A Son Forgotten : JustiFaiz
by Gaim no Kaze
Summary: Neglected as a child, getting his first kill at the age of five. Read, as Naruto becomes a legend with the power of Kamen Rider Faiz. Naruto x Sisters x Hinata x FemSasu x FemHaku harem. Slight bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the dark night sky, in the village of Konoha, one large crimson nine-tailed fox could be seen rampaging, destroying buildings and whatnot. At this very moment, a large toad with a sword appeared, with a blonde man wearing white robes with the Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' on the back. This was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Behind him laid two craddles, carrying his two daughters.

Right below the toad, there stood four figures, one was a redheaded woman aka Uzumaki Kushina, wife of the Fourth Hokage, sitting in a wheelchair after giving birth to a set of triplets. The next was a white haired man, Jiraiya of the Sannin, then an old man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. Finally was a blonde woman, Senju Tsunade.

In the hands of Kushina was a baby, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the eldest of the three children of said redhead. Minato nodded at the people below as the toad leaped at the fox. The toad, Gamabunta said, "You sure, Minato?" The blonde nodded as the toad grabbed the fox, throwing her at the four people.

As soon as the fox landed, Kushina sent a dozen chakra chains at the fox, binding the fox as she struggled to get free. Gamabunta then jumped and landed right beside the fox. Minato jumped down and held up his two daughters and placed them on two pedestals. He made a handsign as he said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Seven clones appeared as they spread out around the two babies. They drew seals on the ground as the seals connected. The original Minato focused onto the Kyuubi as he said, "Hakke Fuin!" The fox felt herself literally ripped into half as the Sharingan eyes in her own disappeared, its presence unknown to any of the people present.

As the Kyuubi disappeared, the villagers and shinobi alike looked at the Hokage tower as the five people stood there. Minato raised his daughters up and said, "Villagers of Konoha, I present to you our new Jinchuriki. My daughters Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna and Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari."

Konoha loved Jinchuriki as much as they do bloodlines, unlike some other villages. So, everyone cheered in joy as the Kyuubi was once kept back at bay.

(Timeskip six years)

One blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes was seen lying on his bed. This was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, eldest and only son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the Aka Shi, Uzumaki Kushina. He was also known as the brother to the heroes of Konoha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari and Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna. While most would seem happy to be the son of two of the strongest shinobi in the world and the brother to the heroes of Konoha, Naruto was not. When he was three, life was happy for the young blonde, his family treated him with care and love. His sisters always thought of their brother before anything else. But when he turned five, everything changed.

When the three siblings turned five, their father decided to start shinobi traing for Naruto's sisters. When Naruto asked to be trained, Minato and Kushina replied that they needed the training more as they had the Kyuubi in them. Being a good son and a loving brother, he was happy for his sisters and nodded. Over time, his family left him from any activities, even his godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as his surrogate brother Hatake Kakashi ignored him.

So the blonde only stayed alone, sometimes going over to his best friends, Uchiha Tsuki and Uchiha Yuki's home as well as Hyuga Hinata's home. The four got along well. Minato, Fugaku and Hiashi were on the same gennin teams while their wives were on their own same teams as well. So the four knew each other. The three girls all had a crush on the blonde so they would always stick by him.

Unknown to them, Hikari and Haruna had a crush on their brother too. But the attention given to them interfered and they left him out of everything, of course when that started, they asked their parents about it but the two shinobi said they would train him when he was older.

So our poor Naruto was alone, so he decided to take matters into hands. He snuck into his family's library and copied down any jutsu he could. The most useful was the Kage Bunshin. He even read about his family Kekkei Genkai from the Uzumaki clan, the Ride Gear and only he and his mother could only use it as his sisters had the Kyuubi in them.

Several times, Naruto had shown his parents he could do the tree walking exercise he learned from the scrolls. He only received scoldings from his parents and left sad. So a few months back, he unlocked his Kekkei Genkai. His kekkei genkai was considered extremely rare even in his clan. He had the Faiz Gear, something that only appeared once in a life time. Most of the Uzumaki could only get the Kaixa Gear and one from a thousand would get the Faiz Gear. And that was only once in a lifetime.

But from the times his parents berated him, plus his sisters stayed away from him, he told no one. From time to time, he would go into Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death to train at night. He was now gennin level and knew all E-rank to C-rank jutsu, which of course he showed no one.

Now, the young blonde had finished his night training and was heading back home. The way back to the Naimkaze compound went passed the Hyuga and Uchiha compounds. And on that very night, an ambassador from Kumo came on a diplomacy mission and had kidnapped the Hyuga heiress, aka Hyuga Hinata, one of Naruto's best and only friends.

Unfortunately and fortunately for the Kumo nin and Hinata respectively, Naruto saw the ninja and narrowed his eyes. He felt the pent up rage from his family neglecting him and anger for this damn Kumo shinobi for even daring to kidnap one of only friends.

So Naruto focused as photon lines appeared around his waist, forming a belt. He now had a phone in his right hand. He dialed 555 and pressed 'enter' as the phone said, " **Standing by.** "

The Kumo ninja heard the voice and snapped his head to the direction of the voice only to see Naruto raise his hand up saying, " Henshin." Before he slammed his phone into the slot of the belt. The phone then announced, " **Complete**." More photon lines came from his belt as they wrapped around Naruto's body, forming the armor of Faiz.

The Kumo bin asked, slightly frightened, "Who are you?" Naruto now turned into Faiz with his eyes and photon lines on the body glowing, replied, " Faiz, Kamen Rider Faiz. You tried to kidnap one of my only friends, you will pay."

Naruto drew a hilt as a photon line came out, forming a blade. Naruto walked slowly towards the Kumo nun who was frozen in fear as Naruto released killing intent on par with the Kyuubi. As Naruto reached the Kumo ninja, he took Hinata off the man's shoulders and put her behind him on the ground. He then turned and slashed at the Kumo ninja. A huge gash appeared as the man dropped to his knees, dead.

As Naruto kneeled down to check on Hinata, relieved that she was still alive, Hiashi, Minato, Hitomi, Kushina and a group of shinobi arrived. Hiashi glared at Faiz and growled, "Who are you?! Get away from my daughter!"

Hiashi charged with a Juuken strike but Naruto dodged it and jumped back. Looking one last time at Hinata before looking at Hiashi, Minato and Kushina who gasped at what she saw, Faiz said, " You are all naive." He then vanished in a burst of speed. (Imagine scene where Kamen Rider Specter tells Ghost he is too naive before running away in high speed.)

It was only then did the ninja all notice the dead Kumo nin and saw that Hinata was safe. They all couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious guy was, all but Kushina.

Now in the Hokage's office, Minato, Hiashi, Hitomi and Kushina were discussing who Faiz was. Minato said, "That was your clan's Kekkei Genkai wasn't it, Kushi-chan?" The redhead nodded. Hiashi then asked, " But who? I mean Uzu was wiped out, and the last man to use the Faiz Gear is dead."

Kushina then said, " There is someone I know." Hitomi asked, " Who is it?" Minato caught on to his wife's thoughts and said, "Naruto." Hiashi was slightly shocked," Naruto? But he hasn't even start his shinobi training yet, how can he defeat a gennin, save a Jounin?"

Kushina looked slightly regretful, " He must have been training himself, Minato and I, we were to focused on the girls, we forgot about Naruto. I regret all I've done, last year, he showed me he mastered the tree walking exercise but we ignored him."

Hinata who had woken up gasped, and glared at Kushina, " That's why he was always sad when we met. You neglected him! How could you!?" Hitomi asked her daughter, " What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at her mother and said, "Over the times when he came over to play, he wore a smile but in his eyes hid a lot of sadness and anger. It was like he was with friends and family but very lonely. Tsuki-chan and Yuki-chan know this as well. Naruto-kun once told us that you train Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan but totally ignore him."

Hiashi and Hitomi were now looking at Minato and Kushina in shock. Then Hiashi said, "I'm ashamed of you, Minato. You could have trained them together and gave him something to work on while you taught the girls of the Kyuubi, but no, you neglected him. But now, we need to summon Naruto to see if he is Faiz."

Minato nodded, he then summoned Anbu and told them to bring his son to the office.

With Naruto.

Naruto had successfully got back to his room. He quickly showered and get into bed to avoid his parents from questioning him. But a moment later, an Anbu entered and said, "Naruto-San, your parents want to see you in the office."

Naruto cursed inside but nodded as he changed and left with the Anbu. After arriving via shunshin in the Hokage office, Naruto asked, " So what do you guys want? Hey Hinata-chan." He looked at Hinata when he said the last part as the girl smiled at him. Hiashi flared his chakra a bit as a Hyuga branch member came in. Hiashi looked at the man and said, " Ko, bring Hinata back to the compound." Ko nodded and led Hinata out.

Minato asked, " Naruto, I want to ask, can you use your Kekkei Genkai? Do not lie, Hiashi here can detect lies and you know that." Naruto cursed inside and nodded. Kushina then said, "Can you show us, Naru-chan?"

Naruto glared at his supposed mother but summoned the belt anyway. He dialed 555 on his phone. " **Standing by**." He then said before inserting the phone into his belt, "Henshin." He pushed the phone downwards as the phone announced , " **Complete**." He then donned the armor of Faiz.

Hitomi gasped, "So it really was you. Thank you for saving Hinata, Naruto." Naruto nodded and said, " Hinata-chan is one of my best friends, I'd lay life for any of them." The four adults didn't know how to react to that but they were overall satisfied that the boy had such loyalty.

Kushina then asked, " But why didn't you tell us?" Naruto merely looked at her with his yellow eyes, " From the last time I showed you something, why would I?" Minato said, " I see. I'm sorry for how we treated you, Naruto. I hope we can start over."

Naruto laughed , but it was cold, the laughter of a killer, not supposed to be heard in a child, "That's why I say you are all naive. I learned to live in the Forest of Death for a month. I had my first kill during that month. You should know, one jounin got killed going into the forest just a few months ago right? He mistook me for a spy of an enemy village and attacked me. I was lucky to have the Faiz Gear and I got my first kill. You scolded me for mastering the tree walking at the age of five, ignored me saying that you needed to train my sisters for the Kyuubi. When you said that, I was happy for them, but a few times I saw you training them, there was nothing relevant to controlling the Kyubi that you taught them. That's when I started training myself. If there isn't anything else, I'll be in my room."

Naruto then exploded into smoke. The adults were shocked. Here was a kid that could use the Kage Bunshin. Minato and Kushina were regretting the fact that they neglected their son but relieved he still loved his sisters. This was going to be hell for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, this is the first chapter, hope you like it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz or Naruto, cause Takumi wouldn't be dead if I did. If you don't know what I mean, go watch Kamen Rider 4. And for the one Guest who said " **Crap. Another cliche story written by you.** " Fuck off if you don't like it, and Banjo the Fox, where the hell is my Power Ranger bullshit? I fucking hate Power Ranger for ruining Super Sentai, America's version of Kamen Rider for ruining the original version from Japan (plus damn english dubs) and the fucking english versions of Ultraman for ruining the Japanese versions. They make the Japanese version which is actually more realistic look like Barney. Anyway, for those who actually want to read my stories, hope you enjoy.

And if you're wondering how Tsuki, Yuki, Haruna and Hikari look, Tsuki is like Kuroyukihime from Accel World, Yuki is like Rukino Saki from Valrave, Haruna is like a miniature version of Kushina and Hikari is like Asuna with more blondish hair instead of auburn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip 3 year.

Now at the age of nine, Naruto, his sisters and the soon to be Rookies entered the ninja Academy. Over the years after the Kumo/Hyuga incident, Naruto got closer with Hinata, Tsuki and Yuki after they found out Naruto had unlocked his Kekkei Genkai and saved Hinata. But Naruto also became distant from his parents, godparents and Kakashi. Naruto still cared for his sisters and the two girls would sometimes join their brother meeting the Hyuga and Uchiha heiresses. While many people ignored Hikari and Haruna's brother, that doesn't mean they ignored him. Though, as smart and as cool as the blonde rider was, he was still dense just like most of his alternate selves from alternate universes. Of course, this made most of the boys in class jealous of the blonde as the girls were the prettiest girls in the classes of the year.

At the academy, Naruto always did barely enough to pass. With the written tests, he always did them correctly in patterns. For instance, the test has 10 questions. Naruto would do questions 1 to 5 correctly in Jounin level answers but did the last 5 questions wrongly in idiotic answers. Sometimes, he would do the odd numbered questions correctly or only the even numbered questions correctly. Naruto did ace the practical parts though, every target practice, he'd get a bulls-eye, no matter the choice of weapon, kunai, shuriken, senbon etc. Every spar, he'd win flawlessly, and no one came close at ending his 'killing' spree.

When Iruka, who was assigned to be this class' teacher for the next few years before they graduated at the age of 12,assuming they pass. brought this to Minato, the blonde Hokage was amused and confused at the same time.

(Flashback)

Iruka was now seen in the Hokage office. Minato asked, " Iruka, what's wrong?" Iruka said, "Well, its about Naruto." Minato asked, "He didn't do anything wrong, did he?" Iruka shook his head, "No, he's fine. But his exam grades, he does the bare minimum to pass. His practical tests are the best in class but his written ones always scored only half. And he does them in a pattern and the ones he gets right are in Jounin level answers."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Could you let me see?" Iruka nodded as he took out a file with Naruto's grades and test papers. As Minato looked through them, some answers caught his attention as his eyes widened. The ones he got correct were high Jounin level but the ones he got wrong were stupid. For example, one question wanted a Kekkei Genkai they knew and they could answer more than one. Naruto answered ten, Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Mokuton, Shakuton, Meiton, Ride Gear, Hyoton, Shikotsumyaku and Yoton. All with a detailed explanation. The next question was so simple, but Naruto wrote an extremely idiotic answer. The question wanted the clans that created Konoha. Naruto wrote the Yuki clan and the Fuma clan.

All in all, the way Naruto did the tests were so confusing, Minato had to call Shikaku to solve this. As Shikaku came in, he looked through Naruto's grades and tests. After five minutes, Shikaku said, "I think Naruto is hiding his skills so no one knows about them. But he also wanted to tell us something, which is what troubles me."

(Flashback end)

What they didn't know, was that Naruto was planning to leave on a training trip to all around the Elemental Nations. The ones he got wrong had the details of the places he was planning to go when he left at the end of the year, just when the holidays for the ninja academy would start and come back the year just before they graduated. Now, most would think why, Naruto would leave a note to the girls and one note for the adults, telling them that he would be with the group of his current class, and his parents knew he was more than ready as he had killed before.

But now, Naruto would stay there for the year. Now, the class was having a sparring session. One arrogant boy with a white puppy yelled, "I challenge Naruto!" Iruka sighed and nodded, as he told the two boys to enter the ring. Hinata, Haruna, Hikari, Tsuki and Yuki were hoping Naruto would win while all of the boys wanted Naruto to lose. As Iruka swung his hand down and yelled, " Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba, HAJIME!" Kiba charged foward as he threw a fist, which was a good one by academy standards, but sloppy for Naruto. The blonde spun around Kiba and effortlessly dodged the punch and gave a backfist as he turned. Kiba stumbled across the ring as Naruto rushed at the Inuzuka.

Naruto gave a feint straight punch and gave an uppercut as Kiba went to block the feint punch. The dog boy was sent flying upwards as Naruto jumped up flipping Kiba so that his head faced the ground. They were at least 30 meters from the ground as Iruka and the other students looked in awe. Naruto said,"Yield, or you'll die in 5 seconds." Then they went down as Kiba's head was heading for the ground. (Pun intended.) Just before they touched the ground, Kiba yelled, "I yield!" Kiba closed his eyes as the ground reached them. But the impact never came as Naruto pulled the boy up just a bit so that he wouldn't touch the ground.

Naruto then released Kiba as he fell to the ground face first. Iruka snapped out of his shock and said, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Everyone was in shock, including the five girls with a crush on said blonde. Naruto proceeded to sit beside the girls as the other matches continued.

At night, the family had dinner and as usual, Naruto hurriedly finished and washed his plates and utensils before heading to his room. Minato and Kushina wanted to mend the broken bridge with their son but had failed at almost every turn like how Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi had done. After they had finished their meal, Haruna and Hikari looked and each other and nodded. As they entered their brother/crush's room.

The girls closed the door as Naruto discretely activated the silencing seal placed by Minato in every room, which even the Hokage can't bypass without entering the room. Haruna opened her mouth to speak, "Onii-chan, are you still mad at us and Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Naruto sighed, "Haruna-chan, I'm not mad at you or Hikari-chan. They ignored and neglected me when we were five, and would continue had I not reveal I killed someone, saved Hinata-chan and had the Faiz Gear. While I'm happy they focused on the both of you, I hated the fact they didn't make some time for me."

Hikari then said, "So, you're still mad at Kakashi-nii, Jiraiya-jiji and Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto nodded, Haruna then said, "But they want to make up for the times they ignored you, why don't you give them a chance?" Naruto sighed, "You still don't know how to read other people from their eyes, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan. When they try to 'make up' the times they ignored me, I can always see that all they want is my Faiz Gear. Your mother can only use Kaixa but at a weak level as she couldn't use it when Uzumaki Mito gave her the Kyuubi which is now inside of the both of you."

Haruna and Hikari didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then the blonde girl said, "Onii-chan,can we sleep with you tonight?" Naruto replied hesitantly, "Umm..." Hikari and Haruna then did the one jutsu that would make men cave in to any girls' requests, the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu, which worked incredibly well as the two girls were already cute to begin with. Unable to withstand anymore, the defenses of the blonde boy crumbled to ashes as he could only nod.

The two girls then happily went to their rooms to change and went back to their brother's room. As the girls entered their brother's room, they failed to notice Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina watching the girls. Minato sighed, "Looks like our daughters' crush for Naruto is increasing, as much as I don't mind that, I hoped their crush would stop, but it only grew stronger." Kushina bonked her husband in the head, "Minato-kun, how many times have I told you, they are free to do as they like. They are part Uzumaki and Namikaze, the two clans never minded to have relationships with siblings, so be more open minded." Minato sighed and nodded. Both clans actually had nothing against having a relationship with their siblings, in fact, some even encouraged it. But if that actually happened with Naruto, he'd have to be put under the CRA due to the fact that his sisters would be in a relationship with him plus Minato and Kushina are not planning on having more children.

Minato then said, "Well, as long as they don't go beyond the line, I guess I'm fine with that." Kushina satisfied with her husbands answer nodded. Tsunade then said, "But lets not tell them that, we're not sure if they will have a relationship anyway." Jiraiya giggled perversely, "Well, I hope they do, then Naruto would get a harem and they'd be a goldmine." Kushina glared at the Toad Sannin/self proclaimed pervert, "Don't you dare use them for your books, I let it slide when you peeked on us during our honeymoon but I won't if you peek on my children."

Minato blinked his eyes, "Wait, you mean sensei peeked on you, Kushi-chan?" Jiraiya was sweating, Kushina nodded as the Sannin paled. Minato said, "You peeked on Kushi-chan. DIE SENSEI!" Jiraiya then started running as Minato threw Hiraishin kunai at the Sannin as they ran around in circles and ending up with Jiraiya beat up on the floor. They then heard a deep voice announce (DOTA 2 Announcer) , " **HOLY SHIT**." The four Kage level shinobi looked around, Tsunade asked, "Where did that voice came from?"

Anyway, back to the siblings. Since it was already quite late, the three siblings decided to crash. Now, Naruto slept in the middle with Haruna and Hikari at his sides, which was unknown to the boy. The blonde girl told her sister, "Haruna-chan, we should do this with Onii-chan more often." The red haired girl nodded. As Naruto breathed at a controlled pace, signifying he was asleep. The girls snuggled into their brother more as they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter would be when Naruto leaves and the timeskip to the graduation year. Haku and Zabuza will also debut next chapter. Hope you guys like it. As for the poll for Naruto's harem in my Naruto/Gundam fanfic, the poll will end when the finals of the exams start.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I'm also planning to have Psyga and Orga to be Naruto's enemies *cough*Orochimaru*cough*Kabuto*. As for Naruto's Orphenoch form, yes, he will have one, and I'm thinking of Kamen Rider Ryuki with Orphenoch colours. If you have any ideas, either review it or PM me.  
Anyway, as Kamen Rider Wizard would say, "Saa, Showtime da."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that night, Hikari and Haruna would constantly sleep in Naruto's room with said blonde. Now, Naruto woke up and felt something heavy on him from both sides. He opened his eyes to see his two sisters hugging him with their hair on his chest. Naruto smiled as he looked at his sisters' peaceful faces. He thought, 'They look so cute sleeping like this... I did not just think that, it feels so wrong.' To not disturb his beloved sisters, Naruto focused his chakra, and made one sealess Kage Bunshin and made a Kawarimi with clone. During his training time in Training Ground 44, he had trained himself and managed to be able to make ten sealess Kage Bunshin at once. Due to the Uzumaki humongous chakra capacity, he was able to make a hundred Kage Bunshin at most. He had no doubt that if his sisters were to learn the jutsu, they could make thousands without difficulty.

Anyway, Naruto went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he did, the two sisters stirred, Hikari and Haruna greeted together, "Ohaiyo, Onii-chan." The clone smiled and greeted, "Ohaiyo, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, I'll inform the boss you're awake." The clone then poofed into smoke. Hikari and Haruna blinked as the smoke quickly dissipated, Hikari asked, "Onii-chan knows how to do the Kage Bunshin?" Just then , Naruto came back into the room. The redhead asked, "Onii-chan, how do you know the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto smiled, "I learned from the clan library. Whenever everyone trained you, I snuck into the library and copied down as many jutsu as I could. In my scroll is 99 percent of the jutsu from the clan and public library. Please don't tell anyone." Hikari and Haruna nodded. Naruto then said, "Well, you should change, its almost time for breakfast and if we're any longer, we'd be late for class." The girls nodded and quickly prepared themselves for school.

As soon as they were done, the trio headed for the dining room to see Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi sitting there. As they entered, Naruto quickly put on his 'emo' mask which would only be taken off if he was with his friends, sisters or anyone else besides the five adults in front of them. Naruto sat down with his sisters and just grabbed a plate and started eating, Haruna and Hikari was surprised to see Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-nii, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Well, sensei invited for breakfast yesterday night so I came. I've also got a mission with Itachi and Shisui later." The girls nodded, as they started eating. Soon, Naruto finished and washed his plates as usual and said before going out, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, I'll be waiting for you outside, kay?" The girls nodded with a smile as they quickened their eating pace. The adults said nothing at this but Minato and Kushina were sad that their son still ignored them, not unlike how they used to do him but relieved the boy still loved his sisters. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi felt that they would have to try harder to regain their relationship.

As the girls left, Minato asked, "We totally screwed up with him, if we didn't neglect him, we wouldn't be like that." The four others nodded. Minato looked at the time, "Well, I've got a meeting now, I'll see you guys later." He then vanished in a flash as the others went to do their own stuff.

As the girls came out of the compound, the three siblings proceeded to head to the academy. As they walked, the villagers smiled and waved at them, to which the girls waved and smiled back, though Naruto stayed silent and continued walking. As they walked, they saw five familiar figures. They walked towards them and greeted them, "Ohaiyo, Itachi-san, Hiashi-sama, Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan, Hinata-chan." They greeted back. Hiashi then looked at his daughter, "Hinata, why don't you walk with them, I have a meeting soon." Hinata nodded as Hiashi nodded to the rest and walked away. Itachi then looked at his sisters, "Well, Tsuki-chan, Yuki-chan, I'll let you walk with your friends then, I have a mission with Kakashi-senpai and Shisui anyway. Naruto, I trust you'll look after them."

The Uchiha girls blushed and yelled at their brother as he Shunshin away, "Onii-chan!" Naruto shrugged, "Well, lets go then, we're going to be late if we don't move now." The girls nodded and quickened their pace. Soon, the six reached the academy, most of the male students stared at them and glared at Naruto to be able to walk and converse with all five princesses of the class. The fact that it was obvious (to most of the school) that the five girls had a crush on the blonde rider didn't help matters either.

Class started as usual, with Naruto thinking of how to leave the village at the end of the year which was four months away and thinking that what they were learning was just bullshit and should really work on practical stuff. Looking around, he saw that the class had a lot of fangirls swooning around one particular boy, Sasuke Uchiha, cousin and adoptive brother of Yuki and Tsuki. The boy's parents were dead from a mission and Fugaku and Mikoto adopted and took care of him ever since. The boy was practically the opposite of Naruto. With his parents, Sasuke was a happy boy unlike Naruto who was emo when with them. Sasuke was an emo in front of the class while Naruto was more social with the class. And the fact that Sasuke had a crush on Haruna didn't help things. True, Naruto and Haruna were siblings, but it was a known fact that the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan didn't have anything with incest and sometimes actually encouraged this, that was what made Sasuke to dislike Naruto.

So during recess, Naruto sat with the five princesses of the academy as usual gaining jealous glares from the guys. Sasuke and Kiba nodded at each other as they walked up to their table and said loudly, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, we challenge you to a match at the sparring class later." The girls were tired of this and were about to tell off the two boys, but before they could, Naruto smirked and said, "Sure, I'll even make it as a two on one full out match, without the killing of course." Kiba and Sasuke smirked back on nodded, Iruka who was sitting with teachers at the teachers' corner sighed and rubbed his temples. Challenging someone was fine at the academy, but Naruto making it a full out match meant a lot of paper work and there was nothing to stop it as it was a rule and tradition if the challengers issued a challenge, the opponent could change the rules from a normal sparring match to any other besides killing.

A female Chunin named Tsubaki smiled in sympathy and said, "Your class has a lot of problems huh, Iruka-san." Iruka could only nod as he was thinking of ways to tell the Hokage, Fugaku and Tsume.

Meanwhile, Tsuki, Yuki, Hinata, Haruna and Hikari were shocked that Naruto not only accepted the challenge but even made it a two on one handicap all out match. Tsuki scolded the blonde boy, "Naruto-kun, why did you accept the challenge? We could have made them call it off." Yuki, Hinata, Haruna and Hikari nodded. Naruto sighed, "You know, I appreciate you girls worrying over me, but I beat a Jounin from Kumo and have you ever seen me lose to either of them once or the matches against them ever lasts more than fifteen seconds? I've never went all out against anyone in the academy. Chill, everything will be fine."

Even as he said that, the girls couldn't help but worry over their favourite blonde as he could end up hurt. Oh how wrong were they. After recess, everyone headed to the sparring area. Iruka sighed as when a challenge in the academy was issued, the whole school would watch. Most of the boys and Sasuke fangirls wanted to see Naruto get pawned while some wanted to see a good fight. Iruka said, "As you all heard during recess, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke challenged Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to a fight to which Naruto made it an all out handicap two on one fight. So as the rules per say, their fight will go first. Will the three of you troublesome students get in the ring?"

The three boys entered the ring as the Uchiha and Inuzuka went into their clan stance. Naruto merely stood there relaxed occasionally flexing his wrist. Iruka swung his hand down as he said, "Handicap all out challenge between Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke versus Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, HAJIME!"

Sasuke and Kiba charged with absolutely no teamwork planned, and Naruto was planning on using that against them. As Sasuke swung a right fist, Naruto jumped up and flipped behind Sasuke. Kiba at the same time gave a punch to the face but Naruto simply tilted his head as the punch hit Sasuke's head. As Sasuke stumbled across the ring, Naruto had grabbed Kiba's arm and flung him around, slamming into the Uchiha as the both were flung away. Naruto then looked at Iruka, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, since this is an all out match, jutsu, kekkei genkai are allowed, right?" Iruka nodded. Kiba and Sasuke heard this and did their jutsu.

"Tsuga!" "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The spinning spike and fireball raced at the blonde boy, who just focused as his belt materialized on his waist as well as his phone in his hand. Quickly, he dialed 555 and pressed enter. " **Standing by**." Then the spike and fireball hit. Everyone was shocked, Hinata, Haruna, Hikari, Tsuki and Yuki couldn't believe what they saw as fire burned the space Naruto was moments ago. They then heard, " **Complete.** " The fire immediately dissipated and there stood Kamen Rider Faiz in all his glory.

Naruto as Faiz said, "Now, lets end this." He then blurred, only noticeable by Iruka and the chunnin sensei. Naruto appeared in front with his fist extended as Kiba and Sasuke were flung out of the ring. Iruka slightly surprised said, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The chunnin sensei all clapped as Naruto deformed. Even with the usage of Kekkei Genkai, Kiba and Sasuke were by no means slouches when it came to ninjutsu and taijutsu, and Naruto won by using taijutsu and the physical power up from his kekkei genkai. They then heard a deep voice, " **GODLIKE**!" Everyone looked for the direction of the voice (DOTA 2 Annoucer) but couldn't find it.

Iruka thought, 'I'm gonna have to tell Hokage-sama about this.' "Now the challenge is over, other classes will go back to their class while we will continue our sparring class. Since last class was boys first, today we'll have girls first. Next match, Haruno Sakura versus Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna." The aforementioned girls then went into the ring and slid into their stances, Sakura the academy and Haruna her family's style. Iruka shouted, "Hajime!"

Sakura screeched, "If I defeat you, Sasuke-kun will see I'm the better choice!" Then the pink fangirl charged, Haruna sighed, the fan girl fighting for the one she fawned over, typical. Haruna dodged the strike and spun around, hitting the banshee's pressure points, causing the girl to crumble to the ground and Iruka announced Haruna the winner. Sasuke who recovered, thought, "She totally dominated the fight, she'll make a good wife, if only that blonde idiot wasn't here." Sasuke clenched his fists thinking that.

Most of the other fights were normal with Hinata, Hikari, Tsuki and Yuki all winning their fights. After a couple of classes, they went home. Meanwhile, Iruka was talking with MInato, "Hokage-sama, today Sasuke and Kiba challenged Naruto to a match." Minato was not surprised, Sasuke had an obvious crush on his daughter whenever he invited Fugaku who'd bring all of his children with him along with his wife. As for Kiba, well he knew his daughters, Fugaku's daughters and Hiashi's daughters all liked his son and that may have made Kiba jealous, after all the Inuzuka males were known to be territorial.

Minato then asked, "And?" Iruka continued, "Naruto accepted and made it a two on one handicap match and totally dominated the fight. I'm curious as to why he still hides his abilities, he only used his kekkei genkai's physical traits and taijutsu, no ninjutsu or the special abilities granted by the kekkei genkai." Minato nodded, "I see, I'll ask Naruto about this then." Iruka nodded and bowed before leaving.

At night, Minato invited Hiashi and Fugaku's families over for dinner as well as let the children play,while Jiraiya and Tsunade went out for dinner together. After dinner, the three families were having a conversation. That ended when Minato asked, "Naruto, just now at the academy, Iruka told me Kiba and Sasuke challenged you to a match individually, but you made it a two on one match and won with only the physical upgrades from the Faiz Gear and taijutsu, I want to know why you held back ?"

Naruto looked at his father impassively, "It wasn't required to use more than that to defeat them." Minato nodded, "But what I really want to know is why you held back purposely during all the tests. I've seen your records and you answered in Jounin level answers but the ones you got wrong had idiotic answers." Naruto said, " The one thing you actually taught me was that deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon. I'm only acting on what you taught me, Tou-san, Kaa-san." He spat out with venom. He then said, "If there isn't anything else, I'll be in my room."

As Naruto walked, he looked at his sisters, Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata who wanted to follow him. The look told them he wanted to be alone and they went to Hikari and Haruna's shared room with. Sasuke and Itachi merely sat there with their parents. Fugaku looked at his eldest as Itachi caught the message that they wanted to talk about something important. Itachi then said, "Come on, Sasuke, lets go out and get some ice cream." Sasuke nodded as the adoptive brothers went out.

After the children left, Hiashi said, "Minato, Kushina, you need to stop favoring Hikari and Haruna." Kushina said, "But they have the Kyubi in them, we need to teach them to be ready." Hitomi then said, "No, you could have taught them together. The both of you see yourselves in Hikari and Haruna, we all know that. But by giving your attention to them, you ignored Naruto. You need to stop this favoritism, its tearing Naruto away from your family."

Minato then said, "We'll think of something to solve this." Mikoto said, "Then you'd better hurry, Naruto is getting more distant from what I saw just now, the hate in his eyes, its growing." Kushina and Minato nodded.

With Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi looked at his adoptive brother, "You had to challenge Naruto did you. And don't give me any crappy excuses, I know you did it to impress Haruna, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Itachi, "But Itachi-nii, Kiba told me that if we want someone to like us, we'd have to defeat the one they like and prove we're stronger." Itachi sighed, "That would only work if the girl and you are Inuzuka. That's their can ways. Outside, you need to look for other ways. You challenged Naruto suddenly would only give the girls the impression that you want to give the boy they like trouble and you'll only fail. Plus, you know as well as I do that the Hokage and Kushina-obaa ignored Naruto when he was little and made him what he is today. Naruto is actually a troubled person and you and Kiba challenging him would only make him more unstable."

Sasuke nodded in defeat as they went to buy ice cream.

With the girls, Haruna and Hikari sighed in frustration. Hikari said, "Tou-san and Kaa-san always pressure Onii-chan about his skills, not once have they ask about his well being, Onii-chan may be right." Tsuki asked, "What do you mean?" Haruna said, "One time we slept with Onii-chan, we asked him why he always pushed Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baachan and Kakashi-nii away. He told us that when he looked in their eyes, he saw that they only wanted his Faiz Gear."

Yuki nodded, "Come to think of it, they always had a gleam in their eyes like they want something from him when Tou-san and Kaa-san mentioned Naruto-kun." Hinata then said, "Wait, you slept with Naruto-kun?!" Hikari and Haruna nodded, "Yes, we'd sleep with him from time to time. We would have today but Tou-san and Kaa-san ruined it." The girls grumbled the last part.

Tsuki asked, "What do you mean?" Hikari sighed, "The look Onii-chan gave us meant he was going to stay in his room all night and he'd lock it, meaning no one can get in until he calms down. This happened a few times when Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraiya-jiji and Tsunade-baachan asked him about his grades at school or something." The other girls nodded and they just sat in silence.

With Naruto, the blonde rider was smirking, his plan was at its climax and he could not afford to fail. He had locked his door and started packing, clothes, ramen cups in his emergency scroll and his jutsu scroll. He then unsealed a wooden puppet, made to look exactly just like him. After positioning the puppet in its place, he wrote a small note for his sisters, the Uchiha sisters and Hinata, placing it on the nightstand with the pencil holding it from flying away.

After that, he opened the scroll about his kekkei genkai and found the page he wanted. He read.

 _To unlock the Accel form, which grants the user the ability to slow down time for ten minutes (I altered the time from ten seconds to ten minutes) , the SB-555W Faiz Accel Watch is required. The watch can sometimes already be in possession or you'd need to go into the mindscape and materialize it. This can be used in human and rider form alike._

 _(Rider mode) To use, slide the Mission Memory from the watch and into the phone, this will trigger the Accel form. Then, press the button on the watch to start up the time slowing ablity._

 _(Human mode) Just press the button on the watch to start up the ability, but the time limit is one minute as the human body cannot take the strain. Note: The watch needs to be materialized from the mindscape to be usable in human form._

Smirking, Naruto transformed into Faiz and found the watch already in his wrist. He slid the Mission Memory into the phone as the chest plates folded up to his shoulders. The phone announced, " **Complete**." Naruto opened the window and sealed his scrolls into one scroll. Taking it, he looked at his room as he'll not be seeing this for the next four years. Naruto jumped out of the room and pressed the button on his watch. " **Start up**." Naruto then ran at the speed of light passing the unsuspecting chunnins Izumo and Kotetsu.

Next morning, Hikari and Haruna went into their brother's room, they expected it to be locked but was surprisingly unlocked. Hikari and Haruna opened the door and moved to either side of the bed and shook what they thought was Naruto, "Wake up, Onii-chan!" They turned the figure over and were shocked to see a puppet in place. Hikari screamed in surprise as Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade rushed in. Minato asked, "Hikari, what's wrong?" Haruna pointed at the puppet, Jiraiya asked, "What's a puppet doing here?" Tsunade noticed the piece of paper on the nightstand, "Look, there's a piece of paper there."

Haruna being the closest took the paper as they all read.

 _To my dear sisters, Haruna-chan, Hikari-chan,_

 _If you're reading this, I've gone out of the village. I want to look around the world for the next four years, learn all kinds of things and clear my mind. I seriously can't take your father and mother as well as your godparents shit anymore. They never ask for my well being and only ask about my abilities and skills. Don't worry, I'll be back after four years. And tell your father I'll join your class when I do come back. Help me tell Yuki-chan,Tsuki-chan and Hinata-chan. I love you girls._

 _Your brother, Naruto._

The group were shocked, the sisters for their brother leaving for four years and the adults for the boy truly hating them. They finally realized that the way they tried to get closer to him only made him think they wanted to regain their relationship only for his Faiz Gear. When he returns, they were going to have to apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, this chapter is a bit longer than I expected so I'm changing plans. The timeskip will happen next chapter and Naruto will gain the Auto vajin next chapter. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. And I think I'll be putting Naruto as Ryuga with Orphenoch colours and without the gauntlet.  
Dragonlight-Dragon21, yes, there are english dubs for Kamen Rider and Ultraman, which I won't recomend watching as the voice absolutely positively suck. Search for Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and you'll get Ryuki in english version, which is so bad its actually decent. And Kamen Rider Fourze is being dubbed by Singapore this year. Which ruins the whole thing!

As for IamBurden, well, the idea just came to me, so I figured, why not write it down. I mean I love crossovers and Faiz and Naruto just came to mind. As for Kyuuga and Agito, I just don't know how to write them. Heck, the only ones I do know are Ryuki, Faiz, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, WIzard, Gaim, DRive and Ghost. And as for Delta, no. He won't appear, for now anyway. No one fits the slot unless its a girl. If you have ideas, review them.

And if anyone is wondering about the early update, lets just say I'm having a holiday now, and I have time for fanfiction, DOTA2 , anime, Kamen Rider and watching Ultraman X. Plus, I recommend watching Asterisk, a new anime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip 4 years.

It's been four years since Naruto left. When news spread, the villagers were confused why the boy would leave. Kiba and Sasuke who disliked the blonde were happy he left and started to ask Hikari and Haruna for dates respectively and got turned down repeatedly. The relationship between the sisters and their parents and godparents got worse after one incident.

(Flashback 2 years.)'

Two years after Naruto left, Hikari and Haruna finally got the courage to ask their parents and godparents, "Did you really try to get close to Onii-chan because of his Faiz Gear?" Minato and Kushina looked guilty and shook their heads. Just then, Hiashi, Fugaku and their wives arrived, Fugaku said, "No, you favored your daughters first because you thought Naruto had no talent. And when Naruto revealed he killed a jounin when he was five and killed the Kumo nin to save Hiashi's eldest daughter, you immediately took interest in him, so don't tell me you didn't thought of that."

Minato and Kushina stayed silent, but their eyes held the guilt and was not unnoticed by their daughters, Hikari and Haruna growled, "I can't believe you actually thought of that!" The girls then went to their room locking the door.

(Flashback end)

The girls still trained with their parents but the tension was there. Over the years, the five girls were known as the Ice Princesses as they were cold after Naruto left. True, the blonde would come back but they dislike the fact he left because of his parents neglecting them, and what's to say the blonde won't come back? That made them go cold and the only thing that would relight the fire in their hearts is one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

As for the adults, they were sure Naruto was still alive. Just last year, the Bingo book from Iwa just came out. The page was about Kamen Rider Faiz who almost killed the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi, Han. This made the Tsuchikage made for almost killing his brother and marked Faiz in the Bingo book.

Back to the girls, no one dared to insult Naruto ever since what happened to Kiba and Sasuke.

(Flashback)

A year after Naruto left, Hinata had a new sister, Hanabi. At the academy, the five girls were happy for the Hyuga of the group, but that ended when one Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba came in. As usual the both asked the sisters of Naruto for dates but got turned down. Sasuke couldn't take it and said, "It's because of that blonde idiot Naruto isn't it? He turned traitor and left the village, you're better off with us than that traitor."

Suddenly, the air turned cold, all five girls turned to look at the boys with cold eyes, more at Sasuke. Kiba gulped and said, "Bye." And he ran with high speeds. The girls let the dog boy go as he didn't cross the line, but Sasuke, not so much. The poor Uchiha got the beating of his life by his adoptive sisters and the three other girls. Every boy present vowed to never _ever_ insult Naruto ever again after witnessing Sasuke being kicked in the groin.

(Flashback end)

To Naruto, over the years, he got to Jounin level. He unlocked the Auto Vajin and was currently riding the bike back to Konoha. The wind beat on his face as he enjoyed the relaxing ride. He had gotten training on Kenjutsu and a lot of other things. He even learned how to play the guitar and sing, which was how he earned a living. Anyway, he was looking forward to seeing his beloved sisters, the Uchiha sisters and Hinata again.

He increased the speed of the bike and was racing down the road to Konoha. Soon, the walls of the village was seen and Naruto arrived at the gates. Stopping, he registered at the counter with Kotetsu and Izumo who blinked seeing the name after Naruto went in. Izumo told his partner, "We need to tell Hokage-sama about this." The other nodded and he Shunshin away to the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a relaxing lunch at Ichiraku's when he noticed his sisters and the other girls enter the restaurant. As Naruto ate, Hinata, Tsuki, Yuki, Hikari and Haruna noticed something similar about the blonde guy wearing a black jacket beside them. Naruto finished his meal and looked at the girls smiling, "Well, its been four years hasn't it? You've all grown even more prettier than I remember."

Hikari and Haruna recognized the voice and stuttered, "O-onii-chan?" Naruto smiled and said, "The one and only." Then he was tackled by the five girls. Several academy male students who walked by grumbled, "Damn lucky bastard." Naruto then said, "Well, I'm heading to the Hokage tower to see our dear parents and get into your class, wanna come?"

They all nodded as they headed for the tower. Hinata then asked, "Naruto-kun, how was your life the past four years?" Naruto smiled, "Never better. I got several bounties that'd last me for a few years without working. Plus I learned how to play the guitar and that helped too. I also gained several friends around the Elemental Nations, well, save Iwa of course."

The girls were confused why he left out Iwa, but brushed it off as they reached the Hokage's office. The secretary nodded at Naruto's sisters and let them in. Minato and Kushina were talking with Jiraiya and Tsunade before they noticed the six enter. Minato said, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, Hinata, Tsuki, Yuki. WHat can I do for yo- Is that you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything, Kushina tackled him with a hug, "Oh Naru-chan! I'm so sorry how we treated you before. We really want to regain our relationship, please forgive us." Naruto pulled Kushina off of him and said, "We'll see how the next few years go. But first, Tou-san, I'm joining Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan's class. I'm sure you know I can handle it right?" Minato nodded. Jiraiya then said, "Quite a name you made by almost killing the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi, Han."

Naruto nodded. Minato then said, "I also noticed you copied almost all of our clan library's jutsu huh?" Everyone save Naruto's sisters looked at the blonde in shock. Minato continued, "I want to see how strong you really are to almost kill Han and got an A-rank in the Bingo book." Naruto nodded but he was smirking inside, 'Maybe I can beat him up a little. Payback for neglecting me.' "Sure, why not we do it now?" Minato nodded and said, "Fine by me, go to the Chunnin Exam stadium later, and here's the letter for you entering the class. The girls will bring you there I believe?" The girls nodded. Minato looked back at his son, "You'll be staying back at the compound right?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, some of my stuff is still there anyway." His parents sighed in relief, that was to be expected since their son was acting more social with them unlike before. Maybe the trip did help. Naruto then said, "Well, if there isn't anything else, I'll be going to put my stuff in my room now." The adults nodded. As the children left, Jiraiya said, "Well, that went well." Tsunade said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you hoped Naruto to blow up at us." Then a figure entered, "Well, that was expected, since Minato and Kushina did ignore the boy." Minato said, "That's harsh, Sandaime-sama."

The retired Hokage chuckled, "I'm not the Sandaime, not anymore. And its the truth, be glad the boy actually tried to be civil with you people. Naruto could have blown up at you." Kushina sighed, "True."

After an hour, after Naruto and place his stuff in his room, he told the girls, "Well girls, I'm gonna do a concert here now, wanna watch?" Tsuki asked, "A concert?" Naruto nodded and smiled, "You've heard of Rider Chips right?" Hikari and Haruna nodded, "Yes ! We're fans of that band. They are having a concert this week here. Though they always wear masks." Naruto smiled, "Well, I'm surprised you actually like my band that much. "

Yuki asked in shock, "Wait, you mean you are part of the Rider CHips?" Naruto chuckled, "Nope, I _am_ the band. You'd be surprised what Kage Bunshin can do." The girls were in shock now, the band they liked was actually the boy they liked using Kage Bunshin to act as the other memebers. Naruto then asked, "So, wanna come?" The girls nodded furiously.

Naruto took out his outfit and made five Kage Bunshin. They were in black jackets and wearing white shirts with the words 'Rider Chips' on them. They then put on masks. (If you're wondering, they're just Anbu masks with Kamen Rider faces of W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive.) Quickly, they set up the stage in the middle of the village. A lot of villagers had gathered as they had heard of the famous band, Rider Chips having a show here.

Naruto and his clones went into position as Naruto said, "Now, here's our song for today, JustiFaiz!" The crowd cheered as Naruto and his clones started playing with the original singing.

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
(The) end justiφ's the mean

As stopped the song, the crowd cheered with the girls as the band bowed and played another song.

Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara  
Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara

Naze umarete kitakanante  
Kangaete mo wakaranainda  
Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite  
Mitsukedasu itsuka

Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo  
Warera omou yueni warera ari  
Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo  
Warera omou yueni warera ari  
Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa  
Omoi no mama ni

After the song was finished, everyone cheered as Naruto and his clones vanished using the Shunshin. The stage also vanished as the crowd dispersed. When Naruto met up with the girls , Hikari praised, "Onii-chan, that was great! How did you learn to do that?" Naruto smiled, "Well, I had good teachers and I actually sealed the stage in a scroll as well as learned the Shunshin from the jutsu I copied."\

They nodded as they headed for the Chunnin Exam Stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will be the fight between Naruto and Minato. It will also be the chapter for team assignments if I can fit the thing in. GG and GB, review pls. And can someone add my story into communities, it'd be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry about the wrong post... I was using my iPad as I'm away from home at the moment.)

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. And if any of you are wondering, Naruto will have his relationship with his parents and godparents fixed, though not so soon. Anyway, START YOU ENGINE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto and the girls reached the stadium, they found most of the shinobi corps sitting in the audience area, academy students, gennin, chunnin, Jounin etc. The Yondaime Hokage was seen standing in the middle of the arena. Naruto smirked a(s he walked to the center of the arena as well.

Minato said out loud for the audience to hear, "Ladies and gentlemen, today, my son has finally returned from his trip around the elemental nations. I'm sure a whole lot of you have heard of the man known as Kamen Rider Faiz, is actually my son using his Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto groaned inwardly, he had hoped to keep this a secret. But the rice has turned to porridge so he brushed it off. Mummers were heard as the Hokage announced this. Minna to then continued, "As such, I'm going to test him, and if he is able to last against me for a minute, I'll let him join this year's graduation class. Since he is that age after all."

Many mummers were heard in approval. Naruto thought, 'Getting cocky is he? A minute? Seriously? Never mind, I'll just play with him for a minute, I have my surprise after all.' A man with a seen on in his mouth and a bandana came to the center of the ring, "I'm Shiranui Genma, I'll be the referee of the match, try not to get too beat up kid." The man known as Genma said to Naruto.

Naruto heard this and said nothing. He smirked thinking, 'Good, their underestimating me.' Genma then said, "Yondaime-sama versus Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, HAJIME!" Both stood there. Naruto smirked as he whipped out his phone and dialed 555 and pressed enter.

Minato stood there as Naruto transformed. Naruto as Faiz said, "Ya know, Tou-San, you really should have done something when I transformed. " Minato merely said, "Just to give you an edge first." Naruto smirked widely, out of the blue the Auto Vajin came in as Naruto grabbed the left handle, sliding the Mission Memory into the handle and pulled out a sword.

Minato took out a Hiraishin kunai and stood in a defensive pose, which was loose. Naruto charged and sword his sword, blocked by Minato. Minato was impassive as Naruto only moved with Chunnin speed. Stopping, Naruto said, "Why don't I take this up a notch." Naruto took the Mission. Memory from the Faiz Edge and place it into his phone.

The phone announce, " **Complete**." The chest plates folded up to Naruto's shoulders as he pressed the button on his watch, " **Start up**." Naruto then blurred, punching his father, pushing the older blonde across the arena. Minato thought, 'Well if it's speed you want, you'll get it.' Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai into the air as he made hand signs and said, "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The single kunai turned to few dozens as they landed. Naruto blurring, saw the action in slow motion and smirked, 'Good, time for the surprise.' Naruto turned off the Accel form as Minato appeared in front of him, kunai in hand. Many thought Naruto was done, as Minato swung the kunai, only to hit air.

Naruto appeared behind Minato, just beside the Hiraishin kunai, and punched Minato, pushing him across the arena again. Everyone blinked, Naruto had just used the Hiraishin. Minato was surprised, "So Naruto, you learned the Hiraishin. You had it in your scroll huh?"

Naruto only nodded, but behind his mask, he was smirking. Up at the audience, Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki, Yuki, Hinata, Hiashi, Hitomi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Kushina and just about everyone had their jaw on the ground. Naruto could do the Hiraishin.

Naruto smirked, then he vanished and appeared beside Minato who Hiraishin to the far end of the arena. Naruto placed the Mission Memory back into his sword, opened his phone and pressed enter. He Hiraishin beside Minato and swung his sword at a different direction to where Minato was. A beam of energy ran across the ground and Minato suddenly appeared in its path.

Minato's eyes widened as the energy hit him, encasing him in an anti-gravity field. He tried everything he could to escape, Hiraishin, Kawarimi etc, but failed. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, though he did not slash his father as it would kill the man, Naruto continued to punch the man in the stomach repeatedly, but not enough to render the man unconscious, then,he gave a chakra enhanced punch to the stomach and the face, rendering the man unconscious.

Nobody cheered nor booed, they were shocked to the core. A boy who had only attended the academy for two years had defeated their strongest shinobi that used his strongest Jutsu, granted the man didn't use the Rasengan but still, defeating him was a feat and Naruto did it before the one minute limit had finish and had beat the man in the stomach so many times.

Genma was stunned, Naruto looked at him and yelled, " What are standing there for? The Hokage is unconscious and you're only standing there?" Gemma shook out of his shock and called the medics, not before announcing Naruto the winner.

Naruto shook his head and just went back to the compound to his room. As he laid in his room, Jiraiya came in with Kushina, Kakashi, Mikoto, Hitomi, Hiashi, Hiruzen and Fugaku. Jiraiya said, "So, how in the hello did you learn the Hiraishin alone?" Naruto looked at his godfather impassively, "I studied seals from someone, deciphered the Hiraishin seals and that was it. You guys need anything else?"

Kushina was sad that she couldn't teach her son Fuinjutsu herself, but asked, "Who did you learn from?" Naruto said, "I learned them from Mito-sama." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? She's been dead for years."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, turns out your old teammate had DNAs of the Shodaime, Niidaime, Mito-sama and several others. I stole his notes on the Edou Tensei and the Shodaime, Niidaime and Mito-sama's DNA."

Hiruzen asked shocked, "You mean you used people to summon Mito-sama, Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei?" Naruto looked at the old man, " Of course not! I'm not so cruel Sarutobi-sama. I used Kage Bunshin and supplied it with chakra constantly. And no, I only summoned Mito-sama."

Hiruzen only nodded. Naruto then said," Now if there's nothing else, please don't disturb me anymore. I'm tired from traveling and fighting just now." The adults nodded and left, besides Hiashi and Fugaku. Fugaku said, "Naruto, I know you're mad at them. So tell us, what's wrong?"

Naruto sat up and said, "I gained A-rank status at this age and they still underestimated me. True, I'm angry at them. But I want them to care for me, the way they only ask about my skills, it's like they only noticed me for them only, not because they care for me. I hate that!"

Hiashi looked at his fellow clan head and sighed, " I see. Give them time Naruto, the night you left, they were sad, we told them how they neglected you and they were determined to changed. They just need time."

Naruto sighed and laid down again, "Fine, please leave, I wanna rest." The clan heads nodded and left. Then, the girls came in. Hikari said, "Onii-chan, that was so cool! You beat Tou-San and you learned the Hiraishin, can you teach me?"

Haruna nodded as well. Naruto sat up and said, " But Tou-San would be more suited to teach you anyway." He still said the term with venom. Hikari and Haruna smiled, "But we want you to teach us." Naruto smiled back, "If you want, then I can teach you when we have time." The sisters nodded happily.

The three siblings, Uchiha heiresses and the Hyuga heiress then chatted happily laying in Naruto's bed. Outside the window, one Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke looked at them. Itachi said, "Sasuke, do you know why Naruto is that strong, so strong he defeated the Hokage?"

Sasuke grumbled, "He learned the Hiraishin and had his Kekkei genkai. Take that away and he's nothing." Itachi nodded, "But so are you, without the Sharingan, the clan Justus, you yourself would be nothing. What truly makes him strong, why our sisters, the Hyuga heiress, and his sisters love him, is his heart, the will to protect his precious people even if he himself is ignored because if them. You lack that, that's why Haruna doesn't like you and likes her brother instead."

Sasuke looked at his adoptive big brother, "So if I was like that Haruna would like me?" Itachi shook his head, "I don't know. The mind of the females are strange that even I do not understand them." Sasuke said nothing as they looked on.

With the adults, Hiashi and Fugaku were berating Jiraiya, Kushina and Kakashi, " I can't believe you guys! You said you'd change when he came back, but when he asked if there was anything else, he was giving you the chance to prove you'd change. But no, you still asked for his abilities when he wanted you to care for him!"

The three merely stayed silent but they were scolding themselves when they realized they made a mistake again.

Next day, Minato was up as he was only rendered unconscious with little damage aside from several ribs and the skull slightly cracked from the punches he received from Naruto. Minato sighed, guess his son still hasn't forgive him. But now, he got the paper work for his son and was going home to give it to him.

As Minato entered the compound, he found his son and daughters laying in Naruto's bed chatting about something he couldn't quite hear. He knocked the door and said, "Naruto, here's the paper work for the academy tomorrow. You did well, hope you didn't hurt yourself learning the Hiraishin as much as I did."

Naruto smiled slightly and replied, "Arrigatou." Inside he thought, 'Finally, at least he cares that I'm not hurt, maybe I can forgive him.' Minato was thinking, 'At least it wasn't the monotone replies he used to give.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys like it, sorry if the fight isn't like you hoped. I wanted Minato to have some progress with Naruto first, well, before the others anyway. Next chapter will be Naruto entering class and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura bashing! Woopee... Or not. Review pls


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I have a few choices on Naruto's Orphenoch form, Ryuki with the gauntlet replaced by flame designs, Deguva perfect form from Kuuga, Ultimate Rising Kuuga, OOO Putotyra combo and Chou Deadheat Drive. All of them of course have Orphenoch colours. PM or review your choices, the most will be chosen, obviously. The deadline is before the chapter when the fight on the bridge during the Wave arc begins. And if any of you are wondering, the Awakening form is somewhere around the Chuunin exams, before, during or after.

Anyways, for those who enjoy my stories, well, enjoy. For those who don't, well, I don't think I have anything to say other than I'm sorry that it doesn't meet to your expectations. I'm also placing this story as my first priority, if any of you read my two other Naruto stories, the Garo crossover is next and the Gundam crossover is the last, so I'll most likely be updating this story, to Garo, back to this one and to the Gundam one, rotating like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the fight with Minato, if you can call it that (To me it was pretty much one sided, not in the Hokage's favor of course), Hikari, Haruna, Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata chatted with the blonde happily. The next day when Minato recovered, the blonde rider received the entry papers for the academy, well actually it is reentry, but never mind that. That night, Naruto's sisters slept with the blonde. Unfortunately for the boy, his sisters had started 'puberty' and the boy who was already quite 'mature' couldn't help but notice his sisters curves, the fact that they were pressing their chests, which had a quite large bust for the age of twelve, onto his arms didn't quite help.

Naruto scolded himself, 'Bad Naruto, even though the clan laws don't forbid this, its still very wrong to think of my sisters like that. I have to clear my thoughts, focus on other stuff, ramen, the Faiz Edge, Auto Vajin...' All the while he was blushing like a tomato, and his sisters were actually awake, noticing their brother/crush's expression and smiled to each other before tightening their grip, pulling him closer and placed their legs over the boy's, which caused a huge boner from the boy.

So the poor boy could only do one thing, he fainted as he wasn't used to this. The two girls found that the boy had gone into blissful unconsciousness merely giggled as they too went to sleep. In the dreams of the rider though, was himself, his sisters, the Uchiha sisters and the Hyuga heiress doing erotic stuff.

Next day, the boy woke up to the same sight he saw last night. Sighing, Naruto made a discrete sealess Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi with the clone, just as he had done in the past. Naruto then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as well as took a cold bath. After the cold bath, washing away his stray thoughts, he got changed as he reentered the room. He nodded to the clone as it dispelled. Naruto then walked to his sisters as they stirred from the lack of the clone.

Naruto gently shook the girls and said, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, wake up, time for the academy." The girls sat up and rubbed their eyes groggily. Hikari and Haruna replied in unison, "Hai, Onii-chan." They then got up and went to change, bathe and brush their teeth, in whatever order. As soon as the girls were done, the three siblings went down as they saw their parents and godparents sat at the dining table having breakfast. The girls said, "Ohaiyo, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baachan." While Naruto said in his normal monotone voice, "Ohaiyo, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama."

The adults noticed the lack of venom when Naruto addressed his father, while the venom was still present when he addressed the others, which made Minato smile and the other adults to look slightly surprised, though inside they were shocked. As usual, Naruto finished his breakfast quickly and waited for his sisters outside. As soon as the three siblings exited the house, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade snapped their heads towards Minato, "What the hell happened? Why did Naruto address you without the tone he usually used?"

Minato scowled at them, "I heard from Hiashi and Fugaku how you guys still only care for his skills, not his well being. All he wants is care from his family and he can determine whether it is genuine or fake. I saw it in his eyes when I gave him the paper for the academy, when I asked his well being, he studied me for a brief second and determined I was genuine, which is true and he actually smiled at me for the first time after all these years, even if it was only slightly. It was like he shut down everything within our presence and would only open them to his sisters when we are with them, and that is only slightly. He gave everyone of us a chance, I took it while you guys threw it away, Hiashi and Fugaku told me when he asked if there was anything else, he gave you all a chance but you threw it away. I seriously don't know how you're gonna regain your relationships with him."

With that said, the three adults hung their heads in shame and regret. With the three siblings, they bumped into Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi and Hitomi with their daughters. Apparently Sasuke had a sleep over at Kiba's house and was going to school with the dog boy. (Kiba and Sasuke are good friends and they share their dislike of Naruto, well since Sasuke didn't lose his parents, technically speaking and is mentally intact.) Fugaku and Hiashi nodded to Naruto who nodded his head lower as a sign of respect before the adults left, which surprised the clan heads' wives and daughters. The Uchiha sisters and Hinata said nothing about it as they went to the academy with the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings.

With the clan heads, Mikoto asked her husband, "Fugaku-kun, what was that about?" Fugaku sighed tiredly, "Well, it seems Minato is the only one who actually went and ask for Naruto's well being, and Naruto actually smiled at him, even if it was slightly." The women blinked their eyes, Hitomi asked in shock, "You mean Minato was the one who actually cared to do that?" They had all thought it was either Kushina or Tsunade before Minato. Hiashi nodded, "We told Naruto he should give them time. Well, I just hope he'd give them one more chance, they seemed to want to change." Fugaku nodded, "Well, he accepted and maybe Minato's actions may have helped open him up a bit."

The two couples then strolled along the streets aimlessly.

With Naruto and the girls, they had reached the academy and the girls were happily leading the blonde boy to their class, with said boy getting jealousy filled glares as he was with all five of the prettiest girls in the academy. As they reached the class, they found the class noisy as hell. Hikari got the attention of Iruka and Naruto gave the man the note about Naruto's entry or rather reentry. Iruka nodded and smiled at the blonde, "Happy to see you again Naruto." Naruto nodded, "Likewise, Iruka-sensei."

The Uchiha sisters, Hinata and Naruto's sisters then led Naruto to where they sat and sat with him. Soon, Sasuke and Kiba came in, followed by Sakura and Ino who were just following Sasuke like usual fangirls. The two noticed the blonde and walked up to him. Sasuke asked arrogantly, "Why the hell are you here, traitor? You left the village four years ago, you should have never come back." The two fangirls nodded in agreement as Kiba looked uncertain about that. Yuki and Tsuki looked angry as they heard their adoptive brother say that. Yuki said, "Sasuke, Naruto-kun was on a training trip. He traveled around the elemental nations by himself at the age of nine and survived, none of us could have done that."

Sasuke replied, "Yuki-nee, he must have had help. No way he of all people could survive outside for four years, heck, I don't even know if he has the Hokage's approval of leaving the village." Tsuki was about to join in scolding her brother when Naruto said, "That's because I didn't. I killed a jounin when I was five and another when I was six. One from our village who mistaken me for a spy in the training grounds and the other the Kumo nin for kidnapping Hinata-chan. And I'm sure you heard from the Hokage himself, I hold A-rank status, know the Hiraishin and a few dozen other stuff. I could have been like your older brother, Sasuke, the difference is whether the Hokage would approve it or not. But I still entered the academy and went through all the trouble of revealing I had the Hiraishin so I can be in this year's graduating class. Plus, I left as a civilian, not an active shinobi, therefore I'm not a traitor or anything related to that."

That shut Sasuke's mouth as Naruto had pointed out every valid point,the killing intent Naruto gave also hinted that he should not say another word. The Uchiha merely hmphed and sat at his place with Kiba, Sakura and Ino. The whole class was looking at Naruto in awe now, they remembered the fight the blonde had with his father which was one-sided and in the younger blonde's favor, killing two jounin at the age of five and six was a plus. And with the KI Naruto displayed just now, they swore to never piss the boy off.

The class continued normally, that is until sparring class. Naruto looked at every student and found that Kiba and Sasuke were still the strongest aside from himself. So the blonde said outloud, "Iruka-sensei, I challenge Sasuke and Kiba on a two on one handicap match, all out without killing." The class looked at the boy in shock as Iruka could only nod. There was another reason Naruto did that though, he saw the two boys staring at his sisters and wanted to play the overprotective brother.

As the three boys entered the ring, Sasuke and Kiba looked confident that they could win while Naruto was impassive. Iruka swung his hand down and said, "Hajime!" Naruto reached his hand out as the Auto Vajin came beside him. He slid the Mission Memory into the sword as it said, " **Ready**." Naruto then pulled the sword that was disguised as the left handle of the bike out. Kiba and Sasuke reacted by pulling out Kunais and slid into a defensive stance. Naruto smirked as he materialized the SB-555W Faiz Accel Watch onto his hand. He pressed the button as it said, " **Start up**." Then all the students saw was a blur of yellow and black going around the ring passing the two other boys, a bruise or cut appearing every time the blur passed.

After exactly 55 seconds, the watch announced, " **5,4,3,2,1. Time up**." Then, the blur turned into Naruto. By now, Sasuke and Kiba were exhausted. Naruto walked over to them and just hit them with the hilt of the Faiz Edge as they fell backwards unconscious. Iruka just announced, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Sakura was the first to react, "He cheated! Sasuke-kun didn't even move and Naruto-baka beat him!" Tsuki looked at the pinkette in shock, "You do know a shinobi is supposed to fight dirty right?" Sakura looked at the Uchiha heiress in shock, "But he beat up your brother." Yuki nodded, "True, but sometimes people lose, not every one is invincible, godlike yes, but not invincible for eternity, soon they might get old or someone might surpass them. And Sasuke needed a wake up call anyways."

Sakura just grumbled and looked away. Naruto who walked back to the girls was congratulated by them for beating two opponents at once. Hinata then asked, "Naruto-kun, can you help train me to be strong like that?" Yuki, Tsuki, Haruna and Hikari piped in together, "Me too." Naruto chuckled and said, "Okay, if you girls want."

The girls all nodded happily as the boys nearby grumbled, "Damn lucky bastard." Yes, the following years was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, next chapter is going to be meeting the Kyubi. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. And just so no one misunderstands, the OOO choice is the actual Putotyra combo, not the greed form and I'm definitely not using the wolf Orphenoch, too plain for me. So its either Drive Chou Deadheat, OOO Putotyra, Ryuki, or Deguva of Kuuga. Review your choice or PM me. Now OOO is leading and Deguva second. YOSH, START YOUR ENGINE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was another normal day at the academy. The heiresses and Naruto were sitting at their usual spot. None of the boys ever dared to challenge Naruto ever since he defeated Kiba and Sasuke single handed. While the boys still disliked the blonde, they respected him for his strength, save Kiba and Sasuke. Now having recess, Sakura who was very full of herself, always having fantasies about Sasuke and her being prince and princess respectively and Sasuke saving her etc, walked over to Naruto and the heiresses usual spot. The pink banshee like her bitch of a mother always liked to go after people with high status, and because Mebuki failed to get Minato, the pink whore hated Kushina and her children and by a certain extent, Minato.

Sakura screeched, "Haruna-baka, I challenge you to a duel! If I beat you, Sasuke-kun will notice me!" Everyone looked at the pinkette like she was crazy. The heiresses were the strongest kunoichi in the academy and they only can only be beaten by one of themselves. As for Sakura, she was only booksmarts, which made her think she was the top of everything, her parents spoiling her rotten also didn't help. She absolutely sucked at taijutsu, ninjutsu and weapon training, she had low chakra reserves even for an academy students. It was surprising how she can actually live with that amount of chakra.

Haruna was impassive and just said, "Okay." Everyone present just sighed and shook their heads. The pink banshee was getting it. Even Ino wasn't brave enough to challenge the redhead. Recess continued as Naruto ate in silence. He was trying not to stare at the girls as they had all hit puberty and adding in the natural Namikaze, Hyuga and Uchiha genetics, their growth was advanced compared to the girls their age. Unfortunately for the boy, all of the girls noticed this and smiled to each other. This was unnoticed by the blonde as he kept his head down eating.

Recess was over as the class went to the sparring area. The girls went first and all got to fight fangirls won. When it was Haruna and Sakura's fight, the two girls stepped into the ring. Iruka sighed and said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna versus Haruno Suckura/Sakura, Hajime!" The Suckura part was said by Kiba loud enough that everyone heard it clearly, causing laughs and the embarrassment of the banshee who turned red faced and glared at the Inuzuka.

Of course, this gave Haruna the chance to rush in and gave the pinkette a punch to the gut so hard spit came out. The banshee was flung upwards as Haruna focused chakra into her legs and jumped up. The girls were around seven meters from the ground as Haruna flipped Suck-Sakura upside down and went down. Though the impact didn't hit the head, it hit the back of the pink banshee and knocked her unconscious. Everyone recognized the move as it was only used by Naruto. Iruka sighed and said, even though unnecessary, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna."

After the other girls' matched and a few boys matches. It was Naruto's turn. Iruka said, "Tendou Souji versus Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hajime!" Naruto just ran forward and gave a chakra enhanced punch to the boy. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the boy and gave rapid punches before palming Souji's neck. Souji stumbled and regained balance and threw a punch. Naruto dodged this and jumped behind the boy. Naruto hooked Souji's legs with his own and pushed the boy down as he fell down, so hard he was knocked out.

Iruka sighed and said, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Seriously, I wanna know how you never lose, Naruto." Naruto looked and his sensei and said, "Obaa-chan ga itta, hitobito wa boken o tsujite tsuyouku naru. (I translated Kamen Rider Kabuto's quote, so I don't really know if its correct. (People get stronger through adventures)) Iruka merely nodded as Naruto did travel around the world for four years.

When the fight started, Hikari asked the other girls, "So, you girls wanna come over for a sleep over tonight?" They nodded. Tsuki then said, "Maybe we can tease Naruto-kun a bit." The girls all smirked evilly, Naruto was damn lucky that he was going through this kind of hell.

When the academy was over, Naruto and the heiresses walked together. Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata told the three siblings, "Well, we'll see you guys later." When they reached home. Hikari told Kushina, "Kaa-san, I invited Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan and Hinata-chan over for the night, is it okay?" Kushina smiled at her daughter, "Sure, i was going to invite their parents anyway." Haruna smiled, "Arrigatou, Kaa-san."

As Naruto got changed, he decided to teach his sisters the Hiraishin. He went to their room and nearly got a rocket nosebleed. As he opened the door, he found his sisters in their undergarments as they were just about to change. Blushing so hard, Naruto quickly ran back to his room and buried his head into the pillows. He kept thinking, 'Don't think about that. Think about ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen...' After calming down, Naruto got back up and found his sisters coming out of their room. Still blushing slightly, Naruto asked, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, you wanna learn the Hiraishin now?"

The girls were confused at their brother/crush's blush but nodded anyway. They then headed for the compound training ground. Naruto whipped out several kunai with the Hiraishin seal on it. Naruto said, "Although Tou-san uses custom made Kunai, its actually better to use normal ones. Your enemies won't know where you can appear if you throw the normal kunai with and without the Hiraishin seal. So, lets get started."

Naruto took out a piece of paper and drew the Hiraishin seal on it, "Now, from what I learned from Mito-baachan, the seals all play a role in the jutsu. The jutsu-shiki for mine is different from Tou-san and Niidaime-sama. Now, I'm gonna need your blood so I can make your jutsu-shiki." Afterwards, Naruto taught his sisters how to use the jutsu for battle. The girls learned the jutsu but were far from mastering it.

It was evening, the Hyuga and Uchiha head families had come into the Namikaze compound. After dinner, the clan heads and their wives chatted for a while before Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hitomi, Sasuke and Itachi left. As soon as they left, Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata got changed into their sleeping attires, which were dresses that showed their figure. The adults smiled in amusement when they saw Naruto trying not to stare as he was turning into a teenager.

Soon, it was time to sleep. Naruto was fast asleep in his bed when he felt several weights on him. He opened his eyes and found the heiresses all sleeping beside him and hugging him. Then Minato came in, the man smiled amusingly when he found his son surrounded by the girls, Minato chuckled and said softly so only Naruto can hear, "Well, I'll leave you alone with girls. I trust you won't do anything to them, or even I can't save you from their fathers."

Then the Hokage left as Naruto cursed his father for leaving him in such a position, and proceeded to sleep. Not for long, Naruto woke and found himself in a sewer. He thought, 'Where is this?' He continued walking and found a huge cage in front of him. Then he heard his sisters' voices, "Onii-chan? Where are we?" Naruto turned and found Hikari and Haruna. A soft voiced replied, "You're all here, good. As for your question, we are in the shared mindscape of Hikari and Haruna." From behind the cage, a girl their age with crimson hair walked forward. She had two orange fox ears and nine orange tails. She wore a kimono with flame designs on it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Kyubi." He whipped out his phone and materialized his belt, which suddenly vanished before he could transform. The Kyubi smiled and said, "None of that. I'm not fighting. I just want to meet you three. Especially you, Na-ru-to-kun." Kyubi slipped through the bars and hugged Naruto from behind, dragging his name as she said it. Naruto, still not used to female contact blushed when the Kyubi hugged him.

Hikari and Haruna yelled as they saw this, "Get away from Onii-chan!" Kyubi smiled and let go as she went back to the bars. Kyubi then said, "Fine, but you should know, I didn't intentionally attack Konoha. Ask your mother,we were on good terms. I hope we won't have any trouble trying to get along, especially you, Naruto-kun." The sisters glared at the Kyubi as she said that, they knew if they were to have a relationship with their brother, they'd need to share as Naruto would be put under the CRA.

Naruto then asked, "Then why did you attack Konoha?" Kyubi smiled sadly, "I was ripped from your mother's seal. An Uchiha, a rouge one ripped me from the seal and cast a genjutsu on me. Thats why I attacked. Anyway, I hope we can get along in the future and I'm opening a link to you, Haruna-chan, Hikari-chan. And if you're wondering why I'm one being, you two were always close so my Yin and Yang parts soon merged together. Now, I guess I should let you sleep. Bye."

The boy and sisters then felt unconsciousness envelope them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is about team assignments blah blah blah. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Now, the early update is cuz I was bored and had nothing to do, unless I kept playing DOTA which is boring if I play too much (Feed too much). So I decided to write a new chapter. So please review the choices for the Orphenoch form. And if you're wondering where the Kyubi is now, she's in both of Haruna and Hikari's mindscape at the same time, like Pain's Six Paths of Pain, the same person at multiple places.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year passed quickly, Naruto got closer to the heiresses and was still dislike by the majority of boys, save Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, who thought it was too troublesome, too focused on food to bother and found nothing worth the trouble to always be in a bad mood, respectively. Over the year, Naruto also developed a crush on Hikari, Haruna, Yuki, Tsuki, Hinata and the Kyubi whom the three siblings found out her name to be Kasumi. (If you want Kyubi's appearance, think DOA Kasumi with fox ears and nine tails.) And Naruto was still crept out by the fact he had a crush on his sisters.

Of course the boy didn't know he could actually be with all of them as Konoha didn't object to threesomes, and if Naruto had relationships with the both of his sisters, he'd be placed under the CRA and could have a glorified harem. The graduation day was tomorrow, and tonight, the two sisters were planning to confess to their beloved brother.

Over the year, Naruto's relationship with his mother and godparents improved like Minato. He now smiled more with them, but still kept a distance. As for his father, you could say they now had a normal father-son relationship. The younger blonde opened up more to his father now as he now know his father actually cares for him. After dinner, Minato told Naruto to follow him to his study. Minato sat in his chair as he activated the silencing seals. Minato motioned his son to sit as the boy did so.

Seeing the serious yet expressionless face on his father, Naruto couldn't help but get nervous, "Tou-san, is something wrong?" Minato said, "I wanna know, do you have a crush on Hikari, Haruna, Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata?" This surprised Naruto and he quickly thought of something to deny it. Minato then said, "If you're thinking of making up lies, you're two million years early. So spill." Naruto nodded. Minato then brightened up, "Okay, since our clan doesn't forbid this kind of stuff, go for it. If you can get both of your sisters, you'll be put under the CRA and can be with the other three girls."

Naruto was shocked, "Wait, what? But that's just so wrong." Minato laughed, "Under normal circumstances, yes, but is our clan normal? No, so its fine, and it'll help repopulate our clan faster and give me and Kushi-chan more grandchildren to spoil anyway. Adding in the fact with you, my son, I won't have to play the overprotective father. Plus I think your sisters and the three girls all have a crush on you as well."

Naruto was dumbfounded, well, it isn't everyday your father encourages you to go after not one but all two of your sisters and put under the CRA and get a glorified harem. Plus, said father tells you the girls you like also like you, who wouldn't be shocked?

Meanwhile, the sisters were having something similar with their mother and godparents. Jiraiya asked as soon as Naruto and Minato went in, "So, do the both of you have a crush on our little Faiz there?" Haruna and Hikari blushed. Tsunade laughed, "Well, with the blushes on their faces, its a yes.'' Kushina smiled, "Well, I'm actually fine with you two going for him, plus it'll put him under the CRA and help populate our clan." Jiraiya chuckled perversely, "I feel a new book coming up, the Trials of Apollo, a good name, hehehe..."

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her head and punched the man throwing him away, "Damn pervert." Tsunade then asked, "So, when are you telling him?" Hikari said shyly, "Well, we were planning on telling him tonight, but we don't know how he'll react." Kushina smiled, "Well, we think he has crushes on you two, Hinata, Yuki and Tsuki. Mina-kun is talking to him about this now and if I know him, he'll encourage him to go after you. So you should go for it, I know all of you have agreed to share him."

This caused the sisters to blush. One sleep over, the girls decided if it worked out, they would share Naruto. Of course, they'd need one of them to have a relationship with the blonde first. Tsunade then said, "Well, we should stop teasing them now. Minato should be about done with Naruto and its quite late already. I believe you will be sleeping with Naruto right? "

The girls nodded as the adults smiled and said, "Well, good luck then." They then went to their rooms. Hikari and Haruna also smiled and went to change, before going into Naruto's room to wait for him. With Naruto, he had just finished his talk with his father and was heading to his room. He opened the room and found his sisters sitting on his bed waiting for him. Hikari saw him and said, "Onii-chan, we wanna tell you something." Haruna nodded. Naruto said, "Okay, what is it?"

Haruna and Hikari looked shy as they said, "Onii-chan, how do you feel about us, do you like us?" Naruto said, "Of course I love you." Hikari and Haruna then continued, "I know you love us as sisters, but we love you not as a brother, we love you as a guy." Naruto didn't really know how to react, so he said, "Me too. But now, lets just sle-" He was cut off when Hikari pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's eyes widen before he kissed back. As soon as they finished, Haruna pouted, "What about me, Onii-chan?" Naruto smiled and kissed the girl. After that, they went to sleep.

Next day, Naruto, Hikari and Haruna got up and went to have breakfast together. The adults noticed them and smiled, the way they walked with each other was a sign good enough to tell them they had worked it out. They smiled at the three as they quickly ate breakfast since today was graduation day. When the three siblings left, Hikari told Naruto, "So Onii-chan, now we're together, you're under the CRA, you know that right?" Naruto nodded. Haruna then said, "So, are you going to tell Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan and Hinata-chan or are we gonna tell them?"

Naruto said, "You girls tell them, it'll make me look like a pervert or something and they might dislike me for that." Haruna and Hikari shook their heads and nodded. As they reached the academy, they found said girls sitting at their usual spots. They greeted, "Oihayo, Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan." They greeted back, "Ohaiyo, Haruna-chan, Hikari-chan, Naruto-kun. You ready for today?" The siblings gave a smile and said in unison, "Of course!"

Soon, the test started, the heiresses and Naruto went through the test easily. After that, it was the weapon part. Naruto got ten out of ten for everything, and the girls besides Hinata all got 10 out of ten for almost everything while said Hyuga got 10 out of 10. Then when it came to Taijutsu, they were to land a hit on Iruka within 5 minutes. Naruto and the girls all done it in less that 3 minutes while most others got less the four minutes.

Finally, the jutsu part. The basic three jutsu was done, except for the three Uchiha, and three Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings. Sasuke, Yuki and Tsuki did the Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu, with Yuki and Tsuki's larger and on par with each other, but larger than Sasuke's. The Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings also did one same Jutsu, the Hiraishin. The siblings each scattered kunai and Hiraishin around several times. The six shocking Iruka with such advanced jutsu.

After that, everyone in the class received their head bands, which meant no one failed. After a moment, Iruka went out and gave the Hokage the list of passed students. After using Kage Bunshin to sort the other classes' graduating students, with three clones for one class, Minato gave Iruka and the other Chunnin sensei the list of teams. Iruka reentered the class and said, "Now, congratulations. I will now announce your teams. Team 1... Team 7, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Haruna and Hikari. Sensei is Namikaze Kushina. Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Kurama Yakumo, since her class lacked numbers, sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active. Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Team 11, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai from another class as the lack of numbers. Finally, Team 12, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Tsuki and Uchiha Yuki. Sensei is Uchiha Mikoto. That's all, meet your sensei tomorrow here. You're free to go now."

Iruka then walked out of the room as the students went out. Hikari then told the three other heiresses, "You know, Onii-chan is now under the CRA as he has a relationship with us now. So, you girls should tell him how you feel." The three nodded and went to Naruto. Yuki approached the boy and said, "Umm, Naruto-kun, you are under the CRA now right?" Naruto nodded. Tsuki and Hinata then said, "Well, the three of us liked you when we were little, and we want to be with you in the CRA."

Naruto stuttered, "Umm, okay..." The three girls smiled at the blushing boy and hugged him before kissing the boy. Meanwhile, a certain perverted white haired sannin was using a telescope watching them chuckling, "Nice, seems I can write the series, Icha-Icha :Trials of Apollo. With Naruto's blonde hair, it fits perfectly! Hehehe..." The years coming up was going to be interesting for sure, without a doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it. Review please. Next chapter will be tests and if I can, wave mission.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Now, I'm down to choosing between OOO Putotyra and Deguva. The Orphenoch form will debut during the Wave Arc, you can guess when it is debuting. Now, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the girls' confessions, Naruto and his sisters went home. The three siblings/lovers were planning to ask their mother about being their sensei like the Uchiha heiresses with their mother. As the siblings went in, they found their parents and godparents sitting on the sofa. Minato said, "Now, I know you must be wondering why I put your mother as your team sensei."

He got nods from his children. Jiraiya said, "You should know that your mother, Hitomi and Mikoto were known as the female version of the Sannin, aka San Shibo Kunoichi (Literally Three Death Kunoichi) They were actually planning on taking teams and work together as one big team, which is possible depending on the jounin but due to Hinata's sister being born, only Kushina and Mikoto could. And, Kushina and Mikoto like all other Jounin could request specific gennin, and they chose you guys, plus there wasn't any other jounin requesting for you, so you got her as your sensei. And since we're living together, we might as well tell you, if Minato is okay with it?"

Minato nodded as Kushina took over, "See, the test at the academy was just to see if you had what it takes to become a ninja. But it does not make you one, you wil be given a separate test that would determine if you can become shinobi. Mostly you'd just get a test for teamwork, but you've been training together for so long with each other, Mikoto and I have decided to just test your skills. No doubt Mikoto is telling her daughters this now. So I advise you three rest up, just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, capishe?"

The three siblings saw the dark creepy expression on their mother as she said that and nodded furiously before speeding back into Naruto's room to rest before coming out to have dinner.

Next day, Naruto, his sisters, the Uchiha heiresses, Hinata and pretty much every gennin hopefuls were sitting in their class, waiting for their sensei. Outside the academy, Kakashi was talking with his sensei's wife, whom he looked up to like a sister, and Mikoto, "Kushina-nee, Mikoto-sama, you really want to mess with them don't you?" Kushina glared at her younger-brother-figure, "Like you're one to talk. Always getting lost on the road of life, and I'm saying that when we go in later, got it?" Kakashi chuckled at the redhead's childishness, "Whatever you say, I seriously don't know how sensei puts up with you?" He mumbled the last part but was heard.

Kushina turned her head slowly towards the cyclops, eyes glowing white as the temperature dropped, "What did you just say, Kakashi?" Kakashi sweated, "Nothing, Kushina-nee, I'll see you later." Before he could run, Kushina grabbed his collar and gave him a beat down. Mikoto just shook her head at the two. Back with the teams, after five minutes, every team was picked out by their sensei respectively, well, save team 7, team 11 and team 12.

Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki, Yuki, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were sitting there irritated, well, Sai was just smiling. Sakura was screeching, "Where are they?" Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki and Yuki sighed. Haruna glared at the banshee, "Haruno, if you don't stop this instance, I'll kill you." Sakura just glared back and huffed, staying quiet anyway. Sasuke was smiling seeing the girl putting down the fangirl. He thought, 'Hmm, she'll make a good wife. All I need to do is make her forget the idiot.' (Like that'll happen. If the sun rises from the north and pigs fly.)

So they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited... for an hour now. Finally, the door slid open as three people came in. Sakura yelled, "You're late!" Kushina smiled and said, "Well, we all got lost on the road of life." At that, Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki, Yuki and Hinata slammed their heads on the table they were sitting by, one by one.

Mikoto only shook her head at them. Kakashi then said, "Anyway, team 11, with me." Said team got up and followed the man out. Kushina said, "So, you girls and guy will follow us to training ground 7, I'm sure Mikoto told you about the joint team thing?" She looked at Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata at the last part as they nodded. Mikoto looked at her friend and said, "Well, see you at Training Ground 7 then." The two female Jounin then vanished via Shunshin.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Every one, come closer and put a hand on me please." The girls nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders or chest as Naruto did several handsigns, "Hiraishin no Jutsu." Suddenly, the girls all found themselves in Training Ground 7 in front of their sensei/mother. Naruto breathed heavily for a while as he had used up a good amount of chakra to transport them but the chakra returned after he took a chakra pill.

Kushina looked impressed, "Wow, Naru-chan, you managed to use the Hiraishin to transport everyone here. Mina-kun needed three years to learn that." Naruto said nothing and nodded. Mikoto then said, "Now that you're all here. I want all of you to fight us at the same time. So its basically the six of you versus the two of us. Got it?"

The soon-to-be gennin nodded as they knew their mother/sensei were all strong kunoichi and were not to be taken lightly. Kushina then said, "And if any of you are unconscious, you will all go back to the academy, think of it as a test since Mina-kun insisted." The gennin all nodded. Then Mikoto said, "So, the test starts... now!" As soon as the Uchiha matriach said that, the girls vanished while Naruto stood there, already dialing 555 and pressing Enter.

" **Standing by**." Naruto slid the phone into the slot in his belt and pushed it down. " **Complete**." Naruto transformed into Faiz and drew the Faiz Edge. He thought, 'They were all S-ranked shinobi and with Hitomi-sama, the three of them could take down Kage level shinobi in minutes. Even without Hitomi-sama, they still are strong, gotta be careful. I'll try using Accel form.'

Naruto took the Mission Memory from the SB-555W Faiz Accel Watch and slid it onto his phone. " **Complete**." The chest plates moved onto his shoulders. But before he could press the trigger, Kushina and Mikoto had ran beside him, swords drawn. Naruto smirked as he jumped up, evading the slashes from the two Kunoichi. As he was airborne, he pressed the button. " **Start up**." Time slowed down for him as Naruto quickly ran towards the two jounin and swung his sword, which was surprisingly blocked by Kushina's and Mikoto's swords.

During the ten minutes, Naruto would land some cuts on the women but some would be blocked by the instincts from their experiences. After the ten minutes, the watch announced, " **5,4,3,2,1. Time up.** " Naruto became visible and was back in normal form. Kushina and Mikoto smirked and charged, Mikoto doing handsigns with Kushina, "Jutsu Combination : Katon/Suiton: Ryudan no Jutsu!" They both shot out a fire and water dragon respectively as the dragons twirled around each other going straight for Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he saw the dragons but made no attempt to dodge, which made every female present go wide-eyed as Naruto slid the Mission Memory into the hilt of the Faiz Edge and pressed enter on his phone. " **Exceed Charge**." Energy gathered in the sword as it glowed red. Naruto then swung it at the dragon as a beam of energy ran across the ground and tore the elemental dragons to shreds as it continued down its path, towards a shocked Kushina and Mikoto.

The beam hit as they were encased in the anti-gravity field. Naruto walked slowly as he dulled the energy in his blade, not enough to kill but definately enough incapacitate a person, or two. As he reached them, he swung the blade two times in a cross, the energy flinging the two Matriachs away hitting a tree and unconscious.

Hinata, Hikari, Haruna, Yuki and Tsuki just looked in shock as their boyfriend just beat two of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, even if they weren't going all out. After a while, the two women finally woke up. Naruto looked at them, "Kaa-san, why did you not use the Kaixa Gear?" Kushina said, "It didn't come to my mind." Naruto shook his head and sighed, "I wanted to see the Kaixa gear in action. And when I used the Exceed Charge, why the hell did you stand there? You could have evaded it. Is tearing through two elemental dragons so shocking to you?"

Kushina and Mikoto nodded. Naruto face palmed, "And here I thought you'd stop underestimating me." Naruto continued his rant on how the two jounin could have countered him while the other girls just watch in disbelief over the fact that Naruto, a fresh gennin, albeit one who is a famous band, beat the strongest Hokage using said Hokage's signature jutsu, telling off two seasoned kunoichi about how they could have countered his attacks.

After a while, Naruto sighed, "Never mind, I believe you will have to report to Tou-san right?" They nodded as they vanished via Shunshin. Naruto then looked at the girls, "So, anyone up for ramen?" The girls face faulted at the fact that Naruto acted like nothing happened after telling off two of the San Shibo no Kunoichi. They got up as Tsuki said, "Can we have sushi today, please Naruto-kun?" The other girls who wanted something other than ramen for once, with Tsuki, used the puppy eyes jutsu and Naruto instantly caved into the cuteness of five kunoichi and nodded before they headed for a sushi restaurant.

With the jounin, Kushina and Mikoto came into the Hokage's office as Minato said, "Good, everyone's here. So how did the teams do?" Team 1 to 6 failed. Kushina and Mikoto said together, "Team 7 and 12 passed with flying colours. The girls did absolutely nothing as Naruto single-handedly defeated us just after the test started. Not unlike how he defeated you, Minato-kun/Hokage-sama."

Most of the jounin's eyes widened. When Kushina and Mikoto or Hitomi paired up, they could take down Jiraiya and Minato together. The fact that Naruto beat the both of them together right after the test started. They then thought whether Naruto's status as an A-rank ninja was not enough to measure Naruto's skills. Minato nodded and motioned for the other Jounin. Kurenai said, "Team 8 passed." Asuma said, "Team 10 passed." Kakashi sighed, "Team 11 passed. I swear the Haruno family is some kind of banshee descendant family. Sakura kept screeching about Kiba not obeying and I quote 'her Sasuke-kun' as well as Sasuke berating Kiba about not obeying Uchiha greatness. Kiba had Akamaru attack me while I was distracted by Sakura's loudness and got the bells. I tied the other two up and told Kiba to eat the bento and told them they'd try again. I hid my scent and presence and the only reason they passed was because Kiba fed the both of them. So in short, only Kiba did something for the team to pass."

Everyone then did a silent prayer for Kakashi as he had taken on possibly the worst team in history. After that, Minato said, "Okay, good job everyone. You're all dismissed. And Kakashi, good luck." Kakashi nodded sadly as they walked out of the office leaving Kushina, Mikoto and Minato in the office. Mikoto sighed, "Guess Sasuke still has that arrogance in him even though I got it out of Fugaku-kun. I'm gonna have to get Fugaku-kun to beat it out of Sasuke." Minato and Kushina chuckled at that as they pitied their friend for having to deal with that kind of stuff.

With Naruto and the girls, Naruto was getting introduced to the wonders of sushi (I'm a sushi fan) and decided it was a food of the gods second to ramen. Now, Naruto was scarfing down plates of sushi from the sushi belt of the restaurant much to the horror of the chiefs as they had to work triple time and to the amusement of the girls as it was the first time seeing their boyfriend eating something that wasn't ramen at such a pace, occasionally drinking large amount of cold green tea due to too much wasabi.

Just then, five rich civilian boys who were spoiled rotten by their parents came in. They noticed the girls and walked to them, "Hello ladies, would you join us for lunch, our treat." The girls didn't bother to look at them as they continued eating with Naruto. The waiter saw this and got a bad feeling. The five civilian boys were well known among restaurant owners. They would notice pretty girls and try to flirt with them even if they were ignored, which caused trouble in the shops.

The second guy said, "Why don't you ditch this idiot and come with us, such beautiful ladies like you should be with us." Tsuki had enough and looked at them with cold eyes, living up to being an Ice Princess from the academy, "Pray tell, what status do you have that can triumph the status of our boyfriend here being an A-ranked shinobi at such a young age?" The other girls looked at the five boys as well, waiting for their answer as Naruto groaned inwardly and wanted to kick the five civilians' asses for interrupting their lunch.

The third civilian said arrogantly, "We are the children of-" He was cut off by Hinata, who showed the cold side she rarely showed, "We don't care who your parents are. They are their own people, you're all just idiots living in their shadows. Now leave us alone." The fourth civilian, thinking that they wouldn't or couldn't do anything said, "What if we won't leave?" Now, everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Hikari was going to reply but Naruto, who was getting tired of this, beat her to it, "Then I'll make you." Naruto stood up and looked at the five civilians straight to the face and the boys were frightened to see Naruto's glowing eyes.

The boys nodded and left quickly, cheers erupted from within the restaurant as the five civilian boys were finally put down by someone. The keeper of the shop walked up to them and said to Naruto, "I thank you for that. They have been a pain to most of the restaurants. To show my gratitude, I'll give you a free meal here today." The group smiled as the shop keeper went back to his counter. Later, the shop keeper swore he would never offer a free meal to anyone ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I've made up my mind, I choose OOO Putotyra as Naruto's Orphenoch form. Thanks to **yapgregory1,** I've also prepared something else. And that damned Guest who keeps saying I'm a dumbass, if you're such a smartass, go write your own story and use your own account to review! Damn dickless motherless asshole, if you don't like my story so much then get the hell of the site! Sorry to those who actually read my story and enjoy it as I would have PM'ed the Guest if he wasn't dickless and didn't use his own account to comment.

I'm not against criticizing my story, just give a damn reason if you decide to criticize the story and use your own account. Anyway, START YOUR ENGINE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed since Team 7 and 12 were officially formed. They always did two D-ranks together whenever they had missions, they would work together with one mission quickly and go on to the next missions. So, the two teams were now holding top record on D-rank missions. They even became famous due to Naruto solving the Tora Mission problem.

(Flashback)

Teams 7 and 12 successfully captured Tora for what seemed like the hundredth time. Naruto held the cat as it seemed to dislike every other person in both teams. The cat always clawed at the girls whenever they tried to hold it. Now, the two teams were going to the Hokage tower. They entered the office as Kushina reported, "Mission complete, Hokage-sama." Minato nodded and chuckled, "Kushi-chan, you seriously don't need to call me that." Kushina smiled at him, "But that would be favoritism wouln't it?" Minato nodded. Whenever Kushina had missions, she would address him as Hokage-sama, something that annoyed the man at first.

Then, the Daimyo's wife came in. Naruto gave her the cat as she crushed the cat with her vice grip. The cat tried everything it could to escape but failed. The girls of team 7 and 12 all smirked evilly inwardly as they all had similar thoughts, 'Suffer you damn cat, you deserve it for trying to scratch us and get Onii-chan/Naruto-kun's attention.' Minato, Kushina and Mikoto could only sweatdrop and sigh as this had been happening from during their time.

Naruto noticed the problem and sighed, "Shijimi-sama, I believe I have found the reason to why Tora keeps running from you." Shijimi looked at Naruto and asked, "And why is that, may I ask?" Naruto replied, "If you would let me hold Tora for a moment." Shijimi complied and handed Tora to him. Naruto then started to pet Tora gently as it purred in his arms, "You see, the way you hug Tora is painful for it. I know you want to express your love to Tora but it makes it feel afraid whenever you try to hug it. Tora loves gentleness and if you handle Tora with care, it might not run away from you."

Shijimi nodded as Naruto handed a reluctant Tora back to the Daimyo's wife. Tora closed its eyes and waited for the crushing hug, but instead, it felt the gentle petting it loved to receive from Naruto. Shijimi was surprised as Tora became more relaxed in her hands and didn't try to run away. Shijimi smiled at Naruto and said, "I thank you for telling me of my errors. I'll pay double for this and you can expect more missions in the future."

As the wife of the Daimyo left, Naruto noticed the shocked looks from his parents, teammates/sisters/girlfriends and Mikoto. He asked, "What?"

(Flasback end)

At first, Minato was happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy that Tora was gone from the mission rosters and disappointed for losing a good source of income. But that soon ended as he received higher ranking missions from the Daimyo at the same rate he received the Tora mission, which meant the income of missions and money had increased a lot. Minato thanked Naruto a thousand times for that and would have immediately promoted Naruto to Chunnin if it wasn't for Naruto saying he wanted to take the exams with his sisters.

Now, Mikoto was talking with Kushina and Kakashi at a cafe. Kushina said, "I think we should get a joint training session between the gennin teams." Kakashi nodded, "I think we should include Asuma, Kurenai and Gai's team. Give them some kind of interaction with future partners." Mikoto nodded, over the week team 7 and 12 formed, she had told her husband about Sasuke's behavior and Fugaku gave Sasuke a beating session through a spar and scolded him after the 'spar'. Sasuke accepted the scoldings but still didn't really change his attitude. Maybe this joint training session would help with that.

Kushina then continued, "Okay then, we'll have a joint training session for the gennin teams. Is tomorrow okay?" Kakashi nodded, "I'll tell Asuma and Gai, Kushina-nee, you can tell Kurenai, right?" Kushina nodded, " So we'll meet at Training Ground 7 then." Mikoto nodded as the cyclops went off to tell his fellow Jounin while Kushina and Mikoto went to tell Kurenai.

The next day, Naruto and his team were waiting at Training Ground 7. Then they saw Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Suckura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji whom they knew from visiting Hinata at the Hyuga compound and four people they didn't recognize. Teams 7 and 12 greeted Neji who greeted back, he then introduced his teammates, Lee and Tenten. Soon, Kushina, Mikoto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai appeared via leaf shunshin.

Kushina said, "Okay, today you shall be having a team spar. Think of this as a training session. We'll now start with the spar. Your jounin sensei will determine whom you will fight." Kakashi looked at Kushina, "Kushina-nee, I think I'll have my team fight yours." Kushina nodded. Asuma looked at Kurenai, "Kurenai-chan, I wanna make a bet with you." Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" Asuma smirked, "If my team beats yours, you'll have to go on a date with me." The other jounin rolled their eyes at this. Kurenai smiled, "Fine, but if you lose, you'll never get a date from me again, kay?" Asuma nodded, it was all or nothing.

Gai looked at Mikoto, "I guess our teams will compete with their FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Mikoto sighed and nodded. Kushina looked at the gennin and said, "So, there you have your opponents. So who wants to go first?" Naruto looked at his sisters/girlfriends and nodded, "We'll go first." Kushina nodded, "The trees that are surrounding you are the limits of the ring. Everyone else will be watching outside of the tress."

They all looked around and noticed there were tress making a circle. They nodded as the other teams left, leaving team 7 and 11 with Kushina. Kushina said, "So, this starts, now!'' Kushina then shunshin away. None of the teams moved. Naruto then heard Hikari's voice, "Onii-chan, I'm using a link Kyubi extended to you and don't talk out loud, just think the words to us. Now, Haruna-chan and I will take on the banshee and the other guy while you fight Sasuke, is that okay?" Naruto thought back, "Okay."

Then, the three siblings jumped at team 11. The team of idiots were surprised at the speed and barely dodged. Naruto slowly led Sasuke away from Sakura and the other guy. Haruna and Hikari were working together so well they dominated the battle. As if on cue, the same deep voice they heard occasionally from the academy was heard, " **DOMINATING**." Hikari kicked Sakura as Haruna jumped away from the boy's attacks, letting the attack hit Sakura who was just in the way.

Sakura screeched, "Sai-baka, watch where you're hitting!" The boy known as Sai said nothing as he continued trying to fight Haruna. The jounin and gennin saw this and shook their heads. Kushina looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi, don't tell me you never taught them anything." Kakashi replied, "I did teach them." Mikoto asked, "Which is?" Kakashi replied, "I taught them teamwork exercises, they had no teamwork. So I had to teach them that before they could learn anything else."

Asuma chuckled as Kurenai sighed, "In other words, if Naruto, Hikari and Haruna seperate them, the match is already theirs." The gennin heard this and just watched on. They then focused on Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke kept punching and was dodged by Naruto. Sasuke yelled, "I'll show you who is the strongest, and Haruna will forget about you!" Naruto said nothing as he dodged. Soon, Sasuke started to get tired. Naruto smirked and held the Faiz Edge up, doing two of the Kenjutsu techniques he learned from one of his sensei from his travels.

Naruto said, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryuken : Nine-Fanged Longsword!" Naruto then slashed several times, but he moved so fast he was practically a blur to everyone. Cuts appeared on Sasuke as he stumbled. Sasuke tch'd and did a set of handsigns, "Katon : KaryuEndan!" A large torrent of flames surrounded Naruto, who smirked and did another kenjutsu technique, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryuken : Ten Thistles!" He turned and slashed at the flames, completely dissolving them. Naruto then said, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryuken : Four Wasps!" Naruto did stabs at Sasuke as more cuts appeared. Naruto then suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, but instead of stabbing the Uchiha like he was supposed to do with the technique, he used the hilt of the Faiz Edge and hit Sasuke at the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

The jounin and gennin were wide eyed at Naruto, the blonde had used the famous Amagiri Shinmei Ryu Kenjutsu style that was only known by the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shicinin Shu, so that would mean Naruto must have trained under one of them during his travels. This naturally got Tenten who was a weapon fan to go into fangirl mode weapon version. She practically had stars in her eyes as she saw Naruto did the Kenjutsu techniques.

After beating Sasuke, Naruto then rushed back to help Haruna and Hikari. Sakura saw Naruto and got mad, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Naruto said nothing as Sakura charged him, completely forgetting Hikari being behind her. Soon, Suckura was beaten by the pair due to her foolishness. Sai was also soon beaten as soon as Haruna started using the Hiraishin.

After that, the Jounin and Gennin went back in. The Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings looked at Kakashi, Hikari then said, "Kakashi-nii, your team absolutely, positively sucks." This got snickers from the jounin and gennin as Kakashi just sweatdropped and sighed. Then the next matches started. Team 8 won against team 10 (The only important ones are team 7 and 12.)

As Kushina yelled, "HAJIME!" She jumped away, leaving Tsuki, Yuki, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee. A dust ball that appeared out of nowhere rolled across in between the two teams, then they charged. Neji and Hinata went into a heated Juuken match while the Uchiha sisters fought Lee and Tenten. Neji and Hinata matched strike for strike, which surprised Neji as Hinata had improved leaps and bounds from their last spar. None knew any of the advanced Juuken techniques. Hinata then yelled, "Hakke JuuRokku Sho!" She sent a sixteen combo Juuken strike at Neji who was too close to dodge and got a quarter of his tenketsu shut down.

Neji felt numb and found his right arm to be unable to use the juuken. So he settled to using his left hand. With the Jounin and genin, Gai was surprised as Hinata was beating Neji in Juuken. Sasuke was talking with Kiba about the girls to which made Naruto resisting the urge to give them a beating. Other of the genin were interested on how team 9 fought.

As the Juuken contest continued, Hinata then did something Neji never expected. She moved around in one of the Juuken styles developed by her mother, something none of the other Hyuga succeeded. Even Neji who attempted to learn from Hitomi failed. Hinata slid around Neji in a serene movement that the watchers all thought she was dancing. Naruto found himself unable to take his eyes off her as he admired her movements. Neji found himself unable to keep up and was soon hit in the abdomen. He then fell unconscious. (Imagine Wing Chun foot movements)

With Tsuki, Yuki, Tenten and Lee, Yuki engaged Lee in a Taijutsu match, which was in Lee's favor. Tsuki was fighting Tenten who was throwing weapons while Tsuki was spamming some of the lower ranking but destructive jutsu she knew, so the battle was in Tsuki's favor as the weapons did little effect. Soon, Hinata joined the battle and Lee was soon defeated. Yuki and Tsuki were now facing Tenten. They then did sets of handsigns, and yelled in unison, "Fuuton: Daitoppa/Katon: Gokakyu no justu!" The wind empowered the flames and knocked the weapons off course and engulfed Tenten, who couldn't take the heat and fainted. The match then ended with team 12 as the winner.

After the losing teams recovered, they were all given a lecture on the importance of planning, teamwork and observation. The jounin then scolded team 11 for their bad teamwork and if they were on a mission they would have died quickly. The other jounin then asked Kakashi what he had taught them, only to receive the same answer he gave Kushina.

Mikoto glared at Kakashi, "Kakashi, you're telling me, you haven't even taught them the tree walking exercise yet?!" Kakashi nodded as he started sweating. Kushina, Mikoto and Kurenai glared at the cyclops and began giving him the greatest beat down of his life second to Jiraiya beat by Tsunade for peeping. The training session then continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
DOne, next chap is Wave arc. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **ShadowlordZane** , I thank you for supporting me. I wanna know who wants Kin and Tayuya in the harem. Review or PM your choice. Now, on to the Wave Arc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks have passed since the joint training session, Kakashi, after the beat down, took training his students a tad bit more seriously, and by that, I mean he still teaches them the teamwork exercises, only adding tree walking, water walking and several E-rank ninjutsu, Genjutsu and taijutsu. So, basically, team 11 is by now the weakest gennin team who thinks they are the best in history.

Anyway, enough about team 11 and to team 7 and 12. The two teams have completed over a hundred D-rank missions, mostly thanks to Naruto using Kage Bunshin after gaining permission from his parents. So, now the two teams are headed for the Hokage tower for a new mission. As the teams entered the office, Minato smiled at the gennin, "So, team 7 and 12, ready for another day of D-rank missions?" He stressed the vocal _D_ as he said it and saw the gennin wince. In the beginning, the two teams actually enjoyed the missions, something that none of the teams ever did, well, unless they were jounin who went on B to S-rank missions that would result in death frequently.

But even doing D-ranks for so long would make anyone go crazy, that included teams 7 and 12. Minato, Kushina and Mikoto all laughed at their students/children's expressions. Minato still laughing a bit said, "I wanted to see that, you've already passed the requirements for a higher ranking mission, I think you should just take a C-rank every time you take a mission anyway. So, here's a C-rank. Tazuna-san, you can come in now."

An old man came in with a sake bottle, with a towel around his neck. He saw the two jounin and said, "Aka shi and Kuroi Shi, Hokage-sama, you're sending two S-rank shinobi?" Minato smiled and said, "Yes, they're taking their gennin teams, so you're in safe hands." Tazuna nodded, satisfied that not only he had two S-rank shinobi protect him, the fact they were hot was also a plus, though he wouldn't say it out loud since one was the Hokage's wife and they hate perverts besides their husbands.

Kushina said, "So we'll meet at the gates tomorrow at seven. Okay?" She got nods from everyone as they left to pack. Naruto went to his room and got a weeks clothing, and by that, its just three sets of shinobi clothes and one set of sleeping clothes. After putting them into sealing scrolls, he took several dozens of ramen cups and placed them into more scrolls. He then stuck the scrolls onto the Auto Vajin.

Hikari, Yuki, Tsuki, Hinata and Haruna packed the same, a large tent for one, two and three people in Hinata, Yuki, Tsuki, Hikari and Haruna's cases respectively, three sets of clothing and a set of sleeping clothes each. They then went to train for the day, with the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings practicing the Hiraishin with their father, the Uchiha sisters training with their mother and Hinata sparring with her father.

Next day, the two teams waited at the gates, waiting for the old man known as the Super Bridge Builder Tazuna. Soon, the old man reached the gates and saw a group of annoyed females and one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto reading a black book. Hikari had a tick mark and asked, "You're late, Tazuna-san. Don't you know to never keep ladies in waiting?" Tazuna said awkwardly, "Umm, I got lost in the road of life." The females all face faulted as Naruto snickered. Mikoto got up and sighed, "Never mind, lets just start moving, it'll take at least two days to reach Nami no Kuni since we have to move at civilian pace."

Soon, they on the road. As they walked, Naruto felt two chakra signatures he hadn't felt in three years. He looked around and found the source of the chakra, a small puddle. He wanted to facepalm as there was only two people he knew would be so stupid to use such a disguise. He looked at the puddle, "Gouzu,Meizu, seriously, of all the choices you chose a puddle when it hasn't rain for days? Get out here." Kushina and Mikoto were surprised, they were not surprised by the fact two missing nin appeared from the puddle, no, they were surprised Naruto knew them.

Gouzu and Meizu laughed, "Naruto, long time no see bro." Naruto sighed, "So, are you waiting for someone?" Meizu noticed Tazuna, "Actually, we were hired by Gato to kill him. But seeing as you're here, we might as well tell boss to call off the contract, I'm sure with you here he'll do it without a doubt. Plus boss is pissed at Gato anyway." Naruto sighed again, "Lemme guess, this Gato made passes at Haku-chan." Meizu nodded. Naruto shook his head, "Never mind, so we're headed to Nami, you coming with us or you're gonna go back to tell them?"

Meizu laughed, "Nope, we're coming with you, boss is hiding in front in case we were beaten by someone." Naruto nodded, "Of course." He said it sarcastically. The girls were dumbfounded, here was Naruto conversing with two missing nin like they were old buddies, which they were. Kushina asked, "Naruto, how do you know these two?" Mikoto and girls nodded, "Yes, we'd like to know as well."

Meizu answered, "You see, boss and us were chased by oinin from Kiri, and we found Naruto's room by chance in a hotel. We asked him to help us hide, we thought he'd sell us out to the Oinin but he let us into the room and let us stay there for the time. He even went as far to lie to the Oinin to help us. We owe him our lives." The girls, Kushina and Mikoto nodded. Kushina said, "Fine, I wanna see who this boss of yours is. But if you two try anything, we'll kill you." The two missing nin nodded. As they walked, Tazuna would occasionally look at the two in fear.

Naruto asked, "So, Tazuna, what did you do to have Gato hire them?" Meizu chuckled, "Apparently this old man here is building a bridge that'd save Nami from Gato. The short idiot thought he'd have us kill him. Seriously, I'm surprised the dick hasn't thought of bombing the bridge when its done, would have made you lose resources and put you in a worse state." Tazuna paled at the thought as he never thought of it. Gouzu then said, "We're here."

The group of eleven people found themselves in front of huge amount of mist. Gouzu and Meizu smirked at Naruto who smirked back, they then flared their chakra. The mist dissipated as a man came out, Mikoto and Kushina's eyes widened at the man. The man sighed, "I was going to ask the two idiots why they came back, but I see I found the reason. Been three years, hasn't it, Naruto. Haku missed you a lot."

Naruto smiled at the man, "Yes, three years. I missed her too, Zabuza-sensei." The man now known as Zabuza shook his head, "I prefer if you don't call me that anymore. I stopped being your sensei since we parted ways. I was hoping you'd call me how you used to before I took you on as an apprentice." Naruto chuckled, "Fine, Zabuza-nii." Zabuza laughed, "Thats more like it. Haku, get out here!" He yelled the last part towards the trees on his left.

Suddenly, a blur of white and pink flew and tackled Naruto, causing him and the person to fall to the ground. Naruto laughed, "Missed you too, Haku-chan." The masked girl stood up and pulled Naruto up. She took off the mask revealing a beautiful face and pouted at Naruto, "You never write to us, Naruto-kun. Made me think you forgot about us." The girls from Konoha all glared at Haku's closeness with Naruto. They all noticed how Naruto seemed more at ease than how he acted in Konoha, it was like he was with family, open ,warm and happy, unlike back in Konoha, where he was still happy, but colder and more guarded even if it was a little bit.

Kushina and Mikoto also noticed this and felt a bit sad. Naruto then asked, "So, Zabuza-nii, what are you gonna do now?" Zabuza replied, "I'm gonna call off the deal with Gato. We'll follow you and help protect Tazuna. I'm sure this'll make that short asshole to go to the bridge himself, I want to kill him anyways." Naruto nodded and replied, "He made passes at Haku-chan, right?" Haku nodded, "It made me feel dirty."

Naruto nodded, "Guess that settles it. We'll all go to Tazuna's house and protect him. If Gato comes, we'll kill him and if he doesn't, we'll take the fight to him." Zabuza, Haku, Gouzu and Meizu nodded. Zabuza then noticed the others. He stuttered when he saw Mikoto and Kushina, "A-aka Shi and Kuroi Shi. What are you two doing here?" Kushina and Mikoto wanted to laughed at Zabuza's shocked face, well, eyes as his face is mostly covered by his mask. Naruto said before they could say anything, "Kaa-san and Mikoto-sama are our teams' sensei. We took on a joint mission to protect Tazuna to Nami."

Zabuza looked at Naruto shocked again, "You never told me your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. Wait, that means you're the Yondaime Hokage's son!" Naruto nodded as if it was nothing. Haku was shocked since Naruto was practically the prince of Konoha. Tazuna was annoyed now, he said, "So, can we move? The distance between my house and our position won't shorten itself ya know?"

Kushina nodded, "Fine, lets talk when we reach our destination." Naruto then said before they could move, "Wait, I have an idea how to get there today. I'll get the Auto Vajin and let Tazuna ride with me while you guys move at shinobi speed. That okay?" Everyone found it acceptable and nodded while the girls secretly wanted to ride with Naruto.

Soon, Naruto was riding the Auto Vajin with Tazuna sitting behind him enjoying the wind beating on his face. The others were jumping from tree to tree before running on the ground as there no more trees to jump on. They soon arrived to the seaside that would have Nami at the opposite side. The group stopped before Kushina and Mikoto said, "Girls, you know the water walking technique right? We'll use it to walk across." Getting nods, Kushina looked at her son, "So, Naru-chan, how are you gonna get your bike across?"

Naruto smirked and said nothing. He then drove the bike towards the water, Tazuna waited for the water to reach his feet but it never came as he soon found the bike to be moving on the water. Tazuna asked, "What the hell gaki?!" Naruto chuckled as he saw everyone also wanted answers, "I applied the water walking onto the wheels, I only need to regulate the chakra as the wheels are constantly rolling. It was hell at the beginning and I had to get the Auto Vajin into battle mode whenever I sunk."

The others nodded and they soon reached the other end of the shore. They then noticed a large half completed bridge. Zabuza whistled appreciatively, "Wow, that is one large bridge. And you managed to build that much in a few day?" Tazuna smiled proudly, "Yes, that is my current masterpiece, for a bridge anyway. Would have been quicker if we had more than twenty people, and our numbers are decreasing quickly as they fear Gato. I think we have only fifteen now."

The others listened as they continued moving. Tazuna then pointed to a double story house, "That's my house. Come on." He got off the bike and ran to the door. He knocked the door and yelled, "Tsunami-chan, I'm back." The door opened and revealed a woman in her twenties. She had an apron on her and had a pretty face as well. Naruto looked at her and back at Mikoto, he asked, "Umm, Mikoto-sama, the two of you look alike a lot." The woman looked at Mikoto and smiled, "Its been a long time, hasn't it, Mikoto?"

Mikoto smiled back, "Thirteen years, Tsunami." Yuki and Tsuki asked, "Kaa-chan, you know her?" Mikoto looked at her daughters, "Know her? Tsuki-chan, Yuki-chan, this is your aunt. She was disowned by the Uchiha because she couldn't activate her Sharingan before the required age." Tsunami nodded, "I only activated in five years ago. Just a few years after Tou-san adopted me with the adoption ritual."

Zabuza looked at Tazuna in shock, "You did the adoption ritual? That hasn't been done in decades." Tazuna nodded, "Well, I wanted to have a daughter, a true blooded one. So when I found Tsunami on the streets, I took her in. She was and still is the best thing that happened in my life. Even gave me a grandson." Mikoto smiled at her long lost sister, "So, you're married, so where's my brother-in-law?" Tsunami suddenly had a sad look. Naruto recognized the look along with every adult present. Naruto said, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Just then, a boy had walked down and heard him. The boy gritted his teeth and yelled, "What do you know?! You shinobi had good lives at your homes while we had to suffer at Gato's hands! My father got himself killed for just standing up to that asshole! You talk like as if you know what its like to lose someone, you know nothing!"

The boy turned to leave but was stopped as the temperature dropped severely. Naruto then unleashed KI so huge it made the civilians and the gennin fall to the ground. It even made the missing nin and two jounin sweat. Naruto walked to the boy and picked him up by the collar so that the boy was looking right into Naruto's glowing eyes. Naruto said calmly, but you could feel the anger, "Listen, kid, if its about losing someone you care about, I had to watch the person I cared for get tortured in front of me before getting killed in the most brutal way I ever saw. The person was like a father to me, even more than my biological father. You lost your father who was killed by Gato, killed by a stab. Yes, I know how Kaiza was killed in Nami. I watched my own father figure burned, poisoned, electrocuted, stabbed, whipped, put an arrow to a wound making it worse, and much more. Before being killed by being burried in the ground leaving the head above, kicked multiple times until his head came off. I had to watch this before Zabuza and the others saved me. So don't bitch around about losing someone you cared for, stand up and get back at that damn motherfucker who killed your father like I did with the people who killed the person I cared for."

Naruto then lifted the killing intent and walked out. The people from Konoha were shocked while Zabuza, Haku, Meizu and Gouzu were donning sad faces. Kushina asked, "What did Naruto mean when he said he saw his father figure was killed?" Zabuza looked at the others as they nodded. He then opened his mouth to speak, "After we met Naruto, we met another man named Narumi Sokichi. He was cold to us, but he was kind and had a warmth. He and Naruto developed a father son relationship after he save Naruto from death. But the two got captured by an Iwa nin. He killed Sokichi and Naruto let himself loose. He killed several whole teams of Iwa nin by himself in less than a minute and would have killed even more if the Yonbi Jinchuriki didn't interfere. Naruto succeeded to kill the man who killed Sokichi though, he ripped the man's heart out and crushed it before crushing the brain. I've never seen someone at a young age kill like that. It was also why he ended up in the Bingo Book, he would have killed Han if the Tsuchikage didn't join the fight. With the kid saying those stuff, he opened up the painful memories Naruto spent a few weeks trying to forget. If Haku wasn't there, I can't think how Naruto would have ended up."

Haku looked at the other girls from Konoha and they had a silent agreement. Together, the girls went to look for the boy they loved and cared for. They soon found the blonde in the middle of the forest in Faiz form slashing and punching at trees, with the Faiz Shot and Faiz Edge, completely destroying the area as he yelled out in frustration, trying to forget that day. Soon, he fell by a tree and began to break down into tears. The girls quickly moved and hugged him, whispering words to sooth him. Naruto soon fell asleep whispering, "Thank you." Before unconsciousness fully embraced him. The girls smiled at him lovingly as they carried him back to Tazuna's home and placed him in a spare room before lying down with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, I wanted Naruto to have a sad story during his travels and I used Kamen Rider Skull and I didn't know how to do the flashback. So sorry if you expected a flashback about the scene. This is also my longest chapter to date. The next chapter will be Orphenoch debut, so Otsukare/Oyasumi.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. And the reason Haku or any of them didn't snap at Kushina is because Naruto didn't tell them about his parents neglecting him. And Team 11 still act like that because Sakura's mother fed them lies etc and spoiled Sakura rotten, the civilian council, mostly the merchants thought Sasuke would become clan head, and wanted to get on his good side and fed him lies. No, Sasuke will never be a dark rider, maybe he'll get a trooper rider belt or something. He'll definitely still get the curse mark though. **Guest** , the one who said, " **You know in the manga both Minato and Kushina wanted Naruto to become Obito. Someone that wasn't too smart or talented."** , I know that, but this isn't manga, this is my story, plus, Naruto isn't too smart or talented anyway, more like the middle. And Tayuya and Kin will be in the harem. So, LETS START THIS RIDE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Naruto woke up and saw his sisters/lovers, the Uchiha sisters, Hinata and Haku sleeping by him. He thought what had happened yesterday and smiled, 'I'm happy they care for me. Maybe I can get Haku-chan to follow me back to Konoha when this is over.' Naruto sat up and this woke the girls up. Hinata asked, "So, how are you feeling today, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled, "I'm fine now, thanks to you girls." The girls blushed but were happy they could help him.

Naruto got off the bed and changed as the girls went to the bathroom to change. After that, the seven teenagers went down and saw Kushina, Mikoto, Zabuza, Meize, Gouzu, Tazuna, the boy and Tsunami sitting there. Tsunami was telling the boy, "Inari, you remember when I told you I was once from Konoha?" The boy known as Inari nodded as Tsunami continued, "You see, we're from a clan, the Uchiha clan more specifically. There is a rule where if an Uchiha is unable to activate their bloodline, they will be banished. You follow me?"

Inari nodded again, Tsunami said, "I failed to activate it before the required age and was exiled. You have an aunt, Inari, and that is her, Mikoto." Inari looked at Mikoto and a thought came, he asked, "Wait, if you're my aunt, then does that mean their my cousins?" He pointed to Yuki and Tsuki when he said the last part. Mikoto nodded in response. Inari saw Naruto and walked to the teen, "Naruto-san, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to make you remember the past."

Naruto looked at the boy, "You just said it, its the past. I needed to get it off of me anyway, to be honest I should be thanking you for that, made me feel more at ease now." Inari just stared at the older boy,unsure what to say or do. Naruto then said, "So, shall we have breakfast?" Tsunami smiled at the boy and handed the teens several plates of food.

After that, the two teams plus missing nin and Tazuna headed to the bridge. Naruto was playing with the SB-555W Accel Watch and the Faiz Pointer. Tsuki and Yuki were chatting with Haku, Hinata, Haruna and Hikari. The two jounin were asking Zabuza about Naruto's time with them while Gouzu and Meizu were playing with their gauntlets.

Then they noticed a man walk up to Tazuna, the man said, "I'm sorry Tazuna, but I really can't keep this up. Gato will know who's building and kill us, he might be even planning to kill our families, I'm sorry Tazuna. But I can't help anymore." Tazuna sighed, "Fine, Gichi, you may leave." Naruto put away his gadgets and walked to the old man, "So, how many is it?" Tazuna sighed, "He is the twelfth." Naruto asked, "So, how many do you need?" Tazuna asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I said, how many more people do you need." Tazuna replied, "I need at least fifty to complete it by the weekend. And thats pushing it." Naruto smiled and said, "I can get you a hundred." Tazuna had his eyes widened, "How?" Naruto smirked, the shinobi present knew what he was about to do. Naruto made a hand seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A hundred clones then poofed into existence. Naruto looked at Tazuna, "They know basic construction skills, so you can tell them to do whatever you want. Good luck."

Naruto then walked back to the group as his clones were soon busy helping build the bridge. The group smiled at him, well, Zabuza and the Oni Kyodai smirked at him anyway. They then went back to their own stuff.

Unknown location.

Gato was seething, he had just received news that Zabuza and his group had gone with Tazuna, the fact that Tazuna now had two S-rank shinobi, hot ones at that to protect him, two A-rank shinobi and two C-rank shinobi as well to protect him didn't help. Gato was thinking of who to hire to kill them. Then, a thug came in, "Boss, a man named Orochimaru wants to meet you."

Gato raised an eyebrow, an S-rank nuke nin wanted to meet him, that was new, it was usually him that wanted to meet nuke nin. He told the thug to let him in and in came a pale long haired man with tattoos right below his eyes. Gato said, "So, what do I owe the pleasure to meet the great Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked, "I'm here to make an offer. I hear the Yondaime Hokage's family is protecting someone you wanna kill..." After hearing the deal, Gato smirked, "You have a deal, bro." Orochimaru smirked as well. He thought, 'Soon, Minato-teme. You will lose everyone that you care for. Maybe I can capture his son and daughters. The boy will make a good host if not Madara's descendant. The Akatsuki will lay off me if I get them the Jinchuriki.'

Back with the group, Tazuna and the clones were done for the day. They had already completed what should be done tomorrow, so the progress was astounding. It was evening now, and Naruto was training with the Faiz Pointer. Standing in front of him was thirty enforced clones that would have to hit where a normal person would be killed. In Faiz form, Naruto slid the Mission Memory into the Faiz Phone and pressed enter on it. The phone announced, " **Exceed Charge**." Energy gathered in his left foot as Naruto jumped up and kicked. A beam hit a clone as it expanded into a drill. Then, Naruto appeared behind the clones as they poofed out of existence.

The girls were helping Tsunami get the groceries for dinner while Zabuza and Tazuna were having a drinking contest. Kushina was on guard duty while the Oni Kyodai were teaching Inari about shinobi stuff and umm, adult stuff. The girls got back and noticed a blushing Inari and knew what had happened. Tsuki and Yuki glared at the two Demon Brothers, "Meizu, Gouzu, you didn't teach our little cousin about stuff he shouldn't know, did you?"

The two laughed, "No, of course not." With Inari's blush, Tsuki and Yuki only looked at the two brothers. The girls said one word, "Run." They did as the Uchiha sisters chased the two for corrupting their new little brother to which the men called it education. Naruto came in and saw the scene, the other girls said, "Don't ask." He complied as the two elder Uchiha sisters prepared dinner.

Soon, the group/future family were having a relaxing dinner (Well, Zabuza is Haku's adoptive father, Meizu and Gouzu are Haku's adoptive brothers. Tsunami is Mikoto's sister who is Tsuki and Yuki's mother, so that makes Tazuna their grandfather in a way. Naruto is going to be with Haku, Yuki, Tsuki, Hinata, Hikari and Haruna, Kyubi, Kin and Tayuya, so they'll eventually become one large family). After desert, they went to rest for the next day.

Next day, Naruto woke up and noticed he was sleeping alone. He went down and saw Tsunami and Inari working on shinobi skills. Tsunami was training in the Uchiha stance while Inari was trying to access chakra. In front of them laid two thugs, Naruto looked at Tsunami questioningly. She said, "What? Just because I was exiled and lived a civilian life doesn't mean I can't have shinobi training. And they wanted to let you sleep, you can go to the bridge, I can handle thugs anyway."

Naruto nodded and mounted the Auto Vajin and sped towards the bridge. As soon as he reached there, Gato appeared. Zabuza growled, "Gato." Gato smirked, "I see you betrayed our contract, Zabuza. Gives me a reason to kill you now. Guys, transform. This is a little gift from Orochimaru." The men behind him wore suits and hats. But what caught Naruto and Kushina's attention were the belts on their waists. They were orange/brown belts with devices that looked like when the Faiz Phone was before it was pushed down into the slot of the Faiz Driver.

The men said, "Henshin." Their belts announced, " **Complete**." Now stood hundreds of Riotroopers, black and orange in color. Naruto and Kushina materialized their own belts. Kushina dialed 913 and pressed Enter while Naruto dialed 555 and pressed enter. Their belts announced, " **Complete**." They then transformed into Kaixa and Faiz respectively. Kushina and Naruto drew their swords as Gato flicked his hand. The Riotroopers charged as the group of shinobi charged as well. Naruto and Kushina were doing well against the Riotroopers, Naruto and Kushina slashed but found killing them hard. Zabuza was slashing at the troopers and found it took more than a slash to kill them. As for the gennin , Haku and Demon Brothers, they were having a hard time attacking as the numbers were too much.

They were holding their own as the Riotroopers were only fake imitations of what the real Rider Gear could do. Suddenly, a few Riotroopers slid Mission Memories into their Accel Ray Gun Blade mode and charged at Haruna and Hikari with their energy filled blades. Naruto noticed this and ran at them. He slid the Mission Memory into the Faiz Phone and went into Accel Form. But he had reached them before he could press the button, taking the stabs in Hikari and Haruna's place.

The girls saw this as Naruto fell down, the Faiz suit dissolving, reverting Naruto back into human form. The girls yelled in fear, "Naruto-kun/Onii-chan!" Everything Naruto saw became a blur, then he saw black. Kushina, Mikoto, Zabuza and the Oni Kyodai looked in disbelief, shock and fear as Naruto fell. Hikari and Haruna saw red. Kyubi roared as she shouted, "Go, KILL THEM FOR HURTING OUR MATE!" The two sisters then released a huge wave a red chakra as the red chakra surrounded them, forming a silhouette of a humanoid fox with one tail. They then charged and killed the troopers one by one.

Inside Naruto's mind, he found himself floating in black space. He thought, 'Am I dead?' A dark voice said, " **No, but you will be. You are now in the middle of the realm of life and death. Tell me, do you wanna live?** " Naruto thought, 'How? I'm dead already.' The voice said, " **I told you, we are in the realm where you are neither alive nor are you dead. You will have to make a choice, go to the dead and wait for your loved ones or go back and protect your precious people at a price.** "

Naruto thought, 'At what price?' The voice replied, " **The cost of humanity. You will retain your personality. But you will become an Orphenoch, something that is neither human nor monster.** " Naruto asked, 'What's the catch?' The voice laughed, **"Clever, at least you know everything has a price. Unlike the other Uzumaki I've seen. For that, there is no price for you as you passed my test. Normally I'll tell them they'll know when the time comes and take away their sanity when they return. But seeing you passed my test, I'll let you keep it.** "

Naruto thought, 'But what's stopping you?' The voice laughed again, " **I like you, Gaki. I swear it on my honor and my pride to not take anything from you. You only need to take control of your new power should you accept it.** " Naruto thought, 'If it lets me protect my loved one, I'll accept it!" The voice laughed again, " **Good, then on this day forward, you shall be known not only as Kamen Rider Faiz, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Starting from today, you will live on as the Kyoryu Orphenoch!** "

Outside, Naruto floated up, gaining the attention of everyone, including the rage driven sisters. Naruto then opened his eyes as marks appeared on his face. He then transformed. Now stood a figure, grey in color. He had a triangular shaped helmet like object on his head, claws and spikes on his shoulders and fins on the back of his waist. But what stood out most was the three symbols that were on Naruto's chest. The symbols formed a circle, with a Pterodactyl at the top, a Triceratops on the middle and a Tyrannosaurus on the bottom, signifying Naruto symbolized a dinosaur.

For the first few seconds, Naruto was in control. But he suddenly stiffened before he felt the energy taking over. He then let out a primal roar as he lost control, his white grey eyes turning totally black. Naruto looked at the troopers and let out a surge of energy, causing ice to spread over the ground and encase the troopers. Surprisingly, the ice only continued over the ground when it reached the Konoha ninja, missing nin and Tazuna. Haku was the most surprised, she thought, 'Naruto-kun can use Hyoton?'

Then the ice exploded, killing several trooper, and by several I mean he killed half of the Riotroopers. Wings sprouted out of Naruto's shoulders as he flew up and came back down, creating a shock wave that decimated more troopers. Now there was only a hundred troopers standing. The shoulder spikes then shot out, impaling ten of the troopers. He then flapped the wings at the impaled troopers, blasting icy wind at them and encased them in ice once more. But this time, the ice didn't explode. The fins on the backside of Naruto merged and formed a large tail as he turned and swung, slamming into the troopers, instantly shattering them to pieces.

Naruto then raised his right hand and slammed it into the bridge, shocking Tazuna as he feared for his creation. The shock soon subsided as the bridge was fine when Naruto pulled his hand out holding an axe. Energy surged into the axe as Naruto pushed the T-rex shaped lever and turned it into a gun. Naruto then released a large blast of energy from the axe turned gun, instantly killing the remaining troopers. The deep voice then announced, " **ULTRA KILL**."

Naruto slowly walked towards Gato, who was standing there in fear. Naruto grabbed him by the neck and raised him up, pulling his hand back and thrust into the man's chest, pulling out the heart before crushing it in his own hands. Then, Naruto threw Gato on the ground before placing his foot on the midget's head and stepped. Blood splattered everywhere as the brain was crushed to bits.

Zabuza and the Oni Kyodai felt like they were watching what happened in Iwa again. The girls and Tazuna were green from the blood while Kushina and Mikoto were shocked by the sheer brutality Naruto displayed. Then, sounds of vomiting was heard. Everyone turned and saw a bunch of villagers standing there with pitchforks and shovels, vomiting at the scene. Naruto stiffened again as his eyes turned back to grey white, breathing heavily. He heard a voice from within his mind, "Next time, King, you'll be doing the job. I'll tolerate you for a while since we care for the same people, but if you fail like today, I'll take over. Remember, I'm watching." Then the presence disappeared.

Naruto still in Kyoryu Orphenoch form looked at the others and saw the fear etched in their faces. He focused and turned back into human before walking towards the girls. As soon as he reached them, he fell as the energy he unleashed took its toll. The girls quickly held him and prevented him from falling. Zabuza asked, "What in the nine hells was that?" Kushina replied in a soft voice, "The Orphenoch form, a form when someone from our clan dies, they might be given a chance to come back to life but if deemed unworthy, they become insane, something no one has done. Also something I had hoped to never be seen in Naruto."

Inside the Uzumaki-Namikaze sisters, the Kyubi thought, 'Naruto-kun awakened his Orphenoch form? This is gonna be so much trouble, though I'm grateful he accepted. I'll have to visit his mind sometime.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it. Review please


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Hope you like this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days have passed since the incident at the bridge. While Naruto had brutally slaughtered the troopers of Gato and totally butchered the tyrant himself, the residents of Nami treated him like a hero. Wherever he went in the village, they'd thank him. Plus he already had a fan group, consisting of worshipers who wanted to be like Naruto and to the ire of Hikari, Haruna, the Uchiha sisters, Hinata and Haku, fangirls. So Naruto learned the horror of fangirls Sasuke and Itachi had to endure.

With Kushina and Zabuza on guard duty, plus Naruto's clones speeding up the bridge construction, we now see Naruto running from a group of fangirls with his sisters, the Uchiha sistes, HInata and Haku following behind. Back in Konoha, Itachi and Sasuke thought, 'My fangirl senses are tingling, someone has become one of us, tormented by fangirls. I feel sorry for him.' Back to Nami, Naruto finally lost the fangirls with a dozen Kage Bunshin and was heading back to Taznuna's home with the girls.

Inside Hikari and Haruna's mind, the Kyubi said, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, I'm gonna have to talk to Naruto-kun and go to his mindscape for a while later at night. So I'll be bringing him to your mindscapes to tell him later. Okay?" The girls nodded as they reached Tazuna's house. Once Naruto sat on the couch, everything disoriented and formed his sisters mindscapes. He saw the Kyubi and asked, "Okay Kyubi, what's up?" The Kyubi smiled and said, "First off, I have a name, all Bijuu have names, the Kyubi is but a title, my name is Kasumi. (Well, since DOA's Kasumi is a perfect description of what the Kyubi should look like, why not just use the name.) And for the reason I called you here, well one is to tell you we're gonna take care of that, problem, of yours for the lack of a better word. The second is, well, I, um, kinda like you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Kinda like me?" Kasumi blushed, "Okay, I love you!" Naruto thought, 'Never thought the great Kyubi would be flustered like that.' Kasumi was having similar thoughts, 'Why the hell am I blushing? Why the hell am I stuttering? I'm the queen of Bijuu goddammit! Damn you Tou-sama for this!' Naruto was curious why Kasumi would love him and asked, "So, would be so kind to tell me how you came to love me?"

Kasumi blushed a deeper shade of red, rivaling one of Hinata, and said softly, "Well, I've seen how your parents treated you and ignored you for your sisters. Yet you still love them, you may act cold and sometimes an emo but you hold a warmth and kindness behind them. From all the years I've lived, you're the second person I've seen to ever possess this kind of personality. That's what made me fall for you." Naruto's eyes softened, "I see, so, who was the first person?" Kasumi replied, "My father, the Rikudo Sennin, Otsutsuki Hagoromo."

Naruto's eyes widened, he was actually having a conversation with the Kyubi, daughter of the Rikudo Sennin. Then, a bright flash of chakra appeared. The flash died down and revealed an old man, wearing robes with two horns. He held a black staff with rings in it. Kasumi said, well, stuttered, "T-tou-sama" The sage smiled at his eldest daughter, "Been a long time, hasn't it, Kasumi." Kasumi was surprised and confused, "But how?"

Naruto stood in silence as he watched the father and daughter, albeit an incredibly old father and daughter pair, converse, Hagoromo explained, "When you all gathered in the circle during my, final moments, I injected an amount of chakra that would never deplete until the day I deemed fit to reveal myself. It was just like I predicted, all of you had gone into the paths of rampage in the human world. I'm quite disappointed that my sons never did listen to my teachings, thought the nine of you were better. You at least tried to pass my teachings. I placed myself into each of you so that when you find the thing that would lead you away from the wrong path, in your case, anger and hatred, I would appear. The thing you found, is quite the opposite of anger and hatred, love and kindness. Seriously, of all my descendants, I never expected to ever see one like you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, or should I call you Kyoryu Orphenoch."

Naruto didn't say anything, he was just awed by the aura Hagoromo released. The father daughter pair saw his gobsmacked expression and laughed, Hagoromo said, "It seems that I have become a mere myth nowadays. Never mind, I trust you will treat my daughter well, Kamen Rider Faiz." Naruto nodded, with the still surprised face. Hagoromo then faced his eldest daughter, "Kasumi-chan, you are actually the first to passed the requirements. I'm proud of you. Live on, be happy the way you should be. I will always be watching you all in Kami-sama's court. Well, my time is up. I'll see you when you go to heaven."

The legendary sage then dissolved into nothingness, Kasumi then broke down as she once again lost her father. Naruto thought as Kasumi cried into his chest, 'She looks so vulnerable now, it seems we all have misjudged them, they're just like us, just like humans, with emotions and all. Well, I'm not a human now anyways.' Kasumi finished crying and let go off Naruto. She looked at Naruto, "If I ever get out of here, you won't say a thing about just now. I do have my reputation. And only you will see this side of, capishe?"

Naruto nodded, Kasumi then said, "Now, you should go. We'll take care of your problem later at night." Naruto then found himself back on the couch of Tazuna's house, the time still the same, just a few seconds passed in the evening. The he heard Tsunami yell, "Dinner's ready." The whole group then went to eat dinner. Naruto asked, "So, Inari, how's the chakra going?" Inari smiled, "I finally got access to it. I even succeeded in activating my Sharingan, see?" He opened his eyes to show the Sharingan with one tomoe.

His cousins smiled at him as they too had been like that when they activated their own doujutsu. Soon, the group happily chatted as they enjoyed dinner. After that, Naruto went to sleep and found Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki, Yuki, Haku and Hinata sleeping beside him, all in almost see through night gowns, which made Inari who walked by looking through the half opened door blush. Naruto saw the boy and told him to close the door quietly, to which the boy complied. He too was blushing as he saw the girls' perfect figures. Calming his nerves, he went to sleep, slipping into the mindscape where Kasumi was waiting.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kasumi in the familiar sewers, he asked, "So, how are we gonna get to my mindscape?" Kasumi smiled, "Just focus on yourself, all I need to do is touch you and you will need to focus on going to your mind." Naruto nodded as Kasumi placed her hand on his shoulder, then he focused. He heard Kasumi say, "Wow, this is a whole lot better than Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan's mind." Naruto opened his eyes and saw a lush green plain with forests surrounding it. At the far ends were two mountains with the symbol Φ and the chest plate symbol of his Orphenoch form on the other mountain, each with a cave.

Kasumi and Naruto nodded to each other as they walked towards the Orphenoch mountain and entered the cave. They soon found themselves looking at a large statue of Naruto's Orphenoch form. In front of them also sat a boy that looked like Naruto, only difference was the hair was totally black and he wore weird robes (Eiji's clothes). The boy saw the two and smirked, "Ah, King, fancy meeting you here. And I see you brought Kasumi-chan. Let me introduce myself, I am another side of King here, I would say I am Naruto, but that'd be trouble. So I came up with my own name, Kenzaki. So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kasumi frowned when he said her name, "First off, you won't use my name, and second, we're here to take care of you." Kenzaki laughed, "I see, fine. If the King defeats me in battle, we'll merge and he won't go berserk anymore. Though I doubt he can, shall we?" Naruto said nothing as he immediately transformed into Faiz and Kenzaki going into the Orphenoch form. Faiz drew the Faiz Edge and charged Kenzaki who drew the Medagaburyu. Blades clashed as they parried, Kenzaki was forced to jump away as Kasumi shot her tails and would have impaled him if he didn't.

Kenzaki laughed and he said, "So unfair, you two are teaming up on me! I'll change that." He then willed a large wall that separated Naruto and Kenzaki from Kasumi. Kasumi shouted, "NO!" As she kept hitting the wall, trying to break it to no avail. Kenzaki laughed, "So, its now you and me." Naruto said nothing as he prepared himself.

The next few moments were bad for Naruto, he held his own but he could never land a hit. As for Kenzaki, he could land a hit every once in a while but was otherwise evenly matched with Naruto. Kenzaki asked, "You said you wanted to protect our precious people, but you can't even defeat me. How are you going to do that?" Naruto gritted his teeth, Kenzaki continued, "The way you are now, you will soon end up like on the bridge." Naruto yelled, "Shut up! What would you know!?"

They locked blades, Kenzaki shouted back, "I know everything! I am you, I have every of our memories. You said you'd protect them, but how when you have only this much power?!" Naruto felt a burst of energy but shrugged it off, "I will stand up when I fall, I will become more stronger, no matter what way I use, I will protect my precious people!" Naruto then felt the burst of energy, only larger. Kenzaki and Kasumi's eyes widened as they felt the energy erupting from the Φ mountain and Naruto at the same time.

Then, a flash of light appeared as the Faiz Blaster appeared in front of Naruto. Kenzaki was shocked, "How, you weren't supposed to have it until you went into the mountain!" Naruto reached out and grabbed the Faiz Blaster. Then he appeared in a white plain, in front of him stood a red haired man. The man said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I am Uzumaki Takumi, the first Faiz. Your determination, while you don't know about it, is strong. You accepted the deal like almost all of us, and you didn't go insane. We deem you ready to awaken your Blaster form. Go, defeat and conquer him."

Naruto nodded and he appeared back in the cave. He took the Faiz Blaster and dialed 555 and pressed Enter. Then he slid the Faiz Phone into the slot. The device annouced, " **Standing by. Awakening**." Naruto's visor glowed as he glowed red, the light died down to reveal Naruto totally red, with a back pack behind him. Naruto dialed 143 and pressed enter. The Blaster announced, " **Blade mode**." Kenzaki gritted his teeth as the two charged again, this time Naruto proved to be stronger. He then dialed 5214 and pressed device announced, " **Faiz Blaster, Discharge**." The Bloody Cannons flew into motion and blasted Kenzaki away. Naruto then pressed enter again, and the device announced, " **EXCEED CHARGE**."

He jumped up and kicked, coming down as the hit landed on Kenzaki. Beams of energy erupted from Kenzaki as he yelled in agony. The beams had cut the wall allowing Kasumi to see the final moments of the battle. Naruto jumped away as Kenzaki reverted to human form, Kenzaki forced out, "Good, make good use of the power. I entrust you to protect our precious people from now on. Farewell." Then he exploded into nothingness.

Kasumi ran to Naruto as he fell down. Naruto chuckled, "Guess the strain is finally getting to me." Kasumi sighed, "You are either the stupidest or luckiest person I've ever seen. Lets just go to sleep, you've had a long day." Naruto nodded as he went unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, chapter done. Hope you like the fight. Blaster mode debut, whoopee. Review please, I apologize if I was rushing it


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Dragonninja1983** , thanks for telling me about my mistake of Han not being the Yonbi Jinchuriki which is Roshi, so I'm lazy to change the previous chaps, so when I mention or he appears, Roshi is almost killed by Naruto, not Han. As for **Animaman** , Danzo and Root is there, but not spying on Naruto or anyone, I have other plans for him, and I'm not good at writing lime scenes. And I see my mistake again, the Civilian Council thinks Sasuke will become strong one day and boosts his ego, plus he's the descendant of Madara, so he will challenge Itachi for the clan head status, though not so soon . **Darklight-Dragon21** , the dark side is gone, but Naruto will sometimes have a tid bit trouble with the Orphenoch form, or not. Anyways, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days have passed since the incident in Naruto's mind. Kasumi revealed her name to Hikari and Haruna, she also told the three not to tell Kushina as she doesn't know. Kasumi also extended a link to Naruto so they could talk, meaning his three lovers could always hear his thoughts and vice versa, though they could choose to not let him hear their thoughts, something Naruto had yet to learn, much to his ire.

Now, Naruto was learning to wield the Medagaburyu and using the Kyoryu Orphenoch form. Everyone was shocked when they saw him go into that form, they prepared to fight when he acted like he was going to attack them, scaring the shit out of them, which also resulted in the former human getting a massive beat down from six worried/angry/tear-eyed girls.

Now, Naruto was training in using his wings. He focused chakra into his wings and flapped, getting the results he wanted, a blast of icy air. He then heard Kasumi said, "Naruto-kun, I found that your chakra has a Hyoton affinity in it now. Maybe you should ask Haku to help you with this." Naruto nodded and decided he'd do that later. He flapped his wings hard and blasted into the sky. He kept flapping and found that if he quickened the pace, he'd fly up and if he slowed the pace, he'd descend.

After that, he trained in his shoulder spikes. They worked to trap enemies more than attacking as he found that the spikes also makes it hard for him to move. So he decided that he'd use it if he wanted to catch an enemy, by spiking them before freezing them up. Then, he tried out using his tail. Turns out his tail was like a normal one, he could actually feel things with it if he wanted to. It could also harden and break things harder than a diamond.

As for the Medagaburyu, he found using it to be incredibly easy. It also seemed that he was the only one able to hold it, as seen when Zabuza tried to hold it, only for it to crush the man's hand. As soon as the man let go, the axe sunk into the ground, seemingly forever following Naruto as he dropped the axe at Tazuna's home and tried to summon it when he was in the forest or at the bridge. The axe could even be used as a gun/bazooka if Naruto focused enough chakra in it. He had destroyed a huge part of an inhabitable island further from Nami when he tried it out.

Speaking of the bridge, it was almost done. There was only one day of work left since they had raided Gato's mansion and found more than enough money to supply the bridge. Now, Naruto and Zabuza were sparring. Naruto was holding the Faiz Edge parrying blows from Zabuza. Tazuna watched from his almost completed bridge as he didn't need to do much work now, courtesy of willing villagers and a hundred clones. How Naruto could fight Zabuza who was using such a large sword with a sword so small like the Faiz Edge, he will never know, nor will he ever know how could Zabuza hold such a large butcher knife like sword.

The two swordsmen yelled, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryu Kenjutsu: Four Wasps!" They sent several stabs at each other, cuts appearing on each other before vanishing and reappearing to stab their opponent, which was neutralized by each others blows. They smirked as they yelled, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryu Kenjutsu : Nine-Fanged Longsword!" They proceeded to slash at each other several times, each slash parrying the other.

Then, a scroll dropped from the sky as Zabuza caught it. The two then heard a female voice, "Its been a long time, Zabuza-chan. I see you've taken up a student." They turned and saw three figures, the middle was a red haired woman, the other two were men, one wore glasses with swords on his back and the other a man with an eye patch. Zabuza said in surprise, "Mei? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back fighting Yagura?" Mei laughed, "That's old news, we defeated him and I took on the Mizukage mantle. You do remember our bet right?"

Zabuza replied, "But I'm a missing nin." Mei smirked, "Not with the official pardon for you and the Oni Kyodai in your hands." Zabuza's eyes widened as he fell to his knees shouting, "Nooo!" Naruto sweatdropped and shook his head at his former sensei. Zabuza got over his stupor and said, "Fine, I guess I'll have to face the horrors of D-ranks. So, Naruto, Haku will follow you back to Konoha, she wants to live with you anyway. So Mei, are we leaving now or should I wait till the bridge's finished?"

Mei shrugged, "Meh, you decided, and you'll either call me Mizukage-sama or Mei-chan. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll need to go back to Kiri, to face (shudder) my paperwork." The three then left. Naruto asked, "So, are you going back now?" Zabuza shrugged, "Maybe, but I guess I'll stay till the bridge is done." Naruto nodded as they went back to Tazuna's house.

The day passed as we now see teams 7 and 12 along with the group of (former) missing nin standing on the bridge in front of a bunch of villagers. Inari smiled, "Will we see you again, Naruto-nii, Tsuki-nee, Yuki-nee, Obaa-san?" Mikoto smiled at her nephew, "We'll visit. I can't just leave my long lost family behind now can I?" Tsunami smiled at her sister. Tazuna was saying his goodbyes with Zabuza who he had come to good terms with. The other girls and Kushina were just smiling at the scene. As for Naruto, well, he was, umm, talking with his fangirls, well, sort of. The horde of fangirls said in unison, "Naruto-sama, you'll come back right?" Naruto nodded smiling nervously, now he knew how Sasuke and Itachi felt.

After that, the whole group set off. As they walked across the bridge towards the shores, Tazuna thought aloud, "Hmm, come to think of it, we never did name the bridge. How about, the Awesome Tazuna Bridge?" Tsunami facepalmed with a few villagers, "It sounds like the Awesome Tarzan Bridge." Inari then snapped his fingers, "I got it!" He looked at the Naruto fangirls as they all said, "The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna scratched his chin, "Hmm, sounds great. In honor of the boy who set us free from the Tyrant Gato." Everyone cheered.

With Naruto and the others, Naruto suddenly sneezed. Hikari asked, "Onii-chan, you fine?" Naruto nodded as he rubbed his nose. Then, they reached a crossroad. Zabuza and the Oni Kyodai walked to the left, opposite of Konoha. Haku asked, "Zabuza-sama, where are you guys going?" Zabuza looked at his tool (Daughter figure) and said, "Haku, we're going back to Kiri, Mei-chan is the Mizukage now. I want you to follow Naruto and the rest back to Konoha. Think of it as a last order from me."

Haku was about to protest but Zabuza raised his palm, "I want you to live your own life. You can't just follow me for your whole life. You always said you wanted to live with Naruto, here's your chance. I never saw you as my tool, even if I said I did, you were always and still am the daughter I wanted. So go to Konoha and live your own life." Haku said nothing and nodded before hugging her father figure/master. After a few goodbyes, the three men walked towards Kiri. Meizu said, "Who knew Zabuza had a soft side." Zabuza growled at him, "If you ever mention this to anyone, I'll kill you." Gouzu laughed as his brother nodded furiously. They then walked into the mist.

Back with teams 7 and 12 plus Haku, they soon reached Konoha. Kushina saw Izumo and Kotetsu slacking off and sent two chakra chains out of her hands and gave them a weggie, causing high pitched yelps out of the two. Mikoto said, "Teams 7 and 12 reporting from C-ranked mission to Nami. We also have a guest, so check her in." The eternal guards nodded and did just that.

The two teams and Haku then headed for the Hokage tower. They entered and gave their reports. Minato looked at his son, "You were taught in Kenjutsu by Momochi Zabuza, an A-ranked nuke nin after you saved him from Oinin?" Naruto nodded. Minato rubbed his head, "You are either stupid or the luckiest person alive. Anyway, congratulations on completing a C-turned-A ranked mission and unlocking your new part of the bloodline, NAruto. So that brings us to case two, you said your name is Yuki Haku, yes?"

Haku nodded, Minato continued, "And you wish to join the Konoha Shinobi Corps." Haku nodded again. Minato sighed, "Fine, you'll be added to Team 7. Now comes where you'll be living." Haku said, "Ano, if its okay, can I live with Naruto-kun?" Everyone raised an eyebrow, Naruto thought, 'What the hell?' Minato asked, "Umm, you do know I'm his father, right? And you'll need to ask Kushi-chan about that." Kushina said, "Well, I'm fine with that." Minato sighed, "Okay, fine. The compound is huge enough for all of us anyway. So we'll figure out which room you'll sleep in when we get back. Naruto, since she wanted to live with you, you'll show her around and help her settle in."

The girls were slightly jealous as that would mean Haku would be spending all day with their beloved Naruto. After that, Minato dismissed the gennin leaving Kushina and Mikoto in the room along with Jiraiya and Tsunade who were called by Anbu. Minato said, "So, Naruto got his Orphenoch form. You sure he won't go berserk anymore? And what about Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan? You said they used the Kyubi's chakra."

Kushina sighed, "In order, I'm not sure. I wouldn't worry about the girls though, they were in control even when they used the second tail. They used it when they saw Naruto getting killed before he used the Orphenoch form. They snapped out of it when Naruto got up and slaughtered the enemy though. And Zabuza told me Naruto was captured by Iwa when he almost killed Roshi. Turns out he met a man called Narumi Sokichi, they had a father-son relationship and the man got killed in the most brutal way I've ever heard of. He was tortured before burried in the ground leaving his head above and kicked until the head came off."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Narumi Sokichi, as in Skull Narumi Sokichi? So that's how he died? And he and Naruto had a father-son relationship?" Mikoto nodded, "That's what we heard from Zabuza. Come to think of it, Naruto called Zabuza Zabuza-nii as well as the Oni Kyodai his brothers." Minato groaned, "What is it with Naruto when it comes to missing nin?"

Kushina then said, "Wait, what do you mean Skull Narumi Sokichi? You mean this guy is the famed Skull?" Jiraiya nodded, "Narumi Sokichi, he was once Kumo's top shinobi but went rouge after the Yondaime Raikage took the Raikage position. He never lost a single battle as he used skeleton based jutsu to kill. To hear him killed like that, Iwa must have did something to make him submit."

They would have discussed more but an Anbu came in, "Hokage-sama, the council wants you at a meeting."

Several moments earlier, Naruto and the girls decided to have a snack at Ichiraku's. Now, the seven people were having a nice meal at the store when Suckura and Sasugay walked in with Kiba at the back. Sasuke and Sakura were fed the lies of Mebuki about all kinds of stuff like they were the elites of Konoha (Pff, yeah right.) etc. The Civilian Coucil knew they could never turn Itachi to their side so they settle for plan B, aka getting Sasuke on their side and one day get him to challenge his brother. Though the young Uchiha feared three people, his mother and sisters.

Sasuke said, "Yuki-nee, Tsuki-nee." The girls replied, "Hello, Sasuke. And don't think about challenging Naruto-kun, or you know what will happen." Sasuke paled, he remembered the last time he challenged the blonde, utter humiliation and punishment from his adoptive sisters, and they were incredibly sadistic. Sasuke nodded and left, surprising Kiba and Sakura.

After the three left, the group of one boy and six girls decided to have a stroll. They then saw the five civilian boys from before harassing a few girls. They walked to them and pushed the boys away. One of them raised his hand and was about to smack Haku before Naruto grabbed the hand and broke the wrist. Naruto said, "If I ever catch you doing that, you'll suffer more than just a broken wrist." The boys then ran away to their parents.

Now, Minato and Kushina entered the council chambers. Minato asked, "What's the meaning of this?" Five councilmen, civilian ones obviously, said, "Hokage-sama, your son assaulted our sons when they were minding their own business." Kushina sighed, Minato said, "We'll see what my son has to say then, ANBU!" Two Anbu appeared, Minato said, "Bring Naruto here, and if possible, the girls as well if they're with him." Hiashi was annoyed, "You called a meeting because your sons said Naruto assaulted them? You're wasting our time."

Mebuki said, "Actually, Hyuga-sama. Its not a waste of time, they should know that even if they were Hokage-sama's children, they cannot attack people for minding their own business." That was bullshit, she just wanted to get back at the family. Soon, Anbu brought the group of seven into the chambers. Minato said, "Naruto, did you attack these five people?" Naruto noticed the five and said, "No, I did not attack them. They wanted to smack Haku-chan so I stopped him and gave him a warning. If I attacked him, he'd have cuts or at least bruises, right?" They nodded. Naruto continued, "And they accused me of attacking them when they were harassing several girls, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan can attest to that. As such, I want to sue them for false accusation and harassing other people."

The shinobi half of the council and the elders smiled, they all thought, 'Well played, Naruto.' Minato nodded, "So, are there anything else? If not, the five will be submitted to doing a whole week of D-ranks without pay for a whole day non-stop. Dismissed." The shinobi all then left the chambers via Hiraishin thanks to the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings and Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, chunnin exams! Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I'll also be focusing on this story if any of you read my two other stories, so updates will be less frequent or whatever the word is. I also wanna know if anyone wants or support the idea of having the Uchiha Massacre during the invasion, not by Itachi if you're wondering. Anyway, INOCHI MOYASUSE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week have passed since the incident with the civilians, several times Naruto would pass by and saw the five boys doing D-rank missions like washing the dishes, cleaning toilets that reeked several weeks, carrying loads etc. He also noticed that when they did work even academy students could do with ease, they sweated like they had went to a marathon, something that made the blonde shake his head in disappointment.

Naruto was walking alone as his sisters, the Uchiha sisters, Hinata and Haku were at the hot springs with their mothers and other female jounin. Kushina had warned Jiraiya to not peek into the female side of the hot springs this time or he'll have hell to pay. The three siblings laughed at their godfather when he nodded furiously seeing Kushina's hair swinging wildly like Kasumi's tails.

He then went to the training grounds and saw Kakashi training his students with Itachi. The two elder Sharingan users were teaching the younger one as two clones were teaching Sakura and Kiba each. Kakashi noticed Naruto and eye-smiled, "Ah, Naruto. Care to join us for training?" Naruto, having nothing to do, shrugged, "Sure." Naruto walked to them as he heard Itachi say, "Now, Sasuke, if you're going to unlock the Sharingan. You'll either train incredibly hard or you'll have to fight in life-death situations. So, you ready?"

Naruto piped in, "Actually, Itachi. Mind if I help? I wanna see how Sasuke improved. Let him and I have an all out spar, killing moves allowed but if we're very close to killing each other, you guys stop us, that okay?" Kakashi pondered with Itachi for a while, Sasuke was hoping for them to allow it as he'd be winning anyway, well, he'd either be able to pulverize the blonde or he'd unlock the Sharingan, then pulverize the blonde. The two jounin nodded.

The two gennin stood in position as they prepared to fight. Kakashi snapped his fingers as the two sprung into actions. The two boys traded punches in the beginning before the fight became intense. Naruto smirked and focused his energy, transforming into the Kyoryu Orphenoch. Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba and Suckura's eyes widened as they saw Naruto's new form. Itachi and Kakashi thought, 'So this is what Kaa-san/Kushina-nee meant when she said Naruto had a new form.'

Sasuke drew kunai as Naruto took out the Medagaburyu from the ground. Axe and kunai clashed as the two boys charged. Sasuke jumped away and did handsigns, "KATON: KARYUENDAN!" Naruto spread his wings and flapped them, sending a blast of icy air quenching the flames and coating the boy in ice slightly. Sasuke soon found himself unable to move quickly as the ice slowed him down severely.

Naruto then made his tail swing at Sasuke who was too slow to dodge it. The tail reached closer and closer, Sasuke suddenly felt everything slow down and dodged it at the last second. Naruto smirked as he saw the Uchiha's eyes as well as Itachi and Kakashi. Naruto relaxed and said, "Well, I guess the jobs done. Kakashi, I hear you have a meeting with Tou-san later with the jounin sensei, shouldn't you be going?" Kakashi smiled, "I will, after half an hour."

Naruto sighed, "If you don't go, I'll tell Kaa-san where your secret stash of Icha-icha golden edition books are." Once, he accidentally found a safe box and cracked the code finding a whole collection of golden framed Icha-icha. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't." Naruto smirked, "You sure? I can Hiraishin and tell her before you can do anything." Well, actually he wouldn't, since the girls and his mother were at the hot springs and doing that would be absolute suicide.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, you win. I'll see you guys later." He then shunshin towards the Hokage tower. Itachi asked, "Isn't that meeting an hour later? Hokage-sama gave us the time in secret after telling everyone a fake time when Kakashi was present." Naruto smirked, "That's the point." Itachi sighed and trained the gennin of team 11 as Naruto left before the males of team 11 could challenge him or before the pink banshee could shout in high pitched voices.

With the Jounin and Minato, the blonde Hokage was saying, "So, this year's Chunnin Exams, who wants to enter their teams?" Kushina and Mikoto had discussed and said, "We nominate teams 7 and 12 to enter the Chunnin Exams." Minato nodded as Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma stood forward, "I nominate team 8/9/10/11 to enter the exams." Minato nodded as other jounin soon nominated their teams. Then Iruka who was helping Minato with paper work at the moment said, "I don't think teams 7 to 12 have the experience to enter yet, save team 9 of course. They just graduated a few months ago. Team 7 and 12 I understand as they just completed an A-rank, albeit the mission was supposed to be a C-rank, plus they have an A-rank shinobi in the team. The others can't possibly have the experience teams 7 and 12 have, sending them in would be suicide, especially team 11 as the team composition is not suitable with Sakura in it."

Minato chuckled, Kakashi and the others owed him a hundred ryo each now. They had bet when Iruka would have an outburst about the teams not having enough experience. Minato bet after other jounin enter their teams while Kakashi, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade and Jiraiya had bet before. Minato said, "Iruka, what you're saying is true. But think about it, they all know the dangers of the exams. The sensei are just giving them a chance, if they enter, its their choice knowing they may die. You taught them, have faith in them. As for team 11, well, just pray for them. You sure you're gonna risk your team and Mikoto and Fugaku's fury if their son dies?"

Mikoto chuckled, "Don't worry about it, its his choice if Sasuke enters, Fugaku and I won't hold it against you if he dies. He may be my adoptive son, but thats the life of shinobi." Everyone looked at her in disbelief, they all knew her protectiveness of family, hearing her say that was incredibly, extremely shocking. Minato then said, "Okay, so come and get the forms. Otherwise, you're dismissed."

With Naruto and Haku, he was showing the ice girl around, continuing from last time since the village was big and it'd take a week if not more to show the girl around the whole village. He was bringing her to Ichirakus' where he said to be in his own words 'the best place to eat and where the food of the gods is served.' Now, they were having ramen, Haku thought, 'This is actually good. Better than any other ramen I've had.' Actually its just because she's eating with Naruto. Soon, two Suna shinobi entered the shop, as Ayame served Naruto's fifth bowl, the male of the two Suna shinobi who was wearing a cat suit with a bandage covered object on his back and with warpaint (cough*make-up*cough) on his face noticed Haku.

He said, "Why, hello, may I know the name of the beautiful maiden I have the honor of meeting?" The girl with the guy rolled her eyes at her brother's way of 'flirting', which is embarrassing himself in her opinion. Haku looked at the make-up guy and said in a cold, "Haku, now please don't bother me, I'm trying to have ramen." Then Haku went back to happily talking to Naruto. Then suddenly, Haku felt herself unable to move. She moved towards the guy as he pulled with chakra strings, the trademark of Suna's puppet masters. He said, "Now why don't you come to me, a true man." He leaned in to kiss the ice girl but felt something at his neck.

He saw a red blade/stick (Whatever the Faiz Edge is made off as its like a staff that can cut with no sharp edges.) at his neck, held by one angry yet calm Naruto. The blonde said, "Let her go,or I'll make you regret for trying to do that to my girlfriend." He emphasized girlfriend, causing Haku to blush as they hadn't made it official. The boy huffed, "I am the eldest son of the Kazekage, she should be honored." His sister beside wanted to facepalm, but still made no attempt as she would if he crossed the line.

Naruto said, "This ain't Suna, and you're here as guests for the Chunnin Exams if I'm not mistaken." The boy was red with anger, he released the hold on Haku and reached for the package on his back. The girl with him had her eyes widened, "Kankuro, you're seriously thinking of using Karasu?" Naruto smirked, "If you wanna fight, lets go somewhere more suitable." He materialized the Faiz Driver and the two Suna-nin had their eyes the size of plates. The girl stuttered, "Gommenasai, Faiz-sama, we apologize, please forgive us."

Naruto was confused but said, "Fine, but if he does it again, I'll make him suffer." The girl nodded as the two ran away. Haku said,still blushing, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto replied, "Its fine, Haku-chan. Nobody can just force themselves upon someone else, especially not you." Haku then said, "Ano, about the girlfriend thing." Naruto blushed, "I'm sorry about that, its just so that I can get him off of you." Haku looked away and said, "You know, I heard you have the CRA and I,umm, don't mind being your girlfriend."

Naruto gaped, well of course he'd gape, Haku was and still is one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. It was his turn to stutter, "Y-you mean it?" Haku nodded and kissed him in the lips. After kissing for a full minute, Ayame coughed, "If you're gonna have a make out session, Naruto, please do it at home." Teuchi who was cooking shook his head as the two teens quickly ate and went home, well not before paying of course.

At night, after having dinner with Haku, Jiraiya who came back from a mission with Tsunade and Kakashi, the new team 7 were given slips for the exams, which they accepted and were ready to got to the academy for it the next day. Tsunade and Jiraiya went on a mission so they don't know Haku before this day, which they were introduced to each other. Tsunade was surprised to have a new housemate but got along with the girl as the ice girl had an interest in medical ninjutsu and stuff like that, she even took her as an apprentice. Haku was shocked that Naruto was related to so many famous and not to say strong people. As for Jiraiya, you guessed it (Or not), he gave Naruto thumbs up and started looking over her for his books before receiving a chakra enhanced punch and a Faiz Shot enhanced punch from Tsunade and Naruto respectively.

At late night, Haku, Hikari and Haruna had agreed with each other to sleep with Naruto. So imagine the boy's surprise when he found both of his sisters beside him and Haku on top of him. He had a nose bleed and blushed like a tomato when he saw their almost transparent night-gowns. Unfortunately and unknown to the boy, Jiraiya was spying on him and the girls from the window. He chuckled perversely as he thought, "Oh almighty gods, my godson is a goldmine, with this, I can even make a sequel for Icha-icha: Trials of Apollo, hmm, maybe the sequel shall be named, Icha-icha: Trials of Apollo: The Ice Princess. Yes, Haku shall appear in the second series.'

Next day, the teams all woke up and headed for the academy. Team 7 and 12 stood at the entrance of the academy and smirked at each other. Naruto said,"So, girls, its time for the Chunnin Exams. START OUR ENGINE!" The girls smiled at their boyfriend's enthusiasm and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls, and Kankuro will be on better terms with Naruto, I don't plan on bashing him premanently.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also wanna know if anyone wants Tayuya, since I've decided to add Kin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 and 12 entered the academy and saw Team 9, they greeted each other. Tenten then whispered, "When we reach the second floor, I'm gonna fake acting that floor is the third floor, so I need you guys to play dumb and just go to the third floor, Izumo and Kotetsu have been assigned to fool them, lessens the competition." The two teams nodded as they headed for the third floor.

As the three teams entered, Tenten started her act and was almost going to succeed, well, we have number one Uchiha Sasuke to thank for that. Yuki and Tsuki scolded their brother, "Baka! It was to weed out the weaklings, you just made the chance of us passing harder!" Sasuke said, "How was I suppose to know?" Kiba said, "I did tell him about that, but he wanted to rub it into the faces of those who didn't spot it." Yuki and Tsuki sighed and rubbed their temples, they seriously had an idiot for a brother, albeit an adoptive one.

Then, a loud voice yelled, "Sasuke-kun!" Then a blonde and purple blur appeared crashing into the Uchiha, followed by Suckura who jumped on the boy as well. A guy with specs and white hair walked to them, "Seriously, this ain't a field trip. You make the exams look like a joke, and more importantly, us. Please tone it down." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Name." The guy chuckled, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Tell you what, since we're Konoha nin and you're all rookies, I'll give you some information, anyone in particular you wanna know?"

Sasuke smirked and said out loud, "Yes, I want info on Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto wanted to punch the lights out of this idiot now, as soon as his name was mentioned, several Iwa shinobi whipped their heads in his direction and glared at him, who glared back with more intensity, making them flinch and turned away.

Kabuto chuckled, "Name already, this is sooo boring. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, he left the village at the age of nine, throughout the years, he got captured by Iwa with a man called Narumi Sokichi, aka the Skull. Naruto then escaped and killed a huge portion of Iwa's forces and gained A-ranked status for almost killing Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Yonbi. His entry in the Bingo Book is Kamen Rider Faiz, holy shit. It is also said that he trained under Momochi Zabuza and learned the Amagiri Shinmei Ryu Kenjutsu." This got the attention of the Kiri nin, Kabuto was about to continue when the info card in his hand suddenly burst into flames, Kabuto looked up and saw Naruto sheathing the Faiz Edge.

Kabuto cursed, 'Shit, Orochimaru-sama hasn't read it yet. We need info on his gekkei genkai, he'll be mad.' Kabuto sighed, "Such a spoilsport, never mind, onto Gaara, he is able to use sand at will, killed at a young age, has done 40 D-ranks, 30 C-ranks and 15 B-ranks, never had a hit on him during the missions, ltherwise, nothing note worthy."

Naruto, Hikari and Haruna then heard Kasumi's voice, "I sense three jichuriikii here, the Gaara guy is Shukaku's jinchurikii, those two Kumo nin, the tall black guy and the blonde girl are Jinchuriki of the Niibi and Hachibi. I won't need to worry about those two, I was close to the both of them, as for Shukaku, be wary of him." The three nodded back as smoke came out in the front of the room, and out came a scarred face man with a bandanna on his head.

He said , "Now, the test is about to start, so get to your seats, PRONTO!" The gennin quickly went to their assigned seats. Naruto found himself sitting with Hinata and Tsuki, in front was Yuki and behind were his sisters and Haku. He was basically surrounded by his girlfriends, what luck. Soon Ibiki told them the rules (Well, you know them) and distributed the papers. Ibiki said once more, "You have an hour and a half, now BEGIN!"

Naruto looked at the papers and saw that they were all jounin questions and Naruto had read about it in the clan library, so he quickly wrote down the answers in twenty minutes. He scanned the room and found people cheating. His sisters were no doubt talking with Kasumi, Yuki and Tsuki as well as Sasuke were copying answers with the hand movements while Hinata and Neji were using the Byakugan. He looked up and saw Lee, Tenten and Haku using mirrors to get the answers, well ice mirrors in Haku's case.

Kiba was getting answers from Akamaru, Shino was using Kikaichu bugs to get answers while Gaara was using a sand made third eye. Ibiki looked at the gennin and thought, 'Hmm, most of them are good, though not enough.' Suddenly, a kunai flew past Naruto hitting the table of a Kiri gennin. The boy stood up and said, "What's the big idea?" The chunnin that threw the kunai said, "You were caught cheating for more than five times, get your teammates and yourself outta here. Number 50, 51, 52, FAIL!"

Two other gennin stood up and left with the guy. Then Kankuro raised his hands, "Can I use the wash room?" Ibiki nodded as Kankuro walked out and came back in with a Chunnin. Coincidentally, Kankuro suddenly got the answers as he wrote it down. Ibiki smirked at Kankuro knowingly as he knew exactly what Kankuro had done, he then looked outside the window where a few jounin were gathering on the roof.

On the roof, Kushina, Mikoto, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko were talking. Asuma said, "Great, they're so gonna fail now. Ibiki's the proctor." Kurenai, who had just turned jounin when the gennin teams were made, didn't have a clue who was Ibiki, and asked, "Why?" Anko smiled at her friend and said, "Ah, you just turned jounin a few months back, of course you wouldn't know. See, Ibiki is our top interrogator, with me being the second as he's my sensei. Ibiki can make prisoners crack in less that an hour in a cell with mind games, and if I know him, which I do, he'd use mind games to play with the gennin, making them unknowingly volunteer to give up their chances of becoming chunnin this year." Kushina and Mikoto smirked, "Well, we wouldn't worry about our teams."

Kakashi deadpanned, "Your team has Naruto in it, Kushina-nee, who got A-rank status already now, earlier than any of us in terms of age." Kushina smiled, "True." Kakashi continued, "And with Naruto, Mikoto-sama's team won't quit with Naruto keeping their confidence up." Mikoto also smiled at the cyclops since she didn't need to worry about her team unlike the others.

Back with Naruto, he saw that he still had an hour and started to sleep. Ibiki and the Chunnin as well as Naruto's girlfriends all sweatdropped as Naruto started snoring, with a bubble coming out of his nose as he did so. Soon, the time was up and Naruto woke up as Ibiki shouted, "TIMES UP, PENCILS DOWN, KID WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Naruto sat up groggily and said, "What, its time?" Ibiki ignored him and said, "Good, now its time for the tenth question. Now, there are gonna be rules. Number 1, if you choose to take this question, you will either pass or never get the chance to be chunnin or higher."

A random gennin from Iwa shouted, "That's ridicules! There were others who took the test before!" Ibiki said as he looked at the boy, "Then they have never had me as the proctor. This is my rules now, so take it or leave it, I will give you a chance to back out and fail this time, but take the exam another time." Soon, a whole bunch of teams dropped out, all that's left is the Konoha gennin rookie teams and Kabuto's team, Gaara's team, the Kumo jinchurikis' teams, two Iwa teams, two Kiri teams, an Oto teams, two Kusa teams and two Ame teams.

Ibiki said once more, "Anyone else? Keep in mind this is your last chance." Naruto looked around and felt it was a good number with less competition, so he laughed. Ibiki narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny boy?" Naruto stopped his laughter and said, "To fact that your bluff is so stupid it actually works. You do know that we can get a field promotion or just get one if our own Kage deems us ready, right? Plus, are you really gonna believe that the Kage of other villages will forbid their gennin from advancing, preventing their forces from growing stronger? Well, in us Konoha gennin's cases, you could, but as for the other villages, it's a fucking freaking noob idea."

Ibiki wanted to smack the kid for saying that about his ideas, but he only twitched his hands, Naruto's girlfriends on the other hand were fearing for the blonde boy since they knew exactly who it was that Naruto was berating. Ibiki then said, "I could use an idea that would make you immediately drop out but I'll let this slide once since you do have a point and actually thought of it. So, all I have to say to you now, is... you pass."

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba who knew what was coming, Ibiki and surprisingly Naruto, counted in their minds along with his sisters and Kasumi, '5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM." The whole class erupted, "WHAT!" The girl from Suna said, "Then where is the tenth question?" Naruto sighed, "There is no tenth question, well technically, the take or leave option is the tenth question, right, Scar-face?"

Ibiki ignored the scar-face comment and said, "What the blonde smart-ass said, the tenth question is the take or leave option. In missions, there are times where you'll have to make tough choices, you'll either choose the mission and risk your life and team or you save your team and yourself and forsake the mission. The choices I gave you were based on that, you either take the question, which is the mission, or you get the promotion next time, which is your lives. I know that the shinobi code says to live as long as you can, but sometimes, you must risk it, and you just showed the requirements for a chunnin. So, all I have to say is."

He didn't say anything as a black object came flying in, it opened up to be a banner that said, "Mitarashi Anko, Proctor Number 2 is here!" A woman followed in and shouted, "So, lets go to the second stage, YEAH!" She pumped her fist as a crow flew by cawing, "Baka, baka..." Ibiki sighed, "Anko, you're early." Anko smiled sheepishly, "Am I, sorry about that. Twenty teams, huh, your losing your touch. I'll cut them in half. So, as I said, lets go to the next stage, Training Ground 44."

After a while, and by a while, I mean half an hour, the gennins finally gathered at the Training Ground. Anko said, "So, welcome, to Training Ground 44, otherwise known as the Shi no Mori." Thunder erupted from within the forest and scared the wits out of the gennin there, well, some of them. Naruto then said out loud, "Its been a while since I came here." Anko raised an eyebrow, thinking, 'So he's taking the exams huh, I thought he'd take the promotion Hokage-sama offered him, since he's an A-rank shinobi, killed Iwa's forces like his father.' Outside she said, "Oh?" She suddenly threw a kunai at the reminiscing boy who just raised his fingers and caught the kunai in the ring with his index finger, before putting the Faiz Edge behind himself, right where Anko's neck was.

The gennin all had widened eyes as they didn't even sense the woman move and that Naruto countered her quickly. Anko got away from Naruto and continued, "So, after you sign this, which is an agreement case you die and we won't be held responsible, you'll get a scroll, either Ten or Tsuchi. To pass the test, you need both and reach the tower. I'll warn you though, do not open the scrolls if you have both before you reach the tower and do not open them if you have only one. On missions, you may get important documents and you are not to open them, I'm sure you know that, right?"

Getting nods, she told them to hop to it. After that, all the teams were assigned to their respective gates. Anko said via a microphone, "Now, I'm sure everyone is at their gates. So, BEGIN!" The gates flew open as the gennin/chunnin-hopefuls all rushed into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review please.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Animaman** , no to all of your questions, those are past and I don't know how to do those flashbacks, so sorry if you wanted that. And **Darklight-Dragon21** , well, read on if you wanna know. Ya know what they say, NO SPOILERS. And come on, I want your opinions on Tayuya joining the harem, yes or no, review them or PM me. Also, I noticed in the show, the Faiz Edge is solid, so **GreyKing46** , you said that it is a light saber, you're right and wrong in a way since it can become a lightsaber with Exceed Charge and during activating it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto and his sisters got to a fair distance from the gates, he signaled them to stop and extended his senses to search for the Uchiha sister and Hinata's team. After a full minute, which was considered long by shinobi standards, well that is if you're in a forest that is incredibly dangerous, in which case, they were. Naruto said, "Hikari-chan,Haku-chan, Haruna-chan, Tsuki chan, Hinata-chan and Yuki-chan are a mile due east. We'll join them and get our scrolls together, that okay?"

The girls nodded as the team of siblings/lovers sped towards the East. As they jumped over the trees, screams of terror were heard as liquid splattering the ground was heard, creeping the two girls out, Naruto and Haku were indifferent as they had their fair share of kills. Soon, they finally reached the team and saw team 11 with them. Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata smiled when they saw their fiancee's team. Team 11 didn't say anything as Sasuke wanted to live, Sakura was too occupied with fawning over Sasuke while Sai was merely observing team 7.

Yuki said, "Ne, now Naruto-kun is here, we should work together to get our own scrolls, would be faster that way, right?" Team 12 and 7 nodded, Team 11 wanted to protest but one quick glare from Tsuki shut them up, before nodding as well. As Hinata was searching the area with Naruto extending his senses, they found the Ame teams and Iwa teams together coming their way, fast.

Naruto smirked, "Well, looks like we've got a four on three match coming right up." As if on cue, a male voice was heard, "Damn right you are, we Ame teams are getting the scrolls while the Iwa teams are just gonna pound you Namikaze idiots into the ground." The Iwa gennin all grunted in approval as the obvious leader said, "You'll pay for what your bastard of a father did to us, and you yourself, damn bastard."

Naruto said in reply, "I don't care if you hate us for our father, but you Iwa fuckers killed the man I looked up as my father, I won't stop until every one of you are slaughtered!" He then immediately went into Orphenoch form holding the Medagaburyu and charged them, the other gennin decided to deal with the Ame teams. The Iwa gennin all shot Earth jutsu at the Dino-themed Orphenoch, but he batted them away like they were flies, sometimes cutting them in half. He slammed the axe into one of the gennin and decapitated the poor boy (Well, he deserved it, in Naruto's opinion.)

Naruto turned to another and unleashed a blast of cold air, giving Haku an advantage for her ice jutsu in the process. The Iwa gennin was frozen from bottom to the top, before he was broke into a million pieces from Naruto slamming the frozen gennin with his tail. The other Iwa gennin shouted, "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Naruto replied, "I'd like to see you try, even the best of your so called shinobi forces couldn't stand up to me as I killed all of them in my weakest form, how in the nine fucking hells do the six of you weak gennins can ever hope to even scratch me in one of my strongest forms?"

He sent the shoulder spikes and impaled two of the gennin in the hearts, instantly killing them. He turned to the last two gennin standing. Raising his axe, he focused energy into the blade and said, "Blame your elders for being too arrogant, they couldn't beat my father during the war, they couldn't beat me a few years ago, you Iwa freaks sure as hell have no hope in beating us now!" He swung the blade, a larger blade of energy came out the axe, cutting the two remaining Iwa gennin in half. (This is like Eiji using the many cell medals and cutting Prof Maki in the final battle, except it succeeds in killing the targets unlike in OOO)

When the fight started, team 7, well the girls of the team anyway, handled the first Ame team with Team 12 while team 11 fought the other team. After the wave of cold air blasted the area, Haku started to use her ice mirrors, "HYOTON: MAKYOU HYOSHO!" The mirrors appeared as Haku stepped into them. Haku was the best to fight the Ame teams since they used water based jutsu, well Ame was basically a weaker version of Kiri, in terms of shinobi forces anyway, the leaders of both villages , well Kiri can never hope to win against the leader of Ame (Cough*Pein*Cough).

So, the first team was soon 'porcupine'd, their scrolls taken. As for team 11, well, they were having a hard time. Sakura was useless, only shrieking when Sasuke was about to get hurt, come to think of it, her damn screaming distracted the Ame team with ear ruptures, so in a weird, stupid way, she was useful. Sasuke was careless and always let an opening slip by and would have been killed if Sakura hadn't come to the 'rescue' with her damn banshee voice. Sai, he was the best for now, using the paint jutsu he used, he was able to fight a two on one battle and winning.

Naruto, the rest of team 7 and team 12 looked at the pathetic 'fight', well, you can't call it a fight since it was so stupid even academy students could do it if you taught them the jutsu used, then you can do a reenactment of the 'fight' exactly the same way, none of it will have to be changed. Soon, the 'fight' ended in team 11's victory. Luckily, they got all their required scrolls and were heading to the tower.

As the teams were jumping through trees, Sai was suddenly blasted away from the group. The group was surprised when a woman dropped down and spoke, "Ah, an unbranded Hyuga, three Uchiha, two of the Kyubi vessels, one Hyoton user and one Ride Gear user. I could take all of the doujutsu and get the final one to strengthen my own, as for the vessels, I could get the Akatsuki off me with them."

They all slid into battle stances as Naruto went into Faiz form. The woman licked her lips with her tongue like a snake, Naruto's eyes widened as he knew only one person could do that, he growled, "Orochimaru." The woman laughed and ripped of her mask/face, revealing the snake sannin. He smiled at the rider, "I still haven't payed you back for stealing my specimens, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said nothing to the sannin, he addressed the others, "I want you to stay out of the fight, I'm not sure if I can take him on myself, so you guys have no chance at all. Stay safe, and do not interfere if you want your lives, Sasuke especially, your sisters love you and I won't let them get sad even if I dislike you. Capishe, everyone?" They nodded as Naruto leaped at Orochimaru who had his smile on.

Naruto threw a punch as Orochimaru dodged, "Hmm, you're quite slow, Naruto-kun. I heard you killed a whole portion of Iwa's forces, I wonder what made you do it. Perhaps, it had something to do with Mr Narumi Sokichi?" Naruto growled, "You have no right to say his name!" He drew the Faiz Edge as Orochi-pedo drew the Kusanagi and parried the energy blade.

The group noticed Naruto was getting more aggressive every second, he was usually calm and collected, so it meant this Narumi Sokichi meant a lot to Naruto for the blonde to actually lose his cool in a fight. Orochimaru smirked and laughed, "I know you're holding back, I know you defeated your father. But you'll come to see this is your downfall!" He caught Naruto off guard by wrapping the blonde's armored hand with his long tongue before coating all of his fingers with a purple fire, yelling, "GOGYO FUIN!" And the sannin slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach before he could react, blasting the blonde away into a tree.

Orochimaru then looked at the remaining, he smirked, "Now, for you." His neck extended and bit Sasuke, but before he could do the others, Naruto shot out of the tree he was slammed into and knocked the Sannin away in Orphenoch form. He growled out, pressing his axe and sword against the Kusanagi. He growled, "You will not touch any of my girls!"

Unknown to everyone, inside of Naruto, the two mountains were releasing energy at the same time, a result of the seal which was destroyed immediately, but the effects were done, not messing Naruto's chakra like it was supposed to, but messing with his other the energy collided, in the middle of the energies, where the two met, a small object was sprouting out of the ground, slowly but surely, releasing a red energy.

Back outside, Orochimaru cursed, he only marked Sasuke but he couldn't mark the others, damn that Minato's son. He could also feel Naruto slowly overpowering him, so he did the only thing he could, escape. After Orochi-pedo vanished via Kawarimi, Naruto saw that Sasuke had passed out and he felt a weird energy before it faded away. He said tiredly, "Why not we rest a while here, for the night. We've got four more days left anyway. I can set up a barrier around us, I'm too tired to move on anyway."

Everyone nodded as they went to find a spot, not noticing two males and one female following them closely, masking their presence well enough to not get caught. Naruto and the others found a tree large enough with a small 'cave' in it that was somehow enough to fit nine people. Naruto made the seal and put it on a tree, making a barrier with a twenty meter diameter. Unknown to anyone, the three gennin that followed them were inside the barrier and were resting on a tree top at the edge of the barrier, deciding to make their move the next day.

The next day, Naruto and the others were up, well, Sasuke was still asleep, so they decided to rest up more for a little while, well, the girls and Sai went back to sleep anyway. Naruto suddenly felt three presences in the barrier, he ran out and saw the three Oto gennin, one was a boy with gauntlets, another was a boy with a helmet, for the lack of a better word, which was like the Nidaime, and finally, a black haired girl who was carrying , bags? Looking at the boys, they were carrying too little equipment, so that would mean the girl was carrying the load for them, and she didn't like it or the two boys.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How did you get in here? I felt no one even getting through my barrier." The gauntlet boy laughed, "We were in it the first place, you made it with a ten meter radius, of course we could get in, we only needed to mask our presence." (Now, before you ask, Naruto was too tired so he didn't sense them.) The helmet boy then said, "Now, if you'll let us kill the male Uchiha, we'll then be off."

Naruto shook his head, "If you kill him, Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan will get sad, even if I don't like that bastard. So no, I won't let you kill him." The two boys then smirked, the girl was slightly scared from the look of her face. The boys said, "We were hoping you'd say that." Then they charged, Naruto, fully rested up just smacked them around the barrier for full minutes before letting them drop to the ground. The gauntlet boy growled, "Why are you standing there, you damn bitch? Help us defeat this guy!"

The girl couldn't move quick enough to even fight and said, "How can I move with these?!" The helmet boy growled, "Just help us, Tayuya isn't here to save you, bitch!" Naruto sighed, he wasn't a cold hearted bastard, looking at this, he was going to smack the boys for insulting the girl, even if they were enemies, if there was something Mito and Sokichi taught the blonde, it was that no men, or boys, should ever treat a girl like shit, unless they were fangirls, and Naruto knew from the look on the girl she wasn't a fangirl, unlike a pink bashee and a blonde bitch whose parents were trying to get through, with no avail. (Ino will still be a fangirl, only not berating others for being stronger or not giving what Sasuke wants, just fawns over him.)

Suddenly, a dark purple torrent of chakra came out of the tree, instantly knocking out the non suspecting girls and Sai who were too close and undefended from the chakra, sending them into a deeper sleep, again. Sasuke walked out, marks on his body. The gauntlet guy had his eyes shrink in fear, "A curse mark user, fuck, Orochimaru didn't say anything about a curse mark, he used us!"

Zaku was about to say something but couldn't as Sasuke had appeared in front of the two and had stabbed their necks with kunai, killing them. Looking at the girl, he strode towards her, and was about to rip off her clothes as the girl backed away but was stopped by Naruto. He asked, "What are you doing, Sasuke?" He said the sentence in a dangerous tone, he hated rapists since they were the lowest of the lowest of shit in the types of people.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "You should mind your own business, you damn traitor." Naruto said nothing as he threw the Uchiha onto the ground, walking up to the idiot and gave a chakra enhanced kick on the stomach, knocking the boy out, making the marks recoil back into the seal that was now visible on the neck, he then looked at the girl, "What's your name?" The girl replied, "Tsuchi Kin." Naruto nodded, "Sorry about your teammates, since their dead, you should come with us to the tower."

Kin nodded, "Also, I wanna defect to Konoha, if that's fine." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Why?" Kin said, fidgeting her fingers, "Well, you see, there is a guy called Orochimaru who came to my village. He took control and made the place a living hell. My sister and I trained as his shinobi, she became his elites and I am still a gennin. I can't take it anymore, when we came here, I saw how this place is, I wanna live here, away from Oto."

Naruto then asked, "What about your sister?" Kin said, "I can convince her, there is an invasion planned by Orochimaru and Suna during the finals. I want to tell the Hokage when I transfer to Konoha." Naruto nodded, "Fine, I can get an audience with my father for you, now, just rest, you'll need it." Kin gaped as she was having a conversation with the Hokage's son, and felt lucky as she might get the chance she wanted, then followed the boy to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne, review now, don't forget to give me your opinions on Tayuya.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Animaman** , to answer your question, Sakura won't bitch about Kin not letting Sasuke rape her because the banshee was knocked out by Sasuke's vile chakra. So none of them knew what had happened, And the clan affair thing, you just gave me a great idea, so maybe I'll use it. Finally, the harem, well that depends on who all of you want to be in the harem, I'm considering Fu and Shion, just review or PM me your ideas, and yes, Tayuya will be in the harem, I've just made up my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Hikari and Haruna woke up to see Naruto fast asleep, they then noticed Kin sleeping beside their brother. Curious to who the girl was, the sisters shook the girl and asked, "Who are you?" Kin woke up and said, "My name's Tsuchi Kin, my team was supposed to kill Uchiha Sasuke but the plan backfired and my team was killed. I am deflecting to Konoha when we reach the tower. Naruto-san offered me to rest here and move with you guys."

The two sisters nodded and woke everyone up. Naruto said, "Well, I'm sure most of you are confused why I'm keeping Kin here, she has info on someone my father and the two other Sannin wants dead. Plus she's planning on defecting, so I decided to just help a potential ally as such." Sakura then screeched, "But her team wanted to kill Sasuke-kun, she should be punished!"

Naruto looked at the banshee, "Your precious Sasuke tried to rape her, if I hadn't step in." Sakura replied, "He is the descendant of Uchiha Madara, he can do anything!" Sasuke nodded and said, "She should be honored to give birth to my child."The girls, well the true kunoichi anyway, all glared at him, the civilian council's crap had grown in him, he was going to receive another beat down soon.

The civilian council's not so secret plan was known by every Uchiha as well as the Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hyuga clan, which was gaining the favor of one direct descendant of Uchiha Madara, aka Uchiha Sasuke, and get him to challenge Uchiha Itachi for the clan head status, and finally getting the sway of the Uchiha clan on the council. To be honest, this could be seen as treason but they had no proof at the moment.

Hearing this, Naruto stepped forward and smacked her, sending her flying across the small space of the tree 'cave', also causing the tree to shudder at the impact. The girls all were shocked as well as Sasuke seeing Naruto acting so aggressive. The blonde growled, "If he had raped Kin, I'd have killed him. Rapists are one of the things I despise, when I was away from the village, I witnessed a girl raped, and she begged the man who raped her to kill her. She was miserable and had killed herself. I regretted not saving her that time."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You're lucky your sisters and your brother love you. But your parents will hear of this, Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan, I hope you two will act as witnesses." The sisters nodded and said, "Sasuke tried to rape a girl, that's unforgivable, we'll act as witnesses, Naruto-kun. Hope this teaches you a lesson, Sasuke." Naruto the continued, "Lets go." The group then started their journey, which was unnaturally silent and uneventful, aside from the screams of terror heard occasionally.

Then, Naruto felt a presence and held up his hand, signalling the group to stop. He said, "Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan, check the area." She did so and said, "I see a Konoha team near us, but there's something wrong, its like they're planning to ambush us."Naruto said nothing and just leaped into the direction, screams were heard as Naruto came back holding two scrolls, blood visible on his black jacket and shirt. Hikari and Haruna gasped, "Onii-chan, you killed them? They were Konoha nin." Naruto shook his head, "No, they are our enemy, I'm sure Kin saw the three of them at least once in Oto."

Kin nodded and said, "They are one of Orochimaru's top spy teams. Orochimaru sent them here years ago. Its surprising how they sent info to Orochimaru and still kept their cover here." Naruto sighed, "That's because the village's security is lax. Thanks to the civilian council." He said the last part glaring daggers at Sakura who said nothing and glared back. Sakura said, "What is your problem with me and Sasuke-kun?" Truth to be told, the seal had messed up Naruto's energy, at the same time messing with his emotions, even if its for a few days only, but no one knows that.

Naruto replied, "Its people like you who make a bad name for shinobi. You civilians act like you own this place, when its the shinobi who created the place. Your fucking Civilian Council has been a thorn to shinobi for years, I've been to other villages, their civilian councils are the same, though without so much power. Their security is tight, unlike ours. You think I'm a normal gennin, think again. I know what that whore of your mother did to ensure you civilians can get your way, make more money while at the same time destroying our village."

Sakura yelled, "Kaa-san isn't like that!" Naruto replied, "No? Do you know why your mother hates my family so much? Do you know that the council is corrupted because of the civilian council? Do you know that our village is heading towards bankruptcy? DO YOU FUCKING KNOW OUR VILLAGE IS ABOUT TO GET INVADED BECAUSE YOUR DAMN FUCKING MOTHER AND HER FUCK BUDDIES LOWERED OUR SECURITY SO MUCH THAT AN INVASION COULD HAPPEN AND WE CAN"T FIGHT BACK IN TIME?!"

Sakura was shocked that Naruto yelled at her. Naruto continued in a calm voice, "No, you don't. After the exams, if the village still stands, look around and observe the security, all of you. There are many things you don't know about your parents, Sakura. Things that will forever change your view of them. Your mother once tried to tear apart my parents, but had an epic fail. Think about that, I dislike you and Sasuke, true, but I still care for the village, or at least who's inside it. The civilian council is destroying the place, and if the adults won't take action in time, I will kill them."

Sakura was speechless as they continued their journey.

Some unknown area, a pink haired woman was sitting at the head of a dark room with many other people. She said, "Good, soon we will reach our goal. We will take what we rightfully deserve and I will have my revenge on those two bitches for corrupting Minato and Fugaku. We will retake our rightful position and put those damn shinobi beneath us, where they are supposed to." The other people nodded in agreement as they continued with their plan.

Back with the group, they finally reached the tower. Naruto saw the sign and read, he then turned to the group and said, "Take out your sets of scrolls, open them and put them on the ground in cross formation." Sasuke said, "Why should we listen to you!?" Naruto looked at him, "I'm not in the mood now, Sasuke. If you wanna bitch around, do it when you're dead. But now, don't piss me off, or you'll get to experience how I killed Kabuto and his team, and don't say that your sisters might hate me and I won't kill you, I know that. But if you don't stop act like that, despite what will happen between me and your sisters, I WILL kill you."

Naruto turned away and unrolled the scrolls and placed them in X formation. As he was doing this, his girlfriends were surprised why Naruto was acting like this. He was unusually violent, more easy to anger. They then thought about what Orochimaru did to him, slamming those fire coated fingers on his stomach, maybe that had something to do with his unusual behavior. They were gonna have to ask Minato later.

As soon as he was done, from the three sets of scrolls, smoke came out and three figures appeared. They were the three teams' respective sensei. Kushina, Mikoto and Kakashi smiled at them, "Ah, I see you three teams decided to work together and got here on the third day. Impressive." Naruto said, "We would have gotten here earlier if it wasn't for that damn Orochimaru." Mikoto laughed, "Very funny Naruto."

The three jounin then saw their faces and said, "You're serious?" They nodded. Kushina then said, "Then you'll have to come to see Mina-kun. Oh, who's this young lady?" Naruto replied, "She's Tsuchi Kin, part of the team Orochimaru sent to kill Sasuke, but he killed her teammates and was about to rape her, he also had weird markings on him. Kin also has info on Orochimaru and Oto and Suna planning to invade us during the final stage of the exams."

The jounin nodded as Mikoto looked at her adoptive son disapprovingly, "We're gonna have a talk with your father, young man." They then went in and headed for the Hokage's temporary office in the tower. Minato smiled as he saw the teams. Kushina said, "Mina-kun, they encountered Orochimaru in the forest and Sasuke has the Curse Mark now. Kin here, also has info on Oto and Suna invading us and wants to defect to Konoha."

Minato nodded and called for Jiraiya via Anbu. Minato then said, "Tell me all about your encounter with Orochimaru." The teams reported everything they knew and Minato sighed, "Naruto, we're gonna check if there is anything wrong with you, they also said you are acting unusually violent just now. We'll need to research on that. We'll take care of the invasion, nothing you need to worry about for now. As for Kin, I'm sorry, but aside from you becoming a slave or someone's wife here, I can't do anything to let you defect."

Kin looked down, then said, "Anything, just don't send me back to Oto." Minato nodded, "Fine, since Naruto brought you here, you will now be Naruto's official slave, though you'll be treated normally, the slave thing is just a name, plus, if I know my son, he won't treat you badly. You will live at the compound with Haku here." Haku nodded and smiled at Kin, who smiled back, Kin also blushed as she heard of being a slave to Naruto, who she found to be quite handsome. Naruto sighed and nodded, "Fine."

Minato smiled, "Now that's settled, I think you should go rest up. You've had a long day." They didn't disagree as they went to the rooms in the tower. Hikari and Haruna smiled evilly at their brother as they pulled him into the room, locking it. Unknown to any of them, Jiraiya was outside by the window using the transparency jutsu and was giggling preversely while writing down notes, blood dripping off his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review please.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I don't think Karin will be in the story, still considering and no, there won't be any marriage contracts from the minor villages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next remaining days passed quickly. Minato had sealed Sasuke's cursed mark and checked his son for any seals present, and found none. Inside Naruto these few days, the object in the middle of the two mountains had rose to form a small hill, showing a small _(R)_ like shape at the bottom and was still rising, releasing red energy as the two energies from the Faiz and Orphenoch mountains sent out their own energy.

Kushina had also gotten to know Kin when she was sent back to the compound. The two loyal Sannin and Naruto's parents also noticed the blush Kin got whenever Naruto was mentioned. When they discussed this, Jiraiya grumbled something about damn brats getting all the cute girls, resulting in laughter from everyone present.

Now, the gennin were gathered in the arena at the top of the tower. Minato was smiling at the gennin/chunnin-hopefuls. Truth to be told, he was just proud that his children had made it this far in the exams. The first time he did it, also in Konoha, same test, he failed to get pass the forest with his team, but luckily survived, granted he nor anyone in his team were A-ranked shinobi. but his children had fought against Orochimaru, Orochi-fucking-maru of all people and survived.

Minato snapped out of his musings and said, "I must congratulate all of you to be able to get so far in the tower, especially with so many of you here. Now, before we go further, I must inform you that you are now representing your own villages. The villages can never truly be at peace, so to speak, that's why the Chunnin Exams are formed. True, its to promote the gennin to Chunnin, but that could've been done separately in your respective villages. The second reason for the exams, is to avoid war."

Minato paused as to give a dramatic effect and continued, "As you should know, or not, the village income rely on missions from inside and outside of a village. So, by having the exams, your villages can show your strength and attract more mission requests should you win, you get what I'm saying here?"

He got nods in response and continued, "And as such, since there are too many of you here, we'll be having a preliminary test, a one on one all out match. Death is fine but not encouraged, so Anko, if you would?" Anko nodded as she motioned to the walls. She said, as a screen popped out, "The screen here will show your names, well, the ones who'll fight in a match. If there are anyone who wishes to quit, please raise your hand as you aren't allowed to quit after we enter your names into the board."

Kabuto and one of his teammates quit and walked away. Anko nodded, "Okay, now there are odd numbers, Hayate here shall tell you the rest of the rules and is the proctor for this test." A sick looking man with a sword walked forward and said, "Like Anko-san said, I'm the next proctor for this test. As such, you'll follow my orders when you take the test. Plus there'll be a three way match for the first. Any more questions?"

There were none as Hayate continued, "Good, now the names will be displayed." The screen started to roll through names and ended with three names, 'Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba vs Uchiha Sasuke.' Hayate nodded as he said, "There you go, the first battle, those who don't have their names displayed please go up to the stands with your sensei while Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Sandaime-sama go up to the glass stand. (I'm changing the place a bit, so just imagine a glass stand above the statue, right beside the screen.)

Everyone complied leaving the three boys, Kiba was still determined to defeat Naruto and claim his sister as his mate, Sasuke wanted to prove that he was stronger than Naruto and get Haruna as his wife, and finally Naruto, he was just standing there picking his ear, causing sweatdrops from almost everyone as Naruto stood there, completely 'underestimating' his opponents.

Hayate said, "So, are you three ready?" Kiba and Sasuke replied heatedly, "Yeah/I'm ready." Hayate looked at Naruto who was looking at the statue, Hayate coughed as Naruto focused back to the arena and said, "Umm, sure." Hayate resisted the urge to facepalm along with most of those who knew Naruto. They all knew Naruto was not taking them seriously since he hadn't been beat by them since the academy days.

Hayate nodded and said, "So, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba versus Uchiha Sasuke, HAJIME!" The two weaker boys immediately tag teamed Naruto, charging him with jutsu. Kiba and Sasuke yelled, "GATSUGA/KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!" The jutsu combined to form a living flaming drill of death, well, to normal people anyway, and Naruto was definitely not normal.

He looked at the flaming/spinning Kiba and merely threw a normal Kunai to the wall and Kawarimi with the kunai, causing Kiba to just grind himself into the ground. Naruto then whipped out his phone and dialed the codes. " **STANDING BY.** " The phone announced, " **COMPLETE.** " Naruto transformed into Faiz and took out the Faiz Edge with the Mission Memory in it.

Sasuke did a set of handsigns and yelled, "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" The ball of flame shot at Naruto at high speed. Naruto sighed and pressed enter on his phone, " **EXCEED CHARGE**." He swung the blade as a beam of pure energy ran across the ground, obliterating the ball of flame and encasing the Uchiha in an anti-gravity field. Not unlike Minato's case, Sasuke couldn't escape by any means, Kawarimi and just about anything failed.

Naruto was about to knock the Uchiha out but was stopped when Kiba shouted, "GATSUGA!" And dog boy to the rescue, the drill like attack charging at Naruto who leaped away, leaving Sasuke in the line of fire. Unfortunately, the technique had no means of using eye sight and relied on smell and hearing, so Kiba slammed into Sasuke, knocking out the arrogant boy.

Kiba stopped his jutsu and noticed Sasuke out on the ground, he cursed, "Oh shit." Naruto smirked, "Shit indeed, for you." He slid the Mission Memory from the Accel Watch to his phone, " **COMPLETE.** " Naruto went into Accel form and blurred around, knocking Kiba all around the ring, the audience winced every once in a while when Kiba was sent flying.

After three minutes, Kiba blacked out and fell to the ground. Hayate sighed and said, "SHOUSHA, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Naruto jumped up to the ring and was greeted by his girlfriends. Hikari said cheerfully, "Nice fight, Onii-chan." Yuki and Tsuki sighed, "Wasn't much of a fight, it was just like the academy. Sasuke-baka never learns." The Uchiha sisters were slightly disappointed and shamed that their brother still had that Uchiha arrogance that had got many Uchiha killed, but still present.

Kushina smiled at her eldest and Mikoto said, "Well, congratulations on beating the two of them once again. We're relieved Sasuke didn't force the usage of the cursed mark though, have to tell Tsume about Kiba's training and tell Fugaku about Sasuke's training." Naruto nodded as the training part didn't really concern him, but he shouldn't offend his future mother-in-law if he wanted to really wanted to be with Yuki and Tsuki, plus the girls still loved their brother, even if he was a dick sometimes.

The screen rolled through names again and stopped at two, showing 'Haruno Sakura vs Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna.' Some of the rookies winced as they knew what was to come, a one sided match, again. Hayate said, "Would the mentioned people please come down?" Haruna and Sakura complied, Haruna showed the same expression as Naruto did during his match while Sakura was determined. Hayate said in a monotone voice, "Are both of you ready?" Haruna said without much enthusiasm, "Yeah." While Sakura said with fire, "Yes."

Hayate nodded, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna vs Haruna Suck-Sakura, sorry about that, HAJIME!" Most snickered at they heard the 'slip' from Hayate. Sakura ignored the jab and rushed at Haruna. The redhead Kawarimi with a log (Who knows where that came from.) and appeared at the other end of the ring. The girl bent down as multiple chains came out of her back, slamming into the pinkette, instantly knocking the banshee out. Hayate checked the girl for any signs of consciousness and said, "SHOUSHA, Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruna."

Everyone sweatdropped at one of the shortest battles in shinobi history, if you counted Sakura as a shinobi. The screen then continued to roll through names, ending at 'Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari vs Yamanaka Ino.' Those from Konoha groaned, another fangirl/kunoichi-wannabe fighting a real kunoichi, which sums up, another one-sided and most possibly anti-climatic fight.

The two blondes jumped down and stared at each other. Hayate said, "You two ready?" They nodded as Hayate continued, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari versus Yamanaka Ino, HAJIME!" The Yamanaka instantly jumped away as Hikari threw kunai at the other blonde, which unknown to anyone except Naruto, were actually Kunai with the jutsu-shiki for the Hiraishin.

Ino dodged them with ease since they weren't actually aimed for her. Soon, Hikari was flasing around punching and kicking the Yamanaka as she flew around in a pinball like manner, which was like how Kiba did during his match. Everyone sighed as the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings have gotten easy matches. The next match came up, 'Kurama Yakumo vs Sai.' The girl was about to jump down when Sai said, "I forfeit." Everyone looked at him and he said, "What, Yakumo-san has genjutsu paintings, mine cannot match up and releasing genjutsu is my weak point." (Right, Sai just doesn't wanna fight.)

Everyone nodded and turned to the screen once more, rolling and ended at 'Uchiha Yuki versus Akado Yoroi.' The two jumped down and faced each other. Hayate said, "You two ready?" He got nods in response and said, "Uchiha Yuki versus Akado Yoroi, HAJIME!" The girl instantly rushed forward, forming handsigns as she did. Yoroi also did the same, causing his hands to have a blue glow. Yuki yelled, "KATON: KARYUENDAN!" A torrent of flames came out of her mouth, surprising Yoroi as he jumped away from the flames.

Yuki smirked and did more handsigns, "FUUTON : KAZE NO YAIBA!" The wind blades flew at Yoroi as Yuki did one more jutsu, "KATON: GOENKA!" Multiple fireballs shot out and the wind blades turned into waves of fire. Yoroi's eyes widened as he was hit with the waves of flames, incinerated. Yuki's eyes widened at what she had done and started sulking as soon as Hayate announced her the winner. Mikoto looked at Naruto as he nodded, going to the girl and hugged her as the girl cried silently, getting looks of sympathy as some of the gennin knew what it was like to have their first kill.

The next set of names then appeared, 'Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's the new chap, and I really want someone to take on my challenges, and I have found none yet... T-T so if anyone is a writer, please take them on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Neji stood at the opposite of each other. Hayate said, "Okay, you two ready?" They nodded as Hayate announced, "HAJIME!" Neji smiled as he said said, "Never thought I'd be facing you in the exams, Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled back, "Indeed, Neji-nii-san." Neji nodded, "But Fate has declared me the winner of the match." Up at the stands, Naruto face-palmed," Neji's fucked." Tenten was confused, "Why?"

Naruto looked at the two cousins as the temperature dropped severly, "Well, Neji's father also had the same belief that fate is set for everyone, but it was beaten out by Hinata-chan's father. Neji also has the same problem and Hinata once made Neji swear to not say the fate and destiny crap. Just watch on, it'll be interesting, well, for us anyway." Tenten nodded and looked back at the two Hyuga.

Hinata's long hair shaded her eyes and said calmly, "Neji-nii-san, what did I say about the Fate and destiny stuff?" Neji gulped as he answered fearfully, "Umm, not to do it?" Hinata looked up and showed a maniac smile, which was incredibly scary on her 'innocent' face, "Exactly." Naruto laughed as Hinata chased Neji all around the ring with Neji shouting sorry a lot of times and Hinata yelling at him to take his punishment like a man, as for the other viewers, they just sweatdropped.

Soon, Neji stopped running and faced his cousin, "Enough games, Hinata-sama, we shall truly begin our match." He slid into his Juuken stance as Hinata continued charging. Both engaged in a Juuken death dance as they evaded each other's strikes and countered with their own. They then slid into a wider stance, both said, "Hakke Rokkujuuyon Sho!" The barrage of Juuken strikes from the two cousins started as they nullified all of the strikes.

Neji jumped back and said, "I've studied the ways of Juuho and I have a version of my own of it, let us put it to the test now, shall we?" Hinata smiled and slid into the Juuho (If anyone is wondering, the style Hinata's mother created is Juuho.) stance. Neji went into a similar stance but looked more like the Goken and the Juuken combined. Both Hyuga charged as they moved in the same serene movements, which was shocking for Neji since his stance was stiff and hard, unlike the Juuho, yet he could move like that.

Soon, the cousins parted once more, gathering chakra in their hands, forming shrouds of chakra in their hands. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Mikoto's eyes widened as they looked like Hitomi's Juuho technique, only rougher without a shape. They charged and palms clashed, finally, Neji proved to be superior and knocked Hinata out. Hayate checked Hinata and said, "Shousha, Hyuga Neji."

Neji went up as Hinata was sent to the infirmary to check for any injuries and was congratulated by Gai, Lee and Tenten while Naruto gave him a respectful nod. The next set of names then came up, showing 'Uchiha Tsuki vs Karui.' The two girls jumped down and stared at each other. Hayate asked, "Ready?" The girls nodded. Hayate then said, "Good, Uchiha Tsuki vs Karui, HAJIME!" The two girls immediately charged, Karui drew her sword as Tsuki did handsigns, "KATON: RYUDAN NO JUTSU!"

The fire dragon aimed at Karui as she dodged, creating an inferno on the arena. Karui did single handed signs and said, "Raiton: Jibashi!" The lightning attack raced at Tsuki, who did her own handsigns and said, "Doton: Doryuheki!" The wall of earth/mud rose and nullified the thunder attack. Tsuki then did a new set of handsigns, "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" The water dragon raced at the Kumo nin, who made another set of handsigns, "RAITON: RAIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" Normally a lightning attack would do well for a water attack, but Tsuki placed more chakra into the jutsu, and ended up overpowering the lightning jutsu, charging the water dragon with lightning, hitting the black skinned girl and electrocuting her, effectively knocking her out.

Everyone was impressed by the impressive display of jutsu. Hayate said, "Shousha, Uchiha Tsuki." This was followed by a series of clapping from everyone, well, save a few. She was greeted by a kiss from Naruto and congratulations from her friends and harem next match then began. (Lee, Gaara, Temari and Tenten's matches went on as cannon. Kankuro faught Cee and won the same way as cannon. Samui won against Chouji like how Dosu did but with Lightning Jutsu instead.)

Now, it was Bee vs Shino. Bee was using his swords, while only two, slashing at Shino, who was proving a strong adversary as he dodged every blow and used his kikaichu bugs to slowly drain Bee's chakra, which proved futile and settled to using the chakra received for stronger jutsu. Bee then started to use Bijuu chakra. Naruto instantly pitied the Aburame, since a jinchurikii using the bijuu's chakra was the worst adversary for any shinobi who relied on draining chakra, which the Aburame clan specializes in.

Most of Shino's bugs dropped dead from the poisonous chakra, Shino seeing his bugs die, raised his hands, "I forfeit, my colony is almost gone, and I can't risk them dying." Hayate nodded and announced Bee the winner. The following match was Haku vs Omoi. Haku sped around the ring as soon as Hayate announced the match to begin. Haku didn't want to reveal her Kekkei Genkai so early and settled for Suiton Jutsu. She yelled, "Suiton : Sensatsu Suisho!" The water needles appeared from the atmosphere and aimed at Omoi.

Omoi concentrated chakra into his blade, more specifically, raiton chakra. As the needles approached, he swung his blade around, dissolving the needles. He then charged, "Kumoryu: Mikazukigiri!" He swung his blade in a wide arc and almost beheaded Haku had she not jump away. He then created several solid clones, and they charged, Omoi jumped up and yelled, "Kumoryu: Kasumigiri!" He came down and aimed his sword at Haku.

Haku saw the strike and Kawarimi with one of Omoi's clones, which was a Raiton clone, designed to electrocute the person who 'killed' it. Unfortunately, Omoi had 'killed' his clone and ended up being shocked. Haku thought, ' I can't win like this, I'll have to use the Hyoton.' She made a set of handsigns and said, "Hyoton : Makyou Hyosho!" A dome of ice mirrors appeared and surrounded Omoi as Haku stepped into her mirrors.

Naruto laughed as Haku had done this to help him train on kenjutsu once and he ended up being 'porcupined'. He knew Haku was gonna do it again, but to Omoi and won't heal the Kumo nin like she did with Naruto. True enough, soon, Haku began throwing senbon and Omoi became a porcupine. Most people were trying hard not to laugh since the lolipop in Omoi's mouth made the scene look worse. Omoi struggled to pull the senbon out since it was limiting his movements, Haku took advantage of this and knocked him into a death-like state.

Hayate sighed and said, "Shousha, Momochi Haku." The next fight was between Shikamaru and Yugito. Shikamaru made a plan and would have won if Yugito didn't use her enormous amount of chakra to obliterate his Kagemane no jutsu and knock him out with a blue Katon jutsu.

Now, all of the winners were standing in front of Minato. He said, "Well, I congratulate all of you for making it this far. The finals will start next month on this same date. So, if you will please pick your numbers to determine who you'll fight." Everyone nodded as they picked their numbers and told Minato about it, soon, a board with who fighting who and which match it was was drawn.

1st match : Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto vs Kirabi

2nd match : Uchiha Tsuki vs Sabaku Temari

3rd match : Hyuga Neji vs Sabaku Kankuro

4th match : Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari vs Nii Yugito

5th match : Uchiha Yuki vs Momchi Haku (Ironic, since its Yuki vs Haku... Yuki Haku, get it?)

6th match : Uzumaki Namikaze Haruna vs Sabaku Gaara

Minato continued, "Okay, I hope you will use the one month's time wisely to train as there will be high ranking people from all around the world watching you. So good luck, and see you next month." Everyone nodded and went out of the tower into the village. Now, Hinata, the Uchiha sisters, Naruto and his sisters were at a sushi restaurant, the only male of the group of lovers scarfing down plates of sushi again. This was seen by Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi, Hiashi, Fugaku, Mikoto Tsunade and Jiraiya. Minato and Kushina, who were ramen addicts themselves and also knew of Naruto's addiction to the godlike noodles, were shocked when they saw their son eating other kind of food like that.

The group of adults walked to their children as Kushina and Minato asked their son, "Naruto, what happened?! Why are you eating sushi like how you do with ramen?!" Naruto looked at his parents and said, "Thanks to the girls, I have found a new food of the gods, second to ramen, SUSHI!" The two older ramen addicts looked at the girls, crying anime tears, "What did you girls do to him?! You took away one of the ramen cult's important members!"

The other adults sweatdropped at the sight, the couple had been babbling stuff about a ramen god cult since they were gennin. Unknown to them, all around the nations, all the ramen addicts were saying a prayer, "We feel one of our brethen has fallen to another kind of food, tainted while still a ramen fan, Namo Omituofo."

Back to the group, Hiashi, Fugaku, Hitomi and Mikoto were prasing their daughters, "Well done, girls, you managed to do what we failed in doing for years, and I quote 'taint a ramen cult member with another kind of food'. Though it may have something to do with the fact Naruto loves all of you." Jiraiya and Tsunade sweatdropped since it was kinda true.

After Minato and Kushina calmed down, the Hokage said, "*sigh* I guess it cannot be helped, Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan have not qualified to be a ramen cult member and I doubt they ever will, thanks to Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that all of you, save Hinata, no offence, will be training with your parents, well, Hikari will be trained by Jiraiya and Tsunade while I'm Naruto and Kushi-chan is training Haruna. As for Haku, with the Mizukage and my approval, you'll be trained by Zabuza and some guy named Choujiro."

Everyone nodded before they started to have lunch, well, in Naruto and his girlfriends' cases, continue lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chap, the exam finals, I can't do all of their training sessions, so I'll just skip it and go for the exams. Review pls


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Anyway, here's the new chap, and so the harem so far is Hikari, Haruna, Yuki, Tsuki, Hinata, Kin, Haku, FemKyu, Tayuya and maybe Fuu, well, that is if anyone wants her. Or else the harem'll just end at Tayuya, and Fuu will be the final harem member if not Tayuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month pased quickly, several dates with, well all of his girlfriends, Naruto and the passing Chunnin-hopefuls got training done and it went incredibly well,though Minato would make Naruto Chunnin no matter what, not that Naruto knows. The girls all got mastery over their original techniques and learned a few new ones. Hikari got the Rasengan and Tsunade's monster strength, Haruna got chakra molding for more than just chains, Haku with more ice and water jutsu while the Uchiha sisters got the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and new fire jutsu, thanks to Itachi's genjutsu of the girls killing Naruto, which caused the two sisters to cry into Naruto's chest when Mikoto told Kushina about it and let the girls to sleep over at the Namikaze compound.

As for Naruto, he got to the point that he could use the Hirashin with one kunai in a hundred meter radius, the Rasengan in multiple versions, and the Faiz Blaster form, he even got a new summoning contract for three dragons, known as Ba'el, Piscis and Dragoor as his sisters got their godparents' summoning contracts, Haruna getting the slug contract like her mother and Hikari the toad contract like her father, Naruto was offered to sign one of them but he declined. Imagine Tsunade's expression when she found out Naruto had the contract to her grandfather's dragon summons, absolutely hilarious.

(Flashback)

Naruto was strolling around the training grounds aimlessly since he was taking the day off, only this day, he ended up on the Hokage Monument. He unknowingly walked to a door that was well hidden, right above the Shodaime's head and was covered with a tiny genjutsu, which was impossible to miss in a close range but impossible to see at long range.

Out of curiosity, Naruto opened the door, and entered. He walked along the long tunnel and ended up in a very, very, very, very large area. There were three dragons, one brown, one silver and one white. The brown and silver dragons were the same size, around Bijuu size, but the last one was twice the size. The white dragon roared as three of them jumped from their locations and landed in front of Naruto.

The white dragon bellowed, "Who dares enter the sacred place of the dragons?" Naruto looked up and said, "I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I found the door on the head of the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama on the Hokage Monument. It lead me here, I apologize if I intrude your sacred place, doragoon-sama." The three dragons were surprised that a human had the guts to reply, and what shocked them even further was the lack of fear in his eyes, a twelve to fourteen years old boy. Of all the people they met that came in through the door, only one person was like Naruto, aka Hashirama Senju, that was why they requested the first Hokage to build the door over his head of the monument.

Naruto looked at them without fear, something that not even the youngest one in the past to come here, which was a man at the age of twenty five, didn't have, and those who had fear were eaten, a deal made by Hashirama and the three dragons, that if one came without fear, they were to be made a summoner, and with fear would be eaten. So the white dragon nodded, respectfully, since they were quite frightening to began with and talking with their dominating voice only made it worse, and said, "You faced us without fear, you are worthy, I would like you to become our summoner."

Naruto was taken aback by this revelation, "Wait, you mean I become a dragon summoner?" The brown dragon nodded, "Yes, though you can only summon the three of us, since we are the last dragons on Earth, adding in the fact that we are immortal." The silver added in, "If you want, you may also sign another contract, though only one more."

Naruto shook his head, "Being offered to sign your contract is an honor great enough, I will sign your contract, and your contract only if I can help it." The white dragon nodded and produced a scroll from its scales on the chest, Naruto rolled it open and saw one name only, Senju Hashirama. He felt slightly happy and proud since he was gonna sign the one contract that was only signed by the Shodaime. He wrote his name with his blood and placed his finger prints on it. The scroll then went back to the dragon's chest.

The white dragon said once more, "Before you go back and learn the handseals, I should inform you our names, I am Dragoor, the brown one here is Ba'el and the silver one is Piscis." Naruto nodded, and he went back out to learn the Kuchiyose no Jutsu from his parents or godparents.

(Flashback end)

Now, the finalists were standing at the Chunnin Exam Stadium, lined up evenly. The council had bitched about Sasuke not entering the finals since he was on a two on one match and didn't get a chance to show his talent, the fact that one of his opponents was an A rank shinobi was a fact that made his match unfair, and that Naruto should be disqualified for that.

This was shot down by Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina and Hiashi immediately. They said it was Sasuke's luck to face Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke had teamed up on Naruto but was still defeated. As for disqualifying Naruto, they said Naruto didn't do anything wrong, and even questioned the Civilian Council as to why they were caring so much about Sasuke as he was an Uchiha. This shut them up, giving more proof that they were planning something.

Back to the finalists, a man with a bandanna walked to them and said, "Now, I'm Shiranui Genma, the proctor for the final exam. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. I suggest you not to kill if you can help it, it'll make your village look bad if you do, especially you gennin from our village, though you could do it, it ain't encouraged. So, ready?" He got nods and then did the voice amplifier jutsu, "Okay, now the first match, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs Kirabi of Kumo. ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd screamed in approval as Genma told the other finalists to go to the participant box. Speaking of a box, we now see the Kage's box. In there were Minato, Kushina, the Raikage A, the Kazekage Rasa and the Mizukage Mei with Zabuza. The Raikage and Kazekage were there for their gennin, as for the Mizukage, she was there to see Haku's match, which Minato accepted.

A chuckled as he saw the crowd went wild, "Hokage, it seems your proctor there has some enthusiasm along with the crowd." Minato chuckled back, "Indeed, I'm surprised to see Bee as a gennin since we battled once." A replied, "He was always a gennin. He wanted to stay gennin, don't know why but he wanted to enter this year's Chunnin Exams. I only let him take higher missions due to his power." Mei huffed, "More like he wants to fight the famed Kamen Rider Faiz, though he takes after you a lot than he seems to, Hokage-dono."

A caught the implication and said, "Indeed he does, Hokage, he also destroyed Iwa nin like you did, only on a larger scale and if I remember, like you killed the Iwa shinobi because they threatened Kushina here, Naruto did it because the old fool Onoki ordered Naruto's father figure, Narumi Sokichi, I think to be killed." Minato nodded, "Let's just watch the matches, I wanna see how the two fare against each other."

Back with the two, Genma said, "Ready, HAJIME!" Bee instantly jumped away while Naruto went into Orphenoch form. Naruto roared and took out the Medaburyuu. Bee smirked and went into the first stage of Bijuu mode, the chakra cloak. Both demonic like shinobi vanished in a burst of speed, meeting at the centre and clashed punches. Bee took out one of his blades and fought Naruto on an axe vs sword battle. He found that he couldn't put much damage to the thick armor of skin and went for his seven sword technique.

Bee spun as the blades in his joints slashed, finally doing damage to Naruto as sparks flew, sending the dinosaur-like slamming into the walls, revealing a reverted-human Naruto. He smirked as he wiped his forehead of the sweat and went to go into Blaster form, transforming into Faiz first. As he hit the buttons on the Faiz Blaster, inside of him, the (R) mountain began to glow brighter every second. Naruto placed the phone into the slot and waited for the familiar sound.

" **ERROR**." In its place came the same voice, but different words. Naruto was confused and was about to check on the Faiz Blaster, but he stiffened in pain as he felt a large surge of energy, like when he got the Faiz Blaster, but on a much, much larger scale. He was blinded with white light and opened his eyes to see his Orphenoch half. Kenzaki smiled at his original self, "Looks like we meet again, King. Though this will truly be the last time, I made it so that when this time came, I'd reappear. What you experienced just now, it's the Faiz Blaster reacting to your Orphenoch nature. It clashes and merges to form a new power."

Naruto asked, "New power?" Kenzaki nodded, "When you use either of your strongest forms, the energy output increases. Like the Orphenoch form, this will only emerge when your subconscious deems you to be in a life threatening situation, which against Bee, you are. The Hachibi Jinchurikii or any of them higher than six tails can kill you easily in any of your current forms if they go into the five tail human size Bijuu mode. The full Bijuu mode can't kill you since they require energy to stay big, but with the human size, the energy output is smaller and you will be killed in a few. You'll also go berserk this one time, don't worry about hurting anyone, if there is anyone getting hurt, it'll be Bee. And I'm sure you'll calm down after defeating him, he can't beat you no matter what form he assumes now. Now, get him tiger."

Naruto then blacked out. Outside, Naruto was releasing red energy, not unlike a Jinchurikii. A and the other Kage snapped their heads at Minato, "He's a Jinchurikii?" Kushina shook her head, "No way, how's this possible, he can't be a Jinchurikii." Naruto let out a primal roar, and like a combination of the Faiz and Orphenoch transformation, pieces of armor flew from above Naruto and merged with Naruto, forming a red figure with white eye pieces. (Chou Deadheat Drive without the belt.) Bee was shocked at the new change, he felt the energy and changed into the seven tailed human Bijuu form. Inside him, Gyuki said, "Well, we're fucked Bee."

Bee rapped, "Don't worry, Hachi-bro, we will win that's for sure, Konoyaro, Bakayaro." Gyuki replied, "I doubt it, he's got the final form. And it looks like its his first time, he'll go berserk, we don't have the power to stop him. Only Kasumi the Kyubi can even hope to hold against him." Before Bee could reply, Naruto shot forward. He appeared before Bee with his fist arched back and thrust, sending Bee all the way across the arena, just like Bee did with him.

Naruto stood in a primal stance, legs bent, arms stretched sideways slightly, leaning forward like he was midway to crouching. Bee stood up, spitting blood from his mouth as he flared his chakra and burst forward. Naruto arched his hand back, fist clenched as lightning surged through it, and pushed forward, sending a blast of energy, and Bee reappeared where he stood, only slammed into the wall, his butt sticking in the wall with a web crack coming out, unconscious.

As if he felt Bee to be defeated, Naruto's new form disappeared, revealing an extremely tired Naruto. Up at the stands, his girlfriends and just about everyone had their jaws on the floor. The Kage were all intrigue and were scared of Naruto's new power, most people would think Naruto used a jutsu of sorts to defeat Bee, but they knew better, all Naruto used was the mere force of the punch (like how Ginjo mistook Ichigo's blast as the Getsuga Tensho which was just the force from his blade swung in Bleach) That terrified them as who knows how strong Naruto would be if he fought all out.

Snapping out of his stupor, also knowing none of the other matches will be as shocking or short and good as this one, he announced, "Shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls, and go see and take on my challenges pls. **Dash master 48** will be continuing my Percy Jackson/KR story, as a sequel, so if anyone is interested, go vote on his profile to have it made a main priority.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's the new chapter. If anyone reads **NorthSouthGorem** 's **CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant** , I wanna know, is Fem Kyubi in the harem? I love NaruHinaFemKyubiHarem stories, if anyone knows any good communities, pls tell me, for both cases anyway. Hikari and Haruna can use the Kyubi's chakra by the way, I forgot to mention the two trained under Kyubi for an amount of time during the month and can use the full Bijuu mode, individually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two guys were sent to the infirmary, Naruto only had strained his body to the point of almost fainting. As for Bee, he had several broken bones and two degree burns, nothing too, too bad. Inside of Naruto's mind, in the (R) mountain, like the Orphenoch mountain, there sat a boy, but unlike Kenzaki, his whole body was in blood red clothing, hair included. The boy was Naruto's age, he said aloud, "Hmm, maybe Kenzaki was right, you do show promise. Show me what you got, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, do not disappoint me, brother."

Back outside, Genma cleared his throat and said, "Okay, that was a good match, ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!" The crowd roared in agreement as Genma smirked, "Now, on to the second match, will Uchiha Tsuki and Sabaku Temari come down?" The two girls jumped down and stood against each other. Genma smirked, "Girls, try to make it like how the previous match went, it'll drive the crowd crazy and make my job easier."

The girls sighed and nodded. Genma's smile widened as he said loudly, "Okay, the match between two young maidens, Uchiha Tsuki and Sabaku Temari, HAJIME!" Tsuki immediately used her Mangekyou and yelled, "KAMUI!" Projectiles such as kunai, shuriken, senbon etc came out flying straight of the wormhole as Temari swung her gigantic fan, repelling the weapons away. The weapons kept coming and Temari had to swing her fan to repel, wait, is that a couch?

Tsuki thought, 'Just like Tenten-san, the weapons are useless, against her, hell, even that unwanted couch was being repelled. I guess I'll have to use the Amateratsu or Tsukuyomi, the Susanno is out of question since I want to save it for later use. I'll use the Amateratsu then.' Her Sharingan spun rapidly as she yelled, "AMATERATSU!" Black flames appeared as they burned the ground where Temari jumped away from. As Tsuki moved her head to look at Temari, the flames moved as well, following Temari as she ran.

With only wind as her weapon, Temari foolishly swung her fan at the flames in hopes to extinguish it. The plan backfired badly as the flames intensified, moving faster as it became larger. Temari cursed and shouted, "I forfeit ! I forfeit!" Tsuki stopped her onslaught and looked at Genma who nodded, "SHOUSHA, UCHIHA TSUKI!" As soon as he said that, the flames extinguished as Tsuki released her jutsu.

Tsuki and Temari shook hands as they walked back to the finalists' box, the crowd cheering for the two as they showed not only talent but goods sportsmanship as well. Occasionally, in the cheers, you could hear fan boys and surprisingly fangirls shouting for Tsuki and Temari to marry them. Itachi smiled widely, which shocked his family as it was the equivalent of him being proud of them and laughing on the floor rolling. Tsuki smiled back at her family.

As they reached the box, Yuki and Haku congratulated her for her great victory while Kankuro and surprisingly Gaara asked for her well being. When asked why Gaara asked, he said she was his precious person and he would not stand to letting her get hurt, causing the girl to hug her brother, which she succeeded, something that shocked them even more.

Genma said again, "What a great match, now for the next match, Sabaku Kankuro of Suna and Hyuga Neji of Konoha, please come down." They complied as they faced each other, glaring each other down. Genma smirked and said, "Two great clans, from two great villages, which will win, now Hyuga Neji vs Sabaku Kankuro, START... YOUR... ENGINE!"

The boys took it as starting the match since Genma leaped away after saying that, Neji immediately rushed forward and began his Juuken onslaught. At the audience, Hiashi said to his younger daughter, "Hanabi-chan, watch Neji's style. He developed a style that is just like your Kaa-san's. He is a prodigy of the Hyuga like your sister is. This will show you our true power since you've never seen a Hyuga fight a person outside the clan, right?"

Hanabi nodded as Hizashi and Hitomi bashed Hiashi on the head. Hitomi said, "There you go again, Hiashi-kun, I thought you were over that." Hizashi continued, "Indeed, Nii-san. I thought Hitomi-sama cleared that from you." Hiashi chuckled, "But its true, Hanabi-chan never saw a fight between a Hyuga and someone from another place." Hinata shook her head as she sighed, "Tou-sama, he just never changes."

Back to the fight, Kankuro cursed as his puppet was severed, he tried using the parts individually but Neji always cut them off first thing, giving him no chance in hell to fight back. Soon Kankuro became desperate and took out one of his newer but weaker puppets. He designed the puppet after Sasori's famous Hiruko, used from the inside. He quickly slid in the puppet and coated the tail with poison, swinging it wildly. He was not used to this yet so his movements were strained.

Neji was having a hard time dodging with the standard Juuken and went for his own version of the Juuho, the Darkku Matta style. He named it that way since the Juuho was like a graceful dance, while his was a forceful yet hard form of fighting, both flexible. The Juuho was like light in a way, so he named his the Dark Matter stance. (Truthfully, I just finished a HG Exia Dark Matter Gundam model, so I named it after that.)

Neji moved gracefully, dodging every strike and eventually going into the field of his jutsu. He smirked and said, "Its over, Darkku Matta: Tora no Tekken!" His hand swirled with chakra, forming heads of a tiger as he shot forward, obliterating the puppet. He pointed his jutsu at the puppet user and said, "Yield." Kankuro nodded. Genma heard this and said, "SHOUSHA, HYUGA NEJI!"

Everyone cheered. At the Kage box, A laughed, "Seems Konoha's gennin are taking the lead now. First the A-ranked Kamen Rider Faiz showing a new power, then an Uchiha with the Mangekyou, then now a Hyuga with a new fighting style. This generation is gonna be legendary!" Minato and Kushina smiled as well. The Kazekage chuckled, "Well, your gennin trashed my children, I see you train your shinobi well, Hokage." Minato nodded as he thought, 'Hmph, damn Orochimaru, thinking I don't know who you are, I'll enjoy killing you for betraying Sandaime-sama and Konoha. Especially harming those innocent children.'

After sending Kankuro to the infirmary, Genma called Hikari and Yugito to the arena. Genma nodded, "You two ready, HAJIME!" The two blondes charged, Hikari instantly forming a Rasengan in her hand and Yugito a fireball in her own. Both spheres clashed as the balls exploded. They then traded punches and kicks as they gauged their opponents. Yugito smirked, "Shall we take this up a notch, imouto-chan?" Hikari smirked back, "Of course, nee-san." Both Jinchurikii flared their demonic chakra. Yugito became a human sized two tailed cat while Hikari was coated with yellow chakra, seal markings on her, which made her more prettier.

Yugito asked, "Why is your transformation different?" Hikari replied, "I could use the normal one, but this is more suited for human battle." Yugito nodded as the two jinchurikii vanished and reappeared in the middle of the arena. They traded blows, matching blow for blow. They flipped back as Yugito went to stand on all fours, her tails arching as chakra gathered in her mouth. Hikari smiled as the head of Kasumi's fox form made of yellow chakra appeared with Hikari in the middle appeared.

Both had a ball of black chakra now, they released them shouting, "BIJUUDAMA!" The two bombs met as a small mushroom cloud erupted from the explosion. Everyone and thing coated with ash, poor Genma who experienced it first hand. The fight continued, where Hikari lost in experience, she made it for power and stamina. Yugito made up the lack of power and stamina with experience and timing. Soon, Yugito started to tire and slipped, giving Hikari the chance she needed.

Now, Naruto was back at the box, he saw Hikari fought with such power and was proud of her. Hikari noticed him and started to fight with more enthusiasm, she charged when the chance was given, sending a kunai with the justu-shiki and Hiraishin beside Yugito, Rasengan in hand, and slammed it into the Niibi Jinchurikii, sending her flying into the crater Bee crashed into earlier, also unconscious.

Genma chuckled at the similar victory by the siblings, and wondered if Haruna would do the same, using a special chakra/energy and win by sticking their opponents in a same crater on the wall. He announced, "SHOUSHA, Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikari!" The crowd went wild and several fan boys also shouted for her to marry them. Hikari smiled as she thought, 'Like I'll ever marry them, all I need is Onii-chan.'

She went up to the box and was rewarded by Naruto kissing her. Naruto smiled at her and said, "Nice fight, Hikari-chan." Hikari beamed at him, "Arrigatou, Onii-chan, you fine, you made all of us worry." She sounded worried at the end, which she was. Naruto chuckled and placed a hand on her head, "I'm fine now. Sorry for making you worry." Hikari nodded.

Beside, the Sabaku siblings were surprised, Hikari had addressed Naruto as her brother, yet they kissed like lovers, are they into incest? (More than you know) Temari asked, "Ano, I'm confused, you addressed him as brother, yet you still kissed like lovers, are you..?" Naruto laughed and said, "Yes, our clan doesn't forbid it, and believe it or not, our parents support it as well, they say it'll help repopulate the clan faster since this'll put me under the CRA."

Kankuro grumbled, "Damn lucky bastard." He would have worshiped the blonde if he hadn't stopped him from kissing Ayame, but that wasn't the case now. Tsuki, Yuki and Haku pouted at Naruto along with Haruna, "So we don't get kisses now huh, Naruto-kun/Onii-chan?" Naruto chuckled and kissed them all, making the Sabaku siblings have their jaw on the ground.

They were snapped out of the stupor as Genma announced, "Will Uchiha Yuki and Momchi Haku come down please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, remember to give me some answers on whether Fem Kyubi is in the harem of **NorthSouthGorem's CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant** , and NaruHinaFemKyubiHarem stories or communities please, thank you and goodbye, for now.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's the chap, anyway, can anyone tell me some Naruto x Hinata x FemKyubi harem fanfics? I'm craving for that kinda story. Yet I can't seem to find some other than a few. Can anyone tell me some please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls walked to face each other. Both wore determined faces as they wanted to know which was stronger. Genma asked, "You ready?" He got nods and went to shout to the crowd, "Okay, another battle between two young maidens, so!" He took out a recorder and played it, using the amplifier jutsu to make it so everyone heard it. The recorder played, '3...2...1...' Genma then yelled, "HAJIME!" (Imagine Fourze henshin 321 countdown.)

The two black haired girls instantly leaped at each other, senbon and kunai drawn. Yuki slashed with her kunai as Haku blocked with three senbon, held like claws. (Like Wolverine) They jumped away from each other as Yuki did handsigns, "KATON: KaryuEndan!" A torrent of flame shot at Haku who did one handed signs, one set with each hands. She shouted, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu! Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" A dome of water surrounded Haku, blocking the attack, then the water from the dome became a dragon and shot at Yuki.

At the stands, Zabuza was smiling with pride. A was impressed at the display of 'recycling' jutsu, "Wow, she actually transferred a jutsu to another. I don't think anyone can do that at her age." Minato replied, "Well, she did study under Zabuza when she was young." Zabuza laughed, "Indeed she did, she's already stronger than me, she only has the problem of being too soft, otherwise she'd make a good oinin."

The kage nodded as they watched the fight. The wate dragon smashed into the ground, creating a small pool of water with an inch deep. The two girls used the water walking exercise to fight. Haku yelled, "Hyouton: Tsukishiro!" A pillar of ice erupted from the ground, well, water, and would have encased Yuki in ice had the girl not dodge. Yuki then activated her EMS like her sister did and yelled, "Hyouton: Tsukishiro!" The same pillar rose and would have caught Haku.

Up at the stands, Suckura and Sasuke were surprised, well Sakura was surprised they could walk on water and use ice techniques while Sasuke was surprised his sister could do Ice jutsu. The banshee screeched, "How are they fighting on water? How are they using ice jutsu?" Fugaku and Mikoto shook their heads in disappointment at the banshee, she didn't know how to do the water walking, that meant one thing, she ain't fit to be ninja.

Itachi sighed and explained, "In order, they are using chakra to stand on water, you must learn it to be even qualified as ninja, so that means you aren't one, Haku has the Hyouton Kekkei Genkai, as for Yuki, she has a special Mangkeyou Sharingan, over time, one Uchiha will have a special ability in this stage of the Sharingan, though its incredibly rare that one appearing is only seen once a few centuries. Yuki iand Tsuki are the only living Uchiha who can do that now, they can copy Kekkei Genkai, though the limit is two for Yuki and one for Tsuki since the ability was originally Yuki's and they exchanged eyes to prevent them from going blind. But they can 'delete' one of them to place in another, so in a sense, she has three Gekkei Genkai, while Tsuki can have two gekkei Genkai. Sadly the copied Kekkei Genkai can't be passed down. "

Sakura glared at the elder Uchiha as he said she wasn't a ninja, "I see, but that doesn't mean I'm not qualified as a kunoichi!" Itachi shrugged, "Well, maybe, just get Kakashi to teach you, and if you tone your damn voice down and actually train seriously without being on a diet, my brother might actually notice you, if your mother isn't that damn banshee, you might even have a greater chance." Sakura thought back to what Naruto had said to her in the forest, she felt disappointed that her mother was like that, and decided to get more training.

Back at the match, Haku was surprised, "How?" Yuki smiled, "I can copy Kekkei Genkai with my Mangekyou, though I can only use have two at a time. Now, I have two copied." On Tsuki's waist formed a belt, causing everyone's eyes to widen. She held a white phone and said to it, "Henshin." She then slid it into a pistol holder like object on her waist. The device said, " **Complete**." And she transformed into a white being, Yuki said, "Kamen Rider Delta, omae no sadame wa orega kimeru." She then drew her phone and started shooting bullets at Haku.

Haku cursed and made handsigns, "HYOUTON: MAKYOU HYOUSHO!" A dome of ice mirrors formed around her, blocking most of the attacks. Yuki took her phone and said, "Check." She then slid it back into her holster, " **EXCEED CHARGE.** " She jumped up and came down kicking, a beam hitting Haku's dome as Yuki obliterated it, knocking Haku out.

Genma nodded, "SHOUSHA, UCHIHA YUKI!" The crowd cheered for the girl as Haku was taken to the infirmary. When she reached the box, she was rewarded by Naruto kissing her. He said, "So you can copy Kekkei Genkai huh?" Yuki grinned and nodded. Naruto chuckled, "Nice use of mine though, I'm curious though, why yours looked like that." Tsuki explained for her sister, "Because your kekkei genkai is a rare type and has a variety, so Yuki-chan's Sharingan can only copy the base and make a new one suited for her. I can do it as well but I can only copy one Kekkei Genkai, since we exchanged eyes to prevent us from going blind."

Naruto nodded at the information. Genma then said, "Now for the final match of the first round, will please Uzumaki Namikaze Haruna and Sabaku Gaara please come down." The two jinchurikii complied. Genma said, "Okay, READY, HAJIME!"

Haruna who knew he was a JInchurikii instantly used her chakra chains, sand versus chains. Gaara used his sand to crush the girl but her chains made a protective dome, preventing the sand from entering. Haruna then yelled, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A dozen clones appeared as they charged Gaara. They managed to get close Gaara, using the Hiraishin to avoid the sand, which Gaara hasn't figured out that it would only appear near a kunai.

As soon as they reached Gaara, the original Haruna yelled, "Bunshin Daibakuha!" All clones glowed and exploded, blowing Gaara away, also causing a huge wound on Gaara's abdomen as one clone was near that area. He felt pain and touched the wound, "What is this? Its warm, blood, my own blood. Hehehe, you intrigue me, you shall prove my existence, UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HARUNA!"

Sand surrounded the Suna nin as a dome formed, out of the blue a large sand hand burst out and tried to grab Haruna, who countered with her own Bijuu chakra's hand, both clashing. Tender feathers fell from the sky, as all civilians fell asleep, the shinobi dispelling the obvious genjutsu. Somewhere, Kabuto cursed, "Dammit, Orochimaru-sama, we shouldn't have planned our invasion after reading Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian."

An explosion erupted at the Kage Box, revealing that the box was destroyed, and in its place was a red giant barrier with four shinobi surrounding it. In it was Minato, Kushina, A, Mei and Zabuza as well as Orochimaru. Naruto, Kushina and Minato recognized the girl of the group as Tayuya from Kin. At the Namikaze compound, Kin recognized the chakra and whispered, "Tayuya-chan, I hope Naruto-sama and the others can get her."

Back at the stadium, Kankuro and Temari instantly jumped down to their brother, who fell down from the stress and was held by Temari. Naruto saw this and said, "Hikari-chan, you're with me, the rest of you, go help evacuate the civilians and help fight the invading shinobi. As for you Kumo nin, I wanna make sure, are you our enemy?"

Bee looked at his friends before looking at the barrier. A noticed him and yelled, "We of Kumo will help Konoha! Go and assist the Konoha shinobi!" Mei also shouted to her own shinobi who accompanied her, a team of Anbu, "Help Konoha, fight with them." The team nodded and went to fight the Oto and Suna nin. Bee looked at Naruto and grinned, "There's your answer, lets go!" The Kumo shinobi then jumped away with the Konoha gennin.

Naruto looked at Haruna and the Sabaku siblings, then the two jumped to their sister/lover. As soon as they reached, the Sabaku trio's sensei appeared and said, "Temari, Kankuro, take Gaara and go to the checkpoint, I'll handle them."The siblings nodded and left as Baki prepared to fight the siblings. Suddenly a senbon flew at Baki who catched it with his hands. Genma walked to them saying, "You three, go after the siblings. I'll fight this guy." Naruto shook his head, "No, you go with my sisters. He's mine, keep my sisters safe."

Genma was about to say he was a gennin and wouldn't survive, then he remembered who exactly Naruto was, and nodded smirking. Naruto then searched in his head, for the power of his final form. He then heard a voice, "Hmm, I see you wanna try your new power out, fine. I'll let you use it this time, then you'll need to defeat me to gain access to it. The name's Supekuta, remember it. And your new form is called the Chou Deadheat form. Go and kill the man."

Naruto then felt the enormous energy as he smirked, transforming into his Chou Deadheat form. He said, "Kamen Rider Faiz Chou Deadheat, saa showtime da." The two shinobi charged, Baki was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto as his punches were incredibly painful. While Baki was one of the strongest Jounin in Suna, he could not match up to the strongest jounins of Konoha, especially not Naruto who had achieved A-ranked status and was actually stronger than that.

Baki yelled, "FUUTON: KAZE NO YAIBA!" The wind blades charged at Naruto who merely swung his hands, the force from his swing dissolving the blades. Baki cursed and yelled, "FUUTON: KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" A cyclone came out of Baki's mouth and headed for Naruto. Naruto raised his arms and clenched his fists and thrust forward, launching a huge aura of energy, destroying the cyclone and slammed into Baki who couldn't dodge in time and killed the man as he couldn't withstand the power of the blast, unlike Kirabi.

After checking Baki was dead, Naruto leaped after his sisters and Genma (I'm tired of typing the girls as Naruto's sister/lovers, so I'll just say their his sisters when addressing them) into the forest.

With the group of three after Naruto started fighting Baki, they caught up to the group of three siblings. Temari cursed and said, "Kankuro, take Gaara and go. I'll handle him." Kankuro pushed Gaara back to Temari when she handed the boy to him, "No, you're winded from your fight, take him and go to the checkpoint. I'll manage to deal with them somehow." Temari saw the look and nodded before leaping away.

Genma cursed and said, "You girls go after them, I'll deal with him." The girls nodded and left the fight to the jounin. Kankuro was gonna stop them but Genma leaped in front of him. Genma smirked, "Omae no aite wa kono oreda." Kankuro cursed as Genma charged. Kankuro took out Karasu and jumped away, leaving the puppet to fight the jounin. Genma shouted as he drew his sword and coated it with chakra, "AMAI, AMAI!" He swung his sword at the chakra string and cut off the connection from Kankuro and the puppet.

Kankuro cursed as his only weapon was out of the window and the only thing he could do was use the chakra strings to fight. He tried to control Genma but he found himself flung towards the jounin who smirked, "I told you already, you're too naive. You don't have the strength to control my actions, BOY!" Kankuro was then knocked out. Genma then heard, "Genma-san, where're my sisters?" Genma saw Naruto in human form and was about to reply when the Shukaku suddenly appeared with two yellow Kyubi.

With the sisters when Genma cut the chakra strings, they finally reached the two siblings and was about to say something when Gaara woke up from resting. Gaara laughed maniacally and said, "YOU, SHALL PROVE MY EXISTENCE UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HARUNA!" He shot a sand hand at the girls as they jumped away, going into the pure youki Bijuu mode. Inside of them, Kasumi said, "Keep a distance and use the mini Bijuudama or any ranged attacks, then you'll be fine. Unless Shukaku shows his giant form." The girls nodded as they continued to fight. Shooting ranged attacks as Gaara blocked with his sand.

After a while, Gaara smiled crazily, "FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH! YOU ARE WORTHY! TANUKI NEIRI JUTSU!" He then fell asleep as sand wrapped around him, before growing to form the large size of the Shukaku. Hikari and Haruna looked at each other as Kasumi said, "Lets go big!" The two flared youki as they transformed into the full Bijuu form.

Naruto and Genma reached them and looked in awe. Shukaku said, "Nee-san, I see we'll have to fight." Kasumi smiled from both of her clones, "Indeed we shall." Shukaku smirked, "Then let me even my odds." Three more clones appeared with sand, facing the two Kyubi. While most believed the Bijuu's strength were measured by the tails, they were wrong. The bijuu were equal at the begining and trained to become strong. Though Kasumi was still at the top, Shukaku wasn't to be looked down at.

Kasumi tch'd, two Shukaku she could handle, but four, she could barely fight them since Shukaku had the best teamwork with his clones among the Bijuu. Naruto saw the distressed look on his Bijuu girlfriend and summoned Dragoor (If you're wondering, search the dragons' names with the Infinity Blade, I took the dragons from the game). The two Bijuu looked shocked to see Dragoor of all gigantic beings on Earth. Naruto stood on top and said, "Dragoor-sama, Suna is attacking Konoha, and they've released the Shukaku, I need help."

Dragoor huffed, "Hmph, you could have summoned Ba'el or Piscis, Naruto. But I'm bored anyway, lets pound the little tanuki. Kasumi, you and your, umm clone, handle two of them, I'll take the other ones." (Since Shukaku is made of sand, he can expand and create unlimited clones, right?) Shukaku narrowed their eyes and charged, well, shot two streams of sand at the dragon.

The huge dragon merely breathed out a stream of fire and crystallized the sand. He then flew up and fired another stream of fire, which was blocked by Shukaku with a sand shield. The sand Bijuu then sent sand to wrap the dragon, who merely flew higher and higher as he shot fire to stop the sand. He landed and said, "Impressive, but it ain't enough!" The massive dragon blew more fire, so intense that it went through the defenses and 'killed' them, leaving the original and the clone fighting Kasumi left.

Dragoor said, "Well, my job's done, see ya Naruto." Naruto nodded as Dragoor dispelled. To Kasumi, she dodged the sand attacks easily by jumping around, countering with mini Bijuudama as she jumped. Soon, Kasumi destroyed the clone and the two Kyubi targeted the original. She had Hikari and Haruna double sucker punch the boy on the tanuki's head so hard he had woken up from the pain, resealing Shukaku as he dissolved into a large pile of sand, which cushioned his fall.

Naruto walked to the boy with his sisters as the boy tried to scramble away, "No, stay away!" Naruto sighed, "We're not gonna kill you. You just had a bad life, thinking no one cared for you." Hikari continued, "Which isn't true." Gaara was confused, "Whaddaya mean? Nobody cares for me,all people have done is try to kill me, hate me or just ignore me."

Haruna smiled, "You don't need to look far, just close enough to see that there are people who care." Then Temari appeared standing in front of Gaara. Naruto said, "You don't need to worry, we ain't hurting him, after all he's their brother in a sense." He pointed to his sisters who nodded. Temari's eyes widened as she remembered their Bijuu transformation and asked, "Then how?" The girls smiled and looked at their brother, who was confused, "The village likes Jinchurikii, but more importantly, we have a brother who loves us a lot. Gaara-san, your sister and brother love you a lot too, you were just blinded by your own hatred."

Gaara looked at Temari, "Is it true?" Temari smiled and nodded. Gaara turned to the three Namikaze siblings, "Arrigatou, for making me realize this. Where's Kankuro?" Genma then came, "He's here." He was carrying the cat-guy and handed him to the blonde Suna kunoichi, "Go, we won't come after you. But if we see you one more time, we'll capture you."

The two nodded and leaped away with their unconscious brother. The three siblings from Konoha looked at Genma, who said, "What?" Hikari giggled with Haruna as the redhead said, "Well, we thought you'd capture them, protocalls and all." Genma sighed, "I do have some humanity you know." The girls giggled while Naruto only gave him thumbs-up, clearly mocking the jounin, before they headed back to help with the invasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another incredibly long chapter, for me anyway, 3K+ words is a large number for writing something, hope you like it. The next is the clash of the Kage. Review pls.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. critics, I'll just tell you I'm still a beginner and I suck at romance stuff, the flashbacks, well I'm just focusing on the present and future, sorry if you wanted the past flashbacks. I may do a flashback chapter in the next few chaps, maybe after Naruto gains control over the Chou Deadheat form. And the girls all just love Naruto for himself, I can't really explain a reason, since I don't think you really need a solid reason as to why you love someone besides his personality and so on, I already explained why Kyubi loves Naruto on the wave mission, if its not enough then sorry, Hinata and the rest well, I don't really know how to explain. And if anyone is wondering, Showa Riders or anyone else ain't appearing, just from the 555 series.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To when the explosion happened, the 'Kazekage' saw Gaara getting hurt, not that he cared anyway, and signaled his body guard, which was a shadow clone, to detonate himself. The clone obliged and glowed, gaining the attention of the other people in the box, before exploding. The others in the box leaped away in time to avoid the explosion, but were not fast enough to avoid getting stuck in the barrier formed by four shinobi, one was fat, the second had six arms, the third was pale and had white hair and finally, the only girl of the four, who was a redhead.

Minato, Kushina and Naruto recognized the girl from Kin. Minato smirked and said, "Kazekage, no, Orochimaru, do you really think you can win? While A might fight against us, Mizukage-dono and Zabuza won't since Haku's here. And you never were a match for me." Orochimaru glared at the man, "That may be, but regardless if all of you here are my enemy, I will still make you pay for taking what was rightfully mine."

Minato laughed, "I doubt you can do anything, and Sarutobi-sama chose me as the Yondaime because I qualified more than you did. So, Raikage and Mizukage, which are you fighting with, us, or them?" A looked at Bee who was looking at them and shouted, "We of Kumo will help Konoha! Go and assist the Konoha shinobi!" Bee nodded and his team jumped away. Mei and Zabuza shared a nod and said to her Anbu guards that came to Konoha with her, "Go, help Konoha, we'll be fine here." The Anbu nodded and leaped away.

A smirked at Minato, "Hokage, you have your answer. Orochimaru got us in the cross fire, he's going down." Minato smirked back as he glared at the snake. Orochimaru cackled, "This changes nothing, KUCHIYOSE EDO TENSEI!" Three coffins rose from the ground, quickly opening to reveal Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and Uzumaki Mito.

Kushina gasped as she saw her ancestor. In the village, on top of Katsuya and Gamabunta respectively, Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as Hiruzen who was helping defeat the invading enemies, were shocked to sense the familiar chakra of the Shodaime Hokage, Niidaime Hokage and Uzumaki Mito.

Back to the roof, Mito saw Kushina and smiled, "Kushi-chan, you've grown up." Kushina nodded, speechless. Hashirama and Tobirama looked at Minato, "You're the Yondaime, huh?" Minato nodded. The two elder Hokage smiled, "While we dislike the fact that we're fighting against our village, we'll enjoy fighting you and see how strong you are."

Orochimaru cackled and slid the kunai for the summoning into the three resurrected people, "Enough catching up, you can all do it when you're dead! I have to thank Mito-sama for this though." He whipped out a belt, causing everyone to have their eyes widened. Orochimaru put on the belt and took out a phone, dialing 000 and pressed enter. The belt announced, " **Standing by**." Orochimaru, enjoying the shocked faces of his enemies, slid the phone into the belt, pushing it down. " **Complete**."

Now in the place of Orochimaru, stood a black and gold figure. Orochimaru laughed maniacally, "Behold, the power of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, finally in my hands. I think I need a name for this, from now on, I'll be known as KAMEN RIDER ORGA!" As if on cue, the Kusanagi blade in his hands glowed, dying down ad revealed the Orga Stlanzer.

They then noticed the giant dragon and the Bijuu. Orochimaru smiled behind his helmet and said, "Hmm, the kids have began their battle, why not we began ours?" He then flicked his hands, and the three Konoha resurrected shinobi charged. Minato said, "Raikage-dono, you fight the Niidaime, Mizukage-dono, Zabuza, you two fight the Shodaime, Kushina will fight Mito-sama and I will handle Orochimaru." A chuckled, "Okay, Hokage, normally I'd hate to be ordered around, but I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?"

They all charged. With Kushina, Mito and her were in a sword dance. Kushina was holding her own as she parried a slash from Mito's sword, Mito was in human form as she had not unlock her Rider form and Kushina was in Kaixa form. Mito created three sealess Kage Bunshin as she crouched, starting to draw seals. Kushina cursed as she swung her Kaixa Blaygun, sending a burst of energy at the clones and formed drills drilling them, before she vanished into the drills, reappearing behind them as the clones exploded.

Kushina then charged the elder Uzumaki who had finished her seals, Kushina was about to swing her blade but found herself hitting a chakra barrier. Mito looked up and held up the seals, five papers with similar seals on it, Kushina's eyes widened as she recognized the seals. Mito flung the papers in a circle as they floated in the air, she said as she formed strange handsigns, "God of the east sea, Amei. God of the west sea, Shukuryou. God of the south sea, Kyojou. God of the north sea, Gukyou. Gods of the four seas, fend off a hundred demons and drive back the fierce disaster! Fuinjutsu: Anti-Hyakki Yagyou Pentagram!" (This is from Tokyo Ravens if anyone watches it, done by Ohtomo Jin and Harutora.)

The seals glowed and formed a pentagram, rainbow colored and shot out a huge blast of energy. Kushina jumped around, barely dodging the blasts. Kushina landed and made clones, drawing her own seals. Like herself, Mito quickly destroyed the clones, but Kushina was done. She formed her chains and held Mito in place, she threw the seal at Mito and said, "Namah sarva tatha gatebhyah sarva!"

The seal instantly duplicated and surrounded Mito, as a huge torrent of flames erupted from the ground, incinerating the elder Uzumaki. The flames soon died down to reveal Mito severely burned, half her body was gone, showing paper as her body components. Mito smiled as more paper came to regenerate her, "Not bad, Kushi-chan, you weakened the seal a bit. You even used the jutsu I taught you a long time ago." Kushina nodded, "Arrigatou, Mito-sama." Mito nodded, "How's Naruto-kun? When he summoned me, he told me you neglected him."

Kushina flinched as she remembered Naruto had summoned the woman once and replied, "Hai, we were wrong, but we've made up now." Mito smiled, "I'm glad then." They charged once more, blades clashing.

With A, he was doing well, more than he expected, well the fact that Tobirama mainly relied on water jutsu and him Raiton jutsu might have helped. A was trading punches with Tobirama who would occasionally slash with his sword. A charged and shouted, "LARIAT!" His attack missed as Tobirama vanished, appearing beside a kunai. A smirked as he recognized Tobirama using the Hiraishin.

A charged up his Lightning Armor and vanished in a burst of speed. He appeared in front of Tobirama who had his sword ready, they both shouted, "RAITON: LARIAT/ SUITON: SURASSHU!" The attacks clashed, A's attack proved to be superior as Tobirama was flung away. He got up and made handsigns, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A countered with his own, "Raiton:Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" A dragon-shaped lightning tornado charged at the water dragon, clashing as it exploded, sending electric filled water all around. Tobirama's seal weakened a little as he gained conscious. He laughed as he clashed blows with A, "Not bad, Yondaime Raikage, you're just like your father." A's eyes widened, "You fought my father?" Tobirama laughed, "Indeed, strong fellow, that guy. Sad I couldn't have a rematch with him, but you'll do just fine."

They seperated, before charging once more, A with more determination this time. He shouted, "ELBOW!" He sent a lightning charged elbow at Tobirama, who jumped away. Tobirama landed and said, "Hirashingiri." He then vanished and appeared behind A, who had Kawarimi with a log to avoid the blow. They looked at the broken log, stopping a while and said a prayer for the almighty log, before charging again.

With Mei and Zabuza, they were a bit hard pressed as Hashirama kept using Mokuton to counter them. While they had the elemental advantage, Hashirama was more experienced. Zabuza cursed and yelled, "Amagiri Shimei Ryukenjutsu: Fugaku!" He added chakra to his attack as a chakra blade came out of the Kubikiribocho, he then slashed downwards, cutting the Hokage in half.

Mei noticed that there was a seal in the Edo Tensei and realized what had to be done. As the paper regenerated, she said, "Zabuza, use that technique one more time, I know how to defeat them now." Zabuza nodded. Hashirama stood up and formed a handsign, "MOKUTON: Mokuryuu no Jutsu!" A wooden dragon appearing and charged the two Kiri nin. Zabuza and Mei smirked at each other and said, "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu/Yoton: Ryudan no Jutsu!"

The three dragon jutsu clashed as the wooden dragon was reduced to nothing, the water soaking it up as the lava melted it. Zabuza immediately swung his blade, "Amagiri Shinmei Ryuukenjutsu: Fugaku!" The attack cut Hashirama in half. Mei then made handsigns, "Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!" She spit out liquid lava as it burned through the paper and destroyed the seal. As soon as that happened, Hashirama dissolved into ashes, no longer regenerating. Zabuza blinked his eyes, "Well, that was easy." Mei sighed, "It was a two on one, plus we already had the elemental advantage. And I think the jutsu weakens the summoned person, not in their peak so much." Zabuza laughed, "Nonetheless, we defeated the Shodaime Hokage, lets go help the others." Mei nodded and did so.

With Minato, he was having a hard time. Orga (Not the one from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans, mind you, I like that guy.) was proving to be hard to fight, unlike his son, Orga was stronger in terms of strength but lost in speed. Minato sent another Rasengan at Orga, which seemingly bounced right off, the spheres exploded, but there was no damage.

Minato then Hiraishin around Orochimaru, slashing with his kunai at Orochimaru who blocked with ease. The snake taunted, "What's wrong, Minato? Where's that strength you used to defeat me? Is the power gap so much now?" Minato said nothing and continued to use Rasengan after Rasengan. Smoke came up as Minato sent a double Rasengan to Orochimaru. The dust cleared and revealed the armor dented a bit.

Orochimaru laughed and pressed enter on his phone, " **EXCEED CHARGE**." A large energy blade emerged around the Orga Stalnzer. Orochimaru said, "You actually dented the armor, Minato, but your life is mine, and I WILL CLAIM IT!" He swung the blade as Minato searched his mind for a technique that would save him, the Hiraishin was out since the kunai were all near Orochimaru and doing so would just make it harder for him. Then a thought came to him.

(Flashback)

Some time after Naruto and Minato had their relationship fixed, Naruto told his father, "Tou-san, I've completed the Rasengan and I wanna show you the jutsu." Minato rose his eyebrow and said, "Sure, lets go to the training field." Naruto nodded.

When they reached the field, Naruto made two clones as one made the Rasengan in the orginal's hand while the other focused wind chakra into the Rasengan. Minato's eyes widened as the Rasengan was infused with elemental chakra. Naruto raised his hand, which now had a shuriken-shaped Rasengan in it and threw it, "Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken!"

The damage was extreme, like the Rasengan, it exploded, but on a much, much larger scale. All that's left of the trees in the line of fire was now a huge crater. Minato was speechless. Naruto grinned at his father's gobsmacked face and said, "I used one clone to maintain the Rasengan and the other infuse wind chakra while I maintained the balance. I wanna teach it to you, you're actually the first, but it can't be used often, more like a one-hit KO jutsu." Minato smiled as he heard Naruto taught him first, they then started to train.

(FLashback end)

Minato threw a kunai backwards and Hiraishin away. He created two clones and focused. Soon, in his hands was a Fuma Shuriken sized/like Rasengan. He yelled, "Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken!" The attack slammed into Orochimaru, but it was futile as Orochimaru was fine, smoke rising from his armor. Orochimaru growled, "Ya know, while I'm a lot stronger in this form, it still hurts like hell. For that, you've pissed me off, you'll die!"

Orochimaru was about to charge but the barrier suddenly broke into pieces. The Edo Tensei Mito and Tobirama then suddenly crumbled to ashes as a blur of black appeared in front of Orochimaru and Minato, revealing Faiz in all his glory. Minato immediately shouted, "ANBU, restrain the four shinobi!'' They did so but only Tayuya was caught, the rest were gone.

Orochimaru tch'd as ANBU, the Kages, Zabuza and Naruto surrounded him. He said, "You win this battle, but you'll lose the war. I'LL BE BACK!" The snake sannin then melted into mud. Naruto sighed and deformed. He then faced his father, "You used the Rasen-Shuriken, nice, Tou-san. But it was unstable before you threw it. I'm happy you deemed it strong enough to use."

Minato chuckled at his son's comment. The other Kage and Kushina nodded at Naruto for breaking the barrier and destroying the Edo Tensei for them. A loud voice then interrupted them, "If you're gonna kill me, do it, and stop that fucking thing, it's pissing me off!" Minato, Kushina and Naruto looked at the source, which was Tayuya. Naruto said, "Tayuya, right?"

The girl replied, "What if I am, Shit-face?" Hikari and Haruna were trying not to pound the girl as she insulted their brother and boyfriend. Minato, A, Zabuza and Genma as well as a few Anbu chuckled at the new nickname. Naruto sighed, "You know Tsuchi Kin?" Tayuya glared at him, "Yeah, and you killed her!" Minato then said, "So that's what Orochimaru told you?"

Tayuya only glared, which was an answer enough. Kushina sighed, "Kin-chan's alive, in fact she's at our compound. She specifically wanted you to be spared and if possible, live with her and us." Tayuya was surprised, before putting on an angry face, "And what's she doing there? Being a sex-slave for the pretty face blonde here?!" She looked at Naruto, causing frowns from the females present. Minato sighed, "Anbu, put her in a cell. Naruto, tell Kin that Tayuya's not cooperating and bring her to see Tayuya. We're going to help with cleaning the village."

Everyone nodded as they went to work. Soon, the invading forces were gone and the Destruction of the Leaf failed. In fact, the Civilian Council and Danzo were found guilty that day and were to be executed by the clan heads the next few days for treason. The village was now safe once more, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings were more liked, well, the sisters more so than Naruto anyway.

At the compound, Naruto was alone in the compound with Kin, his sisters and Haku were with most of the Kunoichi on a girls day out while his godparents and his father were sorting things out at the office, Kin saw Naruto and asked, "Naruto-sama, how did it go? Did you get Tayuya-chan?" Naruto looked at the girl and nodded, "She's not cooperating though, tomorrow, we'll visit her and see how it goes. Right now, I'm tired and need some sleep." The girl sighed and nodded as Naruto went to his room and slumped on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it, review pls.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it... or not. And just so you know, Tayuya's getting a slight personality change, with a more easy going kind of personality and less bad words, I just can't write that kind of stuff yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Naruto and Kin headed for the prison to see Tayuya. Naruto said as they reached the door, "Should I go in first, or you go first or we go in together?" Kin thought for a while, "Lets go in together, Naruto-sama." She giggled as Naruto sighed at the title. As they went in, Tayuya said, "What do ya want, Shith- Kin?!" Kin smiled at her sister, "Tayuya-nee-chan."

Tayuya snapped her head at Naruto, "Only she knows I'm her sister, so how is she still alive?! Orochimaru told us you killed her whole team!" Naruto sighed, "No, her teammates are dead and the only reason she's here is because she defected here. And the fact that my father was kind enough to go with Kin-chan's request to let you stay, much less live."

Kin blushed at the suffix as Tayuya took in the information. She then said, "Wait, the only way a ninja can go to another village is by marrying someone or becoming a slave, and last I checked she ain't married, so who's slave is she?" Naruto sighed, "Mine, only name though, otherwise she's just a guest." Kin giggled, "Though I call him master since it irks him though."

Naruto shook his head before becoming serious, "So what's your answer, you can become my slave in name and join your sister, or you stay in a cell for the rest of your lives, your choice. In fact, you might become a kunoichi of Konoha if you want." Tayuya pondered the idea, 'Hmm, not a bad idea actually, if Kin actually defected here, Konoha must be a lot better than Oto, plus he's not that bad looking and I'll get to tease Shit-head with Kin.' She looked at Naruto and said, "Okay, I'll become your slave, but don't expect me to spread my legs for you."

Naruto and Kin blushed and yelled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THAT?!/Nee-chan!" Tayuya giggled at their reactions, "Just kidding, just get me outta here." Naruto got his blush down and nodded, as he went out to the counter to release Tayuya. Naruto then told the sisters, "Lets go to the town square, the traitors are being executed today." The two girls were confused about the traitors, which were the Civilian and Elder Councils.

(Flashback)

When the invasion was going on, Mebuki and the other civilians were planning to get the forbidden scroll and the village treasury. They were guarded by Danzo's Ne Anbu along with the elders. Mebuki said to Danzo, "This army of yours, are they in place to kill the Uchiha when we go there?" Danzo chuckled, "Yes, they are on standby, when we go to the Uchiha Compound, we can kill them easily." Mebuki smirked, "Good, I'm tired of waiting Sasuke to grow strong, should have thought of this in the first place."

As they got the scrolls and were heading for the treasury, a flash appeared to reveal Naruto, Minato, Kushina and a team of Anbu. Minato chuckled, "You didn't think we'd not notice you trying to take those stuff did you?"

Mebuki screeched, "You can't stop us. We're taking back what's rightfully ours!" Danzo cursed as his plan on using the army to kill all the Uchiha in the village could not be done and yelled, "NE!" A whole army of Ne Abu appeared. Naruto went into his Orphenoch form as Minato took out a Hiraishin Kunai. Minato smirked, "Everyone, lets make this a small challenge, the one to kill the most gets a week off with his or her team."

Everyone yelled in approval as the Ne Anbu and Mebuki who was a chunnin once charged. Naruto wielding the Medagaburyuu and with his wings and tail spread cut through the Ne Anbu like mince meat. Minato threw a hundred Hiraishin kunai spread out along the area and reenact the scene from the Third Shinobi War, flashing around cutting down the Ne Anbu. The normal Anbu and Kushina were slicing their enemies like vice. Soon, the Ne Anbu was reduced to bits.

Looking at the scene in front of them and cornered, the Civilian Council save Mebuki since she was a shinobi once (An incredibly weak one, but still faced the horrors of war), fell to their knees scared shitless. Mebuki and Danzo were about to substitute away but Naruto who had turned into Faiz quickly drew the Faiz Edge, Mission Memory set and pressed enter. " **EXCEED CHARGE**." He swung his blade and encased the two in the anti-gravity field, rendering them unable to escape.

Mebuki and Danzo gritted their teeth as Minato said, "Anbu, take all of them into custody. Seal their chakra first though." The loyal Anbu nodded as the guilty idiots were thrown into the slammer.

(Flashback)

Now, everyone gathered at the town square, as per request of the Hokage. Most didn't know about the execution, so they were confused why they were called there. Sakura asked Ino, "What do you think is going on?" Ino shrugged, "I'm just as clueless as you, Fore-head." Nearby, several shinobi shook their heads as they knew Sakura and several others were about to become orphans, they pitied them since their parents brought this upon themselves.

Minato stood on the Hokage Tower with his family, the clan heads and a team of Anbu. He said, "Citizens of Konoha, civilians and shinobi alike. Today, we shall witness the greatest traitors, the first organized group of traitors in so long, to be executed. Anbu, take em out to the execution area."

The Anbu complied as everyone were shocked to see the Civilian Council and the Elder Council in chains. They were placed in shackles as they were kicked behind the knees, forcing them to kneel. Sakura was incredibly shocked with several civilians, the five arrogant boys included. The pink banshee screeched, "WHY ARE THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND THE ELDER COUNCIL IN CHAINS?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE MY PARENTS IN CHAINS?!"

Minato looked at the girl and couldn't help but pity her, even if it was a tiny bit and said, "They are found guilty, they tried stealing the forbidden scrolls and our village treasury, more importantly, the reason this invasion even succeeded is because THEIR GREED forced our securities to be pulled down. They are even found guilty for treason against all the shinobi clans in our village, therefore they are to be executed, one by one by the clan heads."

Mebuki and the civilians yelled, "How are we guilty?! We did nothing wrong! We're merely getting back what was ours! You fucking arse shinobi took all our stuff away and claim this village to be a shinobi village, you are the ones who are guilty!" Tsunade was furious, how dare these harlots spit on her grandfather's name, "And who was the one who created the village? Last I check they were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, and they were both SHINOBI. And how many civilian Hokage do you know?! There are none! SO don't you dare say that civilians created the village."

Surprisingly the elders were quiet, you'd expect they would react similar to the civilians, but they were shinobi once, so they knew their time was up. Mebuki continued her screeching, "But that doesn't mean we're guilty! All we did was to give everyone a better life!"

The five arrogant civilians the yelled, "Yeah, how did they commit treason?!" Minato looked at them and said, "They were slowly, but surely taking our stuff, jutsu and money alike. The worst is Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Keiji (Sakura's father, I just came up with a name since he's dead anyway) They were planning to kill every Uchiha save Uchiha Sasuke, and we have proof, so it is definitely treason. Now enough, clan heads, choose your target."

They smirked as they stood behind their chosen target, ready to kill them at first glance. Sasuke and Sakura were wide eyed. Sasuke since his back-up was gone while Sakura for the loss of her parents. Minato raised his hand and swung it down, the clan heads then all flashed through similar handsigns, well they are since they're doing the same jutsu.

They all ended on the same sign, the tora sign and said in unison, "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu." And dragon heads made of fire crashed into all of the civilians, adding in the seals from the chains specifically made by Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina and Naruto which made it so that they'd feel the heat of being burned alive but they won't be hurt until the seals are used up, which is around two hours. (Seals can do anything, its limited by ones imagination. This idea is from Curse of the Ryugan by Thayerblue. If anyone hasn't read it, I strongly recommend it as its one of the best fics I've read and emphasis on 'the')

Everyone watched in horror, satisfaction, smugness, happiness and just about any emotion you can think of, well, save jealousy of course. Sakura and the civilian council relatives were on the floor crying or just standing there tears rolling, though nobody gives a fuck actually. As for Sasuke, he was just sad that his chances to become clan head had dropped, still, he loved his family but he also wanted to become clan head, and the fact that they planned to kill his family was absurd, and this made him hate them.

Sakura and the civilians' hate for the shinobi grew every second as the council members burned. (So does that mean Sakura hates herself? Yay!) And they all vowed to take revenge, Sakura's eyes filled with hate the most as she thought whatever the council did, was justified and they were always right. Nearby, a snake with yellow glowing eyes watched the banshee before slithering away.

With Naruto and the Tsuchi sisters (Seriously, I dunno Tayuya's surname, so I'm just putting her as Tsuchi Tayuya.), Kin was shocked, while Tayuya was used to this from the times with Orochimaru, Kin was not. She said in disbelief, "They're being burned alive? I thought they were just to be killed, like slicing their head off." Tayuya and Naruto sighed, the girl said, "Kin-chan, not every kind of execution is cutting the head off. There are a lot of types of execution." Naruto continued, "You can be buried leaving the head above ground and kicked to the head until it comes off."

Tayuya finished, "Or you could be whipped until you die and so on. The fact is different kinds of people get different kinds of punishment. These people are the worst kind of traitors, unlike Orochimaru which is saying something, they planned to kill off a whole clan for their own gains, tried to get everything from a village and were planning to overthrow the Hokage."

Kin nodded as she took in that, while she was from Oto, she was still a fresh gennin and didn't actually saw these kind of stuff. Naruto saw her expression and threw his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, lighten up! This is the life of shinobi, tell you what, why not I call some friends (cough*girlfriends*cough) and we head to a sushi bar." Unknown to him, Kin and Tayuya were sushi fans and as soon as they heard this they had stars in their eyes, "Yes, bring us to have the food of the gods!"

Naruto laughed and said, "I see I have fellow members of sushi branch of the food of the gods cult! Indeed later we shall indulge ourselves in the wonders of sushi!" Kin and Tayuya nodded, they were liking this boy more and more. Soon after an anti-climatic execution, Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Haruna, Tsuki, Yuki, Haku, Kin and Tayuya were at a sushi bar.

Naruto, Kin and Tayuya were scarfing down plates of salmon sushi, tuna mayo, tamago sushi, tobiko sushi and all other kinds of sushi. As the other girls were enjoying their third plates of sushi, the three sushi fans (one sushi/ramen fan, two sushi fans) were surrounded by stacks of sushi plates, each with at least ten plates in it. The girls were all wondering how Kin and Tayuya managed to keep their figures with that kind of eating habit as well as Naruto keeping fit (If I could eat and not get fat, that'd be a dream come true T-T)

Soon, the chiefs were crying anime tears as they worked five times harder to make sushi while the shopkeeper was happy for the profit he was making, Minato would have a breakdown when he got the bill. The girls just sweatdropped as Naruto, Kin and Tayuya all let out a sighed of satisfaction in complete unrehearsed unison. Then Haku asked, "So, Tayuya-san, can you tell us about yourself? We're curious since you're Kin-chan's sister."

Tayuya nodded, "Well, I know all about you from the reports from Orochimaru. So I'll reintroduce myself, I'm Tsuchi Tayuya, my sister is Kin and she's probably my only family now. I like sushi, flutes, music and genjutsu. I dislike rapists, perverts unless he's my boyfriend which by the way I don't have one yet (the girls giggled at that) and pedophiles. My hobby is playing my flute and I hope to get a nice guy to settle down with."

Naruto made a thinking pose, "Hmm, a nice guy, I can help you with that." Tayuya blushed slightly, luckily unnoticed by anyone as she thought he'd offer himself since he's in the CRA. Naruto then finished, "Why not go see Lee, he's a nice 'guy'." Everyone face-faulted at that, Tayuya was slightly disappointed but didn't let it show. Kin sighed, "Naruto-sama is hopeless. Though he isn't wrong, you said you wanted a nice guy, and Lee-san is a nice Gai, only incredibly weird."

Tayuya sighed as everyone laughed. Naruto then got up, "Come on, lets just go back to our compound, we'll be showing where Tayuya-chan's sleeping right?" Tayuya blushed at the suffix, which was caught by Naruto's girlfriends but said nothing as they left.

As they walked, they noticed the civilian council's relatives' hateful glares but ignored them as they headed for the compound. Meanwhile at the Haruno's home, a white snake slithered around to see Sakura saying to herself, "I'll make them pay, but I'll need the strength. Maybe I could get training from the Sannin, then I can enjoy their face when I kill them, hehehe."

The snake seemed to smile as it lunged and bite her in the neck, showing the familiar black tomoe seal there as it slithered away. In Oto, in a dark lab, two glowing yellow eyes were seen, the owner chuckled, "Kukuku, the perfect choice indeed. Soon, I will get Sasuke for his sharingan and the girl shall be my new host. Its been a long time since I used a girl anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done, yes,Orochimaru is gay, and you can imagine what he'll do with his new female body once he gets it. And Sasuke is more at the good side, since I find myself writing him like that. None of you expect Sakura of all people to get targeted by Orochimaru now did you? Well, review yes if you did, and pls be honest. Anyway, soon Psyga will appear, so look forward to it, or not. Review please. And what are your thoughts about Fuu in the harem?


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Anyway, the next two or three chapters are the stories of Naruto's travels. Enjoy, after that will be the 'Tsunade' arc, as most would call it, but mine will be called the 'Sannin Battle' Arc or whatsoever, if anyone has ideas on that, tell me, or do any of you have ideas for the 'Tsunade Retrieval Arc' stand in.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's travels, part one)

After Naruto sped past the two Chunnin, he slowed down as the time limit finished. Naruto then settled for walking, where he headed for the closest villages first. As he walked, he thought, 'Now, what should I do? I have money, but it won't last long.' Then he noticed a few men playing music and people surrounding them, cheering and stuff. After their show finished, they collected a huge sum of money, little by little from the huge crowd.

This got Naruto thinking, 'Hmm, that could work, but I don't know how to play.' As luck was on his side like most of the other fictions, the leader of the group noticed him looking at them and thought, 'That kid, he could work, we were looking for an apprentice anyway.' He walked to Naruto and said, "Hey kid, you interested in music?" Naruto's eyes widened, smiled and nodded.

The man smiled back, "Good, come on, I'll introduce you to your teachers, my name's Musashi." He walked back to his team with Naruto. The team had five people including Musashi. One of them asked, "Musashi, what's up with the kid?" The man replied, "Edison, he's our new apprentice, we were planning on taking on one anyway. Umm, I forgot to ask your name, so..."

His team sweatdropped with Naruto as he said, "Naruto, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." As they heard the name, they all thought, 'Uzumaki-Namikaze? He's the Yondaime Hokage's SON?!' Musashi stuttered, "O-okay, this is Edison, the guy in blue is Newton, the guy in green is Robin, the guy in white is Benkei and the guy in black is Makoto. We're known as Gackt and we'll be teaching you the ways of the drum, the guitar, the organ and singing."

After a few months, thanks to Kage Bunshin, Naruto mastered all the aspects of music he was taught, which made the five musicians proud. They all now stood by a river, Musashi and the group said to Naruto, "Naruto, you have made us proud, here are the outfits we made for you, use that clone thing and become your own band, I hope we'll see you again soon, but we have a tour now, so we'll have to part ways for now, I'm sure you also need to train on your ninja powers, yes?"

Naruto nodded and bowed as his five teachers left on the boat. Soon, they were out of sight, Naruto then went to the next village to have a concert. As soon as he reached the place, he took out a scroll that said 'Stage'. This scroll contained a metal black stage, made by Musashi and the others for Naruto. He then made five Kage Bunshin and gave them the outfits his teachers gave him.

He stood on the stage as villagers gathered to see what was happening. Naruto said, "Umm, hi. We're new at this, so I hope you'll put up with us. Anyway, here's our first song, its called the Elements."

Kokoro ni tsurugi kagayaku yuuki  
Tashika ni tojikomete  
Kiseki kirifuda wa jibun dake

Kaze ga oshiete iru  
Tsuyosa wa jibun no naka ni  
Osore sae norikonaseru nara  
Shinka shiteku  
Kaze wo kitte hashiru  
Tomadoi mo mayoi mo sute  
Dokomademo tooku e ikeru to  
Shinjite mitai  
Jirenma ni sakebu koe wa  
Fukanou wo kowashiteku  
Kokoro ni tsurugi kagayaku yuuki  
Tashika ni tojikomete  
Mienai chikara michibiku yo blade  
Nemuri mezameru toki  
Mirai kanashimi ga owaru basho

Ame ga mado wo tataku  
Kanashimi ga ikari ni naru  
Jibun ni genkai ga aru koto  
Shiraseteru  
Hi ga tsuita kokoro wa  
Karada ni mo tsutawatteku  
Moeagaru negai ni kawatte  
Hashiridashiteru  
Tobidashiteku sekai ga mada  
Yume wo miteru uchi ni hayaku!  
Kokoro ni tsurugi kagayaku yuuki  
Tashika ni tojikomete  
Kokoro to karada tsunagareba blade  
Kage sae kirisaite  
Kiseki kirifuda wa jibun dake

Kokoro ni tsurugi kagayaku yuuki  
Tashika ni tojikomete  
Mienai chikara michibiku yo blade  
Nemuri mezameru toki  
Mirai kanashimi ga owaru basho  
Kiseki kirifuda wa jibun dake

As the clones and Naruto finished the song, the villagers erupted into cheers and claps, indicating that his performance was nice. Naruto smiled behind his mask and said, "Well, thank you, here's the second song, NEXT LEVEL."

Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou  
Erabareshi mono naraba  
Bousou hajimete 'ru  
sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou  
Jikan ga nai

MOVING FAST  
Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e

Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru  
Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION  
Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?  
Kousoku no VISION minogasu na  
Tsuite koreru nara...

Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku  
Erabareshi mono dake wo  
Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni  
Mirai wa nai

TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru

Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku  
Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru  
Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru  
Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na  
Tsuite koreru nara...

[Instrumental]

Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru  
Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION  
Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?  
Kousoku no VISION minogasu na  
Tsuite koreru nara...

Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku  
Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru  
Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru  
Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na  
Tsuite koreru nara...

After the song ended, the villagers all clapped and cheered, one girl then asked, "So who are you guys?" Naruto shrugged, "We actually haven't think of a name yet." Then a random villager shouted, "How about Rider Chips?" The clones and Naruto pondered a while and nodded, "Why not? We'll be known as Rider CHips then. Thank you for watching." The villagers then cheered again, putting money in the box in front of the stage as Naruto discreetly sealed the stage, dispelled the clones and Shunshin away, while to others, the stage just poofed out of existence.

As Naruto sat in his hotel room, he counted his money, "A few thousand Ryou, nice. I see why Musashi-sensei and the others chose this now." He then went to sleep as night came. The morning came quickly as Naruto checked out and headed for the next village, which was in Mizu no Kuni.

After a two day trip, Naruto finally reached the village. He set up the stage and played a few songs and gained a few thousand ryo before heading to a hotel. As he sat there, he suddenly heard a loud banging sound on the door. Naruto went to open the door as three men and a girl came rushing in before closing the door. The tallest man said in a rough voice, "Sorry gaki, but this is a life-death situation, just let us hide here for a while until the hunter nins go."

Naruto looked at them and recognized the three missing nin. He was about to flare his chakra to notify the hunter nin until he noticed how banged up they were, especially with the girl covered in blood with a wound at her abdomen. Naruto sighed and nodded, before heading to get the first aid supplies and threw them and the tallest guy, "Momochi-san, clean and patch your friend up, you can stay here for a while. Here's a card to the room."

He threw a card to the man as well, who caught the stuff easily. Zabuza was surprised, here was a kid no older than Haku, knowing who he was and still helped him. Meizu and Gouzu patched and cleaned Haku's wound as Zabuza asked, "How did you know who I am, gaki?"

Naruto sighed and threw a Bingo Book he had taken from Konoha, more specifically, Kiri's Bingo Book, "I've been studying missing nins for a while now. I should learn about them since I'm out here alone and training to be ninja now, shouldn't I." Zabuza nodded, normally he would belittle children that were training to be shinobi, but now wasn't the time.

He then noticed the scrolls that were open and looked at them. He snapped his head at Naruto, "Those jutsu, they're Konoha's jutsu, how did you get them? They're guarded incredibly tight, shinobi have tried to get them from the Hokage's house but always failed." Naruto sighed, "You have a lot of questions don't you. I'm the Hokage's son, of course I can get them."

Zabuza was surprised, the gaki was the Yondaime's son, then Naruto asked, "Hey, can I follow you guys when you leave?" Zabuza was surprised at the request, "Why, and what would we get from it?" Naruto sighed, "Well, I dunno what I should do now, plus I have a Kekkei Genkai. As for you guys, I seriously don't know, I can get you a source of money without risk or so."

Zabuza chuckled, "Just messing with ya, sure you can join us, but I warn you, travelling with us is dangerous." Naruto sighed again, "I know, that's why I wanna join you." Zabuza grinned, "I like your style kid, who knows, maybe I'll even take you as an apprentice in Kenjutsu." Naruto smiled as they went to rest.

The next two years, Naruto forged a bond with the four shinobi, he became close with Zabuza, Meizu and Gouzu like brothers while Haku started to have a crush on him. Some times, they would do missions, Naruto would get info and stuff while Zabuza and co hid, preparing to strike. Now they were running from Oinin again. As they ran, the trees ended and they reached a cliff.

Zabuza cursed, "Fuck this shit! Sorry guys, but I guess this where it ends." The oinin were in sight as they surrounded them. Naruto sighed, "I was hoping to keep this is a secret but I guess it can't be helped. No one is gonna die toady, Zabuza-nii." He summoned his Faiz Driver and Phone, dialed 555 and enter, " **STanding BY**." Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized the belt.

Naruto said, "Henshin." And slammed the phone into the slot and turned it down. " **Complete.** " Now in Naruto's place stood Kamen Rider Faiz. Zabuza whispered under his breath, "Ride Gear." Naruto drew the Faiz Edge and charged, slashing Oinin as he did. As Naruto fought, Haku, Gouzu and Meizu were surprised to see Naruto transform. Meizu asked, "Boss, what is he?"

Zabuza replied, "An Uzumaki, their Kekkei Genkai, Ride Gear, a body based bloodline. They were godlike during their days but Kumo, Iwa and Kiri put a stop to them." Haku and the Oni Kyodai watched as their friend slaughtered the hunters. Naruto threw the sword to the ground and slid the Mission Memory from the Accel Watch to his phone. " **COmplete**." Naruto then pressed the button on the watch, not before putting on the Faiz Shot. " **Start up**."

He then blurred around, well to everyone else anyway, when Naruto reached a hunter nin, he gave a punch to them each as he passed (Roman Reigns Superman punch). Soon, there were nothing but ashes, remnants of the hunter nin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, next will be Kamen Rider SKull debut, if you can call it that. Review pls


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Sorry for not updating so much, the year end holiday is comin to an end, so I'm quite busy preparing and stuff, actually thats bullshit, I'm just caught up with my PS4 on Sword Art Online Lost Song, and my parents only let me buy a game or two a year. So enjoy the flashback chaps or whatever you call them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's Travels 2)

After learning Naruto too had a Kekkei Genkai, Haku made an effort to become closer to Naruto, since she was the only one with a bloodline in their little group. Now, they were on a mission to kill a noble. While Naruto's shows covered their expenses, they wanted to do missions to make sure they weren't rusty.

Now, the group were at the compound of their target, a wealthy man who was an important part of a business company. Zabuza, Gouzu, Meizu, Naruto and Haku crouched on top of a nearby building. Zabuza said, "Gouzu, Meizu, Naruto, you three go hit the front door, draw their attention, Haku and I shall take care of the target. Got it?" The three guys nodded along with Haku.

Then the three then went to motion, unnoticed by everyone, a man in a white suit and a white hat watched them from afar. The man smirked as he saw Naruto, he then walked slowly towards the compound, knowing they'd be in trouble since he knew of their target's secret security.

As the three moved to the front, Naruto nodded to his two friends, who nodded back. He then drew the Faiz Edge and kicked down the door, gaining the attention of the guards. The three guys rushed and started slashing down the guards easily as they were mere small-fries. Soon, the alarm wailed as the guards were all headless. Suddenly, from the door came a few dozen men in armor which resembled Naruto's Faiz armor (No, this is not the Riotroopers, just samurai whose boss likes the Uzumaki's Ride Gear)

Unfortunately for the three shinobi, these samurai were incredibly skilled. Naruto tried slashing at the samurai, but his attempts failed utterly. There wasn't any damage done, not even a scratch on their armor. Meizu and Gouzu were not any better, their gauntlets did no damage, not even a nick on the armor. The samurai team had a perfect formation, no openings, nothing that would let the three shinobi win.

So the three had three options left, fight to the end and die honorably, or have one person stay back to hold them off while the other two run. Naruto, being himself, said to the Oni Kyoudai, "Gouzu, Meizu, you two run while I hold them off." He pressed his codes on the phone, preparing to transform. " **Standing By**." Gouzu and Meizu wanted to protest but Naruto cut them off, "Go, its our only chance, and I won't go down without a fight." Meizu and Gouzu nodded grimly, Gouzu said, "Don't die, brother." Naruto nodded, "I won't, now go. Henshin!" " **Complete.** "

Gouzu and Meizu then turned and ran as Naruto finished transforming, sword and the Faiz Shot in hand. One of the samurai smirked, "So you're holding us off for your friends? Honorable, but you'll die here." Naruto said nothing as he charged. At first, he held his own, his attacks only scratched the armor at most, but that was it. Soon, Naruto was surrounded, the samurai preparing to end him.

A voice then was heard, stopping them from killing Naruto, "So many of you, yet there's only one of him. That ain't fair is it?" One of the samurai replied, "Last I checked, shinobi don't fight fair." The man chuckled, "Indeed, that's why I'm evening the playing field." The man wore a white suit and hat, but what caught their attention was his red belt. He then took off his hat revealing his black hair.

Another samurai chuckled, "And pray tell, how would you do that?" The man chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that." He then took out a small rectangular object with a skull shaped 'S' on it and pressed the button on the object. " **Skull**." He then said, "Henshin." And placed it into the slot on his belt as it announced, " **Skull!** " Before it played an electric guitar sound.

He put his hat back on as he pointed to the samurai team, flicking his hand as he said, "Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" He charged as the samurai broke their formation, going into another, giving Naruto the chance to get away and fight without much worry. The team of samurai was soon pushed back as Naruto and Skull fought them easily. Turns out Naruto's weapons dealt even more damage with the Mission Memory in it as the samurais' armor were all damaged severely.

Skull looked at Naruto and said, "Now, lets end this." Naruto nodded as he pressed enter while Skull transferred his Gaia Memory into the slot at the side of his belt, both belts announcing respectively, **"Exceed Charge** / **Skull : Maximum Drive!** " They both jumped up, but only Naruto came down kicking as Skull kicked a skull made of energy, adding power to Naruto's kick. The result, complete oblivion, well, for the samurais anyway.

The two riders deformed as Naruto said, "Thank you, who are you anyway?" The man chuckled, "Narumi Sokichi, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Skull." Naruto stuttered as he stared at Sokichi, "S-Skull?! As in the Skull from Kumo?!" Sokichi nodded, "My ancestors were friends of Uzumaki, they helped forge the Lost Driver, the one I'm using now. Unfortunately, our clan was killed as well while I survived and went to Kumo." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "So you went to the village that destroyed Uzu."

Sokichi shook his head, "I was taken, involuntarily. That's why I went rouge. And before you ask, I know you're an Uzumaki for your special chakra that only Uzumaki have, and your armor was a dead giveaway." Naruto chuckled, "I wasn't gonna ask. Anyway, I have to get back to my friends." Sokichi then said, "Let me come with you, I'm tired of travelling alone." Naruto shrugged as they went to find Zabuza and co.

With Gouzu and Meizu just before Sokichi appeared, they found Zabuza and Haku. Turns out the target forgot to close his window as he slept, and Zabuza killed him easily. Haku immediately noticed Naruto's absence and asked the two, "Where's Naruto-kun?" Gouzu and Meizu looked sad, "We fought a team of samurai, they were too strong. Naruto held them off and told us to run. The chances of him surviving are slim though."

Haku grew angry and grabbed Gouzu by the shirt, hoisting him up as she said, "So you left him for dead?!" Gouzu grew angry as he heard her and replied louder, "You think we wanted to leave him there?!" Zabuza sighed and pulled them apart, "That's enough, don't argue and spit on his sacrifice, he wouldn't want you two arguing." They were all silent for a while, before turning to leave.

A voice then made them perk up, "So you're leaving without me? I'm hurt." They turned around to see Naruto and a man in white, both totally fine. Haku rushed forward at speeds faster than the Hirashin and slammed into Naruto, hugging him as they fell. Gouzu and Meizu were shocked, "How?" Sokichi chuckled, "That would be my doing."

Zabuza stared at Sokichi as he stared back. Zabuza nodded to the rider who nodded back. Naruto got up and said, "Its thanks to him I'm fine, plus he's joining us from now on." Zabuza smirked, "Fine, seriously Naruto, what's with you and us missing nin? First you get us to let you join, then you get Skull of all people to help you and join us." Naruto shrugged, "I dunno."

Zabuza sighed, "Lets get going before anyone else sees the guy dead." Everyone nodded as they left.

Over the next few months, Sokichi trained Naruto in his skull based jutsu in human form. They developed a father-son relationship as time passed. Over time, they'd take on missions while Naruto had his shows around the nations.

And now, the group were at Tsuchi no Kuni, on a mission to kill another noble. They hid in the trees that were seldom seen as Zabuza said, "Sokichi, Naruto, you two get the target while we drag their attention. That okay?" They nodded as they went to carry out their mission, not knowing the troubles they'd face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls. And if anyone plays SAO Lost Song, can anyone pm me how to get Kuroyukihime? Like which chapter do I need to reach until I get the quest to unlock her? I'm at the Dark World now, completed the first dungeon recently.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Animaman** , to answer your question, I don't know how, but I'll try, maybe after this chapter since this is the last Naruto's travel chap. And the harem consists of :

Hikari  
Haruna  
Tsuki  
Yuki  
Hinata  
Haku  
Kin  
Kasumi (FemKyu)  
Tayuya  
Fuu (Maybe, depends if I more reviews or anything to get her in or not)

Anyway, here's the last of Naruto's travels. Sorry if it was rushed, I'm just caught up with SAO Lost Song, finally got Seven playable and trying to get Excalibur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's Travels 3)

As the two riders sneaked around the compound, where the noble lived, they heard sound of people fighting, indicating Zabuza and his team had started the distraction. As Naruto and Sokichi walked under the night sky, they found the room where the target was.

They quietly went to the window of the room and peeked inside. They were met with the sight of their target talking with an Iwa nin. The noble said, "Go, call Tsuchikage-sama and Roshi-sama for help. We're under attack by missing nin, and I don't know how long they can handle this!"

Naruto and Sokichi stayed silent, but they were troubled, if the two aforementioned shinobi made it here, they were gonna be in deep shit. And the messenger was heavily guarded as he went, so they chose the second option : Kill the target and run as quickly as possible. Fortunately for them, the target wasn't as heavily guarded as the messenger was, so they materialized their belts and transformed. " **Complete/Skull**!"

The two riders then jumped down, crashing through the window as they did and landed perfectly before facing their target. The noble was shocked but recovered quickly and yelled, "ANBU!" Three teams of Anbu appeared and charged the two riders. Skull and Faiz did so as well, drawing their blade/gun as they did. Naruto slashed through the Anbu like minced meat while Skull blasted them away.

Naruto then slid the mission memory into his sword while Skull placed his memory into the Skull Magnum. " **Exceed Charge/Skull : Maximum Drive!** " Naruto's blade glowed as he swung it around in a circle, and instant demolition was done to the enemy Anbu. As for Skull, he aimed his gun at the Anbu in front of him with the target right in his line of fire, which was unknown to any of his enemies since they were looking at him while the target's sight was blocked by the Anbu.

Sokichi fired as the multiple beams utterly destroyed every single one of their enemies in the room. They then proceeded to run away, but was stopped by the sight of two men at the front door as the windows and other possible exits were sealed off by the enemy.

With the messenger a few moments ago, he had finally reached the Tuschikage tower and entered. He ran in and said quickly, "Tsuchikage-sama, Ieyasu-sama is under attack by missing nin, he's safe at the moment but we need your help as our own defenses are crumbling as we speak!" Onoki stood up instantly and said, "Okay, Roshi-argh my back!" His back cracked as he stood up too quickly, but he continued, "Roshi, you'll come with me to Ieyasu-kun's room with three teams of high ranking Anbu, send an Anbu team to fight the intruders as well, I have a feeling their playing divide and conquer."

Roshi nodded as he called an Anbu team to intercept the enemies at the front while he and Onoki who used his particle jutsu to float as he couldn't walk too freely thanks to his back.

Now, as Naruto and Sokichi were surrounded, Onoki smirked, "Oh, the famous Skull from Kumo. And an Uzumaki, a Faiz no less. Never thought I'd see one ever since Uzu fell." The two riders gritted their teeth as their ancestors' homeland was insulted by this Iwa scum. Onoki continued, "If you surrender, we'll give you a painless death. If you do not, we'll just do this the hard way then."

Naruto glanced at Skull for a brief moment and got the message. They then sped into action, slashing and kicking down enemies as they tried to move towards the only exit. Most of the Anbu were killed as Naruto reinforced his attacks with the Mission Memory and chakra, sharpening his blade and empowering it with energy as he attacked. As for Skull, he kept spamming the Maximum Drive as he kicked and punched, destroying Anbu one by one.

As the last Anbu fell, Naruto and Sokichi looked at Onoki and Roshi. Skull and Naruto then charged, intending on getting pass them. Onoki and Roshi only stood there as they were charged by the two riders. As soon as the two reached the Iwa shinobi, Onoki immediately raised his hand and said, "Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu." Instantly, Naruto and Sokichi fell to the ground.

Onoki laughed, "You didn't think I'd let you get away, did you?" Naruto growled, "You bastard!" He barely slid the Mission Memory from the Accel Watch to his phone and pressed the button. " **Start up**." He leaped from the ground and sped at Roshi who dodged but still blocked Naruto's path as he punched the blonde away. Naruto was surprised by the strength and reaction speed before he sped once more, this time going for the gap between the two Iwa shinobi.

Onoki smirked and raised his hand again, " Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu." The effects were instant as a human-shaped crater was created with Naruto in it. Onoki said, "Not bad, but you're still two million years early to be able to challenge me, gaki. Anbu, take them to a cell. Seal their chakra and tie them up tightly, we don't want them to escape." A few Anbu appeared and hauled the two 'gravitied' people away.

With Zabuza and co, they watched as the two riders were hauled away. Haku tried to move to help them but Zabuza stopped her. Haku asked, "Why, Zabuza-sama?! They're gonna be killed!" Zabuza shook his head, "We can't defeat the Tsuchikage and the Yonbi jinchurikii on our own, especially since we barely defeated the target's guards. I'm sorry Haku, but the two of them are as good as dead."

Haku glared at her father-figure as tears rolled down her eyes, while she hated it, she knew what Zabuza said was true, Naruto and Sokichi were as good as dead since they were captured by the Tsuchikage. Gouzu and Meizu were silent throughout the conversation, they knew of Haku's not so secret crush on Naruto and they didn't want to further anger her more. The four of them then left, trying hard not to bust in and attempt to save their friends.

At the prison, Naruto and Sokichi were tied up and put with chakra seals as well as in human form (Imagine the chains that held Naruto in the Naruto Clash of Snow movie) Onoki walked in and chuckled, "Well well well, look who we have here, I didn't expect to see that bastard Minato's son here. Then again, you are an Uzumaki, and last I checked, the previously last Uzumaki was Minato's wife. I guess this isn't a total loss anyway. And to see Skull of all people here, I wonder what happened that made you two come together, a son of a so-called hero and a criminal, ironic really. So lets get started, who sent you here?"

Naruto and Sokichi stayed silent from the question, staring at Onoki right in the eye. Onoki sighed, " I really should have tried to get a Yamanaka from Konoha like Kumo tried with the Hyuga. I'll ask ONE. MORE. TIME. WHO. SENT. YOU. HERE?" The two didn't answer again, Onoki narrowed his eyes and nodded to the shinobi behind them as he nodded back. The man added chakra to a seal as electricity flowed into the chains holding the riders.

Immediately, Naruto and Sokichi screamed in pain. After a full minute, Onoki nodded to the man again as he stopped the flow. Onoki said, "Electrocuting seals, I found them from the ruins of Uzu. I modified them so no one will die from it, but the target will suffer a few million volts of electricity for a long time. What you experienced just now was merely a few thousand volts, so answer me or I tune it to a million."

Naruto and Sokichi who were panting merely glared daggers at Onoki. Onoki sighed and nodded to the man as he added chakra to the seal as million volts of electric flowed into the two of them, causing them to scream again for a full minute before the flow was cut again. Onoki said, "We'll try this tomorrow again, and I expect answers this time, or I will kill you."

Onoki then left the prison with the man. After they left, Sokichi said, "Gommen, Naruto. I didn't want it to be like this. Somehow, I'll get us out of this." Naruto replied, "Its fine, Sokichi-san. It was expected when I joined the others, I took the risks and I'm paying for it now. You have nothing to apologize for." Sokichi chuckled, "Ya know, someone your age would have complained about this or caved into Onoki's threats and the electrocution just now. You're the first I've seen to act like a true shinobi at that age, I'm proud of you, Naruto."

Naruto laughed weakly, "Arrigatou, Sokichi-san." Sokichi nodded, "Lets go to sleep, maybe we can bust ourselves outta here tomorrow." Naruto nodded back as they drifted into the dark, dreamless world of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, next will really be the last of Naruto's travels. Hope you liked this one. I'm still thinking on how to write the torture to death scene, so the next update will be much later, sorry. Gaim no Kaze out.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Kamen Rider Faiz, cuz if I did, Takumi wouldn't be dead and Naruto would really have a harem. Here's the final chapter of the history arc. And by the way, since Fuu is in the harem, Chomei (Nanabi, or are there any better/cuter names, pls pm or review them) is in the harem as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's Travels Finale)

The two riders were shook out of their sleep as Onoki came in. The old kage said, "Well, since last night was such a success, I'll ask you again, who sent you? It can't be a coincidence that Minato's son and Skull of all people team up to kill someone."

Naruto and Sokichi said nothing like they did previously. Onoki sighed, "You know, if you don't say anything, you'll end up dead, ya know?" Again, nothing. Onoki was growing impatient and said forcefully, "Ya know what, I won't kill you yet, ya damn Namikaze, but Skull on the other hand."

He raised his hand as two Anbu came in and moved Sokichi towards an opening. Onoki said to Naruto, "I had my shinobi to get whatever they could on you two, and I know he's incredibly important to you and vice versa. I would kill you but that'd cause a war with Konoha and I don't wanna get my forces killed because of you, so I'm gonna make you suffer. Anbu, do it."

The two Anbu nodded and flashed through a set of handsigns before saying in unison, "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu." The two Anbu went underground and grabbed Sokichi's legs each before pulling him down, chains and all, leaving only the head there.

Onoki snapped his fingers as the Anbu began to kick Sokichi in the face multiple times. The Kage then said, "Now, Namikaze, I'll ask you, why did you kill the man you killed, who sent you to do it, was it the Hokage? Or was it another person or force?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Sokichi shouted, "Don't tell him anything Naruto!" Onoki chuckled as he looked at Sokichi, "Such an honorable man, yet look at you, kicked in the face yet you still wanna protect your allies. So Namikaze, you have about a minute before my Anbu kills him. Do you want him to die?"

Onoki then walked to a chair and sat down, watching them. Naruto was turning inside, one, he could tell Onoki about how they got the mission and maybe get Sokichi saved from death,but might get Haku, Zabuza and the Oni Kyoudai in trouble, or two, he could keep quiet and let Sokichi get killed while protecting the others, maybe getting himself killed in the process as well.

While he was thinking, the minute quickly passed. Onoki looked at Naruto, "I see, you'd rather let him die. Anbu, kill him." The Anbu started to use chakra enhanced kicks, Naruto's eyes widened and quickly said, "Stop! I'll tell you! Just stop!"

Onoki simply stared at Naruto, "Too late, let this be a reminder to you boy, there are times if you don't make the choice, the ones you care for will die. We'll continue this tomorrow." He stood up and left, the Anbu still kicking Sokichi.

Naruto tried to struggle and break through the chains, but the attempts were futile. After around a hundred kicks from both Anbu, they added more chakra to their legs and gave one last kick. Then blood flew everywhere, a head rolled on the ground.

Despair hit Naruto, and inside him, something cracked. He then began releasing huge amounts of energy. He growled as he pulled his arms and pushed his legs, the chains straining from the force. Onoki felt the energy surge as he was about to go to his office, he then went back into the prison.

The old foolish Kage's eyes widened as Naruto break out of the chains, ripping through them like paper as the chains shattered like glass. Naruto's eyes glowed a deep dark blue. The belt materialized as he flicked open the Faiz phone and dialed 555 and pressed enter, " **Standing By**." Naruto growled silently, " **Henshin**." "Complete."

Then in Naruto's place stood Kamen Rider Faiz, the energy output making Onoki sweat. He yelled, "Anbu!" A few teams of Anbu appeared, ready to fight as Onoki went back to gather his forces and Roshi, as he knew Naruto had just become more dangerous that very moment.

With Zabuza and co, they were still in Tsuchi no Kuni. Zabuza turned and faced them, "We're going back, they should still be alive." Before anyone could reply, they all felt a large power surge flowing from Iwagakure. Zabuza and Haku's eyes widened, "Naruto." Zabuza yelled at the Oni Kyoudai as Haku started to run towards the village, "Move, that's Naruto's chakra. He's still alive, we gotta save him!"

The brothers nodded as the four began speeding towards Iwa, and they were greeted with a sight to behold.

A few moments before Zabuza stopped, Naruto with his sword drawn, charged the few teams of Anbu. Normally, doing so was suicide, but Naruto wasn't like before, he didn't hold back like he always did unconsciously. Charging his sword with chakra, he began slashing through the Anbu like a knife through melting butter.

Two Anbu flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Fuuton : Daitoppa/Katon : Endan!" The wind empowered the flames and sent a huge wave of flames at Naruto. Naruto simply looked at the flames and did nothing to stop it. The attack hit as the Anbu thought it would be over.

But they were shocked to the core when the flames began to swirl into the Faiz Core, revealing Naruto in Accel form. At this moment, more Anbu appeared, in fact, all of the village's Anbu were present by now. Onoki and Roshi were preparing to go to war, against a boy who hasn't even graduated from the academy yet.

Naruto pressed his watch as it announced, " **Start Up**." Then the ten minutes of hell began for the forces of Iwa. Not unlike during the Third Shinobi War, which Minato Hiraishin around killing Iwa's forces, Naruto blurred around and began slashing the Anbu.

Still in Start up mode, Naruto slid the Faiz Shot on his fist and began running, executing the Accel Grand Impact as more than half of the Anbu were killed. With a minute left in his Start Up mode, Naruto put the Faiz Pointer on his legs and jumped up, shooting photon rays at the remaining Anbu before killing all of them in a second, leaving the ground full of dead Anbu. Then the time was up as Naruto's watch announced, " **3, 2, 1. Time up.** "

At this point, Zabuza and co arrived and were gifted with the sight of the area littered with Anbu corspes.

Only then did Onoki and Roshi decide to show up. Onoki clapped, "I must say, killing all of my Anbu in such a short time, truly an impressive feat, but this is where it will all end." The two S-ranked shinobi then charged the rider, who raised his sword and blocked a blow from Roshi.

Naruto jumped away and swung his sword, unleashing a wave of energy at the two. The two shinobi flashed through handsigns and said in unison, "Doton : Doryuheki!" Two walls of mud stacked together and took the blast head on.

Naruto stabbed his sword on the ground and flashed through a set of handsigns, "Ninpo: Sukaru Panissha!" A skull made of energy appeared as Naruto jumped up, kicking it down aiming at Onoki and Roshi. During one of their travels, Sokichi had taught Naruto his strongest technique, which was the Sukaru Punissha (Just think his finisher attack, and this will be the only time Naruto uses it.)

The two shinobi were blasted away by the attack as they didn't expect it. Naruto then slid the mission memory into the Faiz Edge and pressed enter on his phone, at the same time charging massive amounts of chakra into the sword, making the beam grow even larger.

Then Naruto swung the blade, unfortunately, Onoki and Roshi dodged the attack. But the village and the other shinobi heading towards them, not so much, a third of Iwa's forces were killed and half of the village was demolished by that single swing.

Onoki decided to quickly end this and formed handsigns, saying, "Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu." Unlike last time, Naruto anticipated this and quickly substituted with Roshi, making him take the attack head on as a human sized crater appeared with Roshi in it.

Onoki's eyes widened as he released the jutsu, suddenly, Naruto's sword came swinging at him and was dodged thanks to Onoki's short height. In his whole life, Onoki realized just how much his height had helped him and he thanked the gods for letting him grow short.

Naruto then placed the mission memory into his Faiz Phone and pressed enter, the Faiz Pointer still on his leg and jumped. The beam aimed at Onoki but before it hit, Roshi pushed his brother out of the way and took the hit.

Onoki realized what happened and quickly flashed through handsigns, "Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu." Naruto's weight increased as his aim faltered and he ended up destroying a building instead.

Naruto growled as he failed to kill at least one of them. With Zabuza, Haku, Meizu and Gouzu, they were shocked to see Naruto so strong, but Haku was worried for Naruto as he was showing signs of going berserk. She turned to Zabuza, "Zabuza-sama, we need to get Naruto-kun. If this keeps up, he'll lose for sure."

Zabuza nodded, while Naruto seemed to be winning, he'd tire down soon as he was using strong attacks while the two Iwa shinobi were on defensive, yet still fine, even if Naruto came really close to killing the Yonbi Jinchurikii.

As Naruto stood up, Zabuza saw the chance and flashed through handsigns, "Suiton : Kirigakure no Jutsu." Mist appeared and covered the area as he said to Haku, "Haku, reverse his transformation, quickly and put him in a death like state. Meizu, Gouzu, search the prison, Sokichi might be alive. Meet back at our closest safe house."

Haku nodded and shot forward, taking away Naruto's phone as she reached him and stuck senbon on Naruto's neck. Luckily, she moved so fast Naruto failed to react in time so she succeeded in taking him away. As for Gouzu and Meizu, they found Sokichi's head and body, they sealed his dead body and head away and got out of Iwa.

Soon, the mist cleared and Onoki and Roshi looked around, no Naruto nor the one responsible for the mist. Onoki looked at his village, seeing the damage done by the one little boy, albeit a godlike boy, but still a boy and cursed, "Onore, Namikaze!"

With the group, they were all at the safe house. Zabuza asked, "So Gouzu, Meizu, what did you find on Sokichi?" Gouzu and Meizu looked down, "He's dead, I think that's why Naruto let himself loose." Zabuza looked down as well. Haku was sad as well, then she asked, "What do you mean Naruto-kun let himself loose?"

Zabuza stared at her and said, "Naruto has always been holding back unconsciously, I think its because he hasn't found an opponent that can make him try hard enough to go all out. Just now was what Naruto's truly capable of, and I don't think its the full of his abilities yet."

Haku nodded as she went to take away the needles that kept Naruto unconscious. As soon as she did, Naruto shot straight up and saw Haku. He was confused, "What the hell? What happened? One minute I was fighting those two fucking bastards and now I'm here."

Zabuza answered, "Haku took off your phone and sent you into a death like state, if you kept on the way you fought, you'd die when you're exhausted. And don't even think about going back, I won't let you go." Naruto sighed, "Fine, did you retrieve Sokichi-san's body?"

Gouzu and Meizu nodded, giving Naruto the scroll. Naruto nodded his thanks and went out to bury the corspe. The others wanted to follow, but Zabuza stopped them, "Let him do it alone, he was closer to him than any of us were. He'll want a few moments alone with him."

They nodded. And after a while, Naruto came in and said, "Zabuza, Haku-chan, Gouzu, Meizu, this is where we'll part ways, I'm gonna train hard and I still have a few months before I'm returning back to Konoha anyway. So hopefully I'll see you again."

Before they could say anything, Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. Zabuza chuckled, "Well I'll be, the gaki used a Kage Bunshin." Haku had tears rolling down her face, "He didn't even let us say goodbye." Gouzu and Meizu sighed and said, "He said he was returning to Konoha, so we might see him if we go there." Haku nodded as they went on with their travels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, the History arc, sorry if the departure moment wasn't good. When I wrote that part, all I got was a blank mind. Anyway, the harem list is:

Hinata  
Haruna  
Hikaru  
Yuki  
tsuki  
haku  
Kin  
Kasumi (Fem KYuubI)Tayuya  
Fuu  
Natsume (Fem Nanabi)

So, if you want any other names for Nanabi, pm me since I don't think Chomei sounds nice. Anyways, review please.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. And FYI, temari. hotaru, hokuta, samui, kuri, yugito, and mabui will NOT be in the harem, the harem may add Koyuki or Shion depending on if more than 10 people in total want both of them in the harem or someone pm me if they want other girls in the harem, Kumo and Iwa girls are out as I can't make it happen. And as per request of **Animaman** , repeatedly might I add, I've decided to make this chapter where Naruto will not appear, but will be mentioned.

Anyway, the harem list is :

Hinata  
Haruna  
Hikari  
Yuki  
Haku  
Tsuki  
Kin  
Kasumi (FemKyuu)  
Fuu  
Natsume (FemNanabi)

Maybe Harem members, depending if anyone wants them, or if I feel like I want them in Naruto's harem (Includes girls from other Animes) :

Shion  
Koyuki  
Miyuki (From Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, I can make her Haku's cousin since she also uses ice)  
Rias (From Highschool DxD, I can make it a marriage contract with Naruto with Rias as the Fire Daimyo's daughter)

So, enjoy the chapter, or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha, two years after Naruto left, Hikari and Haruna were on their way to the academy. As the girls walked, they noticed the Uchiha sisters and Hinata with Sasuke and his oh-so-loyal fangirl, the pink banshee, the screaming pink of terror, and otherwise known as the daughter of the biggest whore in Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

Hikari and Haruna greeted their friends and Sasuke, meanwhile totally ignoring Sakura. The Uzumaki-Namikaze sisters only put up with Sasuke since he was Yuki and Tsuki's brother, albeit an adoptive one, but the Uchiha sisters still love him, even if he was an ass sometime.

As they walked, enjoying the silence, Sasuke broke the ice and asked, "Haruna, would you like to join me for lunch later?" Haruna groaned inwardly, this was most likely the hundredth time of the year he asked her out, even if she always turned him down, he didn't give up. And worst of all, Yuki, Tsuki and Hikari seldom did anything unless Sasuke went out of line, which was a massive headache for her. Haruna wanted Naruto, not Sasugay.

Haruna stared at the Uchiha, using the patented Ice Glare that was famous among herself, Hikari, Tsuki, Yuki and Hinata. Sasuke slightly recoiled at the cold glare but recovered quickly, Haruna said, "How many times do I have to tell you, Sasuke? I don't want to go out with you, the only reason I haven't beat you to dust is because you're Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan's brother, so don't think otherwise."

She was about to turn away but one Suckura cut in, "You fucking idiot! Do you know what it means for Sasuke-kun, the direct descendant of Uchiha Madara, to ask you out?! Girls'd give an arm and leg to do that!"

The girls (Decent ones anyway) sighed, this had repeated a lot of times. But this time, Haruna couldn't take it anymore, she stared at Sakura and said coldly, "I'm not one of you, so don't put me in your category, you useless excuse of a kunoichi, and don't bitch about that. If you wanna prove me wrong, prove it later in the taijutsu class."

And so the group proceeded with their journey to the academy, without the banshee and her master. They soon reached the academy and class proceeded as usual. Soon, it was recess time, and the five girls were sitting at their usual place. No one dared to take it as the five girls were the top of their year. Tsuki and Yuki topped ninjutsu and genjutsu, Hinata and Haruna topped taijutsu while Hikari was all rounded, maintaining second in everything while the girls took third in whatever sector they weren't the first.

As they ate, one dog boy came in and ruined their time. Kiba asked Hinata, "Hinata-chan, will you go out with me later?" Hinata sighed, like Haruna, she was closing on her limit, she said without turning, "No, I'm busy later. Now get lost, Kiba." Kiba looked disappointed and just walked away, still determined to get her as his mate, even if a small tiny voice known as logic told him he was never gonna succeed.

A few dozen minutes passed and they were now standing on the sparring field. Iruka said, "Okay, today we're gonna do something special. Today we're gonna have a mixed five on five match, get your teams, only one team can have the same gender since there isn't an even number of boys and girls here." As soon as he said that, Hikari, Haruna, Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata grouped together and gave Iruka their names as a team.

This caused Sasuke and Kiba to curse as they wanted to be on Haruna and Hinata's team respectively, while the other students groaned as the girls were gonna win this for sure. They formed their teams and waited for instructions. Iruka took their names and nodded, "Okay, so we're gonna have our first match, team G1, which is Hinata, Haruna, Hikari, Tsuki and Yuki versus team G2, which is Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Ami. Others stand outside the ring, so HAJIME!"

Like a team that has fought side by side for years, the girls moved in complete sync, surprising the two Chunnin instructors for a bit before they realized the girls knew each other since they were infants, which was true in a way as their parents would gather when their mothers were pregnant with them.

Hinata handled Kiba, with the latter a bit hesitant to hurt his crush, which meant it became easy for Hinata. Hikari fought Ino, Haruna fought Sakura as Yuki and Tsuki fought Sasuke and Ami respectively.

Hinata gave a Juuken strike to Kiba's abdomen as he was blown away and hit a tree, which was out of the ring. Iruka sighed at the anti-climatic and quick end for Kiba and announced, "As Kiba was flung out of the ring, he is out of the fight." The fight continued as Hinata joined the fight against Sakura, not that Haruna needed it. Haruna saw Hinata coming at Sakura from behind, which was unknown to the weak banshee, and shot to the left, while Hinata shot to the right.

Both heiresses then shot forward and gave two side punches (Just imagine a side Lariat from the two of them) to Sakura, and said banshee had the air knocked out of her, but still conscious. Hinata Juuken her upwards as Haruna jumped up and spun, kicking the banshee down into the ground, knocking her. (Imagine Fire Tornado from Inazuma Eleven without the fire)

With Hikari, the two blondes were matching blow for blow, which was just Hikari going easy on the other blonde, just to give Ino overconfidence before knocking her out. As Ino 'parried' Hikari's punch with her own, Hikari decided she had played enough and just spun around and gave Ino a strike to the neck, knocking her out (Imagine Kirito's four horizontal slash in SAO without the first, second and final strikes)

Yuki and Tsuki were also faring well, as Ami and Sasuke's teamwork could only be describe with one word, that is 'suck'. Ami thought she could take the Uchiha sisters on herself, as to prove to Sasuke she wasn't weak, and that totally back-fired. Ami was knocked out quickly by the combo attacks from Yuki and Tsuki, leaving Sasuke left. Sasuke cursed as he noticed all of his team members were down for the count and he was the last man standing, literally.

The five girls surrounded Sasuke and under normal circumstances (for Naruto anyway), it would be nice, but this ain't normal circumstances, so there was only one ending for the not-so-poor Uchiha, sweet, sweet unconsciousness from the pain of having his balls kicked repeatedly.

After school, the girls parted ways and went back home. As soon as they went in, Hikari and Haruna went cold as they noticed their parents and godparents, they still resented them for driving their beloved brother away from home. Kushina smiled at her daughters and said, "You're home, welcome back, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan."

The two girls replied in a monotone voice, "Hai, Kaa-sama." They then went back to their rooms. The adults sighed, the girls were like that since Naruto left. While they regretted treating Naruto the way they did, they still hadn't learn their lesson.

The afternoon passed peacefully and dinner soon came. The family ate at the table quietly until Hikari asked, "Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baachan, why did you treat Onii-chan like that? If you treated him like you did us, he wouldn't have left." Minato sighed sadly, "Hikari-chan, we know we were wrong, we're gonna make it up to him when he comes back."

Haruna scowled, "That's not the answer we want, do you even know what you did wrong?" The adults were silent as they actually didn't. Hikari continued, "When we asked why Onii-chan didn't join us in training, you said you'd teach him later. When we asked Onii-chan about it, he said he didn't get training, he even said he was happy we got training before him. We know you ignored him because he wasn't like us, he didn't have the Kyuubi in him nor did he have anything special. You told us most of the shinobi were all white slides waiting to be coloured, that's what made the famous ones famous, you four yourselves included, yet here you are judging Onii-chan because he didn't have anything special, you're all hypocrites."

The girls got up and went to wash their plates before heading back to their rooms, leaving four silent adults thinking about what they said, and the words only go through one person, which was the most unlikely of them all, Minato. He realized what went wrong, they didn't care for him truly, they just wanted Naruto's power in the past, and that made him guilty. As for the others, they were still in the dark.

The girls walked into their brother's room and fell on the bed. Sometimes, when they were having a bad day, they'd go into their brother's room for the night as it was a reminder of their brother, which always served to calm them down. It didn't fail its job this time as the girls felt the anger dissipate as they fell asleep, muttering for their brother while they slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, I may add Miyuki since the idea suddenly came to me. So review and tell me which girls you want in the harem. I'm sorry if the chapter is shitty, since I suck at emotional stuff like that, as I'm more of a state-the-facts kinda guy when it comes to writing. Anyway, I'll be back for the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Animaman,** Kiba was after Hinata first,then went to Hikari. And FYI, I can't write lemon. And this is continuing the present. And I forgot that Tayuya is in the harem, so I'm doing the harem list again:

Hinata  
Hikari  
Haruna  
Tsuki  
Yuki  
Kin  
Tayuya  
Kasumi (FemKyubi)  
Fuu  
Natsume (FemNanabi)  
Haku

Maybe Harem members (Three at most) So vote at the poll on my page, the poll ends on the 33rd chapter or 34th: (Personally, I hope Asuna, Rias and Miyuki get chosen,so go vote pls)

Shion  
Miyuki (Mahou Koukou no Rettousei)  
Koyuki  
Rias (Highschool DxD)  
Touka (Tokyo Ghoul)  
Asuna (SAO)  
Suguha (SAO)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were standing in front of Minato. The Hokage said, "Team 7, your mission today, as much as I detest it, is to escort Tsunade and Shizune here to Tanzaku Gai for her... sake and gambling. You'll be there for a week and return with the two of them. Seriously, Tsunade, I dunno why are you issuing this mission, you are perfectly capable of going there on your own."

Shizune sighed, "Well, if there isn't a team or Kushina at least to keep her in line, I doubt we'll return in a week, instead we'll be there for a month at least. So that's why we issued this mission." Kushina snickered at that while Tsunade looked annoyed. The three siblings and Jiraiya just sweatdropped. Kushina straightened up and said, "Okay, enough, we'll meet at the gates tomorrow morning at seven. Pack for a week long journey, dismissed."

The family headed back to the compound to pack and rest. As they went in, they were greeted by the sight Haku sitting on the couch and Kin and Tayuya in french maid outfits. The two sisters smiled and bowed to Naruto slightly saying, "Naruto-sama." This got a sweatdrop from Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Kushina and Tsunade. As for Jiraiya, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him before kneeling on the ground, "Naruto, tell me, how did you get them to do this?! You are more worthy than I am, please allow me the honor of passing the Icha-Icha to you, my godson!"

This got Tsunade and Kushina to grow tick-marks on their heads and punch Jiraiya, flinging him away. The teens in the room just chuckled at the scene. As Naruto went into his room, Hikari and Haruna approached Kin and Tayuya as soon as Naruto's door slammed shut.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze sisters and Haku led the Tsuchi sisters to their room and closed the door. The blonde and redhead ask them, "So, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, what do you think of Onii-chan?" Several thoughts came to their minds, and none of them didn't involve them and Naruto in a relationship. Tayuya and Kin shook out of their thoughts and asked, "What do you mean?"

Haku sighed and said, "Well, let's just get to the point, we wanna know if you like Naruto-kun." Tayuya and Kin merely blushed, which was an answer enough. Hikari smiled, "We'll take that as a yes then." Tayuya and Kin nodded. Haruna then said, "If you like him, then you two should go for him, I mean he does have the CRA on him, plus the three of us, Hinata-chan, Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan plus one more are already in the CRA with him."

Tayuya and Kin nodded slowly, before what Haruna said hit them. They pointed at Haruna and Hikari and said, "But we thought you're his sisters!" Hikari, Haruna and Haku chuckled, Hikari said, "Our clan doesn't forbid this kinda relationship. In fact, our parents encouraged us for this."

Tayuya and Kin were a little freaked out. Tayuya said, "But dating his own sisters, that's just so wrong." Haruna sighed, "That would be the same as being a racist. Its merely another form of love, just not seen so much and supported by people." The two still couldn't take it in. Haku decided to change the subject, and said, "So, since we still have a day before we leave for our mission, I say you two go tell him about your feelings and knowing him, he might take you two on a date later."

The Tsuchi sisters nodded and walked out of the room, still thinking about Hikari, Haruna and Naruto's relationship. Unknowingly, they were heading for Naruto's room and by the time they realized it, they were in front of the door just as Naruto came out. Naruto saw them and asked, "Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, you two want something?"

The girls looked at each other and steeled their resolve before saying, "Ano, Naruto-sama, may we talk inside?" Naruto was confused but nodded anyway as he led them inside. Tayuya closed the door as Naruto asked, "So, what's wrong?" Kin shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, its just..." Tayuya finished quickly in one go, "We like you and wanna be in your harem."

She had said it too quickly, so Naruto asked, "What? What's this about you two and a harem?" Kin realized her sister's mistake and said, more slowly, "We know you're under the CRA, and we like you, so we wanna be in your CRA." Naruto blinked, "Umm, okay?" Kin and Tayuya beamed and glomped Naruto with a crushing hug. Naruto started to turn blue and gasped out, "Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, can't...breathe..."

The girls heard this and quickly let go, letting Naruto take a deep breath. Naruto said, "Thank you. So, since we have a day before my mission, why not we go on a date later. You two could take turns or I'll just take the two of you out together." The sisters smiled at each other and said, "We want you to take us out together." Naruto sweatdropped at their smiling faces and nodded.

Unknowingly, Jiraiya was outside scribbling notes furiously, he giggled silently, "Ohhhhh, Naruto truly is a goldmine. I hope I can see some action soon, then I can plan a new book." Unfortunately for him, Tsunade just so happened to pass by and saw him doing his so called research. She grew a tick mark and rushed forward and gave the pervert Sannin a chakra enhanced knuckle sandwich.

Back with the teens, Naruto, Kin and Tayuya were now walking on the streets. They told Hikari, Haruna and Haku about their new development and went for their date. As they walked, Naruto asked, "Hmm, you girls wanna try some ramen?" Kin and Tayuya shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not?"

Naruto grinned and held both of their hands, making them blush as he Hiraishin them to Ichirakus'. Years ago, before the Kyuubi attack, Minato and Kushina always visited the ramen stand and Minato gave Teuchi a Hiraishin kunai to let him reach there quickly anytime. Naruto learned of this a few weeks back and would use it when he wanted ramen.

As the three sat down, Ayame asked, "So, Naruto, you already have two more girls for the CRA? You work fast." Naruto sighed, "Ayame-san, can you not?" The waitress giggled and said, "Fine, so what do you three want?" Naruto looked at the girls who were trying to decide what ramen to have. He sighed and said, "I'll have two Shoyu ramens, one pork ramen for Tayuya-chan and beef ramen for Kin-chan."

Ayame smiled and said, "Got it, Tou-san, two shoyu ramen, one pork and one beef ramen." Teuchi shouted back in response as he went to work. Soon, the ramen were served as the three enjoyed the soft noodles and the sweet smell of the soup. As they were finishing, Itachi came in with Shisui. The two Uchiha smiled at Naruto, "Naruto, so already two more? You work fast."

Naruto glared at Itachi and Shisui, "Speak for yourselves, how're things going for you and Nanairo-san (A Hyuga), Shisui-san?" Said Uchiha blushed while Itachi snickered at him. Naruto then said, "What about you and Hana-san, Itachi-san?" It was Itachi's turn to get flustered. He quickly said, "Your ramen's getting cold, Naruto. Anyway, we'll be going then."

Naruto immediately went back to his ramen and didn't heard the last part, when he finished, he looked around and couldn't find the Uchiha duos. Kin and Tayuya giggled, "You were too focused on your ramen, Naruto-sama." Naruto sighed, "But the ramen was getting cold. Never mind, come on, I wanna show you two something."

The girls got up and followed Naruto up to the Hokage Monument. Tayuya and Kin were confused. The redhead asked, "Naruto-kun, why are we-" She was cut off as she saw the beautiful view of Konoha from the top of the monument, Kin was just as awestruck by the view as it was in the evening already and the sun was setting. Kin said, "Beautiful, I never knew Konoha could look like this."

Naruto chuckled, "Not many know about this, in fact, only my family knows about this as we are the only ones who even care to come up here." Tayuya and Kin nodded. As they sat on Minato's head (The Monument) with the girls leaning their heads on either side of Naruto's shoulders, the sky soon turned dark. Naruto was about to tell them to go home but then heard even breathing.

Naruto then noticed the girls were asleep. He thought, 'They must have been exhausted from their time in Oto." He made a Kage Bunshin and had it carry Kin while he carried Tayuya back to the compound.

The next day, team 7, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were standing at the gates. Hikari asked, "Onii-chan, how did your date with Tayuya-chan and Kin-chan go?" Naruto smiled, "It went great." Kushina sighed, "Really Naruto, just because you have the CRA doesn't mean you should go for every girl you meet." Naruto stared at his mother and said, "But I didn't do anything, they were the ones who approached me."

Tsunade sighed, "Can we move yet? I wanna reach there soon since the gambling and sake promotions start tonight and I'd rather not miss them." The others sweatdropped/chuckled at Tsunade's childish acts for sake and gambling before they headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, no fighting this chapter. The next few ones, maybe. So, review pls. And vote on the poll, and one more thing, if I feel like I wanna add one of the girls into the harem (which is unlikely right now), I'll just do it, regardless of the poll. The poll will serve as a guide so that I know which girls you guys want in the harem, but will also effect which girl gets in. So, please vote, the deadline is two chapters from now.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. So, one more chapter until the poll ends (or two) Please vote, and do not review or pm the choices, those don't count. And I'm sad to see Miyuki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei getting only four votes... T-T... do all of you like Rias and Shion so much, Rias I understand but Shion? Yeah, she has the looks but I don't really like her. Well, I think I'll have the girls that gets a certain amount of votes to be in the harem (that'll depend on my mood XDXD. So the results so far, if you don't wanna go see it on my profile (Take on those challenges please, by the way) :

Shion :11

Miyuki (Mahou Koukou no Rettousei) :5

Koyuki :5

Rias (Highschool DxD) :13

Touka (Tokyo Ghoul) :1

Asuna (SAO) :5

Suguha (SAO) :5

Do all of you dislike Touka, or none of you watch Tokyo Ghoul? I gave you guys three choices, I hoped that Miyuki, Rias and Touka would be the top choices, T-T... yet Shion and Suguha get the places... Never mind, depending on my mood, I might have four girls get into the harem. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group walked, Naruto caught a glance of several figures speeding around them through the trees. The two remaining Sannin, Kushina and Shizune noticed this as well. Hikari and Haruna also saw them once but kept quiet since they knew Naruto or any of the adults would have seen them if the two of them did.

The group continued walking, pretending to not have noticed the people rushing around them 'discretely'. Inside the trees, the leader of the group smirked and snapped his fingers as his men went into motion. Soon, team seven, the Sannin and Shizune were surrounded. The leader slowly walked out and said to the poker faced shinobi, "Hand over your belongings with the women and maybe we'll let the two of you men go."

Every shinobi present thought, or at least along the same lines, 'They seriously don't know who we are/are with us, huh?' Naruto and Jiraiya face-palmed as what the bandit leader said sunk into the Kunoichi's minds, which made them grew tick marks. Suddenly the bandits all had a bad feeling about targeting this very group, the females present all cracked their knuckles and walked towards the bandits slowly, their hair covering their eyes, making it all more scarier.

With Naruto and Jiraiya, they were scared. Naruto asked, "Jiraiya, is it strange I feel kinda turned on seeing Haruna-chan and Hikari-chan like this?" Jiraiya shook his head, "No, I felt like this when I was your age with Tsunade. So it ain't weird, but I kinda pity those men there. We're lucky we aren't the ones their beating up." Naruto nodded as they watched the bandits get pounded to the ground by five furious kunoichi.

Soon, the group of shinobi left a bunch of tied up bandits on the road. Naruto and Jiraiya carefully kept their distance from the females of the group as they felt their anger haven't dispersed yet. Jiraiya said, as they reached a village halfway, "I know we can reach Tanzaku Gai with shinobi speed, but since Tsunade wanted to move at civilian speed while wanting to reach there when the opening starts, we'll rest here for the night."

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Bullshit, you just want to do your research on Icha-icha." Luckily, none of the females heard it so Jiraiya was safe. They went into a hotel and got their rooms, Jiraiya on his own, Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune in one room and Naruto and the girls in the last room. Why Jiraiya had his own room? The women didn't trust him and the rooms they got could only fit three people at most. As they entered the rooms, they failed to notice two pair of eyes watching them intently, more specifically, Haruna and Hikari.

As the teens laid on the beds, Kasumi's voice came to the three, "Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan. I sense two huge chakra signatures heading here." Naruto replied in surprise, "Kasumi-chan, it's been a long time since you spoke to me." Kasumi replied, "Gommen Naruto-kun, but I decided to tweak Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan's chakra systems a bit so they can handle more of my chakra than they can before."

Hikari and Haruna asked, "Which means?" Kasumi said, "You two can use my chakra in Bijuu form for a week straight without strain, unlike previously where you can only go Bijuu mode for a few dozen minutes." The girls nodded mentally.

Then they heard a knock on the door, and the trio felt two large sources of chakra. Kasumi said, "They are the two sources of chakra, be careful."

The siblings nodded in reply as Naruto opened the door, to see a blue skinned man and a black-haired man, both wearing black robes with red clouds on it, both carrying swords, they were Hoshigaki Kisame and Femushimu Demushu, missing nuke nin of Kiri and Hoshigakure. Naruto asked, "Do the two of you want something?"

Kisame said, "Yes, we'd like those two girls inside to follow us for a moment. We have something to speak to them about." Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll let them know, please wait here for a moment." As Naruto closed the door, Demushu said to Kisame, "Dude, you know what you said just now made us look like pedophiles and perverts?"

Kisame shrugged, "Well, it might just get us the jinchurikii. We're lucky we cast that chakra cloaking jutsu before we came here, or we'll have to face two of the Sannin, the Aka Shi and a jounin along with two jinchurikii and Kamen Rider Faiz, we won't survive that." Demushu sighed and nodded in agreement. The two then tensed as they heard the door open.

As soon as the door fully opened, a red beam shot out and would have killed the two missing nin if it wasn't for the years of experience of fighting Oinin. They landed at either side of the corridor as Naruto calmly walked out, holding the Medagaburyu in Kyoryu Orphenoch form.

The Orphenoch was followed by his sisters/lovers in Bijuu mode, facing the missing nin. Naruto said, "You must have used a high level chakra cloaking technique to prevent my mother, my godparents and Shizune-san from sensing us huh? No matter, we won't need them to kill you two. Its a little cramped in here, lets change a place, shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai onto the ground and the five vanished from the hotel as if nothing happened, the only proof of whatever happened was the opened door that was slowly closing and the charred wall from Naruto's blast.

The five appeared in a plain field. The town they were previously in was a few miles away and could be seen easily. Trees surrounded them as the night wind blew onto their faces. Naruto said, "Now we can fight without worrying the two Sannin, my mother and Shizune-san interfering."

Kisame smirked, "You three think you can win?" He and Demushu drew their swords. Kisame had the Samehada, a sword with spiky scales instead of blades. Demushu had the Sheimu, a red blade with a pummel at the end of the hilt. (Demushu from Kamen Rider Gaim if you haven't guessed by now, if not, search it on google to Kamenriderwikia)

The girls in Bijuu mode looked at Naruto, who smirked, "Ore wa, oretachi wo shinjiru." The girls smiled, since they were facing S-ranked missing nin, and nodded.

The missing nin smirked and they all charged. Naruto faced Kisame, since Naruto didn't use much chakra for his techniques while Haruna and Hikari fought Demushu.

With Naruto, Kisame's attacks were futile against him as the spiky sword did little damage to Naruto's hard skin. But unfortunately for the shark man, Naruto's attacks were far from what his own did to said rider. Kisame was covered in cuts, the only reason he wasn't dead was due to his sword and reflexes.

Naruto smirked as they parted, "What's wrong, sushi? Tired already?" Kisame glared at the boy, "The Bingo Book must have been wrong, you're not an A-ranked ninja, you're a fucking S-rank if not higher!" Naruto laughed, "That was based on what I did in Iwa. I trained harder, grew stronger, of course what Iwa put there was wrong."

Kisame cursed, his odds of surviving was incredibly low. And Demushu wasn't that far off, the girls were doing a good job keeping him busy, if not troubled. Chains erupted from the ground to impale the man, but he dodged skillfully, thanks to years of dodging bullet fast jutsu. Demushu gathered chakra in his hands as a ball of fire emerged in his hands.

He thrust his hands as the ball flew at the two jinchurikii, who sent a wall of yellow youki to stop the blast before using said youki to grab Demushu. The missing nin jumped away and swung his sword down, sending a wave of chakra that dispersed the youki, to Naruto and the sisters' surprise. Demushu smirked and said, "We Akatsuki are more than just missing nin, we have abilities to subdue the jinchurikii, rendering their Bijuu useless. For example, I can disperse youki with my sword while Kisame's Samehada can eat chakra, which means he can turn the jinchurikii's own chakra against them, you have no chance at defeating us."

With Naruto and Kisame, the shark man wanted to facepalm at Demushu revealing their secrets to the enemies. Naruto chuckled, "Seems your friend isn't so bright." Kisame groaned, "You have no idea, he always rant about power and shit but always rely on me to get his ass safe." Naruto chuckled before they charged again.

Naruto swung his axe upwards while Kisame swung his sword downwards, blades clashed as sparks flew. They locked blades and glared at each other. Suddenly Naruto's wings shot out and blew a torrent of icy wind at Kisame, blowing him away. Naruto dropped his axe as it melted back into the ground, forming handsigns that were taught by Haku.

Naruto said as he flashed through the seals, "You're not half bad, but Zabuza-nii is stronger than you. He beat me once, but that was because he caught me off guard. Your time has come, Hoshigaki Kisame!" Kisame's eyes widened at Zabuza's name, or rather, how Naruto said the name with such closeness. The shark man quickly flashed through a set of seals as Naruto landed on his final seal. They both shout out, Kisame a tad bit later, "Hyoton : Koriryudan no Jutsu/Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu!"

The ice dragon and water shark clashed, though the ice dragon melted a little, it ended up being victorious and slammed into Kisame, though it did less damage but stunned Kisame nonetheless. Naruto took advantage and jumped up, powering his energy into his legs and came down kicking. The aim was true and the attack hit Kisame right in the neck, killing him and cutting his head off in the process.

Naruto landed as the head landed a few meters from him. Naruto sealed the head away for the bounty before focusing on Hikari and Haruna's fight. The girls decided to change tactics and turned off their Bijuu mode. They then threw a Hiraishin kunai each, and said in unison, "Hiraishin Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Hiraishin Kunai all multiplied in an instant, landing on the ground as Demushu was forced to dodge.

The girls then vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared around Demushu, slashing him with Kunai and occasionally drilling him with a Rasengan. Then the girls appeared behind Demushu holding an enormous Rasengan together yelling, "Korede Owarida! Chou Odama Rasengan!" The attack slammed into Demushu, blowing him away.

The girls watched as Demushu crashed into a boulder and cheered while doing the high-five. Naruto smiled and walked towards them. Hikari immediately said, "Onii-chan, did you see that?! We beat him!" Naruto merely smiled and nodded. Naruto was about to collect the head when a voice stopped him, "Not bad, but next time, I won't be so dumb to fall for that, until then."

The dust cleared, and Demushu was nowhere to be seen. Naruto sighed and looked at the girls, who looked a bit dejected over the fact they didn't actually beat the man. Naruto smiled at them, making them blush, "Hey, don't feel bad, it's still your victory, so cheer up." The girls nodded with smiles on their faces as they headed back to the hotel.

As they went to their room, they opened the door to find three pissed off adults and one grinning Sannin. Tsunade asked, "And where have you three been?" Naruto replied casually, "Fighting Kisame and Demushu." The answer threw them back, Kushina recovered first, "What do you mean?" Naruto unsealed Kisame's head and showed them, "Turns out Kisame and Demushu are part of an organization called the Akatsuki, they collect the Bijuu, mostly for the Juubi if I'm right."

Kasumi's voice piped into his mind, "Yes, the only purpose of gathering Bijuu would be to revive the Juubi, which is disastrous for us." Naruto thanked her mentally for telling him. Kushina's eyes narrowed, "You three fought against two S-ranked missing nin together?! What were you thinking?!"

Naruto simply stared at her, "Kaa-sama, my status in the Bingo Book cannot compare to what I am now. Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan have Kasumi-chan's youki to use. If need be, I could summon Dragoor-sama to help or the girls could go Bijuu on them. Look at us, we're fine now. You don't need to worry, and we're not at our peak yet." The sisters nodded at that.

Kushina rubbed her temples. Shizune then said, "But still, you could have been killed!" Naruto stared at her this time and said, "Shizune-san, you insult us with that comment, especially me." Then Shizune realized who she was talking to and apologized, "Sorry, I forgot you aren't a regular gennin." Naruto nodded in acceptance. Jiraiya grinned at them , "Well, I'm not gonna scold you. So, nice job killing the shark face. We'll collect your bounty when we go back to Konoha."

Naruto and the sisters nodded. Kushina then said, "Let's just rest, you three must be tired from fighting them." The siblings didn't protest and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review please, and please vote on the choices and take on my challenges. Thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. The poll is decided, like how I told you, there will be three girls in the harem to be added. And the winners are Rias (Highschool DxD) with 14 votes , Shion with 13 votes and Miyuki (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) 9 votes. Sorry if the voting session or whatever you call it was short, since I was bored and started to write this chapter. Anyways, here's the new chapter, and FYI, Rias is appearing after this 'Tanzaku Gai Arc' , Miyuki will appear in the 'Clash of Snow Arc' (I know it should be somewhere around the Chunnin Exams but not the Tsunade Retrieval Arc, I just changed it a lil.) and Shion will appear in her own arc. Anyway, enjoy. And do not vote on reviews, they are not valid if there are any future polls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the group continued their journey to Tanzaku Gai. As they walked, a small white snake went unnoticed to them, slithered away after looking at them for a while.

Elsewhere, several figures stood on platforms, which were fingers of a large statue. The one in the middle, the apparent leader of the group, said, "Demushu, so you mean that Kisame was killed by Kamen Rider Faiz?" Demushu nodded. The others were silent as they knew their boss was in a bad mood with what happened. The leader sighed, "It can't be helped, so you'll have to have Tobi here as your partner. If the need comes, I'll personally kill Faiz, no one can stand to the might of a god. All of you, I want you to focus on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, work as a whole team, with Faiz in the equation, things have become a bit difficult." The others nodded as everyone faded away, revealing them to be mere holograms.

With Naruto and the group, a hawk with a Konoha headband tied to it flew to them. Kushina, curious why Minato would send a messenger hawk, opened the scroll. Inside read :

 _Team 7, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune,_

 _Sorry for this sudden request, but Shibuki-dono, Takigakure's leader, has arranged a shinobi exchange program with us to strengthen our relationship and form an alliance. As such, when you finish your little trip to Tanzaku Gai, I want you guys to go to Taki to bring back the exchange shinobi to Konoha. She's also a Jinchurikii, as Shibuki-dono said that his sister, the Jinchurikii, was treated like how other villages treated Jinchurikii and wanted her to come to Konoha. You can decline this mission if you want, just send me a letter about that via the hawk, if not, just continue._

 _The Hokage, Namikaze Minato_

Kushina said, "Okay, Tsunade, I hope you finish your little trip fast as we'll need to go to Taki after this, got it?" Tsunade sighed and nodded. They then continued on their little journey to Tanzaku Gai. They reached the place with little trouble, and by little trouble, it was Jiraiya trying to peek on hotsprings that they passed, with Hikari, Haruna, Tsunade and Kushina beating him up as a result. Everytime this happened, Naruto shook his head and thought, 'He never learns.'

As they entered Tanzaku Gai, Tsunade immediately went to the casino to gamble, not unlike a child running around in an amusement park. Shizune started growing a headache, she was gonna be in trouble soon. But her worries were unnecessary as a scene played out in front of her, in fact, it surprised every one who knew Tsunade and Naruto.

As Tsunade was busy losing her money, Naruto looked at the game. The game soon ended with Tsunade losing. The dealer saw Naruto and said, "Oi Gaki, you wanna play?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

As Naruto sat down, he got his cards and looked at them. They were a ten, a jack, a queen, a king and an ace, all spades. Naruto's opponent smirked, "Straight flush." He laid out a six, a seven, an eight, a nine and a ten of hearts. Naruto smirked and laid out his own cards, "Royal Straight Flush." The dealer and the other player blinked, and cursed. The player could only hand out all of his money as they had bet all out.

Naruto smiled happily as he received the money. The man, still sore, called out, "Oi Gaki, one more round please." Naruto shrugged and sat down, playing Blackjack this time. Naruto saw his cards, a king and a queen. He then folded his cards. The man however, "Hit." He now had four cards, and they summed up around 14. And unfortunately, he got a king as his fifth card.

The dealer saw that the man didn't want to draw cards anymore and flipped over the cards. Naruto had 20, and the man had 24. Naruto won again. The next few games also went in Naruto's favor. Tsunade found Naruto's devil luck and got him to play in her stead, which had helped her pay most of her debts. They then decided to call it a night and waited for the second day, for sake.

Somewhere else in Tanzaku Gai, two yellow eyes glowed in the dark. A voice said, "Orochimaru-sama, is it wise to do this?" Orochimaru smirked, "Of course, it's good enough Akatsuki helped, and we can kill them easily. With Demushu, Sasori and Deidara, I can kill Jiraiya and Tsunade, maybe even get to strengthen the Orga Gear and complete your Psyga gear faster with Kushina and Naruto, you still can't use the jetpacks yet." The guy in the shadows nodded and went back to work.

The week passed quickly, and there were only two days left before they went to Taki, unfortunately for Tsunade. It was 6 in the morning and the rest of the group were still in the hotel, sleeping. Well, for Kushina, Shizune and Jiraiya anyway, she knew Naruto had set up a silencing seal last night, but had forgotten to put a barrier for smell, as she smelled a huge smell of sweat and such. She knew the three were doing their activities last night and felt the need to not walk in on them.

As she walked past a plain, she saw a man whom she never wanted to see, waiting for her, in fact, he was someone she wanted to kill. Tsunade walked to him and growled, "Orochimaru, what do you want?" Orochimaru smirked, "Simple, I know you're still sore about little Nawaki and Dan. I'm here to make an offer." Tsunade growled, "I have no need for any offer you have."

Orochimaru smiled, "Oh, but I can bring them back. All I need is for you to kill Jiraiya and hand the three siblings to me." Tsunade grew a tick mark, she was furious, how dare this fucking excuse of a man dare say that he wanted to kill her teammate and give her godchildren to him. She immediately slammed her fist onto the ground (Roman Reigns Super man punch style), breaking the ground as rocks flew up.

Orochimaru was safe, as he had jumped up a just in time. Tsunade growled, "You think I'm a fool? If I really wanted them back, I could have just asked Naruto to do the Edo Tensei with his clones, which is much more better than your own method. And you tried to take over Konoha and kill my little brother and sister, you'll pay for that!"The Slug Sannin then charged the Snake Sannin, intending on ending his misery existence.

Back at the hotel, Naruto and the others just woke up and sensed the large amount of chakra near the village. The rider looked at the other jounin/Sannin and nodded, Naruto, his sisters and the other adults rushed out to investigate, and the scene wasn't what they expected.

A few moments before Naruto and co. reached the field, Orochimaru signaled Kabuto to come out with Sasori, Demushu and Deidara. The Sannin and his right-hand put on belts and dialed, 000/315. " **Standing By, Complete**." In their places stood the Orga and one white and blue rider, Kamen Rider Psyga. Deidara sighed, "Hmm, not bad, but my art is better." The other Akatsuki members sighed at Deidara's obsession with his 'art', even Sasori who was a puppeteer, a true kind of artist, wasn't like that.

Then the Akatsuki and the Oto nin rushed Tsunade, who just stood there. As soon as they reached a five meter radius, Tsunade slammed her feet on the ground, causing a shockwave to appear, blasting the missing nin away. Then the next moments were a blur, Tsunade was seen punching the missing nin around as they came at her, like metal to magnet only to be blasted away.

Then, a yellow flash appeared and Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Kushina, Hikari and Haruna appeared. Kushina and Naruto growled as they saw the two psuedo-riders (I'm calling them that since they aren't using the bloodline.) Demushu smirked, "Ah, the Kyubi Jinchurikii, nice timing, we were planning on capturing you after we killed the old bat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as Supekuta's voice came at him, "Naruto, normally I wouldn't do this, but you, we might just need this to win, so I'm granting you one last time to test drive the Chou Deadheat form, the next time you get to use this form will be after you defeat the test. Now, get them."

Naruto felt a large surge of energy flow into him against his will, and armor flew onto him, forming the armor of Kamen Rider Faiz Chou Deadheat. Naruto smirked, "Kamen Rider Faiz Chou Deadheat, game start (Trigger Dopant said this when he starts fighting)" Without warning, and to the adults and his sisters' annoyance, Naruto burst forward, energy surging his hand and thrust forward.

Immediately a large beam of energy flew at the missing nin, blasting them a few metres back. Naruto looked at them, "Now, let oblivion begin." He then unleashed insane amounts of energy, so much everyone present sweat at the energy output.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I'm unable to update more now as 2016 has started, and I'm back to school, with the usual homework and such. So sorry, and by the way, Happy New Year, even if it may be a little late. Enjoy, or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kushina faced Orochimaru and Kabuto, Shizune, Hikari and Haruna faced Demushu while Tsunade and Jiraiya fought Deidara and Sasori.

Naruto rushed Orga with the Medagaburyu and the Faiz Edge in hand, as Orochimaru stood there with the Orgastanlzer (I forgot the name, so I dunno if its correct) He swung the two blades down, coupled with the power up from the Chou Deadheat form, Orochimaru raised his upgraded Kusanagi and blocked. Instantly, a crater was formed right under the Hebi Sannin's feet from the sheer force of the blow.

Naruto pushed away and jumped, landing a few meters from the Sannin. Orga swung his sword, chakra charged, and unleashed a wave of pure chakra. Naruto followed suit, but with one little difference, he used no chakra or anything else, just sheer force. The blows clashed, with Orochimaru's winning, and gave the Sannin some confidence.

Orochimaru smirked, "Ha, see that boy, you are still weak, you're two million years early to face me yet." Naruto chuckled, "Ne, Orochi-chan, I didn't use any chakra or energy in the swing, and yet your chakra enhanced swing only beat mine barely, so if I used chakra or the Exceed Charge, what would the results be, hmm?" The Sannin paled at the thought.

Naruto smirked, "Let me show you then, the gap between us!" He charged chakra into the Faiz Edge and swung the sword. The attack missed Orochimaru's head by a mere inch, cutting a few strands of his hair. But behind him, the rocks were sliced in half cleanly, and the mountain in a distance had an obvious line, indicating it had been cut off. This caused everyone to stop their battles and stare at Naruto in awe and fear.

Naruto lowered his sword and said, "Oh, I missed." Then everyone smelled the bad smell of ammonia and they followed the direction of the smell, which lead to the one and only Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru. The Sannin turned even paler, if it was possible as everyone laughed. Jiraiya forced out through the laughter, "Oh My Gods, Orochimaru of all people pissing himself, and to a boy who hasn't even turn eighteen yet! Priceless!"

Orochimaru glared and ran away, leaving before any of his allies knew it. Kushina looked at Kabuto, "Ne, your little boyfriend left you, that means you're gonna DIE!" She turned off her transformation as chains erupted from her back, impaling the medic nin in all sides, penetrating the armor like it was nothing, which meant instant kill.

With Hikari, Haruna and Demushu, Demushu sighed, "Orochimaru, that idiot, can't take a joke. But first, I'll be taking the two of you back." As the three prepared to fight again, Naruto came at them, "Not on my watch!" He suddenly appeared where Demushu was, with said missing nin flying at a boulder near by, again. (Imagine Armored Titan pose when he barged into the walls.)

Naruto then stuck the butt of the Faiz Edge's hilt on the Medagaburyu's blade and said, "Ore no Hissatsu Waza, PART THREE!" He threw the Faiz Edge up as it glowed, a barely noticeable line of energy linking the sword with the axe. Naruto then swung the combined weapons to the left before to the right. The Faiz Edge, still floating, swung at Demushu left and right, cutting him.

Naruto then raised his sword hand, the Faiz Edge followed suit and was raised high. Naruto swung the axe down, hard as the Faiz Edge slammed into Demushu, literally cutting him in half, and like a miracle, Demushu's head was intact, as the sword had cut the man from the shoulder before going to the center. Naruto then released the Chou Deadheat form, Supekuta's voice once again coming at him, "Remember, the next time you want to use this form, defeat my test first. I really hope you come in soon, you, we'll need it."

As Naruto thought when should he face the test, Hikari and Haruna jumped on him from behind, hugging him as they said together, "Onii-chan, that was so awesome! Teach it to us, please!" Naruto chuckled, the girls seemed to ignore the fact that two missing nins were still here, but he replied, "Okay, but you'll need to train in a sword or two first." The girls nodded furiously.

Speaking of the two missing nins, Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and nodded. Sasori said, "Hmm, since those idiots ran away and got killed, we'll be retreating as well. Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Kushina the Aka Shi, Naruto, Kamen Rider Faiz, train your two little Jinchurikii well, as the next time we meet, our leader will be there as well. And you will need all the training and help you can get." They then vanished via clay and poison gas shunshin. (Just think a white version of earth shunshin and a shunshin with purple gas.)

After the missing nin all left/were dead, the group sighed and gathered, before heading back to the hotel. As they went into Naruto and his sisters' room, Kushina instantly bashed Tsunade in the head, "What the hell were you thinking?! You of all people should know Orochimaru doesn't come with a deal without a back-up plan! If we didn't reach there in time, you could've been killed!"

Tsunade was about to retort saying that she could have handled them, but Shizune cut in, "And for that stunt, we're leaving later in the afternoon for Taki." Tsunade could only stare at them, before slumping in defeat, seeing her godchildren going on with their own stuff and Jiraiya not to be seen, gone for his 'research' for sure, no one was there to defend her, she could only agree.

In Konoha, the Hokage's office, Minato was seen with a redheaded man. Minato greeted, "Daimyo-sama." The man known as the Daimyo greeted, "Hokage-dono, ya know what, let's just drop the titles, Minato. We've been playing together since we were kids and the both of us became Hokage and Daimyo when Sandaime-dono passed the hat to you just as my old man gave me the throne."

Minato chuckled, "Okay, Sirzechs. So, what brings you here? I don't believe that Tora has ran away again. I also don't know why Grayfia-san would go for that disguise. " The Daimyo, known as Sirzechs sighed, "Well, I can't answer why my wife always used the Henge for that. And no, Tora hasn't been running away, I must say, your son is quite good, he did what many didn't have the guts to do and completed our little test."

Minato chuckled, "Yes he did." Actually the Tora Mission was a test by the Fire Daimyo of all generations to see if the Shinobi of Konoha had good tracking skills, but there was a hidden test, and that is for the Shinobi to speak up their thoughts and correct the wrongs of their superiors. Naruto passed the test splendidly by telling the Daimyo's wife her 'errors'. Speaking of the Daimyo's wife, her real name isn't Shijimi, no, it was an act to mess with people thinking why that the Daimyo chose her. In fact, she was beautiful and was the exact opposite of what made the Henge personality. And only Minato, the Daimyo Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia herself.

Sirzechs then said, "Well, you know that my father has been looking for suitors for my little sister. And he had decided to have the Kusa Daimyo's son as her suitor, I don't want that, you know how that man is." Minato nodded, "Yes, the man is always having sex with any girls he can, and he is known to abuse women." Sirzechs nodded, "So I have a favor, I know your son has the CRA, and I want to make a marriage contract between my sister and your son."

Minato said, "Hmm, if I remember correctly, your sister, Rias-dono, should be Naruto's age, yes?" Sirzechs nodded, Minato then continued, "I'm fine with it, but will your sister be fine with it? I mean she'll be married to a guy who will be having a harem." Sirzechs shook his head, "She's actually fine with it. Plus she's actually a big fan of your son ever since he got on the Bingo Book."

Minato chuckled, "Okay, I'll tell my son when he gets back from his mission. When will Rias-dono reach here?" Sirzechs replied, "She's here now, we'll be staying in our mansion until Naruto comes back and we introduce them. After that, I'll be going back to my paper work at the capitol while Rias will stay at your house, if it isn't much trouble."

Minato nodded, "Of course." Sirzechs grinned, "Then lets get the paper work done, the sooner the better. My father is actually planning on having his little contract with the Kusa Daimyo tomorrow." Minato then said, "Wait a minute, you're not just doing this for saving your sister, you want to piss them off!" SIrzechs chuckled, "Of course I do, when the Kusa Daimyo and his family came to my palace, Grayfia-chan was in her true form walking around in her maid outfit. That bastard dared hit on her, and if it wasn't for dinner, I don't doubt he would have tried to have his way with her."

Minato nodded, grinning, "So when they find out about this, he'll surely call for a duel for your sister's hand." Sirzechs then finished for Minato, "And we all know that bastard is just a B-ranked Samurai, and Naruto is actually beyond S-rank Shinobi." Minato laughed, "I like your style, Bro!" The Daimyo also laughed along with his childhood friend.

At the Daimyo's mansion in Konoha, a red haired girl around Naruto's age sighed, "Onii-sama is planning something about this, I just know it." A white haired woman said beside her, "Rias-sama, you shouldn't worry anything, Sirzechs-sama wouldn't do anything harmful to you." The redhead, known as Rias sighed, "Grayfia-nee, how many times do Onii-sama and I have to tell you, don't call us -sama. You're my brother's wife and my sister-in-law." Grayfia smiled, "I know."

With Naruto and co, they had left Tanzaku Gai, with one reluctant blonde in tow, and were headed for Taki now. As they walked into the borders of Taki, they were greeted by a man with long hair. The man greeted, "Ah, you must be the Shinobi Hokage-dono sent to escort my sister to Konoha." Kushina nodded.

The man smiled, "I'm Shibuki, Taki's leader. Come in, we'll talk there." They walked across the village to a tower not unlike the Hokage tower, they entered the office as Shibuki sat down. The man said, "Okay, as you know, my sister is a jinchurikii. And from what I know, Konoha treats their Jinchurikii well." Kushina, the two Sannin and Shizune nodded.

Shibuki continued, "Well, Taki's different. They can't look past the scroll and the kunai, so they hate my sister for saving them every day and this pains me. SO I confronted Hokage-sama for a favor to have her at Konoha, also to strengthen village relationships." Kushina nodded along with the Konoha nin. Shibuki signaled to the door as a green haired girl came in.

She blushed as she saw Naruto, to the ire of Hikari and Haruna, and to the amusement of every adult present. Shibuki said, "Fuu-chan, these are the Konoha nin that will be escorting you to Konoha." Kushina smiled at Fuu, along with the other Konoha shinobi. Fuu then heard the Nanabi's voice, "Fuu-chan, those two, they have the Kyubi's chakra, Kasumi-chan's chakra in them, ask them if they are Jinchurikii."

Fuu replied, "Got it, Natsume-chan." She then looked at the two girls as they were told the same thing, well similar thing. Fuu said, "Are you two Jinchurikii?" Hikari and Haruna smiled and nodded. Kushina then said, "Well, Naru-chan, why don't you take the three of them out for a walk?" Naruto nodded as the three girls went with him for a walk.

Hikari asked as they walked, "So Fuu-san, well, we had nice lives in Konoha, we wanna know what happened in Taki with you." Fuu sighed, "The civilians hate me, the shinobi barely tolerate me. I have been beaten since I was three, if it wasn't for my brother, I'd be dead. I can't buy anything here, they either raise the price or sell me bad stuff."

Naruto was silent as the Jinchurikii talked. Then a thought came to him, "Ne, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, Fuu-chan, I'm gonna put on a concert here, wanna watch?" Fuu was curious while Hikari and Haruna nodded furiously. Naruto grinned and vanished via shunshin, going to unseal his stuff. Fuu asked, "What did he mean?" Hikari and Haruna grinned, "You know the Rider CHips?"

Fuu instantly brightened up, "Of course I do! I love those guys!" Hikari and Haruna shared a look, "You see, Onii-chan is the group, he uses Kage Bunshin to play the other members and he sings." Fuu's eyes widened, "He's the whole group! OMG! I can't believe it!"

They were stopped as the stage popped out of the seal in the middle of the town. Naruto and his clones with the masks were ready in their black jackets. Naruto said, "HELLOOOOOOOOO Taki! We are the Rider CHips and here's a new song we wrote, Unperfected World ,you're the first to hear it, ENJOY!" Then they started.

 _Yume wo miteita kono te de tsukurikaeru sekai_

 _Usomo giman mo sonzai shinai sekai wo_

 _Unperfected World_

 _Ano hi miageta sekai no itadaki wa(ha) kumo kakure_

 _Jimen ni wa tada jibun no muryoku ga ochita_

 _To higher sky nobori tsumeru kaidan wa nagaku_

 _Modorenai kindan no kajitsu wo teni shite_

 _Dream of a perfect world itsudatte shinjiteita_

 _Tsuyosadekega anosora e(he) chikazukuhanedato_

 _Dream of a perfect world tsuyokimonodakega kitto_

 _Sekaimo hakanainegaimo mamoreruhazuto_

 _Senaka wo muketa aite kara shouri mogi-tote mo_

 _YATSU yori tsuyoi shoumei ni wa naranai sa_

 _Fly, higher sky sono kokoro ga chi ni ochita mama ja_

 _Egaku risou no sekai de sae mo nigotteku_

 _Dream Of A Perfect World jibun nara kanaerareru_

 _Zetsubou no hate ni hikaru atarashii sekai wo_

 _Dream Of A Perfect World tsuyoki mono dake ga kitto_

 _Mirai mo jakusha no namida mo oshieru hazu to_

 _Yume wo mite ita kono te de tsukuri-kaeru sekai_

 _Uso mo gimon mo sonzai shinai sekai wo... It's brand new world_

 _Dream Of A Perfect World itsu datte shinjite ita_

 _Tsuyosa dake ga ano sora e chikazuku hane da to_

 _Dream Of A Perfect World tsuyoki mono dake ga kitto_

 _Sekai mo hakanai negai mo mamoreru hazu to_

After the song, everyone had gathered at the stage and cheered. Hikari and Haruna were surprised, "When did Onii-chan get to write a song? Why didn't he tell us?!" They were once again cut off their musings as Naruto said, "And here's a song just for a new friend of ours, she has green hair and has a strong heart." Fuu was surprised, there was no one in Taki that had green hair besides her. The villagers were shocked to hear that as well. Then Naruto and his clones began.

 _Don't Trust donna machine demo_

 _Saishin no shinka mo_

 _You know command wo dasu_

 _Maindo ga hitsuyou_

 _Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte_

 _Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa_

 _Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru_

 _Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na_

 _Top gear de Drive_

 _Everyday you try_

 _Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na_

 _Full gauge no passion Let's take action_

 _Hajimaru Life danzen Alive_

 _Zenbu furikiri_

 _Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa Don't lose your mind_

 _It's Time ketteiteki na_

 _Kougeki no shunkan_

 _Flash bagutteru alert!?_

 _Saigo wa jibun_

 _Kakujitsu kiseki okosu kakuritsu keisan dekinai_

 _Suuji ni dekinu omoi no tsuyosa kakete miru shika nai_

 _Itami osore fumitodomaru nara_

 _Shiawase no hitokakera mo tsukameya shinai sa_

 _Top Gear de Drive_

 _Nobody can ride_

 _Kimi no kokoro wa dare ni mo_

 _Shihai dekinu mono Got to be strong_

 _Tomaranu Life zettai Pride_

 _Juuryoku hanenoke_

 _Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind_

 _Kokoro dokka chuuto hanpa_

 _Kimekanete itara_

 _Tsuyosa wa norikonasenai_

 _Top Gear de Drive_

 _Everyday you try_

 _Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu na_

 _Full gauge no passion Let's take action_

 _Hajimaru Life danzen Alive_

 _Zenbu furikiri_

 _Tatta hitori demo_

 _Top Gear de Drive_

 _Ushinau mono nante nai_

 _Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind_ (I just thought it'd be a great song for Fuu's situation. DOn't blame me if it doesn't)

After the song finished, the stage disappeared in the usual smoke, sealed into the scroll. As Naruto walked to the three girls, Hikari and Haruna glared at Naruto, "Onii-chan, why didn't you tell me you did a new song?!" Naruto chuckled, "I didn't, my clones did the song. Lets go, we wouldn't want the adults to be kept waiting right?"

The sisters grumbled as Fuu giggled at the scene. They then walked back to the tower, Fuu blushing as she stared at Naruto all along the way, with Natsume the Nanabi teasing her all along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it, see ya.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's a new chapter, just lucky I got free time at the moment, for one day. Miyuki may not have any relation to Koyuki at all, I'm still thinking, and **Darklight-Dragon21** , yes to both questions, thank you for the idea anyway. And **Animaman** , the Rookies won't have a strong role here, they are more like the crowd behind the main characters or so, I might change my mind though. So the harem members are :

Hinata  
Haruna  
Hikari  
Yuki  
Haku  
Tsuki  
Kin  
Kasumi (FemKyuu)  
Fuu  
Natsume (FemNanabi)  
Rias  
Miyuki  
Shion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group with one more addition, which was Fuu, ran along the road to Konoha, everyone noticed shadows running around them in the forests. Kushina, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Naruto who nodded as they continued running, acting as if they didn't know anything. As for the three Jinchurikii, they were still around Gennin level, at least their sensory skills were, and Hikari and Haruna didn't have the Bijuu mode on.

As they ran, a few kunai suddenly flew at them. Like the shinobi they were, the two Sannin, rider, two jounin and three Jinchurikii dodged the flying projectiles with ease. Then they appeared, ten Taki Jounin surrounding them. The obvious leader said, "Hmph, so you think Shibuki-sama sending you to Konoha will save you huh, demon?"

None answered, the Taki nin continued, "Ah, I see you have two more demons with you. Don't know why Konoha love demons so much, but-ack!" He was cut off by the Medagaburyu slicing him in half, as the ax flew back into a pissed off Naruto's hands. His belt materialized and he transformed, "Henshin." " **Complete**." He let the ax go back into the ground as the Auto Vajin rode into view.

Naruto grabbed the Faiz Edge and ran at the nine remaining jounin. The jounin all hesitated as they knew who they were facing, considering on running away, before they steeled their thoughts and charged, thinking that nine of them could take him on and maybe kill him before the other S-ranked shinobi present killed them and die with honor. Foolish thoughts.

It was a slaughter. Naruto cut through the nine Jounin like minced meat. Even the samurai that fought him a while back was stronger than that, well, granted it was twelve on one, but a jounin should be on par with an experienced samurai, which Naruto and the Oni Kyoudai weren't back then. As Naruto ran past one Jounin, he'd cut that jounin at the abdomen and cut them apart.

Soon, there were twenty pieces of what was left of the Taki jounin. The three Jinchurikii were green, and wanted to puke. As for the adults present, Kushina was reminded of what happened at the bridge. Tsunade and Jiraiya were in disbelief that their godson could and would do this kinda stuff, even if it was in his job description. True, they had read and heard of what he did in the past, but seeing it was a totally different thing.

Naruto took a breather before he turned to the group, walking to them as he turned off the transformation. He said, "Come on, let's go." They could only nod as they returned to Konoha in silence, the only sound heard was the wind rustling in their ears as they jumped from tree to tree. Soon, the massive walls of Konoha came into view.

Fuu gaped at the huge structure, she stuttered, "H-how in the world did Konoha built that wall?" As they slowed down, Tsunade answered, "Jii-chan did the work while Uchiha Madara helped solidify the walls. They are made of wood and earth, the inner structures are all wood while the earth uses the wood as a model to form the shape. We're actually thinking of making the wall higher with space for shinobi to stand guard on the wall." (I got the idea from the Great Wall of China and Attack on Titan)

Fuu nodded, and by the time, they had reached the gates. Kotetsu said, "Halt, names please." Kushina sighed, she never really got used to this, the two always acted like strangers to everyone when they came back before turning friendly after they registered. She said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, team 7, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Jounin Shizune returning from mission to Tanzaku Gai and Taki with exchange shinobi Fuu from Taki."

Izumo nodded, "Cleared, welcome back guys." Jiraiya grinned at them before giving them two books. The eternal chunnins instantly grabbed them and said, "Ooh MY Gods, The Trials of Apollo : The Ice Princess! Thank you, Jiraiya-sama, god of the Icha-Icha!" Jiraiya smiled while the others sighed shaking their heads at the scene.

As they walked, four blurs suddenly slammed into Naruto, revealing to be Tsuki, Yuki, Haku and Hinata. They said, "Naruto-kun, you're back!" Naruto laughed and nodded. Kushina cleared her throat, "Girls, we're going to the Hokage's office to report our mission. I don't mind if you follow, but just please don't delay us." The girls nodded and began chatting with Naruto and his sisters.

As they walked, Naruto noticed the lonely expression of Fuu. He pulled her to them and said, "Girls, this is Fuu. She's an exchange shinobi from Taki. She's also the Nanabi's Jinchurikii." Fuu's eyes widened in fear as Naruto revealed her secret and waited for the bad mouthing from them, but they never came. Instead were friendly greetings.

Hinata smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, these are Uchiha Tsuki, Uchiha Yuki and Momochi Haku." 'Soon to be Uzumaki-Namikaze.' The aforementioned girls added in their minds. Yuki then said, "You're like Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan, right? A Jinchurikii?" Fuu nodded.

Tsuki grinned, "Cool, so can you turn yellow or become your Bijuu like the two of them can?" Fuu didn't know how to answer, then Natsume's voice came to her, "Yes, you can. All you need is to loosen the seal a bit. And you can tell them, Fuu-chan." Fuu thanked her Bijuu and said, "Yes, though I haven't actually unlocked it yet."They continued to walk to the tower, Kushina, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade smiling as Fuu was fitting in well.

As they went in, Minato smiled, "Ah, Kushi-chan, you guys are back. So, what are you four doing here?" Kushina answered for them, "They wanted to tag along, so they did." Minato nodded, "Okay, so, this is Fuu from Taki huh?"

Fuu nodded in response. Minato smiled, "Welcome to Konoha, you'll be living with us if you don't mind, I mean you'd prefer to live with your fellow Jinchurikii right?" Fuu nodded, then a thought came to her, "Wait, their your daughters?" Minato nodded, "Of course they are, so you'll be sleeping with Kin, Tayuya and Haku here. And Naruto, I have set up a marriage contract with the Fire Daimyo's sister Rias-dono. Her brother and her should be here in, three, two, one, now."

On cue, the intercom with Minato's secretary came to life, "Hokage-sama, Daimyo-sama is here." Minato replied through the mic, "Send them in please." The door opened as two red haired people came in, the Fire Daimyo and his sister, Sirzechs Gremory and Rias Gremory.

Sirzechs said, "Yo MInato, so this is your family huh?" Minato nodded, "Naruto, this is Sirzechs' sister, Rias. Sirzechs decided to have a marriage contract between his sister and you." Naruto sighed and nodded, "There is a back story to this, isn't there?" Sirzechs laughed, "A sharp one, aren't you, Naruto, or should I say Kamen Rider Faiz?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, Rias was studying Naruto, true, she liked him in the Bingo Book. But she didn't know how his character was, what if he was just like the Kusa Daimyo's son, what if he treated her as a sex slave? But her worries were for naught, as after Minato and her brother told Naruto of her condition and her little crush/fangirl tendencies for him, Naruto said, "Okay, but we're gonna need to get to know each other first, I'm sure you don't wanna be sent into a loveless marriage, Rias-chan?"

Rias was slightly taken aback by the suffix but nodded. Then the door burst opened, as the previous Fire Daimyo, Kusa Daimyo and his son came in. The elder Gremory said, "Sirzechs, what is the meaning of this?! I asked the maids and I hear that you've come to Konoha to set up a marriage contract between Rias and the Hokage's son two days before I left for Kusa?!"

Sirzechs said with a poker face, "Well, Tou-sama, you wanted to have Rias-chan married, so I thought Minato's son would be a good choice." Then the Kusa Daimyo's son said, "But my contract with Rias was set, you can't set another contract between a promised girl and some weak guy."

Minato chuckled, "Actually, Riser-dono, the contract between Rias and my son was made before Gremory-sama reached Kusa, so it's actually your contract that is not valid." The Kusa Daimyo was silent, waiting for the scene to play out and looking for openings. But the only openings were with them, sad life. Riser then said, "Then IO challenge your son to a duel for Rias' hand!" The Phenex's father sighed in disappointment at the declaration, Riser was gonna be humiliated.

Technically, the challenge was useless since Rias was already promised to Naruto. But Sirzechs and Minato wanted to mess with them, so Sirzechs and MInato grinned, "Sure, the match will be held tomorrow at the CHunnin Exam Stadiums." Riser nodded as they left. Tsunade and Kushina glared at the two men, "You know the challenge could have been void right? Now we have Naruto potentially getting hurt and Rias-san in the hands of someone like him."

Naruto laughed, "What do you two take me for? I know that Riser Phenex is just a B-ranked samurai, whereas I'm an A-ranked ninja. It'll be a piece of cake." Minato deadpanned, "Naruto, we all know what the Bingo Book has is bullshit, you're beyond S-rank." Naruto chuckled, "Anyway, the report is done, and I have some other things to do. So, bye."

He then vanished via Shunshin. Minato sighed, "I really should make him Jounin." Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sirzechs stared at him and said in unison, "Ya think?" Kushina then said, "Haruna-chan, Hikari-chan, can you two show Fuu-chan around?" The sisters nodded. Sirzechs said, "Rias, why don't you follow them?" Rias nodded as the girls went out.

As they walked, the girls caught sight of Naruto's black jacket and blonde hair at Ichirakus'. His sisters, Hinata, Haku and the Uchiha sisters sighed, he really loved his ramen, not as much as he loved them though, they were sure of that. They approached him as the stack of ramen bowls were increasing. Hikari coughed, gaining Naruto's attention. He looked at them and said, "Hi."

Rias and Fuu were awed by Naruto's high stack of bowls, curious to how he ate so much without getting fat. Seriously, the Akimichi ate lesser than he did and even they became fat. Haruna sighed in annoyance, they thought they got him off ramen, "Onii-chan, we were showing Fuu-san around Konoha and we're heading back to the compound, you coming?"

Naruto paid Teuchi and shrugged, "Sure." As they entered the compound, they were greeted by the sight of Kin and Tayuya in french maid outfits, again. Kin and Tayuya greeted, "Naruto-sama, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, Haku-chan, Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan." Naruto and the girls greeted back, he then introduced the two new comers and they chatted for the rest of the day together.

At night, Naruto focused and appeared in his mindscape. He walked towards the (R) mountain and entered. He saw a black-haired man waiting for him. Naruto said, "I assume you are Supekuta?" The man nodded, "Indeed, so I see you've decided to face me in combat for control of the form." Naruto nodded. Supekuta then said, "Then let us begin."

Naruto instantly went into Awakening Faiz mode and charged Supekuta in Chou Dead Heat mode (I'll be referring him as Drive from now on.) Drive drew the Faiz Edge and countered Naruto's Faiz Blaster in sword mode. This shocked Naruto, Drive chuckled, "Surprised? I am formed by your two energies clashing. Although I can't use the Faiz Blaster like you, it'll be enough."

They separated as Naruto set the Bloody Cannons to activate. The cannons blasted at Drive he dodged. Drive swung the sword as a wave of energy went at Naruto. Naruto followed suit as well, the attacks clashing. Then the two jumped up and kicked, their feet covered with red energy. They met as the attacks erupted in a huge explosion, then their fight continued.

The next day, Naruto stood in front of Riser in the CHunnin Exam Stadium, the whole village was already in the stadium with the Daimyos and Minato at the Kage Box. Minato said, using a voice amplifier jutsu, "Ladies and gentlemen, Riser Phenex, son of the Kusa Daimyo has challenged my son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, to a duel for the hand of Rias Gremory, sister of the current Fire Daimyo, so let the match begin!"

Riser instantly drew his sword and charged Naruto, who simply stood there, as Riser closed in, Naruto suddenly transformed into the Chou Deadheat form and grabbed the sword, he said, "Saa, game start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it. I was lazy to do the fight this chapter, so maybe I'll do a flashback the next chapter. Review pls. And the harem ends here.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Thanks to Mr **Rebmul** , I saw my mistake in the Chunnin Exams and a few chapters back about Kabuto, curious why no one told me, well, sorry about that and I've changed the killed team in the Shi no Mori. Anyway, Krim, would you do the honors of saying the disclaimers?

 **Krim** : Okay, Gaim no Kaze doesn't own Naruto, the girls that are from the other animes , the Faiz Gear, the Greed, the Mach Driver, the Tridoron Key and Shinnosuke's powers. I own the last three, though he does own Hikari and Haruna. Anyway, START YOUR ENGINE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the people from Kusa that were present went wide-eyed as they saw Naruto held Riser's sword so easily. Riser was a B-ranked samurai, he had killed many shinobi in the past when doing missions, and he never lost once, that maybe due to the fact that the shinobi he killed were all weaker than B-ranks. Of course, this boosted his ego to the point he thought no shinobi less of S-ranked could kill him. (Bullshit, authors could kill him if they wanted to.)

Naruto smirked behind his armor as he saw the face of disbelief on the Kusa samurai's face. The Phenex immediately jumped away, Naruto letting his sword go as Riser jumped, giving everyone the impression that Riser had ripped his sword from the Rider's hands. As Riser was in midair, he swung his sword, charged with chakra and yelled, "Fenikusu Surasshu!"

The sword began to become shrouded in fire (Like How Ichigo does the Bankai version of the Getsuga Tensho, flames coming out of the blade). As the blade was swung, the flames shot out to form a phoenix. The legendary bird made of flames flew at Naruto, intending to cause a huge amount of hurt.

Naruto stood there and merely coated his hand with the minimum amount of chakra he needed, which was the amount of chakra needed for a kawarimi, and batted the bird away like the pest it was. The Phenex families up in the stands all gaped at the show of power. The shinobi were shocked as well, though they weren't as shock as the Daimyo families from both countries were, since they knew of Naruto's status as an A-ranked nin, but to bat away the Fenikusu Surasshu like that was unheard of.

The Fenikusu Surasshu was one of the most powerful samurai techniques known, even if there were many other techniques easier to perform and much powerful, this very technique could prove to devastating if used correctly. And Riser Phenex, one of the strongest users of this technique, would always get his kill with this, the technique was also one of the few reasons why he gained B-ranked status.

Riser gritted his teeth and sent an even stronger phoenix at Naruto, thrice the size of the previous one. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and raised his right hand. Then he glowed red slightly with electricity coursing through his body in and out. The phoenix then hit Naruto, but the results were stunning yet again. The flames didn't explode like it was supposed to, in fact, it split and went behind Naruto as it touched his hands.

The flames reached the other end of the arena and exploded. Naruto mocked, "Is that all you got? You're weaker than I thought, heck, you don't even deserve that B-rank of yours. There was once a team of twelve samurai, they had great skill and teamwork, much more better than yours. They would've killed me easily if my mentor didn't show up and helped me kill them. Those so called skills you showed in the past few minutes, they aren't even worthy of being called skill. I guess you really are a one trick pony."

Riser growled and snapped, injuring his ego was one of the many things that'd make him snap, and it worked incredibly well that the Phenex yelled, "Oh, that's it! I'll kill you, then I'll have Rias! I will break her, mold her! I will whore her out for favors! She WILL be my over-priced fuck toy!" (I got this part from **Naruto : Master of his Fate** by **Dreaming of the Phoenix** , a great story and I doubt that none of you reading this haven't read that story. So credits to **Dreaming of the Phoenix** )

Up at the stands, the previous Daimyo, Sirzechs, Rias, Kushina, Hikari, Haruna and just about everyone was glaring at Riser. As for the Kusa Daimyo, he sighed in disappointment as he knew whatever chance he had to ally with the Fire Daimyo's family was gone. The audience boo'ed at Riser's words. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the Kage box where his family, the Fire Daimyo and his family and the Kusa Daimyo were.

He said calmly, but was heard by the whole stadium, "Kusa Daimyo-sama, I don't care whatever the consequences, but I WILL kill him." The Kusa Daimyo sighed and nodded, he would have to give the throne to his second son, who was actually better than Riser in terms of character and morals.

Naruto looked back at Riser, his white visors glowing as he stared at Riser. The Phenex shivered, maybe revealing his plans wasn't a good idea. Naruto then burst forward. His hand was coated with red electricity as he punched the other blonde.

Riser was sent flying upwards from the force of the punch. Naruto knelt down, his hands touching the floor, he raised his head, looked once at Riser, then he vanished. Everyone looked up as they saw Naruto reappearing above Riser. The hybrid Orphenoch slammed his right leg into Riser's head as he was sent downwards. But the samurai didn't reach halfway to the ground as Naruto appeared below him and punched his jaw, hard.

The man was once again sent flying, but to the left this time. Naruto then appeared in front of Riser and slugged the blonde, sending him backwards. Then, for the next full minute, Naruto repeated the progress so fast, there were after images where Riser and Naruto once were, so much that it formed a huge sphere. (Like how the NEXTridoron drove in the air around the Paradox Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive Surprise Future, which is available on Youtube by the way)

As the audience saw the sphere, inside it, Riser was flying around like a cosmic ray particle. Then Naruto appeared right above him, and swung his legs once more. The attack hit, with all the energy in the kick sent at Riser. The blonde samurai was then sent heading straight for the earth as the sphere of after-images faded.

Then, dust covered the arena as Riser touched the ground. Naruto landed right beside the excuse of a man, transforming back to human. (I hate rapists by the way, they make a bad name for us men) Naruto looked around and grumbled as the dust covered his sight and he'd have to take a bath when he went home. Forming a set of handsigns, he said, "Fuuton : Daitoppa."

The jutsu immediately cleared the arena from the dust. No one was surprised when they saw the lifeless body of Riser Phenex sticking out of the ground. Minato sighed, "Okay, shousha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Would someone get Riser's body out of the ground please?" Everyone was silent as Naruto walked away from the arena, as for the corpse, a team of samurai from Kusa appeared and took Riser's body away, but not before glancing at Naruto once, respect and fear evidence in their eyes.

As Naruto walked to his girlfriends and fiancees, a snake was staring at one Haruno Sakura training in the training fields. The snake thought, 'Maybe after a month or three, I'll start my plan for my new host. She'll be perfect even if she doesn't have the Sharingan or any Kekkei Genkai.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you liked it. If it wasn't good, I'm all for critics, might just help me improve my writing, or is it typing. Anyway, review please, the next chapters are the Snow arc. Gaim no Kaze out.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm back, now, **Darklight-Dragon21** , Sakura will not become an evil rider, at least not yet, I can't think of any female evil riders that I know, or Sakura will become Orochimaru's host and become Orga, in a way, well, whether Sakura will become a rider will depend on the reviews and pm, so send your suggestions. And **Animaman** , I'm not letting Naruto become another kind of Decade, was tempted for a while, but figured it'd stray from the title and original idea, Chou Deadheat is the final form Naruto will have, so he'll have three forms. I actually wanted to make the traditional 'the rider gets his final form on the 30 something episode' thing, but I couldn't do it, oh well. As for Sasuke and Kiba, they're still on the good side, so to speak, they won't go rogue, they may dislike Naruto, but still loyal to their families and Konoha , they also know they are weaker than Naruto. Orochimaru won't really have to deal with Sakura actually, since she's weak, but I'll see what I can do. Anyway, Eiji, would you be so kind to say the disclaimers?

 **Eiji** : Fine, Gaim no Kaze doens't own Kamen Rider Faiz, OOO and Drive. Tou-san owns Drive, Gaim is just using his powers. Now, here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the fight with Riser, the Kusa Daimyo apologized to Sirzechs, Rias, the previous Fire Daimyo and Minato for his foolish son's despicable actions. Now, Naruto was having sushi with his not-so-little harem.

As Naruto, Tayuya and Kin indulged in the wonders of sushi, Hikari decided to ask, "Ne, Rias-chan, can you tell us about yourself?" Rias put down her chopsticks and nodded, "My full name is Rias Gremory, I'm the sister of the current Fire Daimyo, Sirzechs Gremory, aka the Aka Akuma. I'm your age, as I'm told by my brother. I like manga, terriyaki, novels and so on. I dislike rapists and the arrogant people. And I like training with my brother."

The other girls blinked as they took the facts in, the Aka Akuma, one of the most dangerous shinobi who also trained in samurai arts. He was also one of the people who made their name during the Third Shinobi War, gaining it by using his red energy type jutsu to kill hundreds of enemy shinobi. He said to be on par with Minato for the kills they got under their belts as well.

Before they could comment anything, an Anbu appeared and said, "Teams 7 and 12, come with me to the Hokage's office. The Hokage want's you seven there." Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Haku, Tsuki, Yuki and Hinata nodded and stood up, Naruto said, "So we'll see you girls later, you can head back after you finish." The other girls nodded as the two teams went with the Anbu.

The two teams appeared in the office as the Anbu bowed and left. At the desk were Minato, Kushina and Mikoto. Minato said, "Well, now that you're all here, I'm giving you two teams an A-ranked mission. The mission is to protect Fujikaze Yukie to Yuki no Kuni. And by the way, I'm promoting all of you to Chunnin except Naruto, who I am promoting to Jounin. So congratulations, you six are Chunnin from now on, and Naruto, you're the third person to achieve Jounin at this age."

The blonde Hokage gave them their vests and smiled as they put them on. They said in unison, "Arrigatou, Hokage-sama." Minato's eyebrow twitched as his children called him so formally, something Kushina had also done and that irked him. Kushina and Mikoto snickered and said, "So, I want all of you to meet at the North Gate in an hour, pack things you need for winter. We'll be heading to meet our client at the cinema at a village just outside our own."

They all nodded and went back to pack.

After packing things in storage scrolls, the two teams were at the cinema waiting for their client. Then, the back gates burst open as several horses came out galloping away. The first horse had a woman on it, wearing make-up and costumes, also known as the actress, Fujikaze Yukie. The other horses had samurai on it, chasing after her.

Kushina and Mikoto were about to say something, but they soon realized their students had disappeared, three via Hiraishin, and the other four via Kamui. The two women sighed, they didn't know whether to be irritated or proud of their students/children. They then turned as a voice said, "So, you two are the ones who'll escort Yukie-san and the crew to Yuki no Kuni?"

Kushina and Mikoto nodded. The man smiled, "I'm Sandayuu, it's an honor to meet two of the legendary kunoichi." Kushina and Mikoto nodded, "Well, there are still seven more, but they chased after Yukie-san and your samurai." Sandayuu chuckled, "I see, well, unless Yukie-san has learned from her past attempts, my samurai will be taking her back here. So why not we have some tea while we wait?" The two kunoichi shrugged and entered the gates.

With teams 7 and 12, the three siblings had marked the samurai's horses while the Uchiha sisters followed the siblings' chakra signatures, using the Kamui to follow them, keeping Haku and Hinata with them as well.

Soon, Naruto stopped using the Hiraishin as soon as he got into a place where they were in plain sight. Naruto materialized his Accel Watch and pressed the button. " **Start Up**." The girls also stopped their time-space jutsu as Naruto blurred and knocked out the samurai and held Yukie up from her horse. Yukie growled, "Hey, let me down!"

Naruto let her down and she was about to run away, but Naruto slammed a piece of paper on her back. Yukie immediately stopped and dropped on the floor. She said through her teeth, "What did you do?" Naruto replied, "Paralysis seals, you won't be running away, we were assigned to protect you by our client. And we're taking you back to him."

Before she could say anything, Naruto used the Hiraishin on everyone as they suddenly appeared in front of Sandayuu, Kushina and Mikoto. Mikoto said, "Ah, you're back." Sandayuu was frightened from the sudden appearance and had jumped from his chair. He got up and said, "Well, Yukie-san, we're going to film on a ship and I've hired these shinobi to guard us. We're leaving in half an hour. SO we'd like you to rest for a while."

Yukie was about to retort but Mikoto went to her with her Sharingan and said, "Sharingan: Genjutsu." Yukie felt her head heavy and nodded off. Sandayuu sighed, "A but rough, but I guess it can't be helped, otherwise she'll start her rant, and I really dread those." He shuddered at the thought of that.

Kushina and Mikoto ignored that last comment and said, "Anyway, let's move, the crew should be ready, yes?" Sandayuu nodded and went out to check on the crew. A few moments later, they were on a ship cruising towards Yuki no Kuni.

In Yukie's cabin, the actress felt dizzy as she stirred. She opened her eyes groggily and saw her manager sitting beside her bed. She groaned, "Sandayuu, what's going on? It feels like we're at sea. Can you gimme a glass of water?"

She got her glass and stared at it as the water was swaying. Her eyes widened and put down the glass before rushing out and was met with the sight of a large ship, a scene setting being set up as well along with teams 7 and 12 talking about something she didn't quite catch, something about jutsu and stuff.

She groaned, "What the fuck?" Sandayuu walked to her and said, "Well, we've decided to have the next scenes at sea, so here we are. Then we're heading for Yuki no Kuni." Her eyes lit with fear, obviously afraid of going back, she shouted, "NO! We're not going to Yuki no Kuni!" Sandayuu was about to reply, but the director beat him to it, "The next scene needs a snowy place, and what place better than the land of Snow itself?"

Yukie was obviously going to rant more, but the shinobi from Konoha got fed up as her voice was loud that it hurt their sensitive ears, they were lucky none of the Inuzuka were here. Naruto gave a back chop to her neck as she fell unconscious again.

Sandayuu sighed as he once more lifted Yukie back to her room. Kushina stared at her son, "Naruto, did you have to knock her out like that?" Naruto shrugged, "Hey, it got the job done didn't it? And don't deny that her bitching was getting to your ears, not as bad as Suckura, but still bad. And Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan were tempted to use Tsukuyomi on Yukie-san anyway, so I did her a favor actually."

Kushina and Mikoto stared at the Uchiha sisters, who merely smiled cutely, which would have worked if the adults were men, and they weren't.

Inside Yukie's room, the actress mumbled as she was unconscious, relieving her dark past at her home, "Miyuki-chan, Tatsuya-kun." AT the same time, somewhere, two figures, one a dark, long haired girl and a boy with dark flat hair hung from chains in a cell, they glared at a man in black coat as he slowly paced to them, preparing their punishment for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, so the beginning of the Snow arc. I don't really remember much about it, but I'll try to make it good, review please.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **Animaman** , I'll have Jiraiya punished some time in the chapters after the snow arc, Kiba and Sasuke will 'flirt' with the girls also, and the seals thing is a good idea, I'm considering it. And **Guest** , the one who asked if Naruto doesn't have the Blaster form, read **chapter 13** pls. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that little fiasco, the group continued their journey in silence, the only sound was the editing of a film by the editors and directors on the computer they had. Yukie leaned on the fence of the ship (I dunno what they are called, so deal with it for this time) As for the shinobi, Kushina and Mikoto were discussing about plans for guard duty and so on while Naruto was teaching the girls how to meditate, with Kasumi giving advice to Hikari and Haruna occasionally. On the end of the ship, a dozen of Naruto's clones were studying seal arrays, more specifically, seals to free Kasumi while keeping his sisters alive.

As the ship reached a certain part of the sea, ice bergs were seen and the air was cold. The girls shivered as Naruto unsealed warm clothes for them and himself, Kushina and Mikoto had their own clothes on already so they weren't afraid. Then a huge ice berg the size of an island appeared in the path of the ship. The captain came out and gaped, "What in the world? We have to go around, damn it!"

Then the director shouted, "NO! Don't you see?! This is a gift from the god of filming! Its perfect! Everyone, get ready and have Yukie-san get dressed!" Yukie merely sighed as she went to get her costume. The girls watched in anticipation as they have never seen a film in progress.

Everyone got to their stations, an actor in a costume that portrayed the 'bad-ass-villain' type was standing on the tip of the ice berg while Yukie and two other actors stood at the bottom. They were dressed in what seemed like shinobi clothes. Naruto whispered to the girls, "Hey, they actually look like shinobi. Too bad they don't have the skills." Unfortunately, Kushina and Mikoto heard this and glared at Naruto, who shut up quickly.

The actor playing the villain growled, "Fuun-hime! This time I will surely kill you!" Yukie was about to open her mouth to say her part of the script but was interrupted by an explosion near the villain actor.

The director was shocked but still urged the camera man to continue filming. Kushina tch'ed and yelled, "Everyone get on the ship now!" The civilians were confused, as they couldn't see through the dust from the explosion, unlike the shinobi present. The dust cleared to reveal three figures, two males and one female.

The actors quickly ran onto the ship, but Yukie stood there, frozen in fear as she recognized the man in the center of the three shinobi. Said man chuckled, "So, that's Koyuki-hime, huh? Oh, and three famous shinobi here as well, the Aka Shi and Kuro Shi as well as the infamous Kamen Rider Faiz. You don't look like much, although the former two are quite the lookers."

Naruto growled, "Nadare Rouga, Kakuyoku Fubuki and Fuyukuma Mizore. Three A-ranked Yuki shinobi, took part in the previous Yuki Daimyo's death. And Koyuki-hime, you wouldn't happen to mean her, don't you?" He pointed at Yukie who was still in shock.

Rouga laughed, "Indeed, you're spot on for everything you said! I see Sandayuu is still alive. We'll just take care of that. Fubuki, take care of the gennin, Mizore you'll handle the two jounin kunoichi while I take Faiz. Let's go!"

The two other Yuki shinobi nodded and leaped into action. As the two aimed at their targets, Mikoto and Kushina blocked the two Yuki shinobi, both deciding to question the clients later. Kushina yelled, "Girls, protect Koyuki! Get her on the ship, we'll handle this!"

The girls all nodded and got the now revealed Koyuki moving. Then Kushina and Mikoto engaged Mizore and Fubuki respectively.

With Naruto and Rouga, they were trading blows, matching each attack. Naruto was in none of his forms as he didn't see the need yet. As Rouga jumped back to form handsigns, Naruto immediately went into Faiz Blaster form. At the last seal, Rouga yelled, "Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!"

Naruto quickly pressed **5-5-3-2** Enter, the Faiz Blaster then announced, "Exceed Charge." Naruto jumped up and kicked. The dragon flew at him as he charged the ice beast. The attacks met and Naruto's leg started releasing a huge amount of energy.

With Kushina and Mikoto, the two S-ranked kunoichi were faring well, well, actually they were swinging their enemies like rag dolls. Kushina taunted Mizore, "You call yourself a shinobi? You're pathetic!" She punched the Ice nin as he flew away. The Yuki nin smirked as he charged. Kushina smiled as she bent down, sending her famed chakra chains as she did. But to her shock, the chains dissolved upon contact.

Mizore smirked, "Hmph, not so tough now are you? This is the chakra armor Yuki no Kuni developed, any kind of jutsu that uses chakra will be absorbed by our magnificent armor and render it useless. You can't win!" He charged snow board as he made hand seals and yelled, " Bakusō: Gōriki Hyōda!" He then shot his cable arm at Kushina.

Unfortunately for him, she dodged and sped towards him and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches that flung him away.

With Mikoto, she was firing Katon Jutsu repeatedly, melting the ice from Fubuki's jutsu. The Ice kunoichi cursed, "What the fuck will make you stop melting my ice?!" She charged and engaged the S-ranked kunoichi in taijutsu, which she could never hope to match. Fubuki threw a kick but was blocked and instead got flung away by Mikoto grabbing her leg. The ice nin landed in a big pile of snow, she got up and growled, but a huge amount of red energy from Naruto and Rouga's direction caught all of their attention.

At the ship, the girls were gaping in awe. Yuki said, "So this is how S-rank shinobi fight. Their way out of our league." Tsuki nodded in response, "I never knew Naruto-kun could be so strong." Hikari and Haruna were not as shocked as the Uchiha sisters and Hinata were, since they did fight S-ranked shinobi before. Koyuki stared at them impassively, but deep down she thought these shinobi might just be the ones to help her. As for the others, the director kept telling the cameraman, "Don't stop filming, this is our chance to film a true strory with true battle scenes and etc! This will be kept for ages!" The man could only nod as he did his best to capture the scenes.

Back with Naruto and Rouga, the rider's energy was starting to cut the ice berg in half, the dragon was holding but it was obvious that Naruto had the upper hand. Rouga cursed and made more seals, "Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei!" A huge ice whale emerged from the sea and aimed at Naruto from behind.

The upgraded Faiz took notice of the whale and immediately released his finisher kick on the dragon and leaped away. The dragon hit the whale but had no effect, in fact it was just absorbed into it. Naruto took out his Faiz Blaster and dialed 103 enter as his device announced, " **Blaster mode**." He pressed enter as the blaster announced, " **Exceed Charge**." The tip of the blaster glowed as energy gathered in it. As the whale closed in, he pulled the trigger as a huge ball of energy was sent flying at the whale, instantly shattering it into pieces as said pieces were sent flying in all directions from the explosion.

Rouga cursed as he saw one of his strongest jutsu get blown to pieces easily and yelled to his allies, "Fubuki, Mizore! Retreat now!" The two Ice shinobi nodded and quickly ran, taking advantage of everyone's shock from Naruto's extravagant attack. Now, the ice berg was already melting and started sinking from the energy Naruto released.

The three S-class shinobi quickly boarded the ship as the pseudo island sunk, the only proof it ever existed were the pieces of ice floating on the water. Naruto undid his transformation as Kushina and Mikoto said, "Seriously, Naruto. I'd bet my life that you're beyond anyone's league now. Destroying an ice whale in ice territory?! That's unheard of! And how the hell do you know those three?"

Naruto sighed, "They were in the Bingo Book from Yuki no Kuni long ago. I'm pretty sure Kakashi knows them since Tou-san did send him on a mission there to protect the little princess over there. And what are you two so shocked about? You already know I'm beyond S-rank." The girls just stood beside as the three S-ranked/beyond S-rank shinobi argued about trivial stuff.

Koyuki was staring at Naruto in disbelief as she never saw anyone with that kind of power without exploding. Sandayuu was looking at the young man hopefully, thinking he could help them retake the country. As for the director and cameraman, they were laughing maniacally as they edited the scenes. The director approached them and said, "Its official, Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama, Naruto-sama! You three are going to be in our latest film of all!"

Said three shinobi looked at the director and shouted in unison, "WHAT?!" The director chuckled, "Yes, you three are going to be starred in our latest film. The action just now was absolutely amazing! Especially the gun destroying the whale part! We could change the whole plot now! We are going to film real shinobi action and a real princess in our film! We'll give you your share of money of course."

Naruto shook his head, "Money isn't a problem, but its too dangerous for you to film this as a movie!" The cameraman shook his palm, "Nonsense, it'll be fine. We got the plot all worked out, we just need to film the action scenes, that's all. Now, this has been taken up a notch, LETS WORK HARD MINNA!" He said the last part to the filming crew as they shouted in agreement.

Kushina and Mikoto face palmed, "How did it come to this?" Surprisingly, Koyuki placed her hands on each of the kunoichi's shoulders, "You'll get used to it." As for Naruto, he sulked for awhile before going back to working on Kasumi's seal. As he drew a seal array, he thought, 'Just a bit more, then I can free Kasumi-chan.' Hikari and Haruna looked at their brother with curiosity. They asked him, "Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

Naruto snapped out of his musings and said, "I'm doing some seals that might help release Kasumi-chan but still let you channel her chakra." Inside the sisters, Kasumi was surprised, she said to Naruto, "You're not joking are you Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied back via the link, "No, I'm not. You can come out and truly be with everyone once I finish this. Maybe I can also use this for Fuu-chan as well."

Then suddenly Naruto was in Hikari and Haruna's shared mindscape, he was pulled in a hug and a kiss by Kasumi. She kissed him with such passion that it made his head swim. She released him as he asked, "What was that for, not that I'm complaining though." Kasumi smiled at him, "You're the first to actually want to free me. I've been sealed so many times. No one asked to free me, they just sealed me repeatedly. You tried making a seal to free me, it just made me so happy to know someone actually cared for me."

Naruto then realized just how lonely the bijuu was, he thought, 'She was sealed so many times and controlled by Madara and that rogue Uchiha. I also don't doubt whatever time she was free, she was always alone. I guess that made her think nobody cared.' He hugged her, "Why would you think nobody cares for you? There are people who care, your father, me, Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan care for you. Of course I'll find a way for you to be free if I can help it."

Kasumi smiled while she was held in his embrace. She nodded as they stayed there for a while before Naruto was sent back. He found that no time passed and continued working on the seals, chatting with his sisters while the ship continued sailing for Yuki no Kuni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, the last part I don't think I did it nicely, sorry for that if it doesn't meet your expectations. Review please, and I don't see anyone wanting Sakura to be a dark rider. Tell me your thoughts pls


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. **yapgregory1** , I'm considering your idea, but I'll decide when this arc is done. Here's chapter 39.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship finally reached land, after a day on sea. It was already night and the filming crew and the shinobi were met with trailers and trucks to carry their stuff. Kushina and Mikoto leaned against one of the trailers with Mikoto holding a ball of fire. The Uchiha Matriarch asked, "Ne Kushina, what do you think of this mission now? Things just got serious, with Koyuki-san, and the fact that we may have to help retake a country from a tyrant, if Naruto and the girls have a say in this, I'd say the mission just got bumped to S-rank, don't you think?"

Kushina sighed at her best friend, "Mikoto-chan, you know we're capable of handling this mission. I myself don't have anything to say about this mission. While it may be an S-rank, what are afraid of? We got two S-rank kunoichi, one beyond S-rank shinobi and a group of A-rank or at least B-ranked kunoichi as well. I'd say this mission is gonna be fine."

Mikoto shook her head, "Whatever you say." The two women then looked inside the trailer, where the girls were sleeping on two sofa. As for Naruto, he was standing guard, guarding Sandayuu and Koyuki in their trailer as he watched the filming crew move their stuff onto trucks. After half an hour, the director approached Naruto, "Naruto-san, our crew are ready to move now."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll tell my teams and Sandayuu-san about it." He made a Kage Bunshin to inform his two senior jounin as he was about to open the door. But the door flung itself open as Sandayuu said, "Naruto-dono, Koyuki-hime is missing!"

Naruto was shocked, not because she was missing, but the fact that her escape was not sensed by him. He nodded and made another Kage Bunshin to tell the others. He then went into Kyoryu mode and flew upwards.

In midair, Naruto scanned the area and caught a glimpse of a figure moving under the snowy forest. He chuckled as he thought, 'Her grey clothes actually help blend in with the snow and shadows.' He then swooped down and caught Koyuki as she yelped in surprise. The princess asked, obviously in panic as they flew up, "Who are you?! What are you doing?!"

Naruto sighed, "Ya know, I'd appreciate it if you don't try running away. We may be ninja, but if you keep running it'll be a pain in the ass." Koyuki recognized the voice and grumbled, "Its you huh?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Saa, lets get ba-" He didn't finish and flipped backwards to avoid a wave of kunai aimed at them.

He looked down and saw several rectangular objects linked together, one of them had small holes and was obviously where the kunai came from. He muttered, "What the hell is that?" He then noticed the tracks, "And what are those, tracks?"

Koyuki replied, "That is a train. It seems my uncle is aware of my presence now." Then from the first cabin, two men came out, one was Nadare Rouga while the other was a man in black robes. Naruto saw the man and said as he descended, "Kazahana Doto, Kuroi Kori. S-ranked Yuki shinobi for killing Kazahana Sosetsu, aka Koyuki's father huh? You don't look like much, more like an old man."

Doto chuckled, "Ah, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, A-ranked shinobi for killing such a large portion of Iwa's forces. You're a bit arrogant aren't you? You think you can match me?" Naruto laughed, "I don't think I can match you, I know I can match you." Doto hmph'ed and was about to retort when a voice rang through the opening, "Kazahana Doto! Today is the day your reign ends! We will avenge Sosetsu-sama!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Sandayuu and an army of samurai, all of them barely armed, just holding swords and a chest plate. Doto sighed in annoyance, "Oi Nadare, you told me you took care of them." Rouga bowed, "Sorry about that, I may have slipped. Please let me correct my mistake."

Doto waved off the suggestion, "Its fine, I might just test my new toy." Then Sandayuu yelled, "Ikuzo!" His army yelled in response as they charged. Naruto and Koyuki stood there impassively. Doto swung his hand down as the kunai launcher aimed at them and fired. The kunais all flew but the army didn't show signs of stopping.

The army of samurai expected to be killed by the kunai but to Doto, Rouga, Koyuki and the army's shock, the kunai were stopped by a red barrier of energy. They then noticed Naruto had his hand up, an aura of red energy surrounding his palm. The rider sighed, "Yare yare, don't you know anything about strategy, Sandayuu-san? And Doto-chan, I can't let you kill these men now can I? To be frank, these people really annoy me."

Doto chuckled, "I see, then how about joining me, Kamen Rider Faiz?" Naruto stared at the man, "True, their actions annoy me, but I don't hate that. You however, you act on greed, you killed your own brother for power. I really hate those kinda people. Let me show you, the gap between us, Futon: Rasen-shuriken."

He had let down the barrier and had his right hand raised sideways, holding the Rasen-shuriken. He then threw the jutsu. The shuriken flew at the train, luckily for the Yuki shinobi, they jumped away in time as the jutsu blew the train a mile away from its track.

Sandayuu and his army gaped at Naruto's display of power, the old man muttered, "Such power." Doto laughed, "An amazing jutsu, we might face off soon. But now, I'll be taking my niece back."

Suddenly, a chain grabbed Koyuki from the clouds as a flying ship came into view. Naruto was about to cut the chain but the chain erupted in black flames as it broke into two, freeing Koyuki, but the chain managed to grab something from Koyuki as it retracted, which went unnoticed to anyone. Naruto turned his head to see the filming crew and his team moving to them.

Rouga cursed and looked at the ship, which fired a few more chains but failed to capture Koyuki due to interference from the Konoha shinobi. He yelled at his master, "Doto-sama, we need to retreat." Doto nodded as the two jumped up onto the ship before flying away.

As they watched the ship fly away, Naruto said, "Its official, we're gonna retake Yuki no Kuni." Sandayuu snapped his head at Naruto, "Really?" Naruto nodded, he then glanced at Kushina and Mikoto, "It'll be fine, right, Kaa-san, Mikoto-sama?"

Kushina sighed at her son as Mikoto nodded with a kind smile. Kushina then said, "Fine, but you'll take charge since this is your idea and you are already a jounin, got that?" Naruto nodded in response. Suddenly, Koyuki gasped, "My necklace, its gone!" The group looked curiously as Sandayuu panicked. Naruto asked, "What's this necklace?"

Sandayuu replied, "It is the key to the Kazahana family's treasure, I know Doto somehow got it. It'll be a disaster!" Naruto sighed, "If that's so, we'll just take it back tomorrow when we storm his castle." The females then said, Naruto's words sinking in, "Wait, what?!" Naruto smirked as they went back to rest.

The next day, the filming crew were told to stay at their little hideout, which they didn't listen and stealthily followed the group far away with a telescope in hopes to film a nice action scene. Sandayuu and his army were given more armor by Naruto after using tons of Kage Bunshin to get them armor.

Now, the army and the group of shinobi were standing on a cliff, looking at a castle that stood in a distance. Frankly, castle didn't describe it, it was more of a fortress than anything. Naruto then said, "Sandayuu-san, you and your army shall distract them. You will charge the front and engage them in battle, I'm sure Doto and his three dogs won't come out. Then Kaa-san, Mikoto-sama, the girls and I shall get in and kill Doto and his little team, okay?"

The army nodded as they went into action. But before they moved, Koyuki asked Naruto, "Naruto-san, there are two of my friends in the chambers, they might be dead, but I want to know if they're still alive. Can you help me?" Naruto replied, "Of course, you'll follow us and we'll see if your friends are in there. Let's go."

As the group entered the fortress, they killed enemy shinobi along the way, mostly the girls since the jounin gave them the chance to gain experience. Soon, they reached the main hall. They saw Doto, Rouga, Fubuki and Mizore standing on a pedestal, behind them stood two hooded figures. Doto spread his arms and said, "Welcome, you're just in time to see me take the treasure of the Kazahana family. Well, that is if you defeat them."

The tyrant then threw off his robes to reveal an armor and wings spread from behind. The two figures followed suit, their faces shocking Koyuki. The princess shouted, "Miyuki-chan, Tatsuya-kun, what are you two doing?" The two didn't reply as they had an impassive face. Doto laughed, "They can't hear you, I have implanted a chip in them, they're now my slaves. Let's go."

The tyrant and the two then flew away as Doto's three man team prepared to fight the Konoha shinobi. Kushina then said, "Naruto, take Koyuki-san, Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan with you. We'll handle this."

Naruto nodded as he made handsigns. He slammed his hand down as he said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Smoke covered the large hall as a silver dragon appeared. Naruto yelled, "Piscis-sama, I need your help." The sliver dragon lowered her head and asked, "What do you need of, Naruto?"

Naruto said, "I need a lift to chase after those three, but I can't carry four people at once and we're short of time." Piscis sighed and nodded, "Got it, get on then." The three girls gaped at the sliver dragon before they got on with Naruto. The mighty dragon then flapped her wings and took off, flying at Doto and the siblings.

Soon, the chase led them to an opening as Piscis blew a ball of fire at Doto and the two, who dodged and landed. The dragon also landed and let Naruto and the three females down. Naruto turned his attention to the summon, "Piscis-sama, thank you. But we'll handle this from now." Piscis nodded, "Fine, but please, don't keep summoning me for rides. Those are Ba'el's job." SHe then vanished in a puff of smoke.

He turned to Doto , Miyuki and Tatsuya. He said, "Haruna-chan, Hikari-chan, can you handle Doto for a while? I'm gonna free Koyuki-san's friends." The sisters nodded and focused on Doto. Naruto stared at Miyuki and Tayuya as Koyuki backed away. Naruto said, "Henshin." Then pieces of armor flew onto Naruto as he turned into Chou Deadheat form.

The six then charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, next will be the fighting chapter. Sorry if you were expecting the fight scene here. Review please. I've also put on a new challenge on my profile, if anyone is taking on my challenges, please notify me.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Wow, 40 chapters already. Seriously, I never thought I'd go to 40 chapters. Well, Danzo's secrets are not found since no one knows where Danzo's hideout is, yet. But these will happen in future chapters. And sorry since I'm incredibly busy with homework and shit, blame my brainless teachers for that, anyway, Happy Chinese New Year, Gong Xi Fa Chai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hikari and Haruna fought Doto, Naruto faced Miyuki and Tatsuya. The girl flashed through handsigns and said, "Hyoton : Niflheim." Immediately, under Naruto's feet, ice burst out from the ground. Luckily, due to years of training, he dodged the spikes and jumped backwards. As he landed, Tatsuya quickly flashed through hand seals and said in a monotone voice, "Ninpo : Gram Demolition."

The man raised his palms as a beam of white light shot out. Naruto simply tilted his body to the right as the beam flew passed him. As the beam hit an ice berg, it literally broke down to small particles. Naruto smirked and coated his right hand with energy and threw it at the siblings.

They jumped away and spread their wings to hover above the ground as Naruto began to glow red. The rider jumped up and kicked. Tatsuya did the Gram Demolition again, but the energy on Naruto's legs neutralized the effects of the jutsu. But the kick didn't land as the siblings dodged the attack.

Naruto decided to change battle tactics and got off his Chou Deadheat form and turned into Kyoryu Orphenoch. He spread his wings and flew at the siblings. As he flew, he saw Doto dodging attacks from his sisters, but nothing important was happening as they fought evenly.

As the three went on a flight chase, Naruto thought, 'How can I save them?' He stared into their eyes and he suddenly found himself in a room. In front of him stood Miyuki and Tatsuya, but they wore Anbu clothes instead of their armor he saw when he fought them. Tatsuya said, "You are Naruto, yes?" The blonde nodded.

Miyuki said, "We can see and hear what is happening, Doto placed a chip in our necks that'd control us. We're happy you're fighting to save Yuki no Kuni and that Koyuki-chan is still alive." Naruto nodded and asked, "But how are you talking to me?" Tatsuya smirked, "Doto forgot something, we helped created the chip for Sosetsu-sama, it was originally made to enable people to communicate through telepathy. We merely linked our minds to yours, since you did mind links before."

Naruto nodded, "So, how are we gonna free you?" Miyuki smiled, "The chips are electronic, so use Raiton jutsu, that'll disable the chips." Tatsuya continued, "We're counting on you." Naruto nodded, "I'll definitely save you two." Tatsuya nodded, "But before that, we saw your form and we wanna speak to you about it."

Naruto stared at them and asked, "What is it?" Miyuki replied, "You, are an Uzumaki, right?" Naruto nodded. Tatsuya was about to say something but Miyuki cut in, "Never mind, you'll see when we get through this."

The siblings fell to the ground, before they slowly came back to the world of consciousness. Tatsuya groaned, "Urgh, what happened?" Koyuki smiled as she saw her friends saved from her uncle's control and ran to them, embracing them in a hug. Miyuki and Tatsuya blinked as Koyuki said, "Your fine, thank the gods!"

This didn't escape Doto's eyes as he narrowed his eyes. He let out a blast of energy and blew Hikari and Haruna away. He faced them and said, "Hmph, damn useless idiots. Never mind, I'll just use the Kazahana family's treasure to destroy all of you!"

He immediately flew away to a platform and took out a hexagonal necklace. He laughed maniacally as he said, "Now, witness the might of the strongest weapon ever seen!" He inserted the crystal into the platform and continued laughing.

But nothing happened, at least, no weapon appeared. Instead, the area started to heat up as the ice melted slowly. Naruto looked around as he realized what was happening while the others were confused. He looked at Doto, chuckling, "Ne, Doto-chan, if a massive heater is your strongest weapon, I really don't wanna know what's your weakest weapon."

Doto freaked out, "How, the treasure was supposed to be a weapon! Tou-sama told me that no weapon could compare to it!" Naruto chuckled, before turning into full blown laughter as the others looked on, "It seems you misunderstood your father's words then, no wonder he made Koyuki-hime's father the king."

Doto growled at them, "Damn bastards, I'll kill you! Hoton : Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Two black dragons emerged and charged them. Naruto simply looked at it and said, "A simple nuisance, Basuto: Rasen-shuriken." He went into his Chou Deadheat form and created a Rasenshuriken on his right hand. Unlike the normal blue and wind powered one, this was red and filled with red energy with lightning coursing through it.

Naruto threw it as it flew at the dragons and destroyed it easily. The upgraded jutsu then headed for Doto, who didn't have time to dodge as it hit him, pushing him into the sky right below the clouds before it exploded.

Soon, the ice fully melted and the group were revealed to be standing on a small island in the middle of a lake. Nearby, the director and the filming crew were crying anime tears as the director said, "That, was a nice scene! We're gonna make millions outta this!"

The group merely sweatdropped as they heard and saw this. Naruto chuckled, "So Koyuki-hime-sama, you still think there won't be spring in Yuki no Kuni?" Koyuki smiled slightly at him and replied, "Not any more, thanks to you lot."

Just then, Kushina and Mikoto arrived with Yuki , Tsuki, Haku and Hinata. Naruto saw them and asked, "So, how did your fight go?" Mikoto and Kushina smiled, "Well, the girls did well, and we didn't really need to do anything since Rouga-chan was incredibly weak." The other girls that fought along side them sweatdropped at the two S-ranked kunoichi saying that the A-ranked Yuki nin to be weak, which was quite the opposite.

(Flashback)

Right after Piscis left, Kushina immediately told the girls , "Yuki-chan, Tsuki-chan, you two handle Fubuki, Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, you two fight Mizore while Miko-chan and I'll handle Rouga. Got it?" The girls chorused, "Hai!"

As they stood against them, Doto's three man team chuckled, "So, Aka Shi, you think those little girls can defeat my teammates huh?" Kushina smirked, "I don't think so, I know so!" They then charged.

The Yuki shinobi jumped away to avoid the attacks and said, "I see, then we shall show you the might of the latest tech of Yuki no Kuni!" They lifted their left sleeves and placed a green and black device on it. They then turned it so that the device was 'standing' on their wrists. The device announced, " **Yes Sir**." They then pushed a button on the side of the device, which looked like a dropper. **"Loading.** "

The three Yuki SHinobi then announced in unison, "Henshin." Before they lightly touched the tip of the dropper as it announced, " **Tengan : Necrom. Mega Ulord. Crush Invader**!" Kushina, Yuki and Tsuki narrowed their eyes before they transformed as well, the two Uchihas activating their EMS as they transformed into Delta, Tsuki copying her sister's before transforming.

The two groups then clashed. As Kaixa and Mikoto fought Nadare, they found it harder to hit him since he became faster than initially. Kushina grew tired and swung her sword as two beams of energy flew at Nadare. The man simply stood there as he glowed yellow and the attack simply phased through him. The others were the same and this continued for ten minutes.

Haku shot several more ice shards at Mizore as the attack once more phased through him. Then she noticed something, the device didn't glow when the attack phased through. She looked at Hinata as she nodded, noticing the little difference. The two girls then yelled, "Suiton : Sensatsu Suisho/Hakke Kusho!" The long ranged attacks were aimed at the brace, and surprisingly, when Mizore glowed to let the attacks phase through, the attacks hit the bracer and broke into pieces and undid his transformation.

Mizore stood there in shock before Hinata and Haku gave a punch/Juuken strike to his abdomen and sent him flying and to the world of unconsciousness. With Tsuki and Yuki it was easier with their EMS as they used the Kamui on the brace and made it disappear. Fubuki cursed and charged but got lit with Amateratsu flames instead.

Rouga cursed as his own bracer was destroyed by Kushina's chains as well. He decided to run since he couldn't possibly win against all of them now. In fact, he was actually counting on his teammates helping him after killing the girls. He turned to jump up but got caught in Kushina's chains. He cursed as Kushina and Mikoto smiled at him, making him sweat.

Mikoto said, "Ne, Rouga-chan, you didn't think we'd let you go, huh?" Kushina continued, "You should know to not rely on armor only since it'd be your downfall. Too bad you're gonna die now." She raised her gun and pulled the trigger as the body of Nadare Rouga slumped down.

(Flashback end)

Kushina finished, "And that's what happened." Naruto nodded, "Okay, I see. So did you seal their heads up?" Yuki and Tsuki smiled nervously, "Umm, we set their corpse on fire with Amateratsu after we killed them." Naruto blanched and fell to his knees and shouted to the sky, "No!"

Elsewhere, a certain tentacle guy sensed a fellow bounty hunter's distress and said a small prayer, "I pray for the unfortunate bounty hunter who had his targets killed but evidence gone." His friend meanwhile looked at him weirdly, "What the fuck?! Kakuzu, you prayed! You never pray!" The man glared at him and said, "Shut up Hidan, lets go."

Back to the teams 7, 8 and the crew, they reclaimed the castle and were now watching Koyuki crowned as Daimyo. Now, they were at the hall having a meal. Koyuki said, "Well, Kushina-san, I'd like to extend an alliance to Konoha. And there's something else as well." The result of the talk, seven chunnins screaming, "WHAAAAAAT!" and one blushing Miyuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne, hope you like it. Review please.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Sorry, I was planning on updating the chapter yesterday, but the site was down as all of you know, and when I got back, my documents were mostly gone, including this chapter, so I had to redo it, hopefully it might be better than the first one. And Mr **Doom Marine 54,** yes, I know my story is cliched, but have you seen a Naruto/Faiz story besides mine? Bankai777, Koyuki will visit Konoha, yes, but only for political reasons. And the last minute Megauloader just came to mind. Now, on to the chapter. One more thing, the harem is officially done, thirteen girls are more than enough, I got carried away about the harem. So here is the final list... so please don't give any more suggestions to tempt me anymore. Also, with everything going on and the time skips, I just decided that Naruto will be fifteen from here on. The ages of the girls will be posted below as well.

Hinata (15)  
Haruna (15)  
Hikari (15)  
Yuki (15)  
Haku (16)  
Tsuki (15)  
Kin (16)  
Kasumi (FemKyuu) (undefined, maybe 1.2 billion?)  
Fuu (16)  
Natsume (FemNanabi) (Undefined, maybe 1.2 billion?)  
Rias (16)  
Miyuki (15)  
Shion (16)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the political shit for the alliance between Konoha and Yuki no Kuni, as well as the marriage contract between Naruto and Miyuki, teams 7 and 8 with Miyuki were heading back to Konoha. As they walked, something caught their eye. It was a bunch of bandits, but what caught their attention were the women that they had captured, being sent into a tent as the bandits were smiling perversely.

"Guys, it seems we have something to take care of." commented Kushina as she narrowed her eyes. "Hai." replied the females as they went into action. But before they could do anything, Naruto spoke up, "Wait a sec, I have something I wanna try, this seems to be the perfect place for it." Everyone else merely nodded as they looked on.

Naruto stepped forward as he made several Kage Bunshin that quickly went into the bandit hideout using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu. The clones discretely rescued the captured women, knocked out the guards guarding the women and even found several jutsu scrolls of several elements, including sub elements.

Once the clones were done, they dispelled as Naruto made six more clones that spread out, surrounding the bandit camp. The original and the clones raised their right hand in unison. "Shichiton : Dairendan Rasen-shuriken." all seven Naruto announced as they held Rasen-shuriken of different elements. Naruto held the Basuto : Rasen-shuriken, a clone held a red katon Rasen-shuriken, the second clone held a brown doton Rasen-shuriken, the third clone held a blue suiton Rasen-shuriken , the fourth clone held a dark blue raiton rasen-shuriken, the fifth clone held a light blue Hyoton Rasen-shuriken while the final clone held the white Fuuton Rasen-shuriken.

The sound of several S-rank jutsu humming alerted the bandits, but they were too late as Naruto and his clones threw all Rasen-shuriken at the camp, completely demolishing the area, leaving a lake sized crater in its place. Satisfied with his handiwork, Naruto dispelled his clones and went back to the group, only to see several open jaws.

"How did you make so many elements of the Rasen-shuriken? I thought it was only Fuuton?" asked Kushina, slack jawed. "I used the same dynamics to add the other elements in. I successfully incorporated my energy into the Rasen-shuriken, I'm sure you remember the red Rasen-shuriken I used on Doto, right?" He got nods, and continued, "Its the same, I merely use a different element or energy as I mold the jutsu. I have been thinking of several variations of it, even ones with Bijuudama for it, if you two don't mind, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan."

The girls shook their heads, "Of course we don't mind, Onii-chan." Naruto smirked, "Good, we're gonna try this out when we get home. And before I forget, Miyuki-chan, Haku-chan, I found these Hyoton scrolls in the bandit camp, they might be of use to you two." He handed the scrolls to the two ice users who smiled at him. After that, they headed back to Konoha, with the journey uneventful.

Once they entered the office of the Hokage tower, they were greeted by Minato and Jiraiya. "Welcome back, I presume the mission went well?" Kushina sighed, rubbing her temples, "The mere B-ranked mission turned S-ranked, you should have sent Kakashi with us. We had to help with a rebellion in Yuki no Kuni. Naruto even got a new girl for his not so little harem."

"Really now? My dear godson! You have surpassed your godfather! I swear, I will have you inherit the Icha-icha, my legacy!" shouted the white haired Sannin. "Hell no!" was the response of seven girls and one rider. Jiraiya merely sulked at a corner as he was rejected for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Minato chuckled, "Anyway, since this turned into an S-ranked, I need a full report before I can file it in and give you the pay checks." Everyone nodded and filed in the reports before leaving.

As the two teams and Miyuki walked back to the compound, they were interrupted by a huge grumbling noise. Everyone turned to the source and stared at one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. "Sorry, but I'm kinda hungry, you guys head back to the compound first, I'm gonna take a small snack if you don't mind." The girls and the two women sighed in annoyance, Kushina sighed, "Just go ahead, we'll see you back at the compound."

Naruto then headed to one of the sushi bar restaurants in Konoha. As he entered the sushi bar and started scarfing down plates of food, a man in a black cloak and long, spiky black hair was staring at him. But what was interesting about him was the two Sharingan eyes and the white metal fan on his back. As Naruto finished his little snack, the man approached the rider.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, there's something I wish to speak with you." the man said. "Hmm, sure." replied the Orphenoch. The man nodded and said, "Then perhaps we should have a change of location, somewhere more, private." Not waiting for an answer, the man activated his Sharingan as the world started swirling around Naruto.

The world stabilized as Naruto found himself and the man in a grassy plain, more specifically, a training ground outside Konoha. Naruto stared at the man, "So, whaddaya want?" The man chuckled, "Two things, well, maybe three. The Kyubi and Nanabi Jinchuriki." "And if I refuse?" inquired Naruto.

The man merely smirked, "Then we shall do it the hard way." He vanished and appeared in front of Naruto, his metal fan in his hand and swung it. The fan was blocked by the Faiz Edge as Naruto jumped away.

"You're with the Akatsuki aren't you? Tell me, who are you? You're not wearing the black cloak with red clouds the Akatsuki are famous for." said Naruto. The man laughed, "The Akatsuki is but a mere piece in my project. As to who I am, I am Uchiha Madara."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You're supposed to be dead." The now known Madara laughed, "Indeed, but I survived my battle at the Valley of the End, as it is called now I believe. Took me a while to actually get to this form and plan my project. Now, enough, I believe we were in the middle of something." Naruto said nothing as they charged once more.

The gunbai and the saber clashed as Naruto leaped back and threw several normal kunai engraved with Hiraishin seals at Madara. The man dodged before Naruto appeared beside him, in Chou Deadheat form, left palm charged with energy moving towards the ancient Uchiha. But surprisingly, his hand phased through the man just like how Tsuki and Yuki had done.

Naruto immediately Hiraishin away and commented, "You have the Mangekyo, don't you?" Madara laughed, "Not an Uchiha, yet you know so much, well, that is to be expected since you are in a relationship with my descendants if I remember correctly." Madara then charged forward swinging his Gunbai. Naruto and Madara locked weapons before Naruto quickly made a Rasen-shuriken and slammed it into Madara.

Naruto jumped away and looked as the dust cleared. He gasped slightly as Madara was unharmed. Then Naruto remembered, with the Mangekyo, Madara could use the Susano'o, so he must have used it. He prepared to fight but Madara got out of his fighting stance. The ancient Uchiha started to fade and sighed, "It seems my time in this form is up, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I must give it to you, from the mere moments of our battle, I can see you can become greater than Hashirama. Train, when the time comes, give a battle worthy of the gods. If not, you shall fail to protect what you care most."

With that said, the Madara in front of Naruto faded into yellow particles. Naruto narrowed his eyes and went back home with the Hiraishin before slumping on his bed, he still had to do missions tomorrow after all.

Elsewhere, a girl with blond hair sat up in fright from her nightmare. Her eyes were puffy from crying as grumbled, annoyed by her ability to see the future, mostly those she didn't want to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done, I had Madara fight Naruto as a mini boss battle. And the next chapter is Shion's arc. Review please. Gaim out.


	42. Chapter 42

I am back! Sorry for not updating for so long, but homework and ps4 calls, anyone know how to get the second costume for Sage Naruto and the Fifth costume for Hinata in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4?

Anyways, here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the fight with Madara, Naruto returned home and told his family about it. They were discussing about that issue in the living room right now. "Hmm, this Madara, he might be the one to rip the Kyuubi from Kushi-chan." said Minato. "Whaddaya mean, Minato?" asked Jiraiya, after all, his student never mentioned this before, but hearing this might be related to the prophecy he heard from the Great Sage Toad.

"Ya see, remember after giving birth to Naru-chan, Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan, Mina-kun and I were away for a moment to strengthen the seal before the Kyubi appeared?" asked Kushina. The adults nodded but the teenagers were silent. Minato continued, "When we were away, a man with a mask appeared and claimed to be Uchiha Madara. He warped Kushi-chan away and tore the Kyubi from her but I saved her in time for Tsunade to heal her."

The Sannin and the former Sandaime who was present nodded. "Then what about the man?" inquired Sarutobi. "I fought him but he escaped." answered Minato. "This changes everything, I thought the prophecy from the old toad hadn't show itself, but it began since that night." said Jiraiya, "The old toad told me this,

one of the past shall rise,  
to combine all of the nine,  
the forgotten son shall regain what was lost,  
and see the world in endless sleep,  
the rider's soul red clouds shall reap,  
a ghost and star shall tear space and time,  
the world to preserve or raze.

I still don't understand most of it, but I believe this 'one of the past' is this Madara Naruto fought. 'The nine', nine Bijuu. Red clouds, the Akatsuki. The rider and the forgotten son, the only one I know of is Naruto. But I still don't know what or who the ghost and star are." finished Jiraiya. Tsunade sighed, "You know prophecies are not meant to be understood right?"

Jiraiya shrugged. Naruto fake coughed, "Anyway, apart from the prophecy, we need to think about this now. If Madara's back from the dead, we really need to up our training, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama included." The adults nodded. Minato looked at the girls present and said, "That includes you girls as well."

They nodded. "Well, let's just not worry for now, the Great Sage Toad did say we have a few years time before all this shit reaches its climax." said Jiraiya. Everyone sighed as they agreed. They then went to their own stuff.

As Naruto laid on his bed, he thought, 'Hmm, its been a long time since I took Yuki-chan and Tsuki-chan on a date.' He then got up and Hiraishin to the Uchiha sisters, who were changing in their rooms at their compound. The two black haired girls 'eep'ed in surprise to see Naruto before he was blown away by the sight of them in their undergarments only.

After a few minutes, two blushing Uchiha sat on their bed glaring at their boyfriend. Naruto chuckled, "Well, sorry about that. But I didn't expect you two to be changing." Yuki and Tsuki ceased their glare and sighed, "Fine, but you're gonna have to take us on a double date later."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, that was actually why I came here, after all, it has been a while since we had a date, right?" The girls smiled, "Okay, so when are you going to pick us up?"

"How about six?" suggested the blonde rider. The girls nodded before Naruto went to wander around the village since he had time to kill. As he walked, he saw Rias. "Yo, Rias-chan." He greeted the busty red head. The girl smiled, "Hello, Naruto-kun." "So, whatcha doin?" asked the boy in a very un-Naruto-like manner. Rias wanted to sweatdrop at his tone but answered, "Well, I was looking for some books here, but I can't find them."

"So, what are these books?" Naruto asked. The girl blushed before saying, "Icha-icha books." Naruto blinked a few times before he laughed, "I see, so Rias-chan is a Icha-icha fan huh?" Rias glared at him, face red with embarrassment, "Don't say it out loud!"

Naruto finally stopped laughing, "Oh my gods, but why don't you just ask Jiraiya? He might just give you some books for free, I know Kakashi gets free books occasionally." Rias sighed, "Do you really want him to know I'm a fan of his books, he'd make me into a source of 'research'!"

This stopped Naruto in his tracks as his hair covered his eyes. Rias was smiling inside, she thought, 'Yes! Finally, I can get the newest Icha-icha : The Trials of Apollo and its sequels! Gommenasai, Naruto-kun, but I really want them.' Naruto sighed, "Fine, I'll get those books, just tell me the titles, I'll get them from Jiraiya."

Rias smiled cutely as she watched Naruto go get the books for her. She really loved those books, back when she lived at the capitol, she had her servants get them since Sirzechs said it was unbecoming of a noble to openly get those kind of books, even though he was a fan himself, damn hypocrite.

So after a long, suffering, talk and explaining why he needed those books, Jiraiya gave them to him before Naruto passed those books to Rias. After that, he went back to the compound to train.

As he entered the training ground, an idea came to him. He found his sisters sparring in the training field which they stopped after noticing him. "Onii-chan." greeted his sisters. Naruto smiled, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan. Hey, so you remember what I said about that Rasen-shuriken collaboration jutsu?"

The girls nodded. Naruto continued, "Well, I have an idea for them, but it needs the two of you to be in Bijuu form." The girls shrugged, "Okay, Onii-chan, so let's go outside the village to train." Naruto nodded as they Hiraishin to the huge training ground behind the monument of the village that was used for S-ranked jutsu training and other massive destruction jutsu.

As the trio arrived, Naruto, being the first time to come here, marvelled at the sheer size of the training ground, which was about five times the Chunnin Exam Stadium (The Chunnin Exam Stadium is the size of a football stadium) After getting over his shock, they started training.

After an hour of training, an hour before Naruto's date with Yuki and Tsuki, they developed a few jutsu. "Okay, now, let's test the first jutsu." said Naruto. The girls nodded and turned into Bijuu mode. Naruto jumped up with a Rasen-shuriken in hand as the two Jinchurikii charged up Bijuudama in Kasumi's mouth(s). "Bijuu Wakusei Rasen-Shuriken!" shouted Naruto.

He then threw the jutsu as the Bijuudama were fired, circling the Rasen-shuriken like planets orbiting the sun. The results, one less mountain behind the village. The trio smiled at their new jutsu, as they went to try the next jutsu.

This time, Naruto was inside Kasumi, with Hikari and Haruna, meaning there was only one Kyubi. Naruto held the Basuto Rasen-shuriken in hand, the jutsu hovering above Kasumi's fox head. The girls meanwhile focused on Kasumi's hands, each holding a different Rasen-shuriken, the right with a Bijuudama version while the left held a normal one, though the girls still couldn't do it on their own, they could use the Bijuu version of it, courtesy of Kasumi.

They yelled as they threw all three Rasen-shuriken, "Basuto: Bijuudama Rasen-shuriken!" The results were better than the previous jutsu, two less mountains, though they'd remake the mountains with Doton jutsu later. But now, Naruto had a date with two Uchiha and the girls were tired already.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was sitting awkwardly in the Main Uchiha House, in front of him sat Itachi and Sasuke. The two brothers of Yuki and Tsuki were staring at Naruto. Meanwhile, Fugaku and Mikoto watched in amusement, the two were fine with Naruto dating their daughters but it seems their sons were not that keen on the idea.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, despite the fact the two of our sisters have been dating you for quite an amount of time, it seems that you seldom take them on dates." said Itachi in a monotone voice. "H-hai." replied a nervous Naruto, after all, it was hard to not be nervous when you have two protective brothers stare down on you. "And we still can't get over the fact that our sisters are in your not-so-little harem." said Sasuke.

Naruto sweated as he chuckled nervously, he really didn't want to dirty his kimono with sweat but was failing. Then two voices rang out, "Itachi-nii, Sasuke, lay off him will ya? While we appreciate you two being protective, isn't it a little late?" The three males turned towards the source of the voice, and Naruto was once again left jaw opened. Standing there were Yuki and Tsuki in matching kimonos, Yuki wearing a black on with white outlines while Tsuki wore a white one with light blue outlines, both with the Uchiha fan on their backs.

"Ne, Itachi-san, you didn't use Amateratsu on me right?" asked Naruto. Itachi looked at him confused, "No, why?" "I believe I am dead as I must be looking at two angels here." replied Naruto. The girls blushed scarlet red and shouted, "Baka! Don't say such things!" Fugaku and Mikoto laughed/giggled, the Uchiha Patriach then said, "Naruto, I believe the three of you should go before the two of them start attacking you." He pointed to two annoyed brothers.

Naruto paled before nodding as the three went to have their meal. After having their meal, the three of them went on a stroll. They reached the park and sat on a bench, each girl at each side of Naruto, their heads on his shoulders. "So, what do you girls wanna do next?" asked Naruto, since it was still early. "Hmm, why not we just stay here, its nice like this." suggested Yuki.

Tsuki nodded. Naruto chuckled, "Okay." They then talked about stuff that happened so far. After that, Naruto sent the girls home before heading back home to rest.

Meanwhile, in another country, two men and one sixteen year old blonde girl were running from a burning village. The first man shouted, "Taruho, bring Shion-sama to Konoha! Quick! They are the only ones who can help- argh!" He was then pulled away by a chain into the flames, four silhouettes seen in the flames. The blonde girl shouted as she was pulled away by the other man, Taruho, "NO!"

They then quickly escaped as the enemy made no attempt to chase them. The two had only one destination, Konohagakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review please.


	43. Chapter 43

I'm back guys... Sry for being unable to update for so long, I was busy but I finally found some time for this. **Animaman** , Tayuya isn't an Uzumaki in my story. And well, who wouldn't be afraid of two overprotective brothers? And Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade are 'clean' now, so to speak, though I might, loosely, add some of those scenes. Anyways, here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Akatsuki hideout, the remaining members, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Pein were standing on their positions on the Gedo Mazo. "As Demushu and Kisame got themselves killed, we will need replacements for them, as such, I have decided that Orochimaru will rejoin us. While we have our differences, we must put them aside for world peace." said Pein.

The members of the organization nodded as a hologram of Orochimaru appeared in place of where Demushu used to stand. "Aside from him, I've also recruited two more members, Nago Keisuke and Maki Kiyoto from Kumo." added Pein as two more holograms appeared. (i won't bother describing them as anyone who's reading this story will have at least knowledge of them. If not, just search them on Google, they're from Kiva and OOO respectively)

"Now, due to the interference of Faiz, we'll push back our plans for a year, train and hone your skills as the enemy will do the same even if we're S-ranked nuke nin. If by chance you bump into a Jinchurikii that are not the Kyubi Jinchurikii, capture them. If you bump into the Kyubi Jinchurikii without Faiz, send a signal to two others to help and if Faiz is there, call for everyone, we must not take any chances at this point, Kisame and Demushu are proof, dismissed." finished Pein as he and Konan vanished.

Hidan and Kakuzu sighed and dispersed their holograms leaving Orochimaru, Maki, Nago, Deidara and Sasori. The puppet master stared at the Hebi Sannin before smirking, "Orochimaru, I hope we can work together again. Our past experiments have been interesting and I wish to continue them." The Hebi Sannin smirked back, "Indeed we shall."

Then they all vanished.

At the gates of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo were guarding the gates before they saw a blonde girl at the age of sixteen carrying an injured man. They reached the gates before collapsing. The two chunnin immediately rushed to them and called for Anbu.

With Naruto and his girls, the rider was playing five games of chess against all ten girls, with two of the girls in a pair against a clone of Naruto while the original played against Hinata and Haku in a game of Chinese Chess. Hikari and Haruna were playing shogi against a clone, the Uchiha sisters were playing checkers against another clone, Rias and Miyuki were playing Go against the third clone (Go is 围棋, a traditional Chinese Chess that is played by surrounding the enemy pieces with your own pieces, similar to Reversi）while the Tsuchi sisters were playing reversi against the final clone.

All Narutos smiled as they check-mated the girls at the same time, he actually stalled time for the reversi and Go to reach the final piece while moving his pieces to their positions in Chess, checkers and Chinese Chess. The girls slumped down as this was the fourth time Naruto won at every Chess game.

"Ugh, how do you keep winning? I swear you must have somehow gotten Nara brain cells." groaned Tayuya. "Yeah, and here I thought I was skilled." mumbled Hinata. Naruto laughed, "Well, ya see, playing in pairs actually makes it harder to win, in my case anyway. While its good to have someone watch your back in case you move the wrong piece, it actually works in my favor as I can predict how this will work."

The girls merely sighed in defeat. The rider saw their faces and suggested, "Fine, why not we train then, you can all fight against me, a ten on one fight." (LOL, if anyone watches Ip Man, you'll know the pun)

"But that wouldn't be fair would it?" asked Miyuki. The rider chuckled, "I'm an S-ranked shinobi, I won't go down that easily, why not we make a deal? If the ten of you can defeat me in less than 30 minutes, I'll do anything you girls want.""If you win?" asked Haku. "You girls decide then." answered Naruto. Well, it was the same either way anyway.

The girls nodded, they then headed for the training ground in the compound. Naruto immediately went into Chou Deadheat form, holding the Faiz Edge as he stared at his ten girlfriends. Then they all charged.

Hikari sent a Rasengan at her brother while Haruna sent her chains at the rider. Naruto countered with a Basuto: Rasengan while he sent a wave of chakra by swinging his sword that sent the chains off course and pushed his sisters back. He looked to the right and saw Haku and Miyuki going through handseals and to the left he saw Rias, Yuki and Tsuki going through handseals as well.

The girls then unleashed their jutsu. "Hyoton: Kori no Dangan!" shouted Haku and Miyuki while Rias, Yuki and Tsuki shouted , "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" They then shot two large balls of ice and three balls of fire at Naruto.

The red rider smirked and yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground, "Basuto: Ijigen The Hand!" Immediately a barrier of red energy swirled into existence around Naruto as it blocked all five elemental attacks.

He then coated his sword with energy and swung it in a wide arc, unleashing a wide wave of energy that sent the girls flying backwards. He then noticed Hikari and Haruna holding a huge Rasengan together, charging him. He smirked and made an equally large Rasengan in his hand, the difference being the girls' were blue while his was red.

"Chou Odama Rasengan!" yelled all three siblings as the two spheres collided. They were sent flying away from the explosion, luckily, Rias and Yuki caught Hikari and Haruna respectively while Naruto flipped in midair and landed on his feet.

He then sensed four presences behind him and jumped away just to avoid four punches to the ground from three Doki and Fuu. "Ninpo: Yorin Nami!" yelled Kin as she unleashed a devastating sound wave from her bells. Naruto immediately held his sword with both hands and swung at where the sound waves came from, the wave of energy rendering the sound wave ineffective.

"Fuuton:Daitoppa!" yelled Fuu, Yuki, Tsuki, Haku and Miyuki together as strong wind knocked Naruto off the ground, crashing into one of the boulders at the training ground that was made for Doton jutsu training.

The rider chuckled as he stood up, "Not bad, the ten of you could kill two low S-ranked shinobi together if you all work together, more if Fuu-chan Hikari-chan and Haruna-chan is using their Bijuu mode."

The girls smiled at the praise but still didn't lower their guard as Naruto cracked his neck and took his stance. He then silently substituted a kunai with a small rock in the middle of the girls and Hiraishin to them. The girls couldn't react in time as Naruto slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew the girls off their feet. (Imagine Echo Slam from Dota 2 by Earthshaker)

But before they could continue, Kushina arrived and said, "Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Fuu, Mina-kun wants the three of you at his office now." The mentioned shinobi nodded and stopped their training session and headed for the Hokage office.

Several moments earlier, at the Hospital, Izumo and Kotetsu had called for the Hokage and Tsunade after they sent the two injured people to the hospital. The girl was fine while the man was unconscious.

"So, would you tell me who are you, and why were the two of you injured?" asked Tsunade while she checked the girl as Minato stood behind her. The girl nodded, "My name is Shion. I'm the priestess from Oni no Kuni. My country was attacked and taken over by the demon I was supposed to seal, Moryo in the form of a man named Yomi. I managed to escape but one of my guards got killed while Taruho got injured trying send me to safety. We then decided to come to Konoha for help."

"I see, fine. I'll issue a mission to retake your country and I have just the team. After all, you said the enemy is a demon, I just so happen to be able to fight a demon with demons." said Minato. Tsunade rolled her eyes at his attempt of an inside joke. "Anbu, call for Naruto, Hikari, Haruna and Fuu to go to my office. We'll meet them there." ordered Minato to an Anbu guard outside the room.

The blonde Hokage then turned to the two other blondes in the room, "We'll discuss the details later at the Hokage Office. Tsunade, bring her there after you finish checking on her. I'll go back first." He then left.

As the Kiroi Senko entered his office, he found the three Jinchurikii and Naruto waiting for him. He sat down as Naruto asked, "So Tou-sama, what is it?" "The four of you will be going on a mission. Just a few moments ago, two people came into our village injured, one is the priestess of Oni no Kuni. Apparently the demon that the priestess was supposed to seal got free and took over the country. So, your mission, defeat or at least reseal this demon and retake Oni no Kuni. You'll meet your clients tomorrow and leave once they are fully healed, which from what I saw and if Tsunade is what she is, it'll be by the day after tomorrow, I believe that one demon wouldn't be hard for three Bijuu and one beyond S-ranked shinobi?"

The three girls merely smiled as Naruto smirked. They nodded as Minato dismissed them, going back to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne, hope you liked it. Review please


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. Here's the new chapter, by the way, I've decided to remove FemNanabi from the harem as I cannot make it work, sorry. So here's the newest list.

Hikari  
Haruna  
Tsuki  
Yuki  
Haku  
Hinata  
Kasumi (Kyubi)  
Kin  
Tayuya  
Fuu  
Rias  
Miyuki  
Shion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the four shinobi stood in the Hokage's office waiting for Shion and Taruho, Minato looked at them, "Now, as soon as Shion and her guard comes in, you will leave and head to the west where Oni no Kuni stands. Here is the info on whom we have confirmed to be your enemies. First is Kusuna, he's the second in command below Yomi from what we got from Jiraiya-sensei's spy network. He has no skills apart from being a medic nin, but a great tactician. Then there's Setsuna, a man with great control over his wind affinity and puppetry. Then Gitai, a man with strength and earth chakra. He's not as strong as Tsunade though, so I doubt he'll be any trouble. Finally Shizuku, she has strong water control and shurikenjutsu. They won't prove difficult for you, I believe that. But that's what we got, I also think Moryo might have given them some power ups."

The group nodded as the door opened. They turned to see a girl who looked like a blonde version of Hinata with a deeper eye colour. Behind her stood a man with specs and a bow and quiver slung over his back. The girl gasped as soon as she laid her eyes on the team, more specifically, Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, they cannot go. My visions, these four will suffer if they go, and Naruto will die." said Shion. Naruto and the girls narrowed their eyes. "Whaddaya mean, and how do you know my name?" asked Naruto. SHion looked at Naruto sadly, "I'm the priestess of Oni no Kuni, my family always had a bloodline. It doesn't have a name, but we can see the future, so to speak, and our visions are never wrong."

"Then this would be the first time, everything has a first time, there's no way Onii-chan will die on this mission." said Hikari. Haruna and Fuu nodded in agreement. Shion was unconvinced, she turned to Minato, "Hokage-sama, please, I want to have another team."

Minato rubbed his temples, he sighed, "If you wish to retake the country, these four are your best bet, but I've heard of your bloodline. I guess I can compromise, I'll have to other shinobi join you then." He stared at the girl with a stare that said 'no more arguments'. She nodded, as she was reminded of another vision, the first vision she had of Naruto, where all of them lived and Moryo destroyed, not sealed. But that had only happened once, so it was doubtful that would happen.

"Send for Itachi and Shisui. I want them here quick." Minato told his clerk. The woman nodded and sent a messenger to retrieve said Uchiha. Moments later, Itachi and Shisui arrived and Minato told them their mission, which was the same with one extra detail that was given discretely, protect Naruto, Haruna, Hikari and Fuu.

They then departed for the Demon Country. As they moved to a river side, Naruto realized that Taruho had a bit trouble keeping up while carrying Shion. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto. Taruho smiled forcefully as he panted, "Nothing." "If you can't keep up to our pace, we could slow down a bit." said Itachi, noticing that the guard was trying hard as he had to carry Shion as well.

"Don't worry, let's just move." replied Taruho. Naruto sighed, "Stop, you'll become a liability if you keep on like this. I have a better solution." He whooped out his phone and called for the Auto Vajin. He got on the bike and looked at Taruho, "Put her down, Shion will ride with me. That way we can move quickly, I also wanna try something else. Hey Itachi-san, use Kamui on us if we fall into the river okay?"

Just as Shion had gotten onto the bike, she realized what was gonna happen. But she was too late as the bike sped off the cliff, the miko screamed and closed her eyes as they started to fall, but the falling stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Auto Vajin in stared at Naruto in awe, "H-how?"

"I used Wind CHakra." said Naruto smirking. He then pulled the handle of the bike as they went back up, still in midair. His sisters, Fuu, the two Uchiha and Taruho were impressed, well, Taruho was slacked jawed anyway. "Amazing Onii-chan!" exclaimed Haruna, Naruto chuckled and nodded. "So, let's go." said Shisui, "We've wasted enough time."

The team continued on their path beside the river. Then, they heard a large sound. "What is that sound?" asked Fuu. No one answered, as they saw a huge water dragon flying at them, and by huge, it was ten times the size of the normal Suiryudan.

Naruto glanced at Itachi and Shisui, smirking at each other. The two Uchiha activated their EMS (Itachi switched eyes with Shisui so they won't go blind and obtained the EMS) as Naruto took out the Faiz Blaster in Blaster mode.

He charged up the gun as the beam started to glow black, courtesy of Itachi and Shisui's Amateratsu. The three yelled as Naruto released the blast, "Enton: Foton Basuta!" The results, the dragon evaporated and the blast hit where the source of the dragon and her team were, unintentionally of course.

Four shinobi jumped up and glared at the team. "Hikari, Haruna, you two handle the girl. Itachi, you handle the masked guy, Shisui, you fight the girl wannabe while I get the leader, Taruho, protect Shion." said Naruto.

They all nodded and leaped into action. As Naruto faced Kusuna, the man looked at Naruto, "So you're Kamen Rider Faiz, you certainly don't look much." Naruto said nothing and transformed into Faiz, Faiz Edge in hand. "Impatient are we?" taunted the medic nin.

His reply was Naruto charging straight at him. The man dodged and turned before heading for Naruto. The boy side stepped and aimed his sword at Kusuna's abdomen and pierced through it. He pulled away his sword and kicked Kusuna away. "Hmph, too easy." said Naruto.

But before he turned back, Kusuna burst up and tried to stab a syringe into Naruto's neck. Key word, tried, since the armor repelled the needle. Kusuna's eyes widened as his needle broke in pieces. Naruto then slammed an energy filled fist into the man's gut, sending him away, but not dead unfortunately. He then turned to see Itachi's battle.

The wind user was facing Itachi, his worst enemy. Whatever wind jutsu he casted, Itachi countered it with fire jutsu. This continued for a while before Itachi suddenly burst into crows and the crows started pecking the shinobi painfully. Naruto had to stop himself from laughing since the jutsu was actually useful. He then turned his attention to the other fights as he stood by Taruho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls. Tq


	45. Chapter 45

I am back after so long, damn that two month exam. But I can finally write this chapter. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari and Haruna were fairing quite well, since Shizuku wasn't as strong as they thought. In fact, aside from the huge water dragon, she didn't have any other offensive skills, well, save for slashing out water from her hands and feet and changing into water, which was just like the Hozuki clan.

As Shizuku changed from liquid to human several times to shoot water at the sisters, the girls noticed that Shizuku couldn't really attack in liquid form, and nothing could really hurt her. Hikari sent a Rasengan at Shizuku who simply became liquid again and tossed Hikari at Haruna who caught her sister.

"Hah! You can't beat me you know, you'll tire by the time you even think of any plan to defeat me. Physical attacks or even fire and lightning jutsus are harmless to me when I turn into this form!" boasted the only female of Yomi's team. The two Kyubi Jinchurikii stayed silent and linked their minds. 'So any ideas how to beat her?' asked Hikari. Haruna replied, 'I don't know, physical attacks are useless, wait, Katon jutsu should work. Kasumi-chan, can you lend us some chakra to super charge our jutsu?' Kasumi smiled mentally and nodded to them, "Use this jutsu, it should guarantee your win."

The girls had their eyes take on a slight red hue and turned slitted as they were charged with some of Kasumi's youki. Then they flashed through the handseal Kasumi gave them , Shizuku stood there, over-confident, believing that these two young girls stood no chance against her.

After finishing focusing their chakra, the girls shouted, "Katon : Kitsune Basuto!" They held their arms up as youki gathered in front of their chests, pulling their arms downwards, the youki focused at the center of their chest, forming a rough sphere of youki with the element of fire.

The girls yelled as they pushed forward, the spheres of energy flying straight at Shizuku, who merely turned liquid believing that the jutsu couldn't hurt her. And the results, the rogue nin was boiled inside out, evapourating, thus ending her life. (If anyone watches Ultraman Mebius, this is something like the Mebium Burst)

With Shisui, he was dodging blow after blow, sending waves of flames from his sword every once in a while. Gitai had shown to have a monstrous form, with six arms and his body taking a dark colour. Deciding he should end the battle, since the others have killed their enemies, save for Naruto who had Kusuna restrained for interrogation, Shisui activated his EMS and charged using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Appearing in front of Gitai, Shisui yelled as he unleashed his ultimate Genjutsu, "Kotomatsukami!" (I dunno if I mentioned it before, but this recharge will not take five years in my story, maybe 5 minutes ) After destroying Gitai's mind, Shisui kicked the man over the edge into the river where the now mindless man will drown to death.

Meeting up with Naruto, Itachi, Naruto, the sisters, Taruho and Fuu who were guarding Shion and the miko herself, the group looked at the binded Kusuna. "So, tell me, where is Yomi? The shrine? The castle in Oni no Kuni?" asked Naruto. The medic nin merely smirked slightly and said, "You won't get any information from me. Yomi-sama and Moryo-sama made it so I will not cave in any torture to give info."

Naruto sighed and stared at Shisui, who nodded sighing as well. The fastest Uchiha activated his EMS for the second time and stared into Kusuna's eyes, and muttered, "Kotomatsukami. Now, you will tell us where Yomi and Moryo is, what they plan to do and all of their weaknesses."

After an hour of information transfer, from Kusuna to the Konoha group anyway, since Kusuna was pretty much a living puppet now, Naruto sent the medic over the cliff into the raging river.

Looking at his team, Naruto said, "Well, turns out we won't be going to the capitol anymore. We'll be heading for the shrine and Shion will purify the man and destroy Moryo if the four of us cannot. And it seems we might have to fight an army of golems if things go bad. No pressure, lets go find an inn first before we go to the shrine, might as well go fighting after resting, no?"

No one argued as they went to the closest village on track and find an inn. Naruto had Itachi cast a multi-layered Genjutsu on Shion and Taruho to prevent anyone from recognizing them given they were getting closer to Oni no Kuni and the shrine where Yomi and Moryo were. They got to the inn and took three rooms, the Uchiha in one room, Shion and Taruho in one room with reinforced with seals and finally Naruto, Fuu and his sisters. As soon as they got into the rooms, they slumped on the bed and slept straight away, well, the Uchihas, Shion and Taruho anyway. The four others didn't sleep right away and had a little _fun_ , if you catch my drift.

The second day, the group continued on their little journey to the shrine. As they ran past the trees, all of the shinobi noticed shadows blurring along the trees. Naruto signaled everyone to stop and made four clones that immediately formed a Shishienjin barrier around Taruho and Shion. The shadows came out and revealed to be white humanoid creatures. Their heads resembled snakes, but Naruto knew right away they weren't from Orochimaru, even if the Sannin did have this kinda stuff. No, these were from Moryo, the vile youki gave it away. This youki was unlike Kasumi's, far from it. WHile he felt warm and somewhat comfortable in its presence, this was pure evil, nothing else.

Turning into his Kyoryu form, wielding the Medagaburyu, Naruto charged. Shisui and Itachi activated the upper parts of their Susano'o while Fuu, Hikari and Haruna went into Bijuu mode. With sixty monsters in sight, the six shinobi split up and went to fight ten each.

Naruto was a bit disappointed. The creatures while emitting strong, vile and evil chakra, had nothing to back it up. They were physically weak, with not much skills, to him at least. His battle ax easily cut through them like dice and after several swings, there were twenty pieces of the creatures. Just as he was about to turn back, he felt the energy in those corpses increase. His eyes widened as the pieces regenerated into whole beings, forming twenty of them.

He cursed and turned to yell at his teammates, but they had done the same as he did, save for Hikari and Haruna, who incinerated the creatures with small Bijuudama. Now with eighty opponents, Naruto changed his ax into bazooka mode. He nodded at Shisui and Itachi, as they readied their EMS. Once Naruto finished charging his bazooka, the three released their attacks. Naruto sent a blast at the center of the creatures while Itachi and Shisui set every one of them on fire. Soon, nothing was left of the beasts.

After Naruto's clones released the barrier, Taruho asked, "What the hell were those things?!" Naruto was about to reply but Shion beat him to it, "Those were Moryo's minions. They replicate after cut into pieces, if it is cut into two or more, the pieces will regenerate and form to new beings. My mother taught me about it when I was five. The only way to beat them is by completely destroying them. We need to hurry so we can seal Moryo away."

Naruto chuckled, causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry, but Shion, we won't be just sealing Moryo away. We'll be demolishing that little dragon wannabe." The two residents from Oni no Kuni stared at him in disbelief, from a child, they were told stories of how unbeatable Moryo was and the best they could do was sealing him away. Here was a fifteen year old guy claiming he was gonna destroy said monster, of course they would be a bit surprised.

"That aside, we should hurry. Moryo is stronger at night and if we don't move now, it'll be sundown by the time we reach there." said Naruto. The others nodded and they hurried to the shrine.

The remaining journey was uneventful, save for Shion glancing at Naruto once in a while, which only went unnoticed to Itachi, Shisui, Naruto and Taruho. And when they reached the shrine, they were met with thousands of stone soldiers/golems and Moryo's minions. Naruto and the sisters were preparing to charge when Itachi, Shisui and Fuu held their shoulders.

"You three bring Shion in, we'll handle them." said Itachi, his sharingan blazing. The rider nodded before looking at the three other girls, who nodded. Then the three shinobi and one miko went into the shrine. The remaining three shinobi and guard preparing for war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, a lil short, but that is all I can afford to do this time. See ya next time.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Faiz. I'm back, and sorry if I did badly last chapter but it was rushed, so I hope this chapter will be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glaring at Moryo's army, the three shinobi took on their gigantic forms. Itachi and Shisui formed their Susano'o, Itachi holding the Totsuka no Tsurugi and wielding the Yata no Kagami, Shisui with his spear and Fuu in her Bijuu form.

The three smirked and charged at the army. Itachi began sealing the beasts and golems with his sword, slashing the creatures and golems as he ran. Shisui on the other hand merely stood there and fired volleys of fire arrows at his enemies, killing them as the flames make contact. As for Fuu, she was flying around shooting wind blades at the army, cutting the golems' heads of while slashing Moryo's minions into a million pieces.

Soon, the three had finished off their enemies and were going to enter the cave where the shrine was. But to their shock, the cave immediately shut them off and the pieces of the golems and what seemed to be the residue chakra of Moryo's minions gathered into one single being. It stood higher than the Bijuu if only by a few feet, it was obviously a reptile, but it was muscular and not like how Moryo's minions were built for speed. (Imagine Golza from Ultraman Tiga)

The beast roared as the three shinobi braced themselves from the sheer energy. While not as strong as Moryo, this was gonna be a tough fight.

Itachi immediately readied his attack while Shisui prepared to stab his spear into the ground. Fuu charged up her Bijuudama and the three unleashed their attacks. The Yasaka no Magatama, the fire vortex and the Bijuudama hit true, but the results were not what they wanted. The beast was damaged, yes, but it only looked singed slightly. The three cursed as they got ready to fight the huge reptile.

With Naruto, Taruho, Hikari, Haruna and Shion, (I forgot to mention the four-eyed civilian followed them in, I kinda have a hard time keeping track who goes where and stuff, though sadly he'll be killed soon), they finally reached the shrine. But instead of a beautiful shrine, there were only platforms and lava in the gaps between the platforms.

Opposite of them stood an man, Yomi. The man smiled, "Ah, Shion. And to think I would see an Uzumaki again, much less three and the Kyubi Jinchurikii as well, though I sense the beast has been ripped into two, since I sense the two of you contain the beast's chakra. But no matter, you are no match for the great Moryo."

Naruto felt pissed that the man insulted one of his mates, but common sense prevented him from heading straight into a possible trap. Though strangely, Naruto could sense a different chakra inside of Yomi, not Moryo's youki, but human chakra besides Yomi's own.

Smiling, Yomi continued, "Soon, this world will be nothing but darkness. While your friends are doing a great job destroying my little army, I can spawn more. And no one will be able to stop the might of Moryo."

Naruto and the others stayed silent. Kasumi said to the siblings, "It seems they aren't in sync, I'm sure you three have noticed that his chakra and Moryo's youki are still mixing right?" The three nodded mentally. Yomi was still talking at the moment, "Though I don't suppose you'll hand me the shrine maiden, would you?"

Naruto merely drew the Faiz Edge and Medagaburyu and changed into Chou Deadheat form, "No, and you won't get a chance to lay your hands on her." The two jinchurikii went into pure youki mode and the three shinobi charged, leaving Taruho to protect Shion with his bow and arrows.

Yomi smirked and merely stood there as the three reached him. Their attacks were just a ruler's length from him, but one word shocked them, "Fools." And all went south, even for Naruto. Purple youki exploded from Yomi's body and now stood a multi-headed dragon. But what shocked them, particularly Shion and Taruho, was the man binded by Moryo's youki on Moryo's main head.

Shion and Taruho whispered, "Tou-sama/Takeshi-sama." Moryo laughed as he heard the whispers if slightly, "Indeed, the last time your parents challenged me, I devoured your father, my dear Shion, but your mother managed to seal me in the end. But what your mother miscalculated was I had access to your father, Kamen Rider Ichigo's energy once we were sealed together, so basically, your mother merely delayed my awakening. Though it is ironic, really, so many years ago, your parents, a maiden and a rider challenged me, you know the outcome, now a new rider, an Uzumaki no less and you, my dear Shion are here to stop me."

Naruto, Hikari and Haruna stood on their feet as Moryo continued, "Though the two of Kyubi's Jinchurikii being here changes things a bit, you will not stop me. You are mere ants to a god!"

Naruto smirked, "Well, you're wrong, you're just a serpent playing god, but I guess, to fight a reptile, I need a reptile." He bit his thumb and made the necessary handseals and slammed his hand onto the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." The girls smiled and followed suit, flaring their Bijuu chakra instead.

Smoke covered the area, though it quickly dispersed as Ba'el and Kasumi stood there proudly. Unfortunately, only one Kasumi could be made as there wouldn't be enough space. Moryo was surprised to see a true dragon appear as Ba'el stared at him. The brown dragon smirked, "Ah, Moryo-chan, still trying to become one of us huh, its been so many years and you still haven't give up, gotta give you that, you have some determination."

The dragon turned his head and saw Kasumi, Hikari and Haruna inside of her yellow, semi-transparent chakra body. He nodded to her and they charged. Ba'el swiped his talons/claws at Moryo, who jumped to avoid the slash while spreading his heads apart to dodge chakra blasts from Kasumi. Moryo cursed and channeled his youki onto his head, and the man transformed.

In the place of the man, was a rider, more specifically, Kamen Rider Ichigo. Ba'el noticed this and felt Moryo powering up, looking at his summoner on his head, the dragon said, "Naruto, we'll need to get that man off of Moryo's head, he's powering up the man, I'll throw you up." Naruto nodded and jumped onto Ba'el's hand, or whatever it is.

The dragon swung his arm and Naruto was sent flying at the binded rider. But something unexpected happened. The original rider absorbed all of Moryo, literally, and his armor changed. Instead of the white and green armor, it was now mostly purple and grey. The rider laughed evilly, but the voice was Moryo's, "Truly amazing, so this is the power of a Kamen Rider, more specifically, one of the originals, now entertain me, mortal!"

The possessed Ichigo charged, swinging his fist as Naruto blocked it and almost fell from the sheer strength of the punch. 'Damn, coupled with the rider powers and Moryo's own, I don't think I can defeat him.' thought Naruto. He was suddenly kicked in the gut and was sent flying to the ceiling.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Hikari and Haruna as they watched their brother and lover get smashed into the ceiling. They glared at Moryo and flashed right in front of him, a Bijuu chakra powered Chou Odama Rasengan ready to smash into the possessed Rider. Moryo chuckled and merely raised his hand. The spiralling ball of energy exploded, but it did not do any damage to Moryo, instead it blew the sisters away, slamming into the wallls.

Moryo looked up and to the sisters, both sides were down. He shook his head and said, "Hmm, weak, and here I thought they would really stand a chance. Oh well." He turned and looked at Shion, who was frozen with fear at the sight of her possessed father, and Taruho, who was standing in front of Shion, shaking but trying to make a front to protect the shrine maiden.

Moryo sighed and clenched his fist as energy swirled into it. He muttered, "Rider Punch." He then vanished and appeared in front of Taruho, burrying his fist into the man's gut and literally blew the man to pieces. Shion merely stared, terrified as her guard and friend was killed just like that.

Moryo slowly walked towards Shion, who closed her eyes, waiting her fate. But a voice was heard, "Don't give up." the place then glowed white red.

Inside Naruto's mind, the rider saw a white red light and a silver being appeared. He had a V shaped symbol on his chest and had a fin on his head. The being said, "I am Nexus. Your light, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, shines bright, keep your bonds tight. I'll give you a power boost for now. Save that man from Moryo, good luck." Then the glow died down, and Naruto felt stronger than ever.

Opening his eyes, he saw Moryo a few feet away from Shion. Narrowing his eyes, he disappeared in a burst of speed and kicked Moryo away. The possessed rider was shocked as he felt Naruto's power sky-rocket. Moments ago, Naruto was a bit lower than his, and lost because Moryo was a bit faster and the fact that Naruto didn't use any of his stronger jutsu. But now, it was like even with the simplest offence techniques could demolish the fake dragon.

Glancing at his sisters' unconscious forms, Taruho's corpse (If you could call it that) and Shion's terrified expression, he turned to Moryo. Saying nothing, he gave the evil being an uppercut, but he did not let Moryo go, not in a physical sense anyway. Naruto held onto Ichigo's hands and begin to channel his chakra, trying to separate Moryo from the man.

The plan worked barely and Moryo was now nothing more than a bunch of chakra. Enhancing his sword with his red energy, Naruto swung the blade and dispersed Moryo into nothingness. Naruto then gently placed his sisters on the ground as Kasumi started healing them. Looking at Shion, he saw she was still frightened. Sighing, he knew it was due to shock that she saw her father still alive, her guard and friend killed and Moryo. He walked to Shion and pulled her into his embrace, letting her cry her fear, stress and emotions out, while he thought about what to do with one Hongo Takeshi, Kamen Rider Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope ya liked it. Review pls


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider. Here's the new chapter, and I'm curious why no one asked about Nexus and stuff, though I'm sorry the fight, if you could call that, was rushed. I have little time for writing nowadays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Note, this is happening before Moryo was defeated and up to the point where Nexus appears .) With Itachi, Shisui and Fuu, the three colossal shinobi were having a bit of trouble against the reptile. The monster was too hard to hit and suffered little damage, and if it wasn't for Itachi's Yata no Kagami and Fuu's scale powder, they would have died several times.

Now, the monster was charging up another blast in its forehead. Itachi yelled, "NOW!" He threw his Yasaka no Magatama, Shisui fired a volley of fire spears from his spear and Fuu fired her strongest Bijuudama.

The attacks struck the humongous creature and exploded, creating a massive shockwave in the process. "Did we get him?" inquired Shisui. "Tch, no, not even a scratch." replied Fuu. The dust cleared and the monster stood there, unharmed, more importantly, its forehead loaded with tons of chakra.

Cursing their luck, Itachi deployed his Yata no Kagami, Fuu sending a huge cloud of scale powder and Shisui stabbing his spear onto the ground, creating a huge wall of green fire. The beast roared as it fired its attack, aiming at the combined defense.

But before it could hit them, a bright light covered the area and in front of the three shinobi stood a huge silver giant. It seemed that the giant absorbed the blast, defending the three shinobi from what could have been fatal damage.

"What in the world?" whispered Itachi. The giant turned his head, glancing at the three shinobi in their giant forms, nodding before looking at the creature again. Then both huge creatures vanished in an orange light.

Not wanting to look a gift in the horses mouth, the three ninja quickly turned and entered the cave towards the shrine.

With Naruto, his two sisters were still unconscious, Shion had passed out after crying her eyes out, and Hongo Takeshi was still out as well. He looked up, and then everything changed.

He appeared to be floating, but he could feel as if he was standing on solid ground. He looked around, wondering where he was. The place was dark blue, with white lines running across the air, and Naruto could feel the strong energy in the atmosphere.

Then a red light appeared, and the silver giant was now standing in front of him. The giant looked down and spoke, though he didn't have a mouth, "Good job defeating Moryo, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Moryo was what you'd call my evil half. As you know, with light, there will always be shadows. Moryo was the remains of my shadow. I knew as long as I was conscious, he would wreak havoc here, so I sealed myself."

The giant sighed and continued, "But then he tried to stay conscious, and many years ago, he made contact with a man, that is Yomi. He prolonged that man's life as his vessel, placing half of his soul in the man. He awakened several times but the humans, with the shrine maidens, always succeeded. Though this could not continue long as everything has a limit. The previous time he awakened, he devoured Hongo Takeshi, Kamen Rider Ichigo, before the previous miko, Miroku, sealed him away. He drew on the rider's powers and came back stronger. But thanks to you, he failed, and I can fade in peace."

Naruto was shocked, "Wait, what do you mean?" Nexus smiled, not that Naruto could see it, but he felt it, "I have been alive for more than you can imagine. I lived before chakra was born, long before that. A few eons ago, the Earth was also inhabited by humans, though technology was far more advanced that it is now. Monsters that are now extinct, caused trouble, and I took hosts to defend the humans. There also other creatures who lived under the earth, but most perished. After the battle between those monsters and myself, the humans began war among themselves."

Nexus sighed again, "They fought for years, the Earth couldn't hold the damage at that time and the age of extinction for them began. As far as I know, only the dragons survived with a couple of humans. Times passed, and then civilizations were reborn. First came the samurai, then came shinobi and chakra and many, many more. I watched this as I slumbered. I'm tired, my purpose has been fulfilled, as such, I can rest in peace. Farewell, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and please, keep our meeting in secret, I've also saved your friends outside."

Before Naruto could say anything, the giant faded and the blue area returned to the cave. The rider sighed, and looked down at the blonde priestess that was still out and leaning on him. Then Naruto heard a groan, he turned his head and found Hongo Takeshi waking up.

The man spotted Naruto with his daughter leaning on him. Narrowing his eyes and assuming the worst, the man said, "What are you doing with my daughter?! Move away from her this instant!" Naruto was surprised at the outburst and said, "Umm, hey old ma-"

"NOW!" roared the old rider. Naruto placed Shion down onto the floor and stood up, hands up. Then the man rushed forward and tried to punch Naruto. Keyword, tried. Naruto dodged the punch and jumped back.

Takeshi growled, "I will not let you touch these girls. RIDER HENSHIN!"A belt appeared on his waist, then he moved his right hand diagonally, moved it to the right slowly, and raised his left hand diagonally. He jumped up and then armor formed on him.

The now transformed Ichigo rushed at Naruto and punched. Naruto dodged on reflex before summoning his own belt with his Faiz Phone and transformed into Faiz. " **COMPLETE**." Ichigo growled, "How dare you steal the Uzumaki bloodline?!"

Naruto tried to explain, "I'm an Uzu-" He was cut off again as Ichigo yelled, "RIDER PUNCH!" Naruto groaned, "Oh for gods sake." He took out the Mission Memory and placed into the Faiz Shot before pressing ENTER on his phone. " **EXCEED CHARGE**."

Both riders clashed their ultimate punches and blew each other away. Both of them slammed into the walls and struggled to their feet. Naruto groaned and yelled, "Oi! What are you attacking me for?!"

Ichigo stood up and replied, "You tried to take advantage of not only my daughter but those two maidens as well, that is UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto sighed, the man had misunderstood their situation, "The fuck? We just went through a huge battle with Moryo and when ya wake up all you can think is that?! My gods, those two girls are my girlfriends, and I've been hired to protect Shion!"

Ichigo's intelligent reply came after a few seconds, "So you weren't umm, raping them?" Naruto roared, "HELL NO! Beside from Shion, I don't need to rape them. Damn old man." Ichigo grew a tick mark and yelled, "I heard that!" He sighed and deformed, with Naruto doing the same.

Just then, Shion, Hikari and Haruna woke up. Shion saw her father and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, "TOU-SAMA!" Takeshi smiled gently and patted his now grown up daughter. He said, "Shion, you've grown up into a beautiful woman, just like your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all those years."

He felt his daughter shake her head, "Its fine, what's important is you're here now." She let go of him and turned to Naruto smiling brightly and hugged him as well, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded, but thought, 'Naruto-kun, huh?' He turned to his sisters, who groggily sat up as Shion talked with her father. He bent down and asked, "So, how are you two feeling?" Hikari groaned, "I feel like I went through a meat grinder after slamming into the wall." Haruna groaned as well, "Me too."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, rest well you two, you did well." He then heard Kasumi, "WHat about me?" He chuckled again and said mentally, "You did great too. By the way, I'm close to cracking the seal for you now, it'll be ready really soon now." Kasumi beamed and nodded happily.

Just then, Itachi, Shisui and Fuu came in, they saw everyone was fine, well, almost. Fuu noticed the absence of the four-eyed civilian and asked, "Where's Taruho-san?" Everyone went silent at that question. Takeshi broke the silence and replied, "He was killed, Moryo used one of my strongest attacks and killed him with one hit."

"I see." said Itachi. Shion then said, smiling forcefully, "Anyway, let's go back, we still need to retake Oni no Kuni." No one argued and they all started to go back to the castle in Oni no Kuni. There, Shion had insisted they stay a few days for the celebration before heading back to Konoha.

As the shinobi were resting, Takeshi approached his daughter, "Shion, that boy, you like him don't you?" Shion blushed deep red, "Umm, I, umm..." Takeshi chuckled, "Even if I haven't seen you for so many years, you think as a father I wouldn't know that my daughter likes a boy?" Shion was silent, but still blushing.

Takeshi chuckled again, "You can go to Konoha with them if you want, I can help you manage the country here, after all I did that before you were born." Shion looked at her father in surprise, "But Tou-sama."

Takeshi closed his eyes, "I know that we've been apart for so long, but I also know that you have to do what needs to be done quickly. Naruto won't wait for you forever you know." Shion was confused, "Eh? But Naruto is the last of his clan and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he is under the CRA as I know."

Takeshi blinked his eyes, "Is that so? Okaaaaaaaaaay? Very well, I shall write a contract between him and you, if you want." SHion smiled and hugged her father. Takeshi smiled and said, "Now, why not we catch up a bit? I wanna know how was life for my daughter these past years." SHion nodded and they talked for the whole day.

With Naruto and his team, the blonde rider sighed, "Damn I'm exhausted, fighting Moryo really took a lot out of me." Itachi and Shisui sighed, Fuu said, "Yes, that damn creature would have killed us if not for that silver giant. I still wonder where he went though. But you would have handled that beast easily if you were there Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled, "But you're all alive anyway, and the silver giant, I guess it went back where it came from." Itachi nodded, "That'd be the most logical answer." Shisui sweat-dropped at that. Hikari and Haruna the piped in, "What are you guys doing still talking about that? We should be resting and relaxing, the celebration's tomorrow so we can party!"

The others smiled at the sisters enthusiasm to have fun and merely laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you guys liked it. Review please.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Kamen Rider. This chapter will show the girls in Konoha having missions and stuff, though I'm planning a final family bashing scene when Kasumi gets freed in Konoha. So look forward to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group went to Oni no Kuni, Naruto's other girls had their own mission and stuff. Minato and Kushina had called their future daughters-in-law to the Hokage's office, or at least those who were active shinobi.

Kakashi ,a man who wore a similar mask like the Nidaime Hokage and a man in civilian clothes with a guitar case stood beside the Hokage and his wife. Soon, Hinata, Tsuki, Yuki, Haku, Miyuki and Tayuya. The last two decided to be Konoha kunoichi just right after Naruto and his team left for Oni no Kuni and got chunnin straight away.

So the six chunnin kunoichi now stood in front of their future father and mother in law. "Now, I have a mission for the six of you girls. This is Musashi-san, he's the client of this mission. His team got attacked a few days ago and he came to Konoha. Your mission is to find his group, which is near Bandai no Sato and escort them to the Fire Capitol. You'll be leaded by Kakashi and Yamato here, okay?"

"Hai." chorused all the girls. Minato nodded and nodded at Kakashi and Yamato. They nodded slightly deeper than their leader and Kakashi said, "So, I want all of you to gather at the gates in an hour, pack for a week's trip since that's how long we're out of the village."

The girls nodded as Kakashi, Yamato and their client walked off. They were about turn to go back and pack as well before Kushina's voice stopped them. "Take care okay?" said the red haired woman. The girls smiled and replied in unison, "Hai, Kushina-san." Kushina smiled and the girls walked off. Once they left, the woman told her husband, "I really wish they'd call me Kaa-san'ttebane."

Minato chuckled, "Well, you'll get that eventually." His wife whined, "But its sooooooo loooooong, I want grandbabies too." The Hokage and his wife then continued to talk for the day, with the Hokage's Kage Bunshin doing his paper work.

With the girls, they finished packing and were waiting for their team leaders and the client. Hinata grumbled, "I knew it, Kakashi-sensei will always be late." Tsuki and Yuki nodded while Haku, Miyuki and Tayuya sweat dropped.

"Maybe if he was leading alone, but not on my watch." said a voice. The girls were startled as Kakashi was suddenly crashing down onto the ground while Yamato and Musashi walked to them. The Mokuton user, not that the girls knew, smiled and said, "Yo, I see you're on time. Well, since we're all here now, let's go then. We'll walk in a double diamond formation. Kakashi is in the front, I'm in the back. Hinata will be in front of Musashi-san and behind Kakashi, Tayuya will be in front of me and the Uchiha sisters will flank Musashi-san on both sides while Miyuki and Haku take the outer sides."

The girls nodded and they began to move. As they walked, the girls noticed Musashi seemed a little disappointed. Yuki asked, "Ano, Musashi-san, I can't help but notice that you seem a little disappointed, is there anything wrong?"

Musashi shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong. I just hoped I could find Naruto in Konoha, he said he was from Konoha and is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Too bad he's on a mission now." This was news to the girls. Miyuki asked, surprised, "You know Naruto-kun?"

Musashi chuckled, "Yes, I know that little brat. Who do you think taught him to play the guitar so well? And Naruto-kun, you're his girlfriend?" Tsuki said, "So that's where he learned to play so well, and actually all of us girls here are Naruto-kun's girlfriends."

Musashi was slacked-jawed, "W-what?" Kakashi and Yamato chuckled. The cyclops said, "He's under the CRA, thus allowing him to take multiple wives, and since his parents aren't having anymore children, coupled with the fact that the boy is in a relationship with his sisters, he is qualified for it, and can have a harem so to speak."

Musashi facepalmed, "All those years ago, Naruto was but a boy wandering around and then after we parted ways I hear he gets S-rank and now I find out he has a harem of all things. Damn that brat's lucky."

Kakashi looked back to Musashi and nodded, "I feel you, he's practically living every man's dream!" Musashi nodded while Yamato and the girls sweatdropped. Then Yamato asked, "So why were you in Bandai no Sato? The place is surrounded by bandits."

The musician replied, "Well, there was a Gunpla exhibition there, and we couldn't help ourselves so we went there for awhile and did some concerts. But I didn't think that there were so many bandits, so much that we couldn't handle them."

The last part somewhat surprised them, Miyuki asked, "Handle them? Are you trained in shinobi arts?" Musashi looked at the girl, "What? No, we have our own unique fighting style, my ancestors invented the Nitoryo kenjutsu style, so I use that. My friends and I are not shinobi, but we invent or at least learn a way to protect ourselves."

The girls nodded. Kakashi then asked, "But I don't see a sword with you?" The man merely smiled and bit his thumb before swiping it across his guitar case and two O-katana appeared. The shinobi merely nodded as the musician sealed his swords back.

As they continued walking, Kakashi asked, "So, what is this, umm, Gunpla?" At that question, the musician's eyes gleamed and he took out a plastic model of a red robot (Just search for Astray Red Frame Gundam). Musashi started, "Gunpla, also known as Gundam Plastic Models, they are replicas of the famous manga and animated show Gundam. Though they are only developing it now in the west, so it isn't weird that they are not known in Hi no Kuni."

The shinobi merely nodded as Musashi continued his lecture on Gundam and Gunpla.

Soon, they neared Bandai no Sato. Yamato asked, "So, Musashi-san, where did you and your group got attacked?" Musashi looked around and found the slash marks he made on the trees and ground from the battle few days ago. He looked at the shinobi and said, "Here."

Kakashi nodded and summoned Pakkun. The dog looked at Kakashi who nodded. The dog nodded back and began sniffling around for the scents of bandits. (Different people with different occupations have different scents, like a chef has the scent of the food he or she cooks, so I guess it can be the same for bandits.)

Soon, they found the bandit camp in the middle of a clearing a few miles away from the village. Kakashi and Yamato sweatdropped as they saw Musashi's friends tied up on crosses in the middle of the camp with a fire in front of them.

Kakashi whispered, "Those bandits must have watched too much movies, to think they'd tie them up in the middle of a clearing." Yamato nodded, "And are they cannibals? They have that fire in front of the captives and stuff."

The kunoichi present and Musashi sweatdropped. Yuki grew a tick mark as the two jounin were getting sidetracked and fake coughed, "Hello, we have a mission here." Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other then at the kunoichi and smiled sheepishly. Yamato then got serious, "Sorry, but now, here's what we'll do. Since they're all bandits, we'll have Musashi-san help if you don't mind."

Musashi nodded. Yamato nodded back and continued, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Hinata and Tayuya will protect Musashi-san as he rescues his friends. The rest of us will distract the bandits and wreak havoc. After Musashi's friends are saved, we demolish this place. That okay?"

Everyone nodded and they went into action. Kakashi lifted his headband up to reveal his Sharingan while Tsuki and Yuki activated their EMS. Then the distraction party jumped into the camp and started attacking.

As Kakashi started throwing jutsu around, albeit low powered and low ranking ones, that was enough to throw the bandits into chaos. Yamato began creating wood to the surprise of just about everyone besides Kakashi as he thrashed the bandits. Yuki and Tsuki were merely standing side by side with the upper body of their black Susano'o active, swinging its hands repelling the bandits.

Miyuki and Haku were shooting ice spears all around the place freezing the bandits. Soon, Hinata and Tayuya reached Musashi's friends. The man shook his friends, waking them up.

Edison groaned, "Huh, Musashi?" Musashi smiled, glad his friends were okay, and nodded. Makoto grumbled, "I feel like I've been ran over by a fucking truck." Newton looked around, "What's with the fight?"

Musashi smiled at his friend, "I got Konoha ninja to help, come on, let's free ya guys. Then we can get some payback." Benkei grinned as they got free. He unsealed his war hammer while Edison unsealed a gun. Makato got a scythe and Newton had some kind of device that looked like gloves in his hands. All of their weapons looked somewhat mechanic.

Hinata asked, "Why are Musashi's swords normal while your weapons are all high tech?'' Edison grumbled, "He said he wanted to be traditional, I still dislike the fact he denied my inventions." Makoto patted his friend's shoulder, "Well, don't get so down, lets have fun now!"

Edison nodded, and smirked as they all charged. Edison began shooting electric bolts from his gun, electrocuting the bandits. Benkei slammed the hammer onto the ground as holograms of weapons appeared, and bashed the bandits as if they were real.

Makoto swung his scythe all around the place, decapitating his enemies as Musashi slashed bandit to bandit. Hinata Juukened every bandit and Tayuya used her Doki. As for Robin, he sat high on the trees sniping the bandits. Soon, all that was left were the burnt tents and corpses.

After that, the group gathered. Kakashi eye smiled, "Good job, now, lets go to the Fire Capitol."

The journey was uneventful, with small talks and stuff. After sending the band to the capitol. The team stayed there for a day before returning to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, sorry for the rushed ending of the chapter, since I was rushing a bit. Review pls.


	49. Chapter 49

I will never own Kamen Rider or Naruto, and it pains me to admit it T.T Here's the newest chap, hope ya guys like it. Here's the list of the harem for those who lost track, and myself.

Hinata  
Haruna  
Hikari  
Yuki  
Haku  
Tsuki  
Kin  
Kasumi (FemKyuu)  
Fuu  
Rias  
Miyuki  
Shion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the team had been worshiped as heroes by the people of Oni no Kuni for retaking their country. In fact, the team was bombarded with gifts and stuff by many of the people. And Naruto's lovers/sisters had a massive headache during the final day of the celebration where Takeshi had his final speech.

(Flashback)

In the castle, Naruto and Takeshi were alone in the throne man asked, "Naruto, what do you think of Shion?" Naruto was surprised by the question, "Well, she has changed somewhat, from what I've heard from the civilians, she used to be cold to them, but after these previous events, she has changed and become warm and kind to them. So I think she has changed for the better."

Takeshi nodded, "I see, but that's not the answer I want. What I wanna know is what do you think of her personally." Naruto pondered the question for a while, "I've only known her for the duration of this mission, so I don't really know her too well. All I can say is this, Shion is a kind and good person. She cares for her people and those close to her so much that she tries to avoid them to cause them harm due to her future sight."

Takeshi nodded, and motioned for the teen to continued, Naruto nodded, "She'd make a good leader for Oni no Kuni in the future, there's no doubt about that. Plus she takes what is important seriously. In fact, she even cares about those she doesn't know. When she came to my village, the Hokage initially intended to just send my sisters and I for this mission. When she saw us, she asked for the Hokage to send for another team because she saw in her visions that we would die even if we would save the country on this mission. And I have no doubt she has done this for other people."

Takeshi nodded, "I see. Thank you." Naruto nodded, "But why ask me?"

Takeshi scratched his head, "Well, umm, ya see, my daughter has, how to say this, somewhat a crush on you, or it could be something deeper, but I don't know. She's convinced me to send a marriage contract between you and her, specifically, to the Hokage a few days ago and I received the reply just last night, which told me I should ask you before making any decisions. That's why I wanted to ask you what you thought of her."

Naruto placed his palm on his forehead, "I see, well, I guess that makes one more to the list." Takeshi blinked his eyes, "So, is it a yes?" In the ancient rider's mind, he thought, 'Please say yes, it would make it easier for me and I really don't want those nobles to send marriage requests for my baby. You're the only one I've seen worthy of her so far and I don't wanna know what she'll do to me if it doesn't go her way.'

Naruto pondered a while, though it seemed like hours for Takeshi, before the young rider nodded, "Okay, though I'll need to get to know her first. I trust that she'll be following us back." Takeshi let out a loud sigh of relief and nodded.

Naruto sweatdropped, "You seem eager for me to accept, most would have thought the great Ichigo would be an overprotective father." Takeshi shook his head, "I AM a protective father, it's just, you don't know what she'll do if she doesn't get what she wants. When she was young, I denied buying her a teddy bear and told the servants to not get her one as I thought she shouldn't need one."

He shuddered as he recalled the memory, "As you know, I helped Miroku manage the country, and Shion pranked every single shop in the districts AND my advisors and the servants. The amount of verbal and written complaints I received horrified me, even the girl's mother laughed at me. I spent DAYS trying to finish the paperwork. Now she's grown up, and beautiful, she can do these kind of stuff on a much larger scale. Plus she is trained slightly in shinobi arts, and I have no doubt she'll do it much worse."

Naruto chuckled, before Takeshi shook his head, "Never mind that, since you agreed, Shion will follow you back and I'll make the announcement later during the speech." Naruto nodded, "Yes sir, wait, isn't the speech now?"

Takeshi grinned, "Yes, yes it is." Naruto nodded and followed Takeshi out as he walked to the balcony where he was planning to give the speech. As the man stood there, with Naruto behind him, they spotted Hikari, Haruna, Shion in a cloak, Shisui, Itachi and Fuu standing in the crowd. Why was Shion is a cloak? SHe didn't want people to recognize her since the past few days had been really exhausting from the people.

Takeshi smiled and started, "Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Oni no Kuni, the past few weeks have been bad for our country, okay not just bad but hell. Our princess Shion and her guard Taruho escaped the attack of Moryo and went to Konoha for help. The Hokage generously sent his children and three other shinobi to our aid. While six people may have not been enough for retaking a country, from a demon like Moryo no less, the Hokage sent four S-ranked shinobi, one A bordering S rank Kunoichi and one beyond S-rank shinobi."

He paused a while, before continuing, "They bravely protected Shion and even defeated Moryo, totally destroying it. They also freed me from Moryo's grasp. For that, they have my eternal gratitude, for not only saving me, but also for saving our country and my daughter. I PRESENT TO YOU, THE HEROES OF ONI NO KUNI, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Haruna, Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi and Fuu!''

Everyone cheered as Naruto stepped forward while the others shunshin'ed onto the balcony. Takeshi smiled at them as they knelt down, "From this day onward, you six shall be forever remembered for your brave deeds. And one more thing, as a sign of good faith between Konoha and our country, I've sent a marriage contract between our princess Shion and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

The civilians cheered again while the Konoha shinobi had different thoughts. The girls generally thought, 'Again?' while Shisui and Itachi thought, 'Damn lucky blondes.' Takeshi then said one last time, "With that said, enjoy the last day of the celebrations. Knock yourselves out, I'm declaring tomorrow a public holiday for everyone to freshen up. Thank you."

The civilians clapped before everyone went to continue partying. The shinobi and Takeshi then went back into the castle.

(Flashback end)

Once they entered, SHisui and Itachi gave Naruto thumbs up in a very un-Uchiha like way. Hikari, Haruna and Fuu had a slightly annoyed face on them while SHion walked in happily.

Naruto chuckled nervously as the three girls stared at him. Hikari said dangerously, "Onii-chan, why didn't you tell us Takeshi-sama made a marriage contract between you and Shion-sama?" Haruna then said, "And you didn't ask for that, did you?" And Fuu finished, "So, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled weakly, Takeshi chuckled amusingly and decided to save the boy, "Cut him some slack, I only told him about today, and it was SHion who wanted it. Plus I don't want suitors to come for my daughter. So I made a contract with the Hokage."

The girls nodded, then the aura disappeared, the original cheery face returning. Haruna nodded, "Okay, so Onii-chan, why not take Shion-sama out for a date here?" Naruto shrugged and nodded.

Shion smiled gratefully at the three girls before pulling Naruto out. Once they left, Hikari sighed, "I really wished he won't get another addition to our little group after every single mission we have." Haruna nodded, Fuu couldn't relate much since she was one of those girls.

Takeshi stared at them, "Really?" The two sisters nodded. Hikari said, "On our first mission, he got a girl from the nearly extinct Yuki clan. Then after the Chunnin Exams, he got two girls from Oto after capturing them and with them becoming Konoha citizens. Then another mission we retrieved Fuu-chan here and she joined our group. After that the Fire Daimyo set a marriage contract between Onii-chan and his sister. Then on our mission to Yuki no Kuni, Koyuki-sama wrote a contract between Onii-chan and her cousin. Now comes Shion-sama."

Takeshi counted the girls they stated and said eye-widened, "So he has eight girls? And brother, you mean that you three are into incest?" Haruna sighed, "Yes, our parents encouraged it and its thirteen. The rest started with us."

Takeshi's eyes widened more and his jaw hit the floor, "THIRTEEN GIRLS?! I mus ask him how he did it!" The Konoha shinobi sweatdropped as Takeshi ranted about how life was unfair and stuff.

With Shion and Naruto, the girl pulled Naruto all over the place looking at stuff. Basically a normal date for them. Then as they passed a shop that sold movies, something caught his eye. On the screen showed an orange giant fighting a monster, he glowed and was engulfed in flames before charging the monster. Grabbing it like a wrestler, the giant exploded and destroyed the monster in one attack and seemingly died with it. But light particles gathered to show the giant unharmed.

Naruto's mind spinned like crazy as thoughts rushed through his mind. WIth this he wouldn't need explosive clones, he could use this as he fought close ranged battles and come out unharmed!

Giggling like a crazed man, he proceeded to enjoy the rest of the date with SHion, getting to know her even more in the process.

The next day, the team was finally ready to return to Konoha. Takeshi smiled before looking at Naruto, "Treat my daughter well, I'm entrusting you with her. I hope you all the best, and I hope to see you all in the near future. Farewell."

The team nodded before turning to leave. As they walked, Naruto heard Kasumi's voice, "Naruto-kun, how's the seal now?" Naruto smiled at her mentally, "I've got about ninety-nine percent of it done by now. As soon as we reach Konoha we can release you. All I need is to thinker with it for a bit and it'll be ready."

The kitsune smiled, "Good, then we can finally truly be together, plus I've missed the outside world." Naruto nodded in response before the team jumped up to move on trees, Shion included, as it sped up the journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, a bit longer than expected. Next chapter I'll be releasing Kasumi and a final family bash, so to speak. Review please


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider, and I forgot to add Tayuya to the list again... Gommenasai. So here's the real one.

Hinata  
Haruna  
Hikari  
Yuki  
Tsuki  
Haku  
Tayuya  
Kin  
Fuu  
FemKyu (Kasumi)  
Miuki  
Shion  
Rias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, after a few hours of tree hopping, with a stop half way to take a short five-minute break, the team finally reached Konoha. They were greeted usually by Kotetsu and Izumo. The two chunnin smiled and said, "Welcome back."

Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari, Uzumaki Namikaze Haruna, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui and Fuu reporting back from mission with one extra guest." Kotetsu and Izumo nodded and registered them.

The team then headed for the Hokage office to report. The team opened the door to find one Hokage smiling nervously, one Gamma Sennin smiling proudly but strangely in bandages, an annoyed Uzumaki Kushina and one equally annoyed Senju Tsunade.

Naruto, not knowing why they were like that, said anyway, "Umm, reporting from our mission to Oni no Kuni, Tou-san." Minato nodded and they proceeded to give their normal reports and stuff, not missing one bit or detail.

After it was done, Minato said, "Itachi, Shisui and the girls are dismissed, Shion-san, and Naruto, stay." The others nodded and left, though the three Jinchurikii sent curious glances at their future husband and future harem-sister.

Once the door shut, Kushina sighed, "Naruto, not that I'm complaining, but are you really going to get a new addition to your not-so-little harem every mission?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "I don't know how to answer that, Kaa-san." Kushina sighed, "Fine."

Naruto asked, "So, besides that, what do you want to talk about, Tou-san?" Minato shook his head, "Actually, it was Kushina and Tsunade who wanted to talk to you." Naruto and Shion looked at Kushina and Tsunade expectantly, Kushina rubbed her temples, "I was planning to ground Naruto, but I guess I have nothing to say now." Tsunade nodded.

Jiraiya then said, "So basically you called them to stay for nothing when they could be doing things more productive?" He said the word productive with a slight twist causing the two teens to blush and the two women to glare at the sannin. Tsunade said dangerously, "You wanna worsen your wounds?" Jiraiya paled and shook his head immediately.

Naruto curious that his godfather was still like this, asked, "Why is Jiraiya in bandages, even if he peeped you'd heal him already, Baa-chan." Tsunade sighed, "That's it, he did worse than peeping at the hotsprings and its not just me who did this. And this is the best I could do for now."

Naruto raised and eyebrow, Minato decided to take over, "He peeped at our clan onsen when all the females in the compound were inside. And the results, well, Jiraiya-sensei's current condition and one multiple seal enhanced hotspring."

(Flashback)

The girls, Tsunade and Kushina were relaxing in the clan hotsprings. They were chatting happily, the two women talking about the hospital and stuff while the girls were mostly discussing about Naruto.

As the females were enjoying themselves, soaking in the warm water, naked, one Jiraiya of the Sannin was at the upper corner of the hotsprings, peeping through a small hole, from a secret area he made for peeping.

As he took the notes, he started to giggle, at first it was in his mind. But as he was about to finish, he began thinking of the possibilities of the notes he had and giggled out loud. Though he quickly covered up, it was too late, as everyone had heard the small voice.

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and spotted Jiraiya and said silently, "Jiraiya is peeping there, on us." The hot temperature in the hotsprings went winter cold, and Jiraiya was left with every bone he had broken, or at least fractured.

(Flashback end)

After Minato finished, Naruto nodded in understanding, "I see." He then turned to Jiraiya, "You're lucky I wasn't there, I'll let this slide since you looks so injured, but if I catch you doing this, to anyone in this family, you'll wish the girls were doing the beating. Capishe?" Jiraiya paled and nodded furiously, he seriously didn't want Naruto pissed at him.

Naruto said one more time, wanting to hear a vocal reply, "AM I CLEAR?" Jiraiya nodded and said, "Aye aye sir!" Naruto nodded and turned away, "Well, I'm gonna take Shion to the compound and free Kasumi-chan from the seal, see ya." He placed his hand around Shion's waist and they vanished via Hiraishin.

The adults nodded before they realized something, Kushina was the first to react, "Wait, did he say he was gonna release Kasumi from the seal?!" Minato nodded before they quickly ran out of the office and headed for the compound, the fact that they could use Shunshin or the Hiraishin never coming to mind.

As soon as Naruto and Shion reached the compound, he told Shion where to unseal her stuff and went to find his sisters and found them in their room. He said, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, I can release Kasumi-chan from the seal now."

The sisters nodded and followed their beloved brother to the clan training ground. "Lay down there and I'll start the procedures." said Naruto. The girls nodded and laid down, lifting their shirts revealing the seals that kept Kasumi at bay.

Then, Naruto drew his brush and ink along with five ready made seals in his hands. Creating four Kage Bunshin, he handed each clone a seal as they spread to form a circle around the girls. Slamming the seals onto the ground, the clones started pouring chakra as the original started to draw seal arrays on the seal he had.

Finishing with a dot, he channeled chakra into the seals and the arrays spread from the papers, connecting to form a pentagon before heading for Hikari and Haruna's seals. Once this was done, all Naruto yelled, "Fuin Henka!"

The Hakke Fuin glowed before changing shape, after a full minute, the changes ended and now in the place of the two Hakke Fuin were inventions of Naruto, the Doa Fuin, specifically designed so Kasumi could exit and enter the seal at will, without a time limit.

He dispelled his clones and said, "Kasumi-chan, try willing yourself out of the seal." Then from the two seals, bijuu chakra began to come out and formed a figure, Kasumi's body. As soon as it was done, the Bijuu crashed into Naruto and kissed him passionately, literally making his head swim. As she separated herself from her lover, she smiled, "Arrigatou, Naruto-kun." The dazed boy could only nod.

Then the bijuu sensed four chakra signatures enter the place and narrowed her eyes. Then Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade rushed in to see Kasumi in all her glory. Kushina smiled seeing her friend after a long time, "Kasumi-chan, I'm glad to see-" She was cut off by a huge torrent of KI and Bijuu chakra, as were Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the four Kage level shinobi on the ground unable to move even a finger. They looked up and saw the angry face of the Kyuubi.

Kasumi snarled, "Don't Kasumi-chan me, I have half a mind to cripple you after what you did to Naruto-kun when he was young and I can still sense his resentment for all four of you." Naruto's eyes widened, "Kasumi-chan, what are you talking about?"

The bijuu turned to him, "Don't lie to me, I can sense emotions, especially negative ones, anger and hate the most. And I can still sense it, even if it was one little bit of hatred and resentment. And yours is big enough for me to know, even if you hide it so well." Her eyes softened, "After you came back to Konoha, when the four of them tried to make up to you, you wanted to give them a chance and buried your resentment, anger and hatred for them. Those feelings are mostly gone, but I can still feel it, and it hurts me to feel them." Her eyes were watery now, remembering the dark feelings that occasionally surfaced in the rider's mind once in a while.

Naruto stared at the bijuu, "Kasumi-chan." The four adults' eyes widened, Minato looked at his son, "Naruto, is it true?" Naruto didn't respond as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Naruto, please, we have to know." Kushina said this time. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, "When you all showed that you cared, I didn't think it was sincere at first, but I wanted to give you four another chance. I never really knew how I felt when it came to you four, but I tried to think I was fine and happy with the four of you."

Kasumi then said, "And you buried your darker feelings deep down." She then sighed, before lifting the pressure from the four shinobi that were still on the ground, "I really hated the fact that Naruto tried his best to forgive you, and I thought you four never tried your best to make up to him, only giving minimal effort. But when I saw Naruto wanting to give you a second chance, I decided to let it slide. And that also made me love him."

The four adults were silent, and they got up, before kneeling to Naruto, shocking the Naruto, Hikari, Haruna and Kasumi. Minato started, "Naruto, we're really sorry for all those years. We ignored you and failed as parents." Kushina continued, "Yet when you came back, you acted civilly to us and even gave us a chance to count up our sins."

Tsunade then said, "And we didn't even try to do our best to fix our relationship." Jiraiya then said, "And I even peeped on your girlfriends, yet you let it slide, even though I failed as a godfather." Minato then said, "If there is anything more we can do to make up for this, I , no , we beg for your forgiveness."

Naruto stayed silent for a while before saying, "Then commit seppuku." The four adults widened their eyes before Kasumi started to laugh. They looked at her, as she said, "He's kidding you know?" Naruto then said, "All I wanted is to hear those words from you, that's all. You never said those words, but you took action. So truthfully, I forgave you all a long time ago, even if I did resent you. Now stand up, its unbecoming for people of your stature. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Hiashi-sama."

The four nodded and stood up. Kasumi clapped her hands together said cheerfully, "Now that's settled, why don't we go get some ramen, I haven't had some in decades." The family just laughed and went out to eat.

After that, in the evening, Naruto was sitting on top of his father's head on the Hokage Monument before he sensed a familiar signature. Smiling, Naruto turned and said, "Hinata-chan, what's up?"

The paled eyed girl smiled, "Naruto-kun, well, Tsuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Haku-chan and I met your music teachers on a mission and they wanted me to give you something." Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked, "You met Musashi-sensei and the others?" Hinata nodded and took out a sheet of paper.

(Flashback)

On the day the team was about to leave the Fire Capitol, the members of Gatck finally found the team at the gates. Musashi panted and said, "Guys, before you go back to Konoha, I want you to give Naruto this. Tell him its a gift from us, we're going to the west now and he won't be hearing from us anytime soon." He handed Hinata the paper, as the team nodded. The man smiled before they left.

Unknown to them, the members of the band glowed and turned into cloaks of somekind, as soon as the shinobi left. (I'm not gonna describe them as you already know, and for Makoto, just think Specter Damashi) The cloak like beings then flew up to the sky towards the west before disappearing from view.

(Flashback end)

Hinata finished, "They said they were going to the west and wanted to give you a gift since you wouldn't be hearing from them anytime soon." Naruto smiled and kissed the girl on the lips, "Thank you, Hinata-chan." He took the paper and opened it to see a song written by his teachers, entitled, "Kimi Dake O Mamoritai.", below it was a small note, "Naruto-Gaki, here's a gift, we're going to the west so you won't be hearing from us soon. Try singing this to your girls, congrats by the way."

He grinned and placed into his jacket, it seems that he would be doing another concert soon. He turned to Hinata and said, "Hina-chan, why don't we go on a date, its been so long since I took you for a date, right?" Hinata smiled and nodded before they went dinner and their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, a little mini NaruHina moment at the end, if you could call it that, review pls.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Kamen Rider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto and Hinata were on their date, one Haruna Sakura was in her house, in front of her was a snake, a white one with yellow eyes more specifically. The snake spoke in Orochimaru's raspy voice, "Sakura, you've done well so far and the time for you to leave Konoha has come. You did well, training under Kakashi, and the time to increase your training has come. But first, there is a final test."

Sakura had a look of hate and determination, "I'll pass whatever test you give me Orochimaru-sama." The snake grinned, "Good, I know you've been getting closer with Sasuke as I wanted you to, knock him out with this serum, and bring him to me. I'll have four of my shinobi come to collect you two at the North Gates of Konoha since that's where security is laxer than most. You'll do this after planning an hour, call the boy out and knock him out."

Sakura nodded as the snake vanished into the shadows, not before giving her a vial containing black liquid. She then went to plot her plans. Now, during the time after the invasion of Konoha, Sakura had taken her training seriously. One night, Orochimaru ordered Sakura to get close to Sasuke, but told her not to question him. Under the influence of the Cursed Seal, she followed suit. And the two had a somewhat good relationship, in the eyes of other people anyway, although Sakura never went to Sasuke's home even when he invited her.

After an hour, she had called Sasuke for training stuff at the Training Ground 7. Standing at the training field, leaning against the tree was Uchiha Sasuke. He smiled when he saw Sakura. He asked, "So, Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura just smiled as she walked to him, she said, "I'm sorry about this." Before Sasuke could even reply, she had stabbed the serum into his neck and his vision blurred, before blacking out. Smirking, the pink haired banshee then hauled the Uchiha to the Northern Gates of Konoha.

As she neared the gates, she saw Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru and one albina guy. (Sakura doesn't know them, but since they were mentioned in previous chapters, I'll be using the names straight away) The five Sound Shinobi grinned as they saw Sakura with an unconscious Sasuke on her shoulder. The albino said, "I'm Kimimaro, these are Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru. We'll be the ones accompanying you to secure Uchiha Sasuke back to Orochimaru-sama."

Sakura nodded and the six and one captive turned to run away. But as they turned, they were stopped by one Uchiha Itachi. The man narrowed his eyes in anger, "To think that you'd turn to Orochimaru, I should have seen this coming after the Civilian Council was killed." Sakura growled at that and yelled, "It's because of you Konoha Shinobi I lost my parents along with those other civilians, we should have been the ones who ruled Konoha!"

Itachi said calmly, though the anger was there, "Enough, I won't let you take my little brother." He got into a stance. The Sound ninja immediately sprang into action and Itachi didn't know what hit him.

After half an hour, when Itachi was dragging himself to the Hokage's Tower, he was found by an Anbu who took him to his destination. He then reported what he encountered. Minato was troubled, "For them to actually damage you like this. I need Naruto for this. Itachi, tell your parents and family about this when you leave the hospital. I'll be sending Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade for this. You're one of our strongest Shinobi. The fact that they injured you so badly means that they aren't your normal shinobi."

Itachi nodded, then he left for the hospital. Minato rubbed his temples and called for his wife, son, sensei and surrogate sister. Once they reached the place, he explained the situation. Kushina and the two loyal Sannin frowned, "Mikoto and Fugaku aren't gonna like this." Minato nodded, "I'll be sending the girls and Shisui after you leave since this an emergency. And the four of you are the only ones truly capable of catching up to them."

The four nodded. Naruto then asked, "When do we leave?" Minato answered, "You leave in five minutes, Naruto is leading. Pack for war." The four nodded and vanished. Minato sighed and told the Anbu to call for Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Yuki, Uchiha Tsuki, Hyuga Hinata, Tsuchi Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, Fuu, Yuki Haku, Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari and Haruna.

After half a minute, the ten appeared in the office. Shisui asked, "What is it, Hokage-sama?" Minato sighed, "An hour ago, Uchiha Itachi came in bloodied and reported that five Sound shinobi and one Haruno Sakura captured one Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently the six of them defeated Itachi and took Sasuke away and are headed for Orochimaru. I've sent Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade. But I've got a bad feeling so I'm sending you as backup. Pack for war, and leave in twenty minutes. Shisui is the leader for this mission .Dismissed."

The ten ninja nodded and vanished. Minato rubbed his temples, "I really am getting too old for this shit." He then heard an old voice, "Well, then you understand how I felt when we were in the Second Shinobi War, Minato." The blonde looked up to see Hiruzen smoking. The man merely chuckled as the two Kage level shinobi chatted.

With Naruto and his team. Jiraiya and Naruto had extended their sensory skills and found Sasuke's chakra signature, with six others, those six incredibly dark. Naruto said, "I sense Sasuke, and six other really dark chakra signatures. If I'm correct, we'll reach them in twenty seconds." Jiraiya nodded, "Me too, but they seem a lot like Orochimaru's chakra."

Kushina then said, "Then it might be his Cursed Marks. We need to be careful." The three others nodded.

With the Sound party, Kimimaro growled, "Tch, it seems Konoha has sent shinobi. And they are Kamen Rider Faiz, the Aka Shi , Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin." Kidomaru then said, "What now? If we continue, they'll catch up and while we can hold our own, that blasted Faiz can just Hiraishin the captive back."

Kimimaro nodded, "That's why we'll leave one of us one by one, or in Sakon and Ukon's cases, the two of them. There're four of them. Jirobo, you stay and delay them first. After a few miles, we leave Kidomaru. Then Sakon and Ukon. And finally, myself. Sakura, get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama, he's essential for his dreams to come true and then our dreams as well."

They all nodded and ran faster, before Jirobo stopped and stood there facing the direction that the four S-ranked ninjas were coming from.

Just as the huge man stopped, Naruto and Jiraiya frowned, the rider said, "One of the stayed back, to delay us probably, the other five doubled their speed. We need to take care of this guy quickly."

As they closed the distance between them and Jirobo, Tsunade said, "No, you three go ahead. I'll deal with this guy." Jiraiya looked at her, "You sure, Tsunade-hime?" The female sannin stared and smirked at the Gamma Sennin, "Who do you think I am?"

The three nodded before Jirobo came into sight. The three others sped past Jirobo as Tsunade landed on the ground. Jirobo said, "So you're my opponent now." Tsunade nodded. Jirobo then said, "Very well." The two strength based shinobi then charged each other.

As Jirobo swung his fist, Tsunade spun and backhanded the Sound nin at the back, sending him flying into the trees. Tsunade then flashed through handsigns, "Doton: Doryutaiga!" A flow of mud then raced at Jirobo, making him fall again.

Smirking, Tsunade then flashed through another set of handseals, "Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu!" From the mud emerged a dragon and slammed into Jirobo. After the dust cleared, Jirobo had his hands in a seal, and smirking.

Suddenly, a dome of earth rose and closed Tsunade in it. The man laughed, "Now you're finished, this jutsu is specifically made to absorb chakra, you won't stand a chance now." Tsunade stood there, analyzing the situation as a skilled medic would, and sensed her chakra being absorbed. Though it wasn't much, if it continued, she would eventually be out of chakra.

Feeling the flow of her chakra being absorbed, she found the weakest part of the dome. Then Jirobo's voice came in again, "What's wrong, don't tell me you're out already?" Tsunade replied, "No, but you're out." She turned and sent an enhanced fist at the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Turning, she flashed through another set of seals and announced, "Ninpo Sozo Saisei : Byakugou no Jutsu." The diamond on her head glowed and seals rushed out of it, covering her body with seals. She then said, "Saa, Furikiruze!" (Kamen Rider Accel's prebattle catchphrase) She then charged the man.

Jirobo, feeling the power output, felt scared and went to his Curse Mark Level 1 seal. The Sannin slammed her fist into Jirobo but surprisingly, he stopped it, but it was obviously hard for him to hold it.

She applied more force and blew the man away. Jirobo was scared shit now, he never really was required to go Level 2 and most couldn't win, especially in terms of strength, even Orochimaru told him his Level 2 was Sannin Level and with the power up he got, he should be winning. Cursing he went for Level 2.

Raising an eyebrow as she sensed the sudden output of dark chakra, she waited. Then Jirobo came out at high speeds. Smiling, Tsunade raised a palm, and caught Jirobo's fists in it. She said sweetly, "So, you think Orochi-chan's power ups can set you against me? You're two million years early!" She then crushed the man's fists and threw him upwards.

As he came down, she charged massive amounts of chakra, which was but a tenth of her reserves, and punched. (Imagine Saitama style, One Punch Man) The clouds above them immediately cleared and Jirobo was incinerated by the energy of the punch.

Sighing, Tsunade turned to jump onto the trees, moving to catch up with her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, next chapter is Kushina vs Kidomaru. Review please.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Kamen Rider or Naruto. Btw, Animaman, what do you mean by my math seems a bit off in some places? I'd like to know that. But if you meant the time, aren't ninjas supposed to be insanely fast? Anyway, on to the chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Tsunade left, about ten minutes later, Shisui and his team of nine girls arrived at the scene where Tsunade and Jirobo fought. They stopped as they saw the colossal damage done to the place.

Yuki said, "My gods, what happened here?" Shisui replied, "It would seem some kind of massive battle took place here." Tayuya glared at the man, "No shit Sherlock. What else would it be, a man who likes to bomb stuff as art?'' In the Akatsuki hideout, Deidara sneezed. Maki who was beside him handed the man a tissue which the mad bomber accepted gratefully.

Everyone sweatdropped before they heard Hikari and Haruna say, "This is Tsunade-baa-chan's work, no doubt about it, there's even some of her chakra here." Shisui nodded, "I see, that'd explain those blood and pieces of organs there." The girls followed his line of sight and saw the disgusting remains of Jirobo. No words were said before they quickly went forward.

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki hideout, Pein approached Orochimaru. The Rinnegan user said, "Orochimaru, it has come to my attention you are having your ninja retrieving one Uchiha Sasuke and that Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchurikii and the Nanabi Jinchurikii are with the rescue team. I want to get rid of that boy now and possibly get those Jinchurikii."

Orochimaru nodded, "Very well, but I'll be taking the Uchiha first." Pein nodded, "That is acceptable. We'll use this seal that will weaken the boy and form a barrier to prevent outside interference. As long as the boy is removed, we can take every Jinchurikii that we have not aquired. Plus it's also a good time to bring Madara here." The Akatsuki members all nodded as they prepared.

At the same time, Kushina, Naruto and Jiraiya soon neared the next opponent, Kidomaru. As they were closing in, they suddenly had to dodge three arrows. This also forced them to stop as they saw Kidomaru notching another arrow. The man smirked, "None of you will get past me unless one of you stay." Kushina said, "Naru-chan, Ero-sennin, you two go ahead. I'll deal with him."

The two nodded and leaped forward. Kushina then materialized her Kaixa Gear and transformed, drawing her blade. The two stared at each other, Kidomaru with his arrowed aimed at Kushina while she readied her sword stance.

A moment passed as the two studied their opponent, Kushina more so than Kidomaru since she had her whole body hidden within the armor, Kidomaru could only see when she would move. Getting impatient, the six armed man released his arrow that flew at speeds that it would've seemed to disappear in the eyes of shinobi lesser than kage level.

Kushina immediately raised her sword and parried as Kidomaru continued to fire more arrows, using his extra arms to continuously fire the arrows. Then Kushina stopped parrying as she saw a brief pause and started running sideways, shooting bullets with her blaygun.

The two high level shinobi continued the long ranged battle before switching her blaygun to blade mode. She quickly charged forward and started slashing at Kidomaru who quickly made six clubs from his webs and engaged the woman in a weapon fight.

After a while, Kushina realized she was having a hard time fighting an opponent with six weapons with only one of her own. Leaping away, the female rider spoke, "Buki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Then in her left hand appeared a copy of her Kaixa Blaygun.

With both weapons in reverse grip, the Hokage's wife leaped forward and engaged Kidomaru in close ranged combat again. Every swipe Kidomaru made, Kushina parried before striking with her blades, and occasionally, Kushina'd shoot several bullets at Kidomaru who dodged barely.

Seeing that the woman was having higher ground, the spider man leaped away and started to place hardened webs on him, forming armor as well while activating the Level 1 Cursed Seal. He then spewed web above the trees just in time to dodge a cross slash from Kushina. He quickly jumped up and stuck himself onto the webs and summoned his spiders, meanwhile notching six arrows at once.

Kushina seeing Kidomaru having a clear shot aimed at him jumped around while firing at the spiders with her blaygun in a dual pistol like manner. She shot rapidly while flipping around, blasting the spiders as all of them soon died, all the while having to dodge Kidomaru's arrows.

The man gritted his teeth in anger as his summons were killed. He then went to his 2nd Cursed Seal, his skin turning dark in the process, not that Kushina could see it, but she certainly felt the sudden increase in dark chakra and energy. He then fired arrows so quickly that she couldn't see any of them, merely dodging them by pure instinct.

The woman cursed and unleashed her chakra chains to protect her from the arrows while the chains shot at Kidomaru. She had successfully learned to use her chains with her bloodline, meanwhile increasing their potency and strength. But Kidomaru did something she never expected. He fired arrows in a straight line, six sets of them.

The six sets of aligned arrows pierced through her chakra chains like knives through hot butter (or is it like a hot knife through butter). Sensing her chains destroyed, the kunoichi jumped away to dodge all six set of arrows, which easily pierced through multiple trees, not seeming to stop.

Then suddenly, Kushina found herself unable to move. She looked down and saw her feet stuck in web, the kind Kidomaru used for his armor. She tried to fire her guns but Kidomaru shot webs that pinned her arms to two trees that just happened to be there.

Kidomaru laughed victoriously as he slowly approached the woman, "To think Orochimaru-sama feared you, and here I defeated you. I think I'll have some fun with you before I deliver you to Orochimaru-sama, he'll be most pleased to see you."

He then tried to rip Kushina's belt away, but found himself unable to do so. Then a sharp pain erupted from his chest and he heard Kushina's voice, "Its too bad, you should have killed me instead of thinking with your other head. And you've gotten yourself killed for that." He looked down and saw chakra chains in his chest, which retracted into Kushina's body.

He stumbled backwards before Kushina broke out of his webs. She threw away the copy of her sword and placed the mission memory into her blaygun as it announced, " **EXCEED CHARGE**." Her blade glowed before she slashed with her sword, sending a beam of energy that hit Kidomaru square in his chest.

The beam slowly turned into a drill as Kushina took a ready stance. She then charged and made a dash. As soon as she reached the drill, she vanished as she made a slash, then reappearing behind Kidomaru as he scream in pain before he exploded into pieces. Looking back, Kushina deformed as she saw Kidomaru in the form of pieces of flesh, which will become fertilizer for the forest.

She then sensed Tsunade coming and waited for the Sannin. Soon, she saw Tsunade and waved. The Slug Medic smiled and asked, "So, you also stayed behind to fight?" The redhead nodded, "Naruto and Jiraiya went ahead. Come on."

The blonde woman nodded and they continued forward.

After some time, Shisui and his team arrived at the site of the second battle. Shisui groaned, "What did I do to deserve this? DO we have to see this kind of stuff for every time we come across a battle field?" The girls chuckled at the Uchiha's words before they continued, no words needed since they sensed Kushina's chakra literally saturated in the air. The cross on the trees being another obvious indication.

Meanwhile, the ten Akatsuki members were moving out to the meeting point of Orochimaru and his shinobi, the Valley of the End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne, a little short, sorry. Review pls


	53. Chapter 53

I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider. This chapter is Jiraiya vs Sakon/Ukon. Next chapter is Naruto vs Kimimaro. Then will be Naruto vs Akatsuki. The final battle, somewhat. I want ideas is I should make the Gedo Mazo fight or if I should make the Juubi revive from Naruto's Orphenoch energy. Please pm me those ideas. Anyway, I hope the ideas come in before the Naruto vs Akatsuki chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kushina stayed behind to fight the powered up Kidomaru, the remaining two shinobi leaped from tree to tree, speeding through the forest before they sensed one figure in front of them. But being sensors, the two felt two chakra signatures when there was only one human body. Jiraiya said, "Naruto, you're stronger than me, so I'll deal with this one. Go ahead, I feel it's a trap though, be careful."

Naruto nodded and doubled his pace. Jiraiya then jumped down and faced the Oto ninja. Sakon smirked as he saw the Sannin, Ukon's head staring at the Gamma Sennin with a calculative look. Sakon started, "So you're Jiraiya, Orochimaru-sama seems to hate you. If I kill you and bring your head, Orochimaru-sama will be quite pleased."

Jiraiya merely grinned, "You're welcome to try kid." Sakon then dashed forward, fists drawn, as Jiraiya met them with his own fists, the grey haired Oto shinobi saying, " And try it I shall." Jiraiya smirked and pushed the man away,

He then flashed through handseals and said, "Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu!" He blew fire which shot at Sakon who flashed through seals and yelled, "Kuchiyose: Rashomon!" A huge closed gate appeared and the flames hit. Jiraiya then formed two Rasengan, one in each hand. He then rushed forward and yelled, "Rasenrengan!"

The two spheres collided with the still flaming door, the natural wind force of the spheres absorbing the flames, increasing the damage and actually broke the defensive summoning. Sakon and Ukon, seeing the ultimate defense their master made crack, were shocked and scared, quickly leaping away, just in time to dodge the combo jutsu.

Sakon and Ukon then rushed forward, sending rapid barrages of fists at the Sennin. The Sage smirked and dodged at the same pace (Imagine Dark Mephisto Zwei vs Ultraman Nexus, the dodging slashes in the air scene) After roughly a minute, when Jiraiya dodged one final punch, the sage rapidly formed an unstable Rasengan and slammed it into the Oto nin.

Contrary to what most believed, an unstable Rasengan did more damage then a stable one, the only reason a stable Rasengan was better as it could be maintained longer and safer for the user, so basically the unstable Rasengan was a two-edged sword.

The Rasengan quickly exploded as it came into contact with Sakon, immediately sending the Oto nin flying into a boulder. The man groaned before quickly regaining his bearings since he was still in a battle. But too late, Jiraiya was in front of him immediately and slammed a Rasengan the size of the same boulder Sakon was against. The Sannin yelled, "Chou Odama Rasengan!"

The Oto shinobi was then sent through the boulder, well, actually the boulder disintegrated from the energy and force of the Rasengan. Unfortunately, Sakon and Ukon survived. Jiraiya was surprised Sakon and Ukon were still alive, a bit bruised from the attack.

The two headed man popped his neck and said, "I see now why Orochimaru-sama is afraid of you. I guess I'll have to skip the first level." His skin then turned dark and horns appeared on his head as he separated.

Jiraiya, sensing the sudden huge output of dark energy, summoned Shima and Fukasaku. The two old toad sages looked at the two oni like shinobi and Jiraiya. Shima said, "Jiraiya-boy, I see you need some help." Jiraiya nodded. Fukasaku then said, "They have dark energy, it feels like a dark variant of nature chakra. You'll definitely need the Sennin Modo to fight."

The two hopped onto Jiraiya's shoulder as the three gathered Senjutsu chakra. Then, Jiraiya's appearance changed, he had toad like features, his teeth sharpened, his hands and feet became webbed and his face grew warts.

Sakon and Ukon said in unison, "Ho, you can use the power of the Curse Mark as well?" Jiraiya frowned, "No, I'm using Sennin Modo, the very state Orochimaru is trying to duplicate, the so called Cursed Seal State you're using, a bastardized version of the Sennin Modo." Jiraiya smirked, "Though I must say, for a bastard version of the sage mode and usage of Senjutsu chakra, it is actually decent."

Sakon and Ukon grew angry, catching the insult directed at their master, and by extent them, "How dare you insult Orochimaru-sama?! He saved us and gave us power of this level! He is our Messiah!" Jiraiya sweatdropped at the worship the twin shinobi were giving his former teammate, "Brainwashed much? He's no messiah. He's a true bastard. When we were young, girls loved him, he rejected them. Then when we grew up, people wanted to be his student, he rejected them. My sensei favored him, he turned traitor. All these he had, I didn't, he threw them away. He's anything but a savior."

Shima and Fukasaku nodded, "Indeed, that chakra of yours, its like Senjutsu chakra, but its dark, extremely corrupted, and we've seen this Orochimaru. He's as dark as a snake and really evil."

Sakon and Ukon turned red, after all, the two of them, along with Kimimaro, were saved by the Snake Sannin. They actually had veins popping out. Jiraiya then said, "But enough of that gay pedophile, let's continue, I have to catch up with my godson ya know?" He then charged and went for a palm strike. The twins jumped back and avoid the physical attack, but they were suddenly sent flying backwards.

Jiraiya smirked, thinking, 'That wind chakra move is soooo badass.' Sakon and Ukon got up and growled. They then charged, merging back as one as they charged. Jiraiya jumped up and sent a fireball at them, Fukasaku and Shima powering it up with wind. The blast hit and dust came up. Landing gently, the three sages glanced around carefully.

Soon, the dust cleared to reveal... nothing? Then Jiraiya and the two toad sages felt the tainted chakra beneath them and jumped. Sakon and Ukon had almost grabbed them, their fingertips touching Jiraiya as he jumped.

The twins then smirked, and that was enough to send Jiraiya into confusion and wariness. Sakon laughed wildly, "Its over now, you'll be dead in, five, four, three, two, one, now."

Suddenly, Jiraiya doubled over in pain as he heard Ukon's voice, "Hehe, I can take over someone's body by simply touching them. And since you don't have anything in your mind to destroy me, I can take over and destroy your soul. But I think I'll play with you for a moment."

Jiraiya continued to yell in pain as Ukon stimulated his pain receptors over and over again. SHima and Fukasaku frowned as they tried to stay on Jiraiya as to not let the Senjutsu chakra unbalance, which will lead to Jiraiya being turned to stone due to the amount of it in the Sannin.

Shima and Fukasaku frowned as they started to feel the tainted chakra enter Jiraiya's chakra system. Shima yelled, "Oh no you don't! I won't let some fake Senjutsu chakra kill Jiraiya-boy when he has come so far in Senjutsu training." Fukasaku nodded and they both doubled the nature chakra input to Jiraiya, surprisingly not turning him to stone.

Jiraiya suddenly felt the pain stop, and thought, 'What the heck? This feeling, senjutsu chakra? BUt why is there so much? I should be stone by now.' The male toad sage smiled, as Jiraiya stared at him, "We're taking the brunt of it, and since we are masters, we won't turn to stone. But you'll get the power. We didn't use this because we feared you'd forget to use your own powers and relied on this."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, before he heard Ukon's voice again, "Argh! What is this?! Its so bright and hot! Arghhhhhhhh!" Then the voice vanished with shrieks of pain.

Outside, the three saw Sakon clutch his head in pain before he glared murderously at Jiraiya, "You, you killed my brother! DIE!" The man then charged, but suddenly stopped as SHima and Fukasaku started to croak. Jiraiya stared at them, "So now you use the genjutsu." The toads smiled while croaking. The sage sighed and readied a Rasengan in his hands and slammed it into the head of Sakon, killing him as he ripped the head to pieces.

He then thanked the two toad sages before he sensed Kushina and Tsunade behind him. He turned and smiled as the two women jumped down. The three S-ranked shinobi nodded to each other before a huge explosion caught their attention and they quickly went that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne... Review please


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Kamen Rider or Naruto. I really need those ideas so pls start reviewing the ideas or pm me. I really wanna know whether I should do Juubi and Akatsuki vs Naruto or Gedo Mazo and Akatsuki vs Naruto. Anyway, on with the story. And just to remind everyone, and myself, here's the harem list.

Hikari  
Haruna  
Hinata  
Yuki  
Tsuki  
Fuu  
Kin  
Tayuya  
Rias  
Shion  
Miyuki  
FemKyuubi (Kasumi)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier with Naruto, he had finally caught up with the Kimimaro, the unconscious Sasuke and recently turned traitor Sakura. Kimimaro glanced back and saw Naruto closing in fast and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, I'll be staying back to fight the blonde. I entrust you the task of sending the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama, don't disappoint us, and do not let our sacrifices be in vain."

Truthfully Sakura could care less about that, but she needed power from the Sannin if she were to get her revenge on the Konoha shinobi, so she needed with a face of fake determination, not that Kimimaro noticed.

SHe then doubled her speed onwards as Kimimaro stopped and turned, charging Naruto, who met the paled skin man head on. As they closed in, Kimimaro drew a sword of bone, while Naruto drew the Faiz Edge and they clashed blades. The two glared at each other before they separated.

Naruto landed on the branch of a tree and said, "Move, even if I don't like the guy, I can't let him go to Orochimaru, that'll make Tsuki-chan and Yuki-chan sad. And anyone who makes my future wives sad will die." Kimimaro landed on another branch and said with fire, "Regardless of that, I won't let you interfere with Orochimaru-sama's dream, even if it kills me!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he materialized the Faiz Gear, pressing the codes, he said, "Then I guess I'll have to deal with you first. Henshin." He slammed his phone into the slot and transformed. " **COMPLETE** "

Now stood there was Kamen Rider Faiz, Naruto flared his energy as it unnerved the shit out of Kimimaro. Kimimaro thought, 'Shit, this feeling, its beyond Orochimaru-sama. No, I shouldn't have fear. All that matters is Orochimaru-sama gets his dream. I'll fight and stop him even if it kills me!'

The pale man then raised his palm and bone spears came out, racing at Naruto. Then suddenly, marks started to appear on Kimimaro's face, which extended to the body. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he saw the Cursed Seal activate.

Then Kimimaro vanished, Naruto finding himself crashing through multiple trees before he stopped himself. The rider thought, 'So the first level increases his speed and strength, similar to how Sasuke used it. I guess I'll use my own power up.' Smirking, he went into Accel mode. He stared at Kimimaro, "I think we should take care of this, in less than 10 minutes that is."

He pressed the activation button as the watch announced, " **Start Up**." He then blurred around, slashing at Kimimaro at every pass he made. After a minute, Kimimaro was bruised and had cuts all over his skin, bleeding like hell. As Naruto was about to deliver the finishing blow, a burst of chakra sent Naruto flying into the trees again, though not as bad as the previous one.

Naruto regained his senses again and looked at Kimimaro. Now stood a light purple skinned man with a huge bone javelin attached to his arms and a huge T-rex tail. Naruto realized this was the Second Level of the Cursed Seal, for Kimimaro anyway.

The man growled, "I will not have you interfere with Orochimaru-sama's plans, one way or another. All I have to do is to delay you long enough to let Sakura send the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama." Then Kimimaro appeared in front of Naruto, though not as fast as before, and slammed the javelin into Naruto, though the rider managed to block the strike with his hands crossing in front of his chest.

Sliding back, Naruto grunted from the force, he thought, 'As of my current form, he is physically stronger than me. Guess time for my Orphenoch form.' He then turned grey as he turned into his Kyoryu Orphenoch form.

The two then clashed blows, axe vs javelin. Then Naruto grew his wings and tail as he sent a wave of icy wind at the Orochimaru-fanboy. His feet started to freeze as the wind hit him. Kimimaro frowned and spun, breaking the ice as he did.

He then aimed the huge spear at Naruto. Steam started to come out of the back of the spear as Naruto realized what Kimimaro was doing, but he was too late as the spear shot at him, at speeds higher than what it seemed capable of.

Naruto flew up just in time to dodge the strike but found the javelin following him. He cursed, 'SHIT, a homing jutsu?!' He continued to fly around as the javelin followed his every move. Cursing, Naruto shot several blasts of energy at the spear, hoping to destroy it. But it merely pierced through the dust and energy blasts and continued the onslaught.

Then Naruto took a different approach. He stopped and turned, and slammed his ax into the flying javelin, though unable to break it, he sent to spear at Kimimaro. It slammed into the man as dust clouded the area. Though to most people, that kind of attack would have killed people. But Kimimaro and Naruto were not normal, the former more than the latter, not in terms of strength but in terms of mutation.

The dust cleared, Naruto still in the air as he observed the situation. Then suddenly the spear came flying at him again. Groaning in boredom, he swung his tail and sent the spear in another direction. He yelled, "Oi, is that spear all you got?!" Then Kimimaro came out of the cloud, a bone sword in his hands, but what surprised Naruto was the set of wings, more specifically pterodactyl wings.

Smirking, Naruto blocked the sword with his ax, he said as they clashed blades, "So, a dinosaur versus a dinosaur. Lets see which one of us is the stronger one eh?" Kimimaro said nothing but the fury in his eyes said everything.

They both separated as they began aerial combat. Naruto fired energy blasts while Kimimaro shot bone fragments at the rider. Naruto slashed the bones apart as Kimimaro dodged the blasts. The latter didn't want to know what would happen if he got hit by those energy blasts.

Then Kimimaro said, "Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu." He shot two long spears of bones at Naruto. Instinctively, Naruto dodged it. He looked back and saw a flock of birds that were hit by the spears turn to dust.

Frowning he thought, 'Damn that's one nasty jutsu. Better avoid that at all cost.' He then channeled energy into his ax, turning it into the bazooka mode. He roared as he fired the finisher attack of the Medgaburyu. The huge energy blast hit Kimimaro in the chest as he was sent spiralling down to the ground.

Naruto tch'd and thought, 'This is taking longer than I want it to. I'll have to finish this in my next move if I wanna catch up to them. Come to think of it, why are they heading this direction. Kusa is not in that direction.'

He landed and turned into Chou Deadheat form. Staring at the recovering Kaguya, Naruto charged up Katon chakra and his hybrid energy in his body, covering his body with red lightning and fire. The Kaguya then finally got up, Naruto smirked and charged, hands in a position like a wrestler. Kimimaro's eyes widened as Naruto crashed into him.

The Kaguya struggled to get free but Naruto's grip was like iron. He then felt the rider heat up and started to panic, "W-what are you doing?!" Naruto roared, not replying and started to glow. Kimimaro's eyes widened, "What?!" 'He'll kill himself, not that I'm complaining but why?' He thought.

Naruto smirked and yelled, "Basuto : Katon : Dainamaito!" They then exploded, the explosion expanding to a fifty feet diameter. After the clouds of smoke dispersed, there laid Kimimaro's remains along with the burned part of the forests and a huge crater.

Chakra and energy started to gather as it formed the body of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, or rather his Chou Deadheat form. Taking a deep breath, Naruto chuckled, "Katon: Dainamaito, success. Now, to go after Tsuki-chan and Yuki-chan's idiot of a brother." He then jumped up and sped towards the Uchiha's chakra signature.

With Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kushina, they felt the explosion and only arrived just moments after Naruto left, though he was already miles ahead of them. They stared at the crater and looked around. Jiraiya sighed, "This has Naruto's name written all over it." Kushina and Tsunade stared at him and said in unison, "Ya think?" After that they also jumped up onto the trees and started to move.

After a minute, Shisui and the girls arrived. They had passed Jiraiya's battlefield but there was nothing significant like Kushina and Tsunade's were. Now they were at Naruto's battlefield. Shisui gaped at the amount of damage done to the forest. He said, "This, this is insane! The amount of damage done to this place!" The girls nodded. Hikari and Haruna said in unison, "This has Onii-chan's name written all over it." The other girls nodded. They then continued.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya suddenly sneezed, tripping at the same time and falling into a bunch of ivies full of thorns. He got out painfully and groaned, "Why the hell do I feel like someone ripped me off?" The two women stared at him before they continued. Jiraiya yelled as he chased after them, "Hey, wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke in front of him as he sped through the trees. Then a sight caught his eyes, making them widen as he saw the huge figures, "The Valley of Death? Why is she taking him here?" Then he felt them, he felt multiple S-ranked shinobi start to surround him. As he jumped out into the opening, in front of the statues of Hashirama and Madara, all Akatsuki members dropped down, landing as they surrounded him.

Pein said, "Now, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Its time we got rid of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Hope ya liked this chapter. I've made another challenge, feel free to try it and pm me if you do. And please review or pm me the ideas for whether the Gedo Mazo should go into Juubi and how it should happen.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own the elements used in this fic, aside from my four OCs, Haruna, Hikari, Tsuki and Yuki. This will mark the 55th chapter of this story, 55... too bad its not 555, but I don't have that ability to write that much chapters, well, actually I could break the chapters down and post them bit by bit but I doubt I'll get any views like that :) So lets just start this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein said, "Now, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, its time we got rid of you." The Rinnegan user had his Six Paths surround them, as the rest of the Akatsuki surrounded Naruto. Konan readied her paper jutsu, Deidara prepared his bombs, Sasori revealed his Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen. Zetsu merely stood there but got ready to fight, Hidan readied his spear and scythe while Kakuzu unleashed his Jiongu.

As for the others, Orochimaru transformed into Orga. Nago pulled out a belt with a brass knuckle. He pressed it against his other palm as it announced, " **READY** " The man said, before placing the brass knuckle into the slot of his belt, "HENSHIN." The belt then announced, " **FIST ON**." From the belt came out a hologram of a white armor then enveloped the black Akatsuki robe, before it covered the whole body of Keisuke Nago as he turned into the warrior named Ixa.

Maki on the other hand, glowed purple as he transformed, turning into a dinosaur like creature. Naruto was slightly surprised to see the last two transforming, but said nothing. Nago chuckled, "Surprised, Faiz? The Uzumaki clan isn't the only clan of riders, you should know that, after your run in with Ichigo and Skull. There are more, some scattered among other dimensions and so on."

Naruto didn't reply as he went into Chou Deadheat mode. Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah yes, you can transform too, and frankly, I think you can take on all of us and come out the only person alive, why don't we even that out?" The Hebi Sannin snapped his fingers, making Naruto go on guard, though it was for nothing since he was surrounded and couldn't go anywhere.

Then suddenly, four Riot troopers came out of nowhere and slammed their hands onto the ground as they spoke in Orochimaru's voice, "Rīchi no Baria." (Leech's Barrier) Then a rectangle barrier rose up to a few dozen hundred feet, closing them off. Then Orochimaru spoke, "Guren, Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin. Protect my clones, there are a lot of strong shinobi coming, I'll spare more of my clones for this. And hide Sasuke in the barrel, no one can sense it."

Then four more shinobi came with several dozen Riot troopers, two of them holding a barrel and placed Sasuke in it before the two clones leaped away. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight before he suddenly felt a small, small part of his energy siphoned out. Eyes widened, he recalled what the Riot troopers said, as he realized what the barrier was for.

Deidara smirked, "I see you figured it out, hmm, the barrier isn't just to cut you from help, but also to weaken you, in turn making us stronger. Every time it absorbs your powers, we get stronger, and the more time it absorbs, the greater the amount it absorbs, say the first time it absorbs 0.1% of your total energy, it multiplies the next time, then the next, until your so weak you can't even stand."

Sasori frowned, "While its a stupid move to announce what the barrier does, it doesn't do you any good, Faiz." He then thought, 'Unlike some 'evil' scientist I know.'

In another world, a whole separate dimension, a man in a white scientist coat with a point nose and hunched back sneezed. The man yelled, "I know he has something to do with this, CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Pein frowned, "Enough talk, lets hurry up. I want to bring world peace, but first, Orochimaru." The Hebi Sannin nodded, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." A coffin rose from the ground and the lid opened, revealing the body of Uchiha Madara, exactly how Naruto saw him the last time. The rider's eyes widened, 'I'm really in deep shit right now.'

The reanimated Uchiha stepped out, as Pein called out, "Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." The reanimated man then glowed, as he started to laugh, "Finally, I'm back. Ah, Kamen Rider Faiz, and what's this? Ah, Akatsuki and a Leech Barrier. Well, I might have wanted a fight, but who cares now, I can carry out my Tsuki no Me Keikakku."

As Naruto pondered his options, a light bulb lit in his head, 'Yes, I still have that jutsu.' He quickly flashed through a huge set of handseals and slammed his hands onto the ground, "Sabaiba no Kekkai! (Survivor's Barrier)" A blue barrier then covered the red one Orochimaru casted. Madara raised an eyebrow, "Before we start, Naruto, what was that barrier you used?" Inside the ancient Uchiha thought, 'I might just get my fight after all.'

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Since you used a seal, I thought I should use my own, and since it won't disperse even if you kill me, I see why can't I explain. Its called the Survivor's Barrier. The barrier runs on every one of our life forces, or rather sustains itself with Senjutsu chakra from the surroundings as long as it senses life energy inside it, in this case, chakra from humans. The barrier will only lift until there is one survivor left, and seeing as my backup is coming here soon, either way, even if I die, you lose."

Madara laughed loudly as the Akatsuki members frowned, "Indeed, we lost this little battle, but we have all we need here. You see, I just found out in the afterlife, that Bijuu chakra isn't a necessity for the Juubi. All I need, is a rider's powers. And since we haven't really started to gather the Bijuu, I think its a good try to use your energy."

Naruto then felt something he hadn't felt in decades, fear. He steeled his nerves and said the one word that started the fight, "Bring it." Every Akatsuki member charged, Naruto readied his ax and sword. He parried slashes from Nago's sword and the Orgastlazer as he ran. He decided to target the heavy hitters first so they won't give him trouble.

As soon as he reached Pein and Madara, the Rinnegan wielder said, "Shinra Tensei." Madara swung his fan and Naruto was sent crashing into Deidara's C3 explosives which sent him flying into the barrier walls. Luckily, his armor deflected most of the damage since it was the element of fire.

Naruto got up before he quickly conjured up a Basuto: Rasenshuriken and threw it as Maki had sent a torrent of purple fire at him. The attacks clashed and blew Naruto away again. Then Naruto felt a tenth of his energy sucked away, his eyes widened as he didn't notice, the barrier was absorbing his power every ten seconds.

The red rider quickly raised the Faiz Edge in lightsaber mode as he blocked the Orgastlanzer's ultimate attack, diverting it away barely as the rider's breathe started to quicken. He looked around and saw the Akatsuki smiling in triumph, since it was almost time. The rider glanced out and saw his friends and team fighting the Riot troopers and Orochimaru's lackeys, something that must've happened just not long ago.

Then Madara appeared in front of him, smirking, "I'll be taking that." He felt half of his total energy gone as Madara sealed it in a gourd before kicking him away. The Uchiha tsk'ed, "You should pay attention to your opponents, Naruto." The ancient Uchiha then stepped back.

The six paths, Konan and Kakuzu then charged. The six paths all kicked and punched Naruto, sending him flying around before Konan fired a volley of paper spears, stabbing Naruto in all parts of his body. Then Kakuzu gathered all his masks in one hand and unleashed all elements, frying Naruto up. Then Hidan appeared in front of him just as he began to fall, and swung his scythe, sending him crashing onto the ground.

The barrier then shook, everyone looking out as they saw the Konoha shinobi hitting the barrier with their strongest attacks. Orochimaru chuckled, "Such futile attempts, though the can't hear a thing here." Madara nodded, "Indeed, but I think we can try something else than using the chakra here. Since Naruto is down, why not use him as a source of energy, I think the Juubi is enough to break his barrier."

The Akatsuki nodded, they did little fighting, yes, but they wanted to get this over with quickly. Pein's Six Paths then proceeded to drag Naruto to them as Pein himself made several handseals, "Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo."

The ground trembled as a statue with nine close eyes appeared. Naruto by now was too weak to even move after having so much of his energy taken away, he could barely see his fiancees, family and friends screaming, though he couldn't hear them nor could they hear him.

The other Akatsuki then raised their ringed hands, Naruto's eyes widened as the last of his energy and soul started to fade, going into the statue. The moment Naruto's whole body got sucked in, all nine eyes of the statue opened, but not how it was supposed to, instead of the blue irises and eyes, it was all red.

Madara laughed, "If only I knew this, I would have planned to go after the boy in the begining!" The Akatsuki members looked on with interest, since they were all interested in the Juubi. The Gedo Mazo started to transform, turning more alive as it did. Now, in the place of the Gedo Mazo, was a bud like creature, with ten tails flinging wildly.

It roared as Madara laughed insanely, the Akatsuki members standing there awed, even Pein. Then it froze, the entire Akatsuki watched in confusion as the beast started to glow white, black and just about every colour of the rainbow.

Inside the Juubi, Naruto was floating in a white area. His eyes were closed as he floated across the inner dimension of the place. Then a hand stopped Naruto, the teen opened his eyes and saw the familiar face of Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

Naruto got up and asked, "Rikudo-sama?" The sage nodded, "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. It seems that we meet again." The teen nodded, "How are you here? We're inside the Gedo Mazo, right?"

The sage chuckled, "Yes, I'm here because it is my chakra that sealed the Juubi into this state. Now, it seems some idiot descendant of mine has this stupid plan to revive the Juubi. And you lost to them, not a fair fight, but then you are shinobi, no fight is fair. I believe I can help you in a way."

Naruto snapped his head to the sage, "How?" The sage smiled, "You are not dead you know, you are merely sealed, like how Kasumi was. But seals can be broken. And recall what that little Ixa said." Naruto's eyes widened, as Hagoromo smiled, "Yes, there are multiple dimensions. As such, there are alternate versions of yourselves. I will bring them to help you. Though as the statue absorbed your chakra, even if you get out, it will still be in Juubi form, I pray my mother doesn't awaken though. Now, just wait."

The sage then vanished, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. Then, he saw multiple versions of himself smirking at him, as he smirked back.

Soon, outside, the glow intensified, and the Akatsuki were blown away. Now, standing several ways from the Juubi, were several Naruto. This world's Naruto yelled, "Lets go, minna! Henshin!" He then transformed into his Chou Deadheat form.

The other Naruto nodded. The first one pulled out a mechanical eyeball and pressed the button beside it as a belt appeared around his waist. He then said, "Henshin!" as he placed the eye into the slot of the belt and transformed. The belt announcing, " **Kaigan: Ore! Lets go! Kakugo Go-go-go-Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!** " Now stood a black hooded figure, head down before he opened the hood, revealing a face with two eyes and a horn.

The next Naruto focused as black liquid flowed onto his waist, forming a belt. He turned the left handle of it and roared like a beast, "AMAZON!" The belt announced, " **Omega. Evo-Evolution.** " Now, there instead of Naruto, or rather the alternate Naruto, was a green, monster like rider.

The third one placed a blue black belt on his waist and pushed the lever. " **METEOR! READY**!" the belt announced. This Naruto moved his hands diagonally and said, "Henshin." He then swung his left hand down, right hand to the side, as the left hand struck a blue ball-like lever. The belt then played some funky disco music as a beam of blue energy struck this Naruto, the light dying down to reveal a blue and black rider, Kamen Rider Meteor.

The final one pushed a black card deck in front of him as a belt appeared on his waist. Placing his left hand diagonally, (Ryuki henshin stance) he yelled, "Henshin!" He then placed the deck into the slot as several mirrored images of a red and black dragon themed rider combined with this Naruto. (Imagine Ryuki and Ryuga combine, since I'm using my ideas for the riders from my challenges)

All Naruto glared at the Akatsuki, not letting the chance go as the Juubi was immobilized for who knows how long, they all charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, been a long time since I wrote this long. But next chapter will start from the backup team reaching the VoD, their fights and to Naruto vs Akatsuki and maybe Juubi and Kaguya. The last two might be another chapter, but well. Review pls.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Naruto of KR. I would have finished this chap earlier, but my sister hogged my laptop for a few days plus I was sick. So sorry. And if you're wondering how many chapters left, I'd say less than ten, or five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya, Kushina and Tsunade had rushed double time as they felt several S-rank chakra signatures appear in Naruto's direction, even more so when they felt a massive chakra spike. As they reached the Valley of the End (To be honest this sounds better than the Japanese version of the name, Shūmatsu no Tani), the three S-ranked Konoha shinobi gasped silently at the barrier.

They noticed the Oto shinobi and Riot troopers, though they seemed familiar to all three Konoha shinobi. Kushina was surprised to see and feel that the red head was an Uzumaki. (That is Karin, Uzumaki can sense their signatures and the reason Naruto didn't was because he's trapped and is trying to survive) The two loyal Sannin noted that there was a Hozuki and two unknown shinobi, one who radiated an aura similar to Orochimaru's curse mark and Senjutsu chakra.

The three also noticed that the Riot troopers all felt like Orochimaru. The woman, Guren said, "We will not let you pass." She then created a blade with crystal. The redhead, Karin created a few chakra chains, surprising the three Konoha shinobi, the Hozuki, Suigetsu drew a sword that was similar to Zabuza's Kubikirihocho while the unknown shinobi activated the Curse Mark's Level 2 state.

As the Oto nin prepared, the Riot troopers all drew Kusanagi swords that transformed into blades similar to the Faiz Edge. The Konoha shinobi were about to charge when they felt familiar chakra signatures heading their way. The enemy tensed as they too felt the massive amount of chakra heading their way.

Suddenly three huge fireballs and what seemed like two mini Bijuudama flew out of the trees and hit the ground as the Riot troopers and Oto shinobi dodged the attacks. Kushina smiled as she saw her family/future family land in front of them. No words needed to be said as the girls and Shisui noticed Naruto beaten up inside. They turned and faced their current enemies, determined to quickly finish this and help their boyfriend/son/godson/friend.

Jiraiya said, "You girls take whoever you want, Shisui, take the woman, I'm taking the big guy. I also want all of you to be careful, capture the big guy, Hozuki, the redhead and the woman if you can, I have a feeling they don't really like to do this. The rest, those Riot troopers, kill them."

Tsunade chuckled, "Who died and made you the leader? Ah whatever, sure. I'll just kill those Riot troopers." Kushina nodded, "I'll take the redhead." Hikari and Haruna looked at each other and nodded, "We'll take Sakura." This caused Yuki, Tsuki and Hinata to pout, Yuki said, "Aww, I wanted to fight her." Tsuki and HInata nodded. Hikari and Haruna stuck their tongue at them.

The three sighed. Tsuki and Yuki said together, "We'll take the Hozuki."The rest, seeing as they didn't have anyone else to choose, shrugged. Tayuya said, "I guess, Haku, Kin, Fuu and I will be fighting with Tsunade-sama against the Riot troopers."

Jiraiya and Kushina nodded and they sprung into action. As it seemed, there were a total of ten Riot troopers, so the ones who were fighting the Riot troopers decided to take two of them.

With Jiraiya, he charged at Juugo. The origin of the Curse Mark prepared his piston arm. Jiraiya noticed the mechanics behind it and quickly formed a Rasengan and both closed ranged attacks clashed, sending both shinobi backwards. Juugo then flared his tainted Senjutsu chakra and transformed his hand into the Piston Fist : Style one.

Jiraiya sensing the increase of chakra, decided to use his own power up again, even though he knew he was pushing it. He quickly summoned Shima and Fukasaku. The two toad sages noticed Juugo and sighed. Shima said, "Jiraiya-chan, another of those?" Jiraiya nodded. Fukasaku nodded, "Very well, but you must know that you have only one more time to go into Sennin Modo before your body becomes strained."

Jiraiya nodded and went into Sage mode. The two then charged each other once again. Jiraiya created another Rasengan, this time adding the fire element into it. Slamming their attacks into the enemy's attack, Juugo felt pain surge through his arm as the fire from Rasengan seemed to burn through his weapon arm. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he felt the Rasengan become unstable before it exploded.

Jiraiya got up and cursed, "I guess I can't do that yet." He then noticed Juugo burned all over. He thought, 'Maybe not perfecting it might not be so bad after all.' He then glanced at Shima and Fukasaku. They nodded and Jiraiya flashed through a set of seals, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" The two toads, Shima blew a gust of wind while Fukasaku shot toad oil out.

The wind powered up the flames which in turn lit up the oil, the combo attack striking the still dazed Juugo. The man's eyes widened as the flames hit him. Jiraiya thought he had won, as those flames would have incinerate anyone if they hit. But the victorious thoughts came to an end as the flames cleared, Juugo was revealed standing, with third degree burns all over his body, slowly healing.

Shima and Fukasaku's eyes widened as they recognized the man, or rather his origin. Shima yelled, "Jiraiya-chan, that man is part of the clan that utilizes Senjutsu chakra, they are practically made wield it!"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "I see." Fukasaku then said, "We need to end this now, if he goes berserk, I don't think even our strongest jutsu can kill him." Jiraiya nodded, "Got it, if you would, please use your genjutsu, Ma, Pa." The two toads nodded and began croaking, and immediately, Juugo's eye glazed over.

Jiraiya saw this and rushed at the natural Senjutsu chakra wielder. The Gama Sennin charged a Rasengan in his hands, adding more chakra into it as it turned into a Chou Odama Rasengan. Then as he reached Juugo, he quickly added Katon chakra into the spiraling ball of destruction. He thrust the jutsu and yelled, "KATON: CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The attack hit Juugo in the head and the rasengan destabilized, sending the Gamma Sennin flying backwards once again. He slowly got up and saw satisfying results from his experiment attack, though he knew better than to experiment in fights, sometimes things like that saved lives, though it was unnecessary on his part.

Shima and Fukasaku nodded in satisfaction, "Good, Jiraiya-chan. A bit idiotic, but good." Jiraiya sweatdropped and watched the others fight.

With Kushina, she stared at Karin. The four eyed redhead glared at the other redhead and charged. She quickly formed chakra chains and swung them at Kushina. Kushina effortlessly dodged the strikes as this continued for some time. She thought, 'Hmm, high chunnin level at best. Why did I choose to fight her again? Oh yes, I wanted to see if she was an Uzumaki and if possible get her to follow us back.'

Kushina then landed after dodging another strike and said, "Tell me, what is your name, Oto-chan?" Karin was taken aback by the question, "Why do you care, Konoha scum?!" Kushina was surprised by the harsh reply, "Just answer, I want to confirm something." Karin took a breath and decided to play along, "Uzumaki Karin."

Karin was confused by the relieved face on Kushina as she said, "I see, I'm glad. It means I won't have to kill you. Uzumaki Karin, I would like you to come to Konoha and rejoin our clan."

Karin was once again surprised before she grew angry, "Go to Konoha?! Why the fuck would I go to Konoha?! Why would I go to the village that made me the last Uzumaki?! And what do you mean rejoin our clan?!"

Kushina sighed, she knew where this was going, "Let me guess, Orochimaru told you Konoha destroyed Uzugakure and the Uzumaki clan, he told you you're the last Uzumaki and he didn't tell you the Uzumaki clan still lives, in Konoha."

Karin was shocked, "W-what?" Kushina sighed and made several chakra chains above her hand and materialized her belt. Karin was shocked to see both signature traits of the Uzumaki clan. While she could make chakra chains, she had yet to activate her other part of the kekkei genkai, and seeing Kushina do it, which she was sure wasn't a genjutsu, she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

Tears threatened to drop as Kushina smiled at her, "So, Karin, what is your answer?" Karin thought for a second and lowered her weapons. She looked at Kushina and nodded, "I, Uzumaki Karin, accept to rejoin the Uzumaki clan in Konoha." Kushina smiled and nodded. She also lowered her weapons and glanced worriedly into the barrier, worried for her son's safety against the missing nin. She then saw Shisui having slight trouble and decided to watch, waiting for the right time to help.

Speaking of Shisui, he was using the shunshin like he never did. The Uchiha found fighting the Shoton user quite a challenge, given her crystals were fast, even if just a tad bit slower than his shunshin, she nearly caught him several times. Cursing, he flashed through a set of handseals and yelled, "Katon: Dagrium Kousen!" Placing both of his arms in front of him, his arms glowed bright red as he fired his chakra in the form of a large beam of fire.

Guren's eyes widened in fear before she quickly made a huge multilayered crystal wall. The flames hit and for a moment the walls held strong, but Shisui put more chakra into the jutsu, more so than he should, and the crystal exploded. Guren was then sent crashing into wall behind her, as Shisui fell to one knee exhausted from overexerting his chakra.

His eyes widened as he saw Guren standing out, a crystal armor over her, as it crumbled, revealing her burned all over, but not worse than he was. Meanwhile, Kushina saw enough and appeared behind Guren and placed a paralyzing seal on her before she could react. Shisui glared at Kushina, "You could have done that earlier!"

Kushina merely smiled at him, amused, "Well, I wanted to see how you did, and to be honest, you could have done better and used Susano'o. Though that jutsu was nice."

With Tsuki and Yuki, they were fighting Suigetsu with slight ease, given that their element was extremely hot fire, they were considering whether to use Susano'o and just evaporate the guy.

But, nah, they wanted to fight for fun. So they took two kunai and fought Suigetsu with his Kubikirihocho copy. As he swung the huge blade, the girls dodged the swings with ease and cut the man bit by bit, though he just healed himself back since he was made of water.

The Uchiha sisters jumped back and flashed through seals, and yelled in unison, "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" They fired two flaming balls of fire at the Hozuki. On instinct, the man turned into water and extinguished the flames. Yuki and Tsuki smiled, and did another set of seals and said together, "Hyoton: Tsukishiro." A huge beam of ice flashed below Suigetsu and literally froze him up.

Then Shisui, Kushina and Jiraiya jumped to them, Shisui said, "Man, you girls got an easy one." Well, actually Shisui sort of whined. Kushina meanwhile nodded in approval, "Fast, quick and effective. Good." The girls smiled at their future mother in law at the small praise before they felt a huge blast of chakra, a familiar one that was not Naruto or the other girls, Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done for this chapter. Though I wanted it to be longer, no time. Next chap will go to the other fights, hopefully to Narutos vs Akatsuki and then to Juubi. Review pls.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own most elements used. By the way, the Draigium Kousen is based off Ultraman Justice's finisher beam, so search it on youtube to see it. Now, on to the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hikari and Haruna, they were slightly surprised. Sakura was actually stronger than before, a whole lot stronger, though not enough to beat one of them, much less two of them together.

As the two dodged blow after blow effortlessly, they took turn hitting Sakura after each dodge. The pink banshee grew frustrated at the flow of the battle and activated her Curse Mark, as seals start to spread along her body.

Kasumi saw this and said to the sisters, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, she's got the Curse Mark. With her base level, the seal might boost her strength up to your level." The sisters nodded and felt what their future harem sister said was correct as Sakura's aura did rise, and they felt she was equal to them, in their current and weakest state.

Sakura sensed this herself too and smirked, "Now we're even, you damn bitches." The sisters looked at each other and blinked, before they laughed hard. Frowning and confused, Haruno glared at them. The two finally finished laughing and stared at the pink banshee, Haruna said, "You think you're the only one with a power up? True, the fact that you got this far in a few months is a feat, I'll give you that."

Hikari then finished for her sister, "But you won't come close to our strongest no matter how hard you try." The two then leaked red chakra, coating them in the Level One Bijuu Cloak, their hair lengthened a bit, their eyes slitted, nails lengthened to claws and their stance became more primal. While they preferred the pure youki state, that would have been an overkill and they actually wanted to play with little Sakura-chan.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she felt Hikari and Haruna's powers go up, greater than hers. Growling, the banshee smirked and thought of something, before she charged chakra into her lungs and throat and screamed. This caused Hikari and Haruna to hold their ears in pain since the youki heightened every sense they had, including hearing, but the damage wasn't that bad since the youki was already healing them.

Kasumi was annoyed, really annoyed, and she said, "Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, I think you two should really kill her now." The two sisters nodded and vanished. They appeared in front of Sakura and began beating the shit out of her. After leaving her in mid air, the two girls channeled a Rasengan together and were about to slam the Chou Odama Rasengan into the banshee when a blast of chakra stopped them.

Earlier, few moments ago, with the Riot Troopers and the barrel containing Sasuke. The Riot Troopers were preparing to destroy Sasuke's soul to allow their original self to take over after his battle was done, though they had no idea their original was going to die.

Then the barrel exploded. Sasuke came out stretching his arms, taking deep breaths. He looked at the Riot Troopers and smiled, "Damn that was hard, do you know how hard it is to gather chakra while being shipped off in a barrel? Though I must thank you, the barrel did wonders to me, I feel so much stronger now." Inside he thought, 'Though I don't think I can take Yuki-nee and Tsuki-nee, much less Kaa-san and Naruto.' He then shivered at the thought of his sisters beating him up again for causing trouble for Naruto, in their eyes anyway.

Shaking his thoughts away, he focused on the Riot Troopers. Letting out a breath, he sped towards the fake riders and engaged all three of them in a taijutsu battle. As they were clones of Orochimaru, albeit weaker ones, Sasuke was having a good time fighting, since Orochimaru was a ninjutsu specialist. Plus with the Sharingan, he easily saw the paths of their attacks.

Kicking away all three of the clones, causing them to crash into each other, Sasuke flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Katon: Garnate Bomber!" Gathering katon chakra in a sphere in front of him, he punched the sphere and sent it slamming into the three clones, killing them. Then he felt a lot of chakra signatures, staring at that direction, he recognized some of them, he thought, 'Kushina-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Yuki-nee, Tsuki-nee, Hikari, Haruna and he rest of the girls that like Naruto huh? And this foul chakra, Sakura? And why are there so many S-ranked chakra signatures? What's going on?'

The last thing he could remember was that Sakura knocked him out and here he was. So, curiosity got him and he leaped into that direction, but not before grabbing one of the fallen blades that the Riot Troopers had. Upon reaching, he saw a huge red barrier with several S-ranked nin and Naruto in it, the latter seemed to be surprisingly weak as he was beaten up by the missing shinobi. The next thing he saw was most of the people he knew there, Konoha shinobi, were fighting Riot Troopers, Jiraiya was fighting a grey armed man, Kushina fought a redhead, the Uzumaki Namikaze sisters fought Sakura and his own sisters fought a swordsman.

He was shocked when he saw Curse Marks around Sakura. Growing angry, as his sisters and mother had 'convinced' him that the Curse Mark was bad for him and might have sent him to Orochimaru, and the fact that she was using the curse mark willingly, that meant one thing, Sakura was a traitor, though it was a given fact since she hated most shinobi but acted friendly with him, hated Konoha from what he saw and that her parents were killed by Konoha.

And seeing that Sakura was fighting the two Kyuubi Jinchurikii, who were both more loyal to the village than she was, trained to be loyal to the village from young, he made his choice. Sasuke flared his chakra enough to get most of the people's attention and jumped in between his soon to be sisters in law (Though he didn't like that fact) and Sakura.

He stared at Hikari and Haruna for a moment as Sakura donned a happy face, "Sasuke-kun, you've come to help me beat those two bitches right?" Sasuke didn't turn to look at the pinkette and said to the two Jinchurikii, "Hikari, Haruna, do me a favor." The sisters raised their eyebrows, the chakra cloak still active.

Sasuke continued, "I want to defeat her. If I am to prove myself loyal to the village, I'll have to eliminate the traitors of the village. I dislike your brother, but I'm still a shinobi of Konohagakure." The sisters nodded in acceptance and deactivated the cloaks.

On the sidelines, Tsuki and Yuki watched in interest, they knew their brother had a good friend in the pinkette, and they knew their brother, so they wanted see how he handled traitors who were once friends. Though they still couldn't help but glance worriedly at the barrier Naruto was in.

Back to Sasuke, he stared passively at the pink banshee's confused face, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? You're helping them?" Sasuke started, "Haruno Sakura, as you betrayed Konoha, willingly joined one of Konoha's greatest traitors, and abducted a Konoha shinobi, me, for the betterment of Konoha, you're sentenced to death."

Sakura's eyes widened before turning to anger, "So even you are like them, I thought you were more, Sasuke-kun. But I guess not." Sasuke said nothing more and charged his friend.

Sasuke drew the Accel Ray Gun he had gotten from the dead Riot Troopers and held it in a reverse grip. Sakura too drew a kunai and blades clashed. They clashed blades several more times before Sasuke sheathed his blade and flashed through handseals and yelled, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He blew a massive ball of fire at Sakura who countered, "Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu!" She shot a bullet sized rock from her mouth that expanded into the size of a boulder, same as Sasuke's fireball.

Both attacks clashed as Sasuke's jutsu turned the rock into molten lava. Sakura then charged. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and blocked her blade. She then said sneering, "I know all your techniques, but you know none of mine. How are you gonna beat me?"

Sasuke said nothing and pushed her away. Suddenly he felt his eyes draw more chakra than usual and grabbed his head in pain. Meanwhile, Tsuki and Yuki thought, 'So he's activated it, the Mangekyou Sharingan. I guess we'll have to exchange eyes with him to prevent him from going blind. Wonder what special ability he's got.'

To Sasuke, he felt the world change, everything became sharper, slower and he saw everything in detail. He glanced at Sakura's shocked eyes, as she said, "Your eyes, they evolved?" Sasuke realized, that he had obtained it, the Mangekyou Sharingan, something his parents, sisters and brother had, but not him. So to finally activated it was something really important to him.

Smirking, he stared at Sakura and yelled, "Amateratsu!" Black flames raced towards the pink banshee as she tried her best to dodge the flames. Tsuki and Yuki stared at their brother as he started using the basic three Mangekyou jutsu, waiting to see his special ability, if he had one.

That thought came to a stop as Sasuke suddenly yelled, most likely by instinct, "Koton: Sperion Kousen!" Sasuke raised his right hand, spread his left hand sideways before placing them in a t-shaped stance as a beam of light chakra blasted at Sakura. Barely dodging it, the banshee flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Katon: Honoo no Hebi!" Breathing in deeply, she exhaled a huge wave of flaming snakes.

Sasuke, through pure instinct again, yelled, "Koton: Urutora Baria!" His hands shaped a rectangular yellow semi transparent wall that halted the snakes, disintegrating the snakes as they came into contact. Tsuki and Yuki thought, 'So that's his special ability, Koton, Light Style. Though its impressive he's using all those jutsu through pure instinct.'

Deciding to end this, quickly, Sasuke flashed through the a new set of handsigns and yelled, "Koton: Ringgu Kacchi!" He began spinning as the yellow light chakra formed a dozen rings around him that flew to Sakura so fast she couldn't dodge in time, trapping her in the set of light rings. Sasuke stopped spinning and began going through more seals and yelled, "Koton: Sperion Kousen!" He then fired the same beam that hit Sakura straight on, the beam continuing for several seconds before it ended, the rings evaporated as Sakura dispersed into little particles.

As soon as that ended, Sasuke fell to one knee, exhausted by the over usage of his chakra and energy. Tsuki and Yuki jumped to their brother and helped him up, Hikari and Haruna staying aside to let them have their sibling moment. Yuki said, "Sasuke, I'm proud of you. You finally activated your Mangekyou." Tsuki smiled, "Me too. But when we get back, we need to exchange eyes so you can get the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan so you don't go blind. Plus you will get our abilities too, and vice versa."

Sasuke smiled, happy, since it was rare his sisters, albeit adopted ones, said they were proud of him. The last time they said it, it was a long time ago, many years ago. Sasuke nodded as they went to Kushina and Jiraiya with Shisui. Kushina noticed his newly acquired blade and eyes but said nothing.

Then Tsunade, Kin, Tayuya, Fuu, Hinata and Haku jumped to them. Tsunade and the girls had small frowns on their faces that made everyone confused. Kushina was about to ask when Sasuke said, "You five fought those Orochimaru clones right?" They all nodded. Tsunade said, "They weren't even a quarter of Orochimaru's real strength." They then felt a huge chakra before Hikari and Haruna rushed to the barrier.

Inside them, Kasumi noticed the huge being and quickly went out and slammed into the barrier, which blew her back. Hikari and Haruna were surprised, "Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi yelled, "Bijuu mode now! We need to destroy the barrier before Naruto-kun gets absorbed into the statue!" The girls didn't question her and went into giant Bijuu mode, Kasumi herself into her original red self. Natsume also told Fuu to do so as she transformed into the Nanabi.

Kasumi then turned to the other shinobi and said, "Use your strongest jutsu now on the barrier, we need to get through before Naruto-kun gets absorbed." They complied as the four Bijuu charged up their Bijuudama. Kushina focused chakra into her ring which had a Hiraishin jutsu shikii on it as Minato appeared. He noticed everyone charging their most offensive jutsu and the look Kushina gave him told him everything.

Then they unleashed their jutsu, four Bijuudama, three Susano'o fire blasts, one Sperion Kousen, five Odama Rasengan (Two from Minato and Jiraiya each and one from Kushina) three massive Earth dragons, one Ice dragon and one Hakke Hasangeki. The mighty combo hit the barrier, shaking it incredibly hard as dust covered the area.

Everyone's eyes widened as the barrier remained unharmed. Only then did Minato notice Naruto in the barrier, just about to absorbed into the statue. Kasumi, being the only one who actually knew what was happening, rushed foward and slammed onto the barrier again, this time not blown away as she kept hitting the flaming barrier that burned her hands/paws as she did, yelling, "NO!"

The Naruto disappeared into the statue, not a trace of him left to the eyes of the shinobi outside the barrier. Kasumi returned to her human form as she knelt there, crying. Hikari and Haruna were confused, "Kasumi-chan, what happened?" Kasumi didn't look up as she started, "He was absorbed by the Gedo Mazo. Its the corpse of the Juubi. If it were bijuu, there'd still be a chance for us to be saved as we were part of it. But a human, once absorbed, the human will be ripped to shreds inside, soul and body."

Silence filled the air as everyone took in what was revealed. After what seemed like eternity, as the Juubi revived, a white light filled the barrier. Kasumi and Natsume gasped at the chakra they felt. Both whispering, "Tou-sama." Then the light died down to reveal Naruto, or rather Narutos. They then proceeded to transform into Kamen Riders, although different ones.

Kasumi smiled in relief as she knew what had happened, and thought, 'Arrigatou, Tou-sama.' Above the heavens, Hagoromo smiled as he heard his eldest daughter's thanks to him, glad that he could help his family even if he was dead. Everyone outside the barrier was confused, but happy nonetheless as Naruto was fine. They then noticed the barrier shattered to pieces, leaving a blue barrier in place, something that made Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Kasumi, Natsume and the Uzumaki Namikaze sisters gasp.

Minato said, "A Survivor's Barrier, this jutsu. It must be Naruto." He turned to the others, "Be ready, there will be one survivor left and lets hope its Naruto, our Naruto." He stressed 'our' indicating he meant Faiz Naruto.

Inside the barrier, all Narutos charged, Faiz heading for Pein and Madara. Ghost went to Konan and Zetsu. Meteor went to Sasori and Deidara. Ryuga (Just the name, its a hybrid of Ryuki and Ryuga, but I like Ryuga's name better) went to Nago and Maki as Amazon fought Orga.

With Amazon, he slashed his Shellcut Gloves and Boots at Orga who parried with his Orgastlanzer. As they fought, Amazon successfully landed one slash that sent Orochimaru flying. The Sannin growled and pressed enter on his phone. " **Exceed Charge.** " He then thrust his enhanced sword at Amazon who pulled a spear out of his belt as it announced, " **Violent: Break!** " He then threw the spear as it broke the beams on the sword to pieces, Orochimaru dodging them by a mere inch as it turned back to Amazon.

They then engaged each other in a taijutsu death match. They matched blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick. Orochimaru then flashed through handseals, "Mandara no Jin!" He shot a thousand snakes that shot at Amazon Omega. The monstrous rider merely roared and twisted the handle on his belt as it announced, " **Violent: Slash.** " He spun as he unleashed several waves of sharp chakra that destroyed the snakes.

Amazon then gathered chakra in his hands and a Rasengan formed. He then vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Orochimaru. He yelled in his disoriented voice, "Rasengan!" He slammed to sphere of destruction into the Snake Sannin and sent into crashing into a boulder. The sannin slowly got up, and he was pissed off.

As the snake Sannin prepared himself once more, Amazon decided to taunt his foe a bit, "Yo, Hebi-chan, what are you doing there? Scared? Afraid? Have you pissed yourself?" The sannin growled as the last taunt made him remember that fact that he really pissed himself once when he fought the Faiz Naruto. Angry the Hebi Sannin yelled as he charged, "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

Amazon smirked beneath his mask as Orochimaru activated his Exceed Charge once more. Amazon turned his handle as it announced, " **Violent: Punish**!" As Orochimaru came down kicking, Amazon Omega sidestepped a bit as he let the kick slide by his shoulder. He then thrust his arm up, slashing Orochimaru with his arm blades.

As Orochimaru landed on the ground, Amazon turned the handle once more as it announced, " **Violent: Strike**!" He then turned and gave Orochimaru a turning kick, breaking the sannin into two pieces as he did so. Amazon sighed, "Well, one down, ten to go. Might as well see if the others need help, or not." He then turned to observe whether his brothers needed help, though he might not need to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, sorry for the late update, I think. I lost track of time. Review please. Next chap might cover other fights. Review pls


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own Naruto or any shit. Now, while I deleted the flame review by a Guest, I will say it again, well, type it, if you wanna criticize my stories, use a real account, it shows that you have the balls to do shit (Just figuratively speaking, I'm not sexist, but honestly I don't think any girl will read this). And I do hope my story is not a common type of story. By the way, anyone watching the new animes Taboo Tattoo and Tales of Zestiria? They're quite nice, the latter even got top one in rankings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Meteor, he was considering his options to fight a hundred puppets, one human puppet and one mad bomber. The blue rider was broken out of his musings as he was forced to dodge an explosion in front of him. He landed as Sasori said, "I really hate having to wait, if you're not gonna make a move, we will."

Meteor sighed, "I guess planning time is over then." Deidara smirked as he threw more bombs at Meteor who jumped away and took out a yellow switch, replacing the blue one in his belt. As he landed, he flicked the switch as it announced, " **Ereki, On**." Meteor then became coated in yellow electricity.

As Deidara sent several bird bombs at Meteor, the rider swung his fist and stomped his feet hard as two shockwaves came slamming into the bombs, Deidara and Sasori. The two 'artists' suddenly found their equipment useless, Sasori's hundred puppets fell to the ground, unable to be reconnected while Deidara found all of his clay useless.

Cursing having to use himself, Sasori took off his cloak and revealed his puppet body. Deidara had to chew his clay all over again to get them working, while engaging Meteor in a taijutsu battle. Not a good idea.

As the electrified rider charged the two long ranged specialists, being a close ranged fighter made Meteor the perfect guy to fight them, and vice versa but since he rendered their weapons mostly useless, they had to fight in close ranged combat.

As Meteor swung his fists at Sasori, who was the better fighter between him and Deidara, the puppet blocked the attack and opened his other palm, firing a huge torrent of flames. Meteor simply stood there, seemingly unaffected by the flames. As soon as the flames stopped, Meteor chuckled, "That's the strongest you can do? Lemme show you the true power of fire."

He pushed Sasori back a bit and pushed the Mars lever on his Meteor Galaxy and placed his index finger on the touch pannel, the brace announcing, " **Mars! Ready! OK, Mars!** " Then the Mars Breaker appeared, covering his fists with a miniature version of the planet Mars.

Meteor then said, "While I prefer the Rasengan since it has more mobility, this is also quite good." He then leaped forward and gave a fiery punch to Sasori, blasting him away as the Mars Breaker exploded upon contact.

Deactivating the planet covering his hand, Meteor noticed more clay birds coming his way. Pushing the Saturn lever up, he pushed the touch pannel as it announced, " **Saturn, Ready! OK, Saturn!** " A miniature version of Saturn then appeared covering his hands, the Saturn Sorcery.

Swinging his arm, he fired three copies of the planet's rings as they shot at the clay birds, destroying them as they went past them before going for Deidara. The mad bomber turned and quickly ran, the rings missing him a bit as they hit the ground causing an explosion, which sent Deidara flying.

As Deidara got up, he yelled, "Oi, I know art is an explosion! But can you direct them another way so I can see them?!" Meteor smirked under his mask and yelled back, "What? You want me to hit you with explosions so you can experience the beauty of them? SURE!" He began firing more of the rings that sent Deidara flying away, anime tears on his face as he flew.

Meteor suddenly jumped up as he avoided a torrent of flames from Sasori. Meteor deciding to fight fire with fire, switched out the Elek switch with the Fire Switch. He pulled the lever of the switch as it announced, " **Fire! On!** " He then glowed red briefly, and instead of electricity coursing around his body, he had a faint red glow around him.

Meteor immediately leaped into action, pulling his right fist back, it caught fire. He then thrust his fist forward as the flames shot off his fists, taking on the shape of a phoenix. The legendary bird made of fire soared at Sasori who countered with his own flames. Unfortunately for the puppet master, his attempt at countering only served to add more fuel to the bird as it hit Sasori directly.

Meteor deciding Sasori was done for, turned his attention to Deidara, who was still dazed from flying away while muttering something about explosions, before something caught Meteor's attention. From the flames walked out a flaming Sasori, the flames showing his body was made of wood, though there was one part the was not on flames, something that made Meteor wanted to smack himself for not noticing, the huge circle at the right side of Sasori's chest that had the huge kanji for 'Core' on it.

Sighing for his stupidity to have wasted so much Cosmic Energy, he took out the Meteor Switch and slotted it into his Meteor Galaxy, before touching the touch pad with his index finger. **"Limit Break! OK!"**

He then leaped at Sasori and started his combo of punches, the Sutāraito Shawā, stunning Sasori in the process to avoid the red haired man from escaping. As he landed the hundredth jab, Sasori fell over before he exploded from the Cosmic Energy overload.

Deidara, finally regaining his senses, saw Sasori's remains before he stared at Meteor. The rider stared at Deidara expectantly, but got nothing before he asked, "What, no 'I'm gonna kill you for killing my partner' kinda shit?" Deidara sighed and shook his head, "Nope, we never really liked each other, so no worriers." Meteor shrugged before they charged each other again.

Deidara suddenly grabbed Meteor as he ripped his tattered cloak off, revealing a mouth on his chest. Deidara smiled wickedly and said, "This will be my last piece of art, my best one. You should be honored to be part of it, my Kyūkyoku Geijutsu, C0!" The mouth started chewing clay as Deidara's body turned transparent, as chakra started to build up. Meteor's eyes widened as he quickly encased himself in cosmic energy forming a meteor, Deidara now clutching the huge blue ball. The bomber then yelled, "KATSU!" and BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The clouds of dust from the explosion dispersed to reveal the ball of energy intact, dispersing to reveal Meteor, safe and sound. The rider thought, 'Wow, lucky this place is huge.'

With Ryuga, he was fighting the white rider and dinosaur Greed like he was having fun. Seriously, he didn't even need Survive mode for that. As he held two of his swords in reverse grip, he slashed both blades at Nago who parried with his sword. Ryuga then jumped up to avoid a purple blast of energy from Maki.

Ryuga then slid opened his Drag Visor and pulled a card from his belt, revealing two dragons on it, one black and one red. He slid the card into the visor and closed it as it announced, "ADVENT!" Then a mirror formed on the ground as two dragons came out of it and proceeded to thrash the two enemies around.

Ryuga then slid the Drag Visor open again and drew another card, showing the head of a black and red dragon. (Not two dragons but one) He slid the card in and closed the visor with it announcing, "Strike Vent." A gauntlet in the form of a dragon's head appeared in Ryuga's arm. He pulled that arm back as the two dragons stopped thrashing Nago and Maki before going to Ryuga. The dragon knight then pushed his arm forward, the mouth of the gauntlet opening as the two dragons shot two balls of fire at Nago and Maki.

The flames hit as Nago and Maki were sent flying away, not dead though. Ryuga then slid a card showing a dragon like symbol on it into the Drag Visor. "Final Vent!" The two dragons circled the rider before flying up, Ryuga following as he jumped. He then corkscrewed into a kicking position as the dragons both shot a torrent of flames at Ryuga, boosting him as he came down kicking at the two enemies, with his kicking foot encased in blue and red flames. The result... another huge explosion.

Ryuga sighed as he stared at the fire burning the two former riders, he looked at his other selves and said, "I got the weak ones... I hope they have fun though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry for the late update and short chapter, I had no time as my exams are coming close... again. Review pls


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider. Here's the fifty-ninth chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Ghost, he had materialize and dematerialize constantly as Konan was bombarding him with billions of paper shuriken and other projectiles made of paper like it was nothing, and they freaking hurt! He also did it to avoid Zetsu who seemingly popped outta nowhere before disappearing.

Swapping out his Ghost Eyecon, Ghost took out a yellow one, with the words Edison on it. He pushed the button on it and placed it into the slot of his Ghost Driver. " **Eye! Batchirimina! Batchirimina! Kaigan! Edison! (Electrical voltage crackle) Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~! (Electricity buzzing)** "His black orange Pantheon Reflector vanished as the yellow silver/white Sparking Hood replaced it.

Ghost drew his Gan Gun Saber in Gun mode and started firing bolts of electricity that linked through every single paper projectile before setting them on fire, burning them to ashes before they could even reach the rider. He then took out another Eyecon after dodging a punch from Zetsu and switched his Edison Eyecon with another one in midair, this one silver blue with a huge infinity symbol on it. " **Eye! Batchirimina... Batchirimina!** **Cho Kaigan: Mugen! Keep Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Gotta! Ghost!"**

As the now silver and white Ghost landed, the two Akatsuki members felt an energy they never felt before. It was simply divine, even Pein didn't come close to it, in fact, if anything, Pein's aura was more like a man trying and almost succeeding in reaching godhood, though it may be due to the Rinnegan. But Ghost, his aura was pure, strong, calm and gave off a vibe that he could do anything.

Ghost lifted his head and hoodie as he stared at the two Akatsuki members. As Ghost observed the two's reactions, he felt fear from the Ame no Tenshi and from the plant man, he felt fear as well with a mix of excitement? Shrugging it off, he started to walk slowly towards the two. Zetsu immediately melted into the ground as Konan shot a huge paper lance at Ghost as Zetsu reappeared to stab a wooden spear at the spiritual rider.

What happened shocked the two Akatsuki members, Ghost merely turned so the attacks faced his sides and held up his hands, and the spears both stopped midair. And with a flick of his wrists, both spears shot passed him, continuing their paths and flew towards Konan and Zetsu.

Snapping out of their stupor, they jumped away and dodged the strike, if only barely. Deciding Zetsu was more trouble than Konan, since he sensed energy similar to the Juubi as he went into Mugen Damashi, he quickly sent a stunningly strong punch that sent Konan flying away into a bolder, temporarily dazing her.

He drew his Gan Gun Saber again, this time in rifle mode with the Bat Clock in gun mode. He activated his belt as it announched, " **Inochi Daikaigan! Shinnen Impact!** " He fired a massively charged shotgun blast at Zetsu who had was charging Ghost in attempt to damage the rider, and the blast literally ripped the plant man to shreds, not a piece bigger than an inch.

Putting his weapon away, he suddenly leaped up to avoid several giant paper spears from Konan who had recovered just after Zetsu was obliterated. He dispersed into light and reappeared behind Konan and punched her hard, sending her flying away again. Deciding to end this quickly, he activated his belt. " **Inochi Daikaigan! Mugen! Goddo Omega Doraibu!** "

Shocked by the belt's announcement, Konan's eyes widened as Ghost came down kicking at her, hitting her head but the pain was felt in her whole body. As Ghost landed, Konan fell to her knees before she exploded from the energy overload. Ghost let out a sigh as he decided to help Faiz.

Speaking of Faiz, we finally come to our main Naruto. He was doing quite well as he was in his Chou Deadheat form. Holding the Faiz Edge and the Medgaburyu in his hands, he parried a strike from Madara's Gunbai before leaping away to avoid a chakra blast from Pein's Shurado. Madara then suddenly shot a huge torrent of hot white flames at Naruto (Referring Faiz as Naruto since he is the 'original' in this story, so to speak)

The rider couldn't dodge in time as he was midair so he did the second best thing, he conjured up a red energy barrier that shook as it collided with the flames. Naruto landed and focused his energy into his right hand and thrust the fist forward, sending a shockwave of energy that sped towards Pein and Madara.

The Uchiha swung his Gunbai that sent a wave of wind to negate the attack while Pein used his signature Shinra Tensei. The shockwave was negated but Naruto took this brief pause by Madara and Pein to rush towards them, sending an anti gravity wave at them, Naruto charged his battle axe as a solid illusion of the axe appeared. While doing this, he channeled his Kyoryu Orphenoch's power and send a torrent of icy wind from the ground to freeze Madara and Pein in place.

The two S-ranked missing nin were frozen by the icy wind and caught in the anti gravity field. Naruto quickly swung his axe with its illusion to execute the Gurando obu Reiji Surasshu. The attack hit as dust clouded the area. Naruto jumped away as he fell to one knee, the effects of the Leech's Barrier coming to him once more.

As the dust cleared, the sight shocked Naruto severely, Madara and Pein were standing there, burned and damaged a lot, but still very much alive. Naruto thought, 'How? That attack would have killed any human, S-rank or not.' Then it dawned on him, he was still under the effects of the Leech's Barrier, and a great part of his energy had been absorbed by the Akatsuki, that would mean that they could survive that kind of attack.

Still recovering from the effects of his powers being absorbed, Naruto could only kneel there as his body was recovering. As Pein and Madara were about to move towards Naruto, the Juubi suddenly let out a loud roar. The two remaining Akatsuki members looked at each other, smirked and jumped onto the origin of the Bijuu which was infused with the powers of a Kamen Rider.

Ghost, Amazon, Ryuga and Meteor jumped down to beside Naruto. Ghost asked, still in Mugen Damashi, "Faiz, can you still fight?" Naruto looked at his alternate self and nodded. The four alternate Narutos looked at each other and placed their hands on Faiz Naruto's shoulders, transferring energy into him, causing him to return to full strength.

Ghost then said, "Just in case, if we are to beat the Juubi, we need all of us to be at least 75 percent of our full strength." Naruto nodded as the five riders faced the massive monster of nature. The five glanced at each other and nodded before going through a bunch of handsigns and slammed their palms onto the ground and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke covered the place as five massive creatures stood there. Naruto stood on Dragoor as the mighty dragon stared at the Juubi, just slightly shorter. Ghost stood on a reptile as well, an Iguana, a tad bit shorter than Dragoor. Amazon too stood on a reptile, though his was a giant green lizard that was the same size of Ghost's iguana summon. Ryuga stood on a really huge Dragranzer that was hovering above all the other creatures, a bit smaller than Dragoor as well. And finally Meteor stood on a black and white dragon also a bit smaller than Dragoor.

The five reptiles roared at the Juubi as it roared back. Dragoor and Meteor's dragon flew up to join Ryuga's Dragranzer as the three dragons shot torrents of flames at the Juubi. Ghost's Iguana and Amazon's lizard moved to flank the Juubi as they fought in close range.

Outside the barrier, the shinobi present were shocked. First they saw Naruto get absorbed into the Gedo Mazo, then a huge flash and pop came out four more Naruto along with their Naruto before five of them went and beat the shit out of the Akatsuki. Then the Juubi reacted and the two remaining Akatsuki members jumped onto the Juubi as the five Naruto all summoned dragons to fight the demon.

Kasumi watched in disbelief as the five reptiles battled the Juubi, Madara and Pein attached to it to control it, though that would be due to the demon being vacant of a soul, at least for the time being. Kasumi and Natsume knew that their grandmother, so to speak, would be coming to the world soon, and they hoped the shinobi here would be enough.

Back with the riders, they were doing really good. Dragoor and the other two dragons had joined in close combat, though Dragoor mostly took the Juubi's attention since he was the largest and strongest. The Dragranzer, Meteor's dragon, Amazon's lizard and Ghost's Iguana attacked from the sides, though the Juubi's tails kept them busy for a bit.

Then Dragoor suddenly blew fire again, but this time grew and white fire. The fire hit and started to burn the wooden body of the Juubi. This fire was not just any kind of fire, it was a special kind only Dragoor could do and burned for three days straight without going out, practically the third strongest flames in the world.

The other reptiles, along with Dragoor, then grabbed hold of the Juubi, moving so the Juubi was open at the front. Meteor's dragon quickly blew icy wind onto Madara and Pein as they attempted to escape, freezing them on the Juubi. The five reptiles then all yelled, " **NOW! RIDER KICK!** " Their summoners complied as all five jumped up and kicked, Naruto turning into Awakening Faiz as he jumped. " **Inochi Daikaigan! Mugen! Goddo Omega Doraibbu!/ Violent: Strike!/Meteor ON! Ready? Meteor! Limit Break!/ Final Vent!/ Exceed Charge**."

All five riders, with energy covering their legs, came down kicking and slammed into the Juubi before the reappeared on the ground behind the monster, the reptiles all moving away as the Juubi glowed and expanded. Then the Juubi exploded, the five reptiles vanishing in puffs of smoke. Naruto looked at his alternate selves as they all reverted to human form as all of them smiled and nodded at each other.

Then to the surprise of everyone save the alternate Narutos, the barriers dropped. Naruto asked, "What? How? There're still five of us." Ghost chuckled and said, "Well, we're all the same, genetics, chakra and energy. We just used it differently. So the barrier recognized us as a single person and we're the only ones alive. Thus the barrier released." Naruto nodded before he was bombarded with hugs from everyone.

The four alternate Narutos smiled as the Faiz Naruto was being swarmed by his friends and family. Ghost smiled, "Kinda feels good to see him like that huh?" Amazon nodded, "Weird though." Ryuga punched him and said, "Like you didn't like it when you were in the same situation." Meteor laughed, "True." Amazon glared at him and said, "Shut it Mr. I-come-from-a-place-where-all-shinobi-are-females, you practically have a massive harem! Much more larger than we do!" This made Meteor blush as he looked away, knowing that what Amazon said was true.

But the joyful moment was shortlived as the area suddenly shook violently. Chakra began to gather as the remains of the Akatsuki gathered as well, molding together to form a figure. Kasumi and Natsume cursed, both thinking, 'I knew it, she's back.' As the figure solidified into a white haired woman, she smiled as she saw Kasumi, "Hello, Kasumi."

The nine tails narrowed her eyes and said, "Kaguya-baasan." The mother of the Rikudo Sennin smiled and said, "Now, I think its time I got my chakra back, no?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Next chapter, Kaguya boss fight. Review pls.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider. Here's the sixtieth chapter, sorry for not updating so long, I was sick for a fortnight and didn't have the energy to type a new chap. SO here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As all the shinobi present stared at the divine being known as Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Usagi no Megami, Oni, Chakra no So and Zenno no Kami, they all felt fear, Naruto and his alternate selves, Hikari, Haruna and Fuu not that much as they had been exposed to Kasumi and Natsume, so they had a little more resistance.

Kaguya smiled as she held up her palm, the humans knew nothing of the action, but Kasumi and Natsume knew better. They quickly yelled, "MOVE!" Natsume to Fuu while Kasumi to everyone. They all jumped away as a huge shockwave was sent towards the area where they once stood, said land now a huge crater.

Kasumi faced Naruto and his other selves, "Naruto-kun, we've got to defeat her now. She's still weak and its the only chance as we don't have uncle and Tou-sama to help." She then faced Minato, "Minato, we need all the help we can get, get help from the other villages if you can. They must have sensed Kaguya-baasan's massive chakra."

Minato nodded and was about to flash away but jumped up along with everyone else before a huge root slammed into where they stood. Kushina asked shocked, "Mokuton?" Kasumi nodded, "She's the origin of chakra. She can do anything we can, besides the Rider's powers. That's the next best thing we have now."

Naruto looked at his alternate selves before they all transformed into their final forms. Naruto into Chou Deadheat form, Ryuga into Survive mode, Meteor into a black version of the Meteor Storm, the Chaos Void form. Amazon, well he had no ultimate form so he just went into that form. Ghost went into Mugen Damashi.

They quickly jumped up and executed their finisher kicks but merely got slapped away like flies, all of them forced back into their original forms. Kaguya frowned, "The second strongest beings that came closest at beating me before my sons, now at this level. Truly disappointing." She remembered in the past when she gained her powers, many riders had challenged her and she was stronger at the time, they were much stronger than this.

Kasumi, Hikari, Haruna, Fuu, Tsuki, Yuki, Sasuke and Shisui went into their giant forms and attacked Kaguya. Kaguya stared at the chakra made weapons and hands before she extended her own chakra arms and stopped four Susano'o swords, three Kyubi arms and a tail from Natsume and Fuu.

Kaguya's eyes then widened as a shockwave sent the colossal beings flying away and returning back to human size.

Kaguya shook her head, "And here I thought you would all give me a challenge." SHe then heard a yell, "You forgot about us!" Kaguya looked back to see Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade coming down with Rasengans and fists.

Kaguya gazed at them bored as she held up her hand, a wave of energy blocking all the attacks as they struggled to make the attacks go through. Kaguya then flicked her wrists as the four kage shinobi flew away once more.

Naruto got up and glanced around, his alternate selves were standing beside him. Their captives were unconscious so that meant little help. His sisters and the Uchihas were still down with Fuu and Kasumi. The adults were just flung away and that left the five riders.

Meteor cursed, "So its us and her huh?" Amazon nodded. Then a fireball slammed into Kaguya. Everyone turned and saw a relieving sight. Standing there were Hongo Takeshi and a magenta colored rider.

The pink rider looked at the five Naruto and said, "Yo, rider Narutos." He deactivated his transformation to reveal a brown haired man. He said, "I'm Kadoya Tsukasa. Sensed a huge output of chakra here and came in, guess worlds are already connecting since five of you are here, this Naruto Faiz's world right? A shock to see Ichigo here as well. Well, since I'm here, why don't I help out."

He snapped his fingers as a grey barrier appeared behind him as it moved to reveal all the Heisei riders. Tsukasa smirked, "All Naruto riders are here now, I think this'll be enough to defeat Kaguya. And all of you shinobi, stay outta this. You'll die if you don't, and I advise you place that damned Leech Barrier." He looked at Takeshi and nodded, "Well, I'm done here, help them if you want, but only riders can join the battle. See ya around."

He turned and walked into the barrier, passing through it and disappeared. Kasumi was shocked to see the traveler of worlds and even more so when he summoned all the other Naruto riders. Kuuga, Den-O, Kabuto, Kiva, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive joined the five.

They all nodded as Naruto (Still referring Faiz as Naruto since he's the orginal in this fic) looked at his parents and godparents. The four nodded and made two clones each, the first set of clones slammed their hands down and yelled, "Richi no Baria!" The blue barrier formed and closed the nineteen riders and Kaguya in. The second set of clones then slammed their hands onto the ground and yelled, "Ninpo: Shisekiyōjin!"

A huge red barrier formed and grew upwards, closing the clones and the twenty fighters away from the outer world. Why the extra kage level barrier? Well, when nineteen S-ranked shinobi/riders are about to fight against the god of chakra, you tend to want to take extra measures.

Now, the nineteen riders circled the Usagi no Megami, who stared forward, her Byakugan active as she observed the nineteen riders. On an unseen signal, all ninteen riders charged the origin of chakra.

Kuuga, Ryuga, Faiz, Kabuto, Kiva, Agito, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Drive and Ghost threw punches, a rocket punch in Fourze's case. Kaguya sent chakra limbs and blocked each fist including the rocket powered fist. Kaguya then looked up to see Den-O, Blade, Hibiki, Gaim, Amazon and Meteor swinging their weapons down. Kaguya quickly unleashed a shock wave that blew the thirteen riders away before sending a force field that blocked the six riders' weapons before pushing them back.

Kaguya mocked, "What's wrong? Nineteen of you and you still can't damage me. Have the riders fallen so weak? Why don't I give you a fighting chance?" She then split into two, literally as the two halves regenerated and became two Kaguyas. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Kaguya's power split into two. Plans raced through his mind even though he knew she was mocking them and the other wouldn't stay iddle while they took one down.

Outside, Takeshi jumped down to the shinobi and watched. He would enter the fight, but he wanted to see how nineteen Narutos fought against the godlike being. He saw how they fought and sighed, it wasn't they were bad, they were doing quite well, but they forgot their ultimate forms, somehow.

Inside, Kaguya's eyes widened as she felt a part of her energy absorbed. The riders at the same time felt their powers increase. Kaguya grew enraged, her chakra being stolen once more, she roared and sent a massive chakra shockwave that surprised all riders and sent them flying.

The riders quickly recovered before they decided it was wiser to go into their final forms, though Naruto went into Awakening Faiz instead of his Chou Deadheat form. The riders were relieved the energy transfer process finally started and attacked. Kuuga roared and sent a torrent of fire at Kaguya, Ryuga, Agito and Wizard doing the same with his Drag-Visor Zwei in sword form, Ongekibou Rekka, AxCalibur and Shining Calibur.

Kaguya raised her hands to block the flames before she was hit by Faiz, Kabuto and Drive as the three sped around knocking the Oni. Then Kaguya felt a larger portion of her energy absorbed from her into the riders. Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Ghost, Decade, Meteor and Amazon jumped up doing their finisher kicks as Den-O, Blade and Gaim unleashed their finisher slashes.

Kaguya stumbled back to block several blasts from Faiz, Kabuto and Gaim with their Faiz Blaster, Perfect Zecter and Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju. The blasts made cracks in Kaguya's chakra shield before it shattered from a huge flaming slash from Hibiki's Armed Saber.

As Kaguya started to weaken, both from her powers absorbed and the attacks from the riders, she roared as the riders once again circled her. She then started to change, her skin turned totally white as she grew. The riders jumped away as they saw the woman change. Soon, there stood, well floated actually, a Juubi sized demon. The faces of all nine bijuu etched on the mutated Juubi, with a rabbit's face on the front.

Miraculously, the barriers were large enough to hold all of them in. Takeshi saw this new revelation and looked at Minato, "Yondaime, open the barrier so I can get in." Minato stared at Takeshi, "But that guy said only riders should fight."

Takeshi nodded, "I'm a rider as well. RIDER, HENSHIN!" He transformed into Kamen Rider Ichigo and stared at Minato who nodded at the clones, opening a door sized hole for the first rider to enter.

As Ichigo entered, Naruto noticed his future father in law and asked, "Takeshi-sama? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said, looking at the mutated Kaguya/Juubi, "I'm here to help, you did well earlier, but this, I doubt you nineteen can defeat this as easily."

The other eighteen nodded, extra help didn't hurt, especially against Kaguya. Ichigou then redid the transformation pose, as his belt evolved into a more advanced version and now instead stood the Power Up Kamen Rider Ichigo.

The Heisei riders stared at their senpai and blinked, looks like he got a newer form, a bit cooler as well. Ichigou then said, "Now, lets finish this!" All Naruto riders nodded and faced the mutated Kaguya.

Naruto said, "We'll finish this in one go, that okay?" Nobody objected as they knew what he was implying. As Kaguya stayed there, for some unknown reason, not attacking them, the riders charged all of their energy into their legs for their Rider Kicks.

After a short moment, the twenty riders jumped up and kicked at Kaguya. As their attacks were about to hit, a barrier suddenly rose up and clashed with the kicks. The riders' eyes widened as their final intended attack was blocked, apparently while they charged their energy, Kaguya too had been charging up her own, despite the leakage of her powers. What the riders didn't know, this was how Kaguya beat the riders that opposed her in the past, and succeeded, but there was a slight difference, Kaguya was much weaker and her energy was being absorbed into the riders with the fact that Kaguya was in her perfect Juubi form, instead of this mutated version.

The riders did not give in as the barrier threatened to send them flying away. All twenty riders roared as they applied more pressure, cracking the barrier bit by bit, before it shattered to pieces... and all twenty rider kicks slammed into the mutated Juubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not my best chapter. But please deal with me. Anyway, review pls


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own Naruto or anything... The story's coming to an end now. This willbe the last chapter. And just to clarify, Madara and Pein had died when the riders rider kicked the Juubi the first time, so that's why the barrier lifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As all twenty rider kicks slammed into the mutated Kaguya, the Juubi shrieked in agony as she suffered from the energy overload and pain. As the attacks were tearing through the flesh made of chakra, all twenty riders came out of the Juubi in all different directions and came down landing.

Then the Juubi glowed and exploded into a million pieces, leaving a huge amount of chakra. As this happened, the barrier immediately lifted. Everyone immediately rushed towards the nineteen Naruto and Hongo Takeshi.

As they were bombarded with care and stuff like that, the eighteen alternate Naruto stepped away and faced them. They all smiled and nodded, the hidden message to take care sent, before they vanished in a flash. Well, except for Ghost.

The spiritual rider smiled as he faced his Faiz counterpart, "Faiz, its been great fighting with you, all that shit. But I have several people I want you to meet." From his cloak, several Eyecons flew out and glowed, revealing Naruto's music teachers.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised, "What? How?" He glanced at Ghost who merely motioned his counterpart to go to them. Naruto nodded and stared at his former teachers. Musashi spoke, "Naruto, its time we told you, I guess." Edison continued, "We were never from this world, not entirely. We were taking a break from our world after our battle with our enemies and we ended up here."

"WE found our way back just after we parted ways, but we knew we would be needed here again so we went between worlds," said Benkei. Newton then said, "It was fun to teach you music, my boy." Makoto finished, "ANd even though we were of different worlds, our souls were connected. I hope you'll never forget that."

Naruto nodded. Ghost then said, "Well, its time. Faiz, remember, tamashi wa eien fumetsu da." Naruto nodded as they all vanished, leaving the original people of this world standing there.

Naruto then turned to his family and friends as everyone smiled. Takeshi approached his fellow rider and said, "Well, Naruto, I'll be returning to Oni no Kuni, say hi to my daughter for me." Naruto nodded as one his fathers in law left the area.

As they were about to leave, Kasumi suddenly felt a huge amount of chakra saturated in the air, and said, "This chakra? Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan, Haruna-chan, Fuu, I need all of you to concentrate on this chakra saturated in the air. Focus on it and gather it in one point."

The four were surprised by the weird request but did so anyway. Soon, swirls of chakra begin to gather at one single point, the chakra forming a figure once again. This put everyone on edge as they had experienced something like this not too long ago. Soon, the being formed completely and revealed one Otsutsuki... Hagoromo.

As the Rikudo Sennin landed onto the ground, with a surprised expression, he said, "Wow, I never thought I'd be called here for so many times, but it seems the battle is over, Naruto, Kasumi-chan, and everyone else." The shinobi were all awed by the divine presence of the true Shinobi no Kami. Hagoromo chuckled at their faces and continued, "Hmm, since I'm here, and I can't stay here forever, I guess I'll visit your siblings, Kasumi. But first."

He turned to the Konoha shinobi, more specifically, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina. He then proceeded to yell, the Rikudo Sennin, yelling with Chakra charged into his vocal cords, "Are you four fucking idiots?!" This shout startled everyone, the humans that the God of Shinobi shouting, whom they thought was divine and powerful all that shit, and the two Bijuu, since this was a side they never knew their father had, regardless the fact that they lived several decades and centuries.

They were snapped out of shock as Hagoromo continued, "Because you four were selfish and played favourites the world came close to ending at a really simple choice! Had it not been for the fact that Naruto was a born sis-con, and the intervention of Ghost's Eyecons with all those girls with Naruto, this world would be destroyed not by the Akatsuki, Juubi or my godforsaken mother, but Naruto!"

This made Naruto blush slightly as everyone not involved being screwed by the Sage turned slowly to look at him. Hagoromo then took a breath and continued, "And you! Gamma Sennin! I thought you were better! What have the toads been teaching you?! They should know how important caring for a child is! And you! Slug Sannin, I thought you were a medic, a doctor! How could you leave that boy alone, even if his sisters kept him company! And you two! WHat kind of parents would ignore a child?! I was watching in the afterlife the whole time and thankfully the world I shaped didn't get destroyed because of a stupid decision!"

He breathed out before he continued ranting just as Minato wanted to say something, "Don't ask how I know all that shit Kiroi Senkou! I am always watching the world, be it the moon, the sun and all that shit." He sighed and said, "Now I've got that out, four of you better reflect on your actions, I'm really tempted to permanently take away all of your chakra, summon contracts and everything ninja related, but I'm giving you a chance, because you are my relatives now, seeing as your son bagged my eldest daughter."

He then turned in another direction, "Well, I'm off, still got a few months before these chakra run out, so I'll visit the other Bijuu and we may meet again. Ciao." He then took off like he didn't scold the four S-ranked shinobi like kids.

Kasumi and Natsume (Still in the seal btw) shook their heads as their father flew away, while the shinobi merely stood there awed, surprised and so on. Kasumi then said, "Well, lets go home. I heard there is this new sushi ramen at Ichiraku's." This made Naruto's eyes gleamed and everyone suddenly found themselves in front of Ichiraku's from a grouped Hiraishin by Naruto, who surprisingly was not feeling the effects of the usage of chakra.

As the rider raced into the stand, he didn't get any sushi ramen, but he sure did put a dent in the Namikaze bank account with the help of Minato and Kushina. This made everyone shake their heads at the three's antics.

A week passed since the battle with Kaguya and the Akatsuki, and Konoha had received many questions regarding the massive chakra flare that was felt all over the Elemental Nations. Now, Minato and his family, excluding Naruto's girls, were preparing to head towards Tetsu no Kuni where a meeting for all hidden villages were held, though frankly it was held because of Kaguya's chakra flaring all over the globe.

The journey was uneventful, no one got hurt, friend or foe, since there were six S-ranked shinobi and one beyond SS-rank shinobi. As they reached the Iron country, they were greeted by Mifune, lord of the country, who was surprised by Naruto, Hikari and Haruna's presences. The samurai looked at Minato, "Seriously, two of the Kyubi Jinchurikii and Kamen Rider Faiz? I know they're your children, Hokage-dono, but bringing not just your wife and the two Sannin, you have to bring them as well?"

Minato shrugged, "Hey, they're just here to watch, and since this meeting concerns them." Mifune raised an eyebrow but nodded and gave them three guest rooms for their stay in a hotel near the meeting area. The sisters immediately took a key and dragged their brother with them leaving Minato and Kushina with one key and Tsunade with one key. As for Jiraiya, Naruto, Hikari, Haruna, Minato and Kushina didn't want Jiraiya in their rooms and Tsunade sure as hell wanted no part in sharing a room with the perverted Sannin.

After a series of begging, Tsunade finally let Jiraiya in, with several conditions, he was not allowed to do perverted things and had to sleep on the floor, seeing as all the beds were king sized beds in all three rooms.

Soon, the meeting were to begin and the group marched towards the meeting room. As they entered the room, they noticed everyone had been seated, guards and Kage alike. (Naruto, his sisters, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade are classified as guards to accompany Minato)

Mifune nodded and said, "Now, let the first meeting of all Kage begin."

Several years later, Naruto was standing on a new face on the Hokage Monument, more specifically, his face. Eight years ago, after the meeting with the Kage, Onoki had threatened for war, even if he was going against all other villages, since Kumo's Jinchurikii had a grudging friendship with Konoha's, Suna was allies with Konoha, and Kiri had friends in Konoha as well.

This notion was stopped by a suggestion from Naruto, aka a duel with the Tsuchikage that determined the fate of Konoha and Tsuchi. Needless to say this made the adults mad, more specifically Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina and Tsunade. Though part of it was revenge on Naruto's part, he won easily since he was much stronger that he actually resisted Onoki's jutsu.

This had stopped war and soon, Minato decided to make Naruto Hokage, who accepted with a 'little' persuasion from his girls. Thus the Godaime Hokage came into reign, though while he was Hokage, he had to wait till he was of age, which meant two years ago. That year was also the year he proposed officially to all of his girls and needless to say they all accepted happily.

Speaking of the girls, before they accepted Naruto's proposals, they were constantly flocked with boys and fanboys for a 'relationship' and it was either that they decline them, they keep coming back and they beat them up, or they decline, they come back, and Naruto beats them up. Plus with how Naruto arranged the weddings specially for his girls, he was a really happy husband, if you catch my drift.

Back to the villages, after the duel, the four villages decided to ally themselves and even invited the Tsuchikage to join the alliance, which he accepted while grumbling, though secretly he was relieved they invited his village, since it would be signing a death contract by not joining since they could invade his village anytime, and with all the power they had, it would happen in mere moments. Onoki still had nightmares when Naruto demolished a third of his village with one slash.

So the five major shinobi villages were allies and peace was obtained and all that shit. Naruto also had a child from every one of his girls coming, and their mood swings were driving him crazy. Though it was the three pair of sisters more than others.

The former rookies were all important figures in Konoha now, Sasuke was the second in command of the Police Department with Itachi as the head, and the others were on the council, inheriting their parents' places.

Speaking of parents, the parents of this generation had all retired, but they were in no way slacking off. After passing the title to Naruto, Minato and Kushina had more free time and spent them training, going out or help training with Jounin and Chunnin. This of course made Konoha's military strength skyrocket.

Now, Naruto was staring at the village at night. Beneath him, the Kyubi festival going on, the streets were crowded and full of life. "Naruto-kun!" He then heard multiple female voices, that of his wives. Smiling he turned and nodded, before going to join them back home, since they weren't celebrating the Kyubi Festival, they were celebrating the day everything began, and they will be ready to face anything that threatens their happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End. I hope my ending wasn't too rushed. Anyway, I thank everyone for sticking with my story for the whole journey, I still can't seem to write good, so sorry if some of the chapters weren't good. I specifically thank **MCRasengan** , **Animaman** and **Bankai777**. You three had given me reviews and ideas the most, especially **Animaman** , as when I ran out of ideas, he gave me some. Anyway, I'm rewriting my Naruto Gundam fic next. If anyone read my previous Gundam Naruto fic, I can say this one will mostly be better than the last one. Gaim no Kaze, signing off.


End file.
